Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter
by zombieme
Summary: COMPLETE part 1 of a 3 part saga. The hinata house gets some new rather roudy residents, something strange is going on with the world. shinobu finds love in a cop who has only horror in his past. Can she bring him out of his past and fix the broken worlds
1. A strange order of events

(please people after reading i would love to hear your coments on the story, just so i can make it better for you guys in the upcoming chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, Resident Evil, Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Final Fantasy 7, or Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney characters, but I do own this story and the plotline that i have created that you will see come together by reading all of the separate storylines

Twisted Worlds

Hinata Encounter

Part 1

December 31st 1997… I'll never be able to wipe my mind of the atrocities that took place in that mansion… My name is Mark… Mark Hynoba, an ex agent of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team… We were sent in to investigate the suspicious murders in the Arklay Mountains to the South of Raccoon City. All of the murders had one thing in common… the victims were apparently eaten… Nothing could prepare us for the hellish nightmare that followed… It seemed that the international mega million dollar business the Umbrella Corporation was behind it all, they were concocting a secret biological weapon called the tyrant virus or the T-virus. The only downfall was it mutated anything it came in contact with… Humans and animals that were infected began to rot and crave for live meat. Plants grew to enormous scales and also developed a taste for blood, in the journal of Isaac Renovich, a researcher at Umbrella's secret underground facility, they have nicknamed this virus the devil's cocktail. Once word had spread out thanks to the help of ex S.T.A.R.S. officer Jill Valentine and U.B.C.S. member Carlos Rodriguez, ex Umbrella Agent Alice Spencer, Rookie cop Leon Kennedy, Clair Redfield, and two girls, Sherry Birkin and Angela Ashford the information was leaked and Umbrella Fell… This is my story after the incidents in raccoon city…

It was hard to sleep since the outbreak in Raccoon City; it seemed that whenever I closed my eyes I would see those damn monsters… The telephone rang and I got up out of bed to answer it. It was Barry Burton, "Hey mark get ready to leave, Chris, Jill, and I are going to head to the Umbrella facility in Europe. Rebecca, David, and their team are headed to Caliban Cove facility in Maine." We were planning to bring down the Umbrella Company by stealing a sample of the virus from each facility to support our case. "Alright Barry I'll be on the plane to Japan in an hour, with Gail and Janet to investigate the Tokyo facility." I said knowing full well that we could all easily die to the hands of Umbrella who already didn't want us around anymore. I packed my bag, taking only the things I saw as necessary. I only had one handgun, since all my other issued weapons were taken from me when I was suspended form the force for "Reckless action" in the mansion; I guess blowing up a mansion of flesh eating monsters was seen as bad in the eyes of Raccoon City. Anyway I was packed; leaving most of my belongings in the house, armed with only my "Katana" Colt .45 customized 9 round semi-automatic handgun and a few magazines. I took a cab to the airport. The cab driver and I carried on a small conversation. "So there what brings you to the airport, vacation, business?" The cabbie said. I say "Yeah im gonna go take down Umbrella." The cabbie chuckles and says as we stop in front of the airport "He he he you must be crazy or somthin' anyway what ever you are really doing just remember what ever happens, don't let her go…" I leave the cab staring at the mysterious cab driver. He drives off after saying good bye. I speak to myself, "What could he mean? Don't let her go?

I enter the plane and walk through the isle to my seat. "so you made it." A kindly voice said. It was Janet. Janet was about 24 years old with a great body and a friendly disposition, she was the Alpha team machine gunner. It seemed like an odd job for such a lovely lady but she was a master on the battlefield, even arresting a gang of thugs all on her own, she was a valuable ally. "Hey there long time no see, got everything packed away?" I said. "Yes but it felt like we were pushed out of our home by them…" Janet said with a slight sadness in her eyes. "I know it was hard for me to leave too but we must, the whole world is counting on us to stop Umbrella" I said. "Oh there he is! Hey Gail, over here!" Janet called out. Gail was a tall brawny man, a little rough around the edges but he is an expert at CQC and trained rigorously as a sniper. Gail usually preferred to use a shotgun but would take up a rifle if needed. "so there you guys getting cozy there? I always said that you two would make a good couple." Gail said with a grin on his face

"Gail! Stop that" Janet said with a smile on her face. "Yeah Gail cut it out" I said with a growing grin. "Aight I'll cut it out, so what are the mission specs?" Gail said while taking his seat on the isle side chair. "Well our mission is to confirm Umbrella's facility experiments in Tokyo and take a sample of the virus to Falcon and his crew." I whispered to them both. "Where are we going to stay?" Janet asked. "We are going to stay at an old inn in Hinata Hot Springs, it is a distance from Tokyo and in the rural area, and they won't suspect us being there." "Well it's along flight; I'll be taking a nap." Gail said. "Me too." Janet added. They slept the whole way there, it was strange. It seemed that I was the only one that couldn't get to sleep. After the long hours of flight we got off the plane and we were in Japan. We rode a trolley to our destination. "Man it sure feels different being here, all of the way from home." Gail said. I too felt odd being here but not just because we were away from home, I felt like I was supposed to be here for some strange reason.

On the trolley Janet was pointing things out from a pamphlet that she grabbed when we left the airport. "Hey there it is!" Janet shouted. "Its Hinatasou, the Inn we will be staying at!" She added. That inn seemed very familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on it. We got off the trolley and headed to the inn, walking up an eerily peaceful stairway lined with cherry trees in their blossom phase. "Wow this place is beautiful!" Janet said. We walked up to the large and powerful looking old building. "Let's see if anyone is here." I said. I knocked on the door and we were greeted by a man. He is an odd looking person with black hair and wearing circular glasses. He had the look of being over worked in his face. "Hey there, may we have a moment of your time sir?" Gail said. "Um sure come on in." the man said. "My name is Keitaro Urashima and I am the landlord of this inn." He said. "But… what would you want with this place?" He added. "We would like to rent some rooms from you." I said. "I'm sorry but this is a girl's dorm and I could only allow the lady with you to stay here."

I jump up and whip out my handgun and badge. Then a young girl appeared, she looked about thirteen with a kind fresh looking face. I put my gun back in its holster. "I'm sorry about that…" I said. The man was frozen in terror. "What is going on sempai?" the girl said. "Ah! They're nuts they want a room here and he's got a gun!" Keitaro screamed. "Kyah, Motoko help!" The girl screamed. "Damn it Mark why do you always have to pull out the gun?" Janet said. "What is the problem here?" a young long black haired woman said. "Motoko he's got a gun!" Keitaro yelled. "So you come in here thinking that you can take us well then you're seriously mistaken! Take this Boulder cutting blade!" Motoko yelled as she slashed with her sword, causing a wave of destruction in its path. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Gail said as I dogged the wave that crashed into the wall and blew it apart. "So you have trained at the God's Cry School of Swordsmanship!" I said pulling out my knife.

"How do you know that?" Motoko asked while throwing another sword wave at me which I also dogged. "You swing your sword hard enough to break the sound barrier and it clashes with the cut air and emits a blast!" I said while dogging another strike. I fling up my knife towards her belly. She prepares to block it. I pull out a push dagger from my other hand and put it to her throat. "What! How could this be? How could I lose?" Motoko said. "How? I'll tell you how, the name is Mark, Mark Hynoba and I'm here to stay whether you like it or not!" I said to the distressed Motoko. I twirled my blade on my finger and re sheathed it. "Motoko, I allowed you to live, so your life belongs to me and I have an order for you. I need you to cook me my lunch, so get cracking before I finish what I started." I said. "But… I don't know how to cook…" Motoko said with a melancholy tone.

"Well aint that a shame, so who here knows how to cook well?" I said "Man Mark you sure push the bar a bit too far don't you?" Gail said "Yeah he is right, why don't you lay off the gun powder for a while?" Janet added "You guys suck, you screwed up my dramatic entrance!" I yelled at them. "Um… I can cook… really well…" The young girl said. "Shinobu, you don't have to do that for them!" Motoko said. "I'm sorry about my actions please forgive me, I promise to behave, and sorry Motoko you are free." I say to them. "Aw aint that touching" A woman says with a bottle of sake in her hand. "The name is Mitsune but you may call me Kitsune if you want." She said. "Beg your pardon but if I may ask are you drunk?" I asked. "Why yes I am thank you. "So is that all of you?" Gail asked. "Naru's out for a walk and Haruka is in the café up the stairs a bit." Shinobu said. "Well then we request a room and we will pay extra, how does American currency sound?" Janet said.

"Pay extra, are you crazy?" I yelled. "Hm… Okay you three can stay but only if you help out around the house and don't make too much of a mess." Keitaro said. "You can't be serious Keitaro we can't allow more men; this place is a damn girl's dorm!" Motoko said with anger. "But they beat you and they have guns, plus they're cops so we have to let them stay!" Keitaro whispered to them. "I promise that we will behave." Gail said. The door opened up and another woman came in. She had long light brownish hair with two antennae like hairs sticking from the top of her head. "Who are these people?" She said in Keitaro's ear after she tiptoed to him. "They are cops who agreed to help out and pay extra, they've got guns!" Keitaro whispered back. "Then why are they staying here?" She yelled at Keitaro. "Look miss we're not gonna cause any trouble here alright, we'll play by your rules." I said to assure her. "By the way may I ask your name?" I added. "It's Naru." She said. "Well then welcome to Hinata!"

(To keep you reading here is a short list of things to come in the following five chapters in Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter.Keitaro is in for one of the most embarrassing time of his life when valentines day comes around, Mark and friends adapt to their new life in Japan while the insidious Umbrella Corp. plans an assassination attempt on Leon Kennedy who stopped into Japan to drop off some supplies to S.T.A.R.S. Japan! Tune in next time for the full throttle, action packed, ass kicking climax to the intro of Twisted Worlds, Hinata encounter! (And don't miss Twisted Worlds Feudal Japan, Alchemic Conflict, Final Fantasy, and Desert Planet to see the whole story of Mark's tale of broken worlds, fantastic battles, and into the world of popular anime!))


	2. Sword battle with a Broken Man

Twisted Worlds

Hinata Encounter

Ch2

Me: I feel awesome yawn that was the first time in a while that I had a decent nights sleep. Shinobu (in kitchen): Breakfast is ready, come and get it! I get up and put on some new black pants and a sleeveless grey shirt Me: Smells wonderful, what did you make? Shinobu twiddles her fingers Shinobu (shows a very ornately decorated table and food layout): Well I made some scrambled eggs, a full spiral cut ham, a bowl of sausage links and bacon, fresh bagels and muffins, hash browns, and a platter of pancakes!

Me (surprised and overwhelmed): Damn! I cant cook for my life and you did all this? Shinobu (very shyly and modest): Th-thank you, um what was your name again? I whip out my badge and show it in a shining excellence Me (too proudly): I am Delta team captain of S.T.A.R.S. Japan Interpol! Shinobu (blown away by all the energy in my presentation): so you're a police… officer? Me: Yes! I put away my badge Me: Well I was placed here to monitor the Umbrella facility in Tokyo. Shinobu: You mean the pharmaceutical company that popped up over a week ago? Me: Yes, but your saying it first showed up over a week ago? That's odd… Well I'll look into that later, time to eat!

Naru: Will you be quiet sir? Other people in this house are trying to sleep! Me: Sorry miss, won't happen again. Naru walks to the bathroom with a scowl on her face Me: What's her problem? Shinobu: Well-. Kitsune: Well aint it obvious? Mr. Officer? She's angry because there is now 3 men in an all girls dorm. Me: Oh? Well then Kitsune, right? Nice to meet you. A dark light skinned girl in a school girl uniform charges out and dropkicks Keitaro Me: Freeze damn it! I draw my gun out and direct it to the girl Me: What is your name and why did you kill Keitaro? Answer me damn it! I point to the twitching body of Keitaro.

Keitaro: Ugh… Me: Shit a zombie here, now? I switch my gun to Keitaro and pop off three rounds Keitaro: Ah! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Owie! Me: Wait a minute you're not a zombie? and how come my bullets didn't penetrate? Janet: I switched your hollow points out with rubber bullets cause I knew this would happen, your too trigger happy! Naru: So Keitaro he thought that you were a zombie and shot you, how pathetic you men are. Naru sits at the table with the others and looks this way Dark skinned girl: Well did you like my good morning Keitaro? Wasn't it refreshing? Keitaro: what kind of good morning involves beating someone within an inch of their life?

Me: I just don't understand why your still alive after that kick. helps up Keitaro and holsters handgun Dark skinned girl: would you like one too mister? Gail: Damn it! What's going on down here? Keitaro: Well Su just drop kicked me good morning!" Naru: What do you think your doing Keitaro? Naru hands Keitaro a cup o' noodles Naru: Get to work! Keitaro: Wah! Okay, time to work, don't hurt me please! Keitaro runs outside with a mop. Me: What crawled up her butt and died?

Woman in her mid-twenties: Well Keitaro saw her naked when he first got here so I don't blame her for being angry with him. My name is Haruka Urashima and you are. Me: are you like Keitaro's mother or something? she pokes me in the chest with a broom handle Me: Ouch! What was that for? Haruka: I'm his-. Gail: Aunt? Haruka throws broom at Gail Gail: Ah! Damn! Gail falls back in chair Haruka: Yes… I am his aunt. Motoko: That's enough, Mark I challenge you to a battle to the death! Me: Are you sure that you want to do this? Cause i wont hold back. Motoko: I will use my blade and only my blade, you chose your weapon now. I see you only have guns but be warned my training has led me to master combat with a combatant armed with a gun! Me: Alright, I'll use my "Katana" .45 and no extra magazines. We head out to the open air bath which at this time of the year got really steamy at night

Motoko: Mark if I win then you will no longer be welcomed at this house and will resign in your duties as an officer! Me: Alrighty but yoy have to put something on the line too. How's about that sword you got there and if I win you must resign in your duties as a swordswoman for ever! Motoko: I agree... Me: Now let us enter combat! Motoko rushes in an attak which i barely manage to block with an empty magazine Me: I see that you have trained very well, you fling that sword as if it were a feather. Motoko: And your defeate will be the crown glory of my training! She strikes and we come to a grapple between my empty AK-47 Bannana Clip and Motoko's Blue Dragon Sword Me: We will get no were like this! Motoko: Or so you say! Motoko's blade cut through my empty magazine and slashed off my pendant into the water

Me: My pendant! You bitch! I swing out my Katana .45 and blast a round that knocks Motoko off balance Motoko: What! Me: That pendant is all I have left of my past that has ever made me happy! I said as i pierced through the steam andstriked Motoko in the gut with an elbow attak sending Motoko flying for about five feet befor catching her footing on a rock Motoko: How did i not see your attack? Me: Because it wanst me! I yelled as i apeared behind motoko with my fists balled into a double hammer attack Motoko: No way you mastered My double hammer strikes Motoko on her back and she falls Motoko: You... mastered... the breaking blade ability?

Me: Yes... I have... need a hand?I extend my hand to Motoko to lift her up Motoko: but how? That move takes at least fifty years to learn and can almost never be mastered! Why do you know it? Me: Well Im not entierely sure myself on how i mastered it but one day i kicked a bottle in the street and it sent a copy of it's self flying and took out a powerline. (Breaker skill- a skill that allows one to physicaly hit and object and create a temperary copy of it that takes a different path than the original object thus turning one weapon into two for a very limited amount of time) Motoko: Here... she hands over her sword with her eyes begining to tear up

Me: No... Keep it I'm useless with swords, guns are my weapons, but you are a swordswoman and with you this sword shall belong.. Motoko: But our deal... Me: Like i said never mind... Motoko: Okay but i wont give up on beating you Mark! I challenge you to a rematch in one week! Shinobu jumps a little bit and looks off in a dissapointed gaze Shinobu: But next week is my Bir- shinobu is cut off by Kitsunes yelling Kitsune: Hey yall whats goin on down there, havin fun are we? Naru: It was just a petty fight between the new guy and Motoko so just shut up and drink your booze!ThenSu races up and jumps onto my back nearly breaking my neckSu: That looked like fun, Mark canIplaywith youtoo, its not fair that Motoko is the only one who can play with you! ME: Ouch!... Um... Sure but right now... Your chocking me!

(End of Chapter two. In the next crazy installment Mark and friends finaly prove that they are not crazy when a lone zombie manages to shamble its way out of a freezer car and heads to Hinata. The monster takes a pampage on Keitaro,Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune, and Su when Mark and friends leave for the day and Motoko spends a night in the mountains. Shinobu is bitten on the arm, can Mark, Gail, and Janet saver her from the grip of the T-virus which has always been known to take lives with a 100 chance of becoming one of "them". Tune in next time for chapter three in Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter!)


	3. A young girls unhappy birthday

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 3

November 13th 1998

Daylight

Mission objective- defeat all enemy personnel

Mission go in 3… 2… 1… DING

Mark: It was now or never… Do or die… Mark said as he hid behind a sofa in the living room and cocking a berretta and his katana .45

Gail: It's go time… he said while pumping an S.P.A.S. 12 military combat shotgun

Janet: Damn, I'm surrounded… Janet loads up an MP-5 9mm sub-machinegun

Shinobu: What's going on here she said coming down the stairs still half asleep

Kitsune: Hold on there Shinobu it's too dangerous to step into the battlefield. she said with a tipsy grin on her face and a bottle of whisky

Shinobu: What do you mean by "battlefield"? she said with shy curiosity

Mark: Eat this you son of a bitch! Mark said while jumping in mid-air, showing off his dual handgun wielding capabilities with several pop shots

Gail: Ha! Gail lets loose a boom from his shotgun that knocks Mark to the floor

Gail: Ha ha ha ha ha! Gail laughed as he was lit up by Janet's full auto fury

Janet: Laugh at this Gail bwa ha ha ha!

Mark: Damn! My arm! he said as he dropped his berretta and let loose three more shots that took Janet off her feet

Motoko: What in heavens name is going on down here? What? she said, completely shocked by the shear pointlessness of this gun battle

Kitsune: Well if you want to know They modified their guns to shoot paintballs and are having an all out war with each other for entertainment. Kitsune's grin grew even larger

Motoko: How foolish, what a waste of time… she said while being drowned out by the shotgun automatic and semi-automatic fire

Mark: Ah! Mark screamed out a battle cry while jumping to his left and blasting off four more bullets (in slow-motion)

Janet: Holy Sh- Bam! Janet is sent flying backwards in defeat

Gail: Too slow Mark! Gail releases three blast of his shotgun that pelted Mark all over the place

Mark: Ah! NO! Mark fell back and destroyed the wall that separates the living room and the open air bath

Gail: Oops! once the dust settled they saw Naru sitting in the water naked with only a towel behind her

Mark: Ow… What's going on ouch! Mark while lying on the floor he turns his head back and sees the naked Naru

Naru: You better have a really good explanation for this! she said while Keitaro walked in to see what was going on

Keitaro: Hey what's going, whoa! Ah! Naru! Keitaro screamed with intense fear

Naru: Get ready for this! she balls up her fist and sends Keitaro Flying

Naru: Now for you two! she said as she clenched her fists

Gail: Holy Shit! Gotta go! Gail grabbed his shotgun and ran up stairs and Janet followed

Mark: Ah! Don't kill me! Mark struggled to get up but it was too late Naru picked him up by the collar

Naru: Look Mark you were allowed to stay and you ---- up the place! Well now here's payback! Naru's fist heads straight for Mark's face

Mark: No! No! No! Blam! Mark is sent flying into orbit

November 15th 1998

Mark: Man what a night, I barely got any sleep at all. Mark said while getting up from the sofa since he still didn't have his own room yet

Shinobu: Breakfast is ready come and get it! the smell of finely cooked food began to fill the house

Mark: Huh? Oh yeah, damn it Naru, my arms broke and I'm out of damn pain killers. I said as I descended the stairs and tossing the empty pill bottle away

Shinobu: What is it Mark?

Mark: I'm out of aspirin…

Shinobu: Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…

Mark: Nah, it's alright don't worry about me I'll be fine.

Shinobu: Okay, well have a seat and chow down!

Mark: Thank you very much Shinobu I gave her a traditional Japanese bow which she shyly returned

soon everyone was seated at the table, Su eating like an animal, Kitsune with her usual grin and bottle of sake, and Motoko's and Shinobu's usual quietness

Su: where's the bananas I want bananas! Su pouted until Motoko tossed her a banana which she gladly gulped in one bite after pealing it of course

Su: So Shinobu what are you gonna do today? Su said with her average curiosity

Shinobu: … Oh um… (Mumbles something)

Motoko: Why do you seem so down Shinobu? Is something wrong?

Shinobu: Oh it's nothing never mind!

Mark, Gail, and Janet conversed about their plans in English

Naru: What are you saying huh? What do you got to say that you can't say to us huh? Naru seemed angry with us for what happened two days ago

Motoko: Do you three have a secret that you can't tell us?

Mark: No we're not keeping any thing from- Mark was interrupted by Kitsune

Kitsune: What are you keeping from us? Spill it!

Gail: Crap, well we might as well tell them…

Janet: We can't do that!

Mark: We have to…

Janet: Okay here's the truth. We were a part of S.T.A.R.S. the Special Tactics And Rescue Service.

Mark: We were sent here to investigate the Umbrella Company facility that appeared here recently.

Gail: Umbrella has created a top secret mutagen virus called the T-Virus. The virus was used to create super monsters for government bio weapons. The only problem was that everything it touched turned into zombies.

Naru: What utter bull shit! How do you expect us to believe you?

Mark: Um… Maybe That! Shit! Gail get your shotgun!

a lone zombie lurched his way into the house

Gail: How the hell did one get here?

Janet: Everyone get away from him!

everyone got up and moved behind us

Mark: How the hell did he go around without being noticed?

Zombie: Grh…

Kitsune: What's wrong with his skin?

the zombie's skin was rotten and grayish with maggots crawling through it

Shinobu: Mark is- is- is that a z- z- zombie? Shinobu said in fear

Mark: … Yes… It is… Sorry fallen one, you'll be with God soon enough…

Naru: Oh my God! I'm sorry guys for calling you liars!

Zombie: Graagh! the zombie began to run towards us

Gail: I'm sorry man… Gail pumps his shotgun and blasts the zombie's head to pieces

Mark: Damn, it never gets easy…

November 15th 1998 6:00 PM

the zombie's body was cleaned up and sanitized, in a few hours the whole ordeal was forgotten at least for the moment

Shinobu: Man no one remembers… I have to do the laundry! she said while in her room looking at her calendar

Mark: Why does Shinobu seem so down? Mark said as Shinobu passed him heading down the stairs to Motoko

Motoko: Well she's angry with Keitaro who lied to us that he was a Tokyo U student and plus he's seen her naked.

Mark: She's too young to feel that way… Hm… Time to do a little research. he said as he went through the hall to Keitaro's room

Shinobu: (sigh) It seems that no one remembers that its my birth day… she says while folding a shirt

Keitaro: Hey there Shinobu, need any help?

Shinobu: Urashima… no I don't need any- Keitaro knocks over the clothes line and the baskets of clothes

Keitaro: I'm so sorry Shinobu I'll help pick them up Keitaro's and Shinobu's hands touch which Shinobu quickly withdraws

Keitaro: Shinobu…

Shinobu: Keitaro… I hate you; you're the worst guy I have ever met! Shinobu cried out to Keitaro

Keitaro: … stunned

Mark: Hey Shinobu… he said while passing her on the stairs

Shinobu: Yes… she said with slightly teary eyes

Mark: You seemed very sad today and a young girl like yourself shouldn't be sad like this, so please take this and cheer up… Mark hands Shinobu a present

Shinobu: Oh Mark! You shouldn't have. she said with teary eyes and gave Mark a hug which Mark flinchingly returned since he wasn't used to this sort of event due to his long years of harsh training and battle hardened disposition

Mark: Now then why don't we head to the roof?

Mark leads Shinobu to the roof and stops at the door and stops while Shinobu continues out on her own

Mark: Okay Keitaro don't mess this up and make her cry or I'll personally see that you meet you demise quickly… Mark whispered to himself

Keitaro: Hey Shinobu…

Shinobu: Keitaro, get away from me! she turned to leave through the stairs but I blocked her from doing so

Keitaro: Look Shinobu, I'm sorry for all that I have done, and I want to make up for it so I promise to you that I will get into Tokyo U just like I did before… Keitaro said as the others jumped out from the back and blasted off some party poppers

Shinobu: Oh my! Everyone you remembered?

Naru: actually it was this guy who called all of us together for your party.

Shinobu: Keitaro…

Keitaro: Here Shinobu, let's be friends from now on… Keitaro hands her a present but has a pair of Shinobu's panties on his finger

Keitaro! Keitaro looked like he had already signed his death note

Shinobu! she was on the brink of crying

Mark: Keitaro Urashima! How dare you make her cry!

Naru: Keitaro prepare to die!

Motoko: You are nothing but a despicable pervert Urashima!

Keitaro: Wha! It was an- an accident!

Mark: Take This! Mark rushes Keitaro with a wooden plank that he ripped from the house

Keitaro: Ah! he screamed as They all beat up on him and as Mark busted the board over his head, shattering it to pieces

Mark: It's good to be alive… Mark said as the unconscious Keitaro lay in the background

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Two couldn't be lovers

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 4

December 24 1998

Mission log #2

it is a cold winter morning in December. The birds are heading south for the winter and Christmas jingles fill downtown. Mark, in a S.T.A.R.S. parka and Shinobu in a small sweatshirt and padded skirt

Mark: Man the whole city is all Christmassy like. Mark said to Shinobu walking alongside him (buying Christmas presents)

Shinobu: So um… which store are we going to next? Shinobu said with shy curiosity

Mark: Well we still got Motoko, Su, Keitaro, and Kitsune to finish off.

Shinobu: Well I know Su likes electronics and Kitsune likes her alcohol. she said while checking the list

Mark: well how about we get something for Kitsune first? he said which Shinobu quietly agreed

They enter an alcohol shop known for their fine whisky

Mark: Hey shop keep!

Shop Keep: Yes, what can I do for you today sir? he said while putting away a very expensive looking bottle of wine

Mark: I need one of your best whiskies sir.

Shop Keep: Well okay, follow me, they're in the back. he took them to the back to a huge selection of fine whiskies

Mark: Hm… not really a drinker myself, which one would you suggest?

Shop Keep: Hm… it relies most on your tastes but personally I think that the Olde Tusquen series of whisky is very good. he said pulling one of the bottles out for us to examine

Mark: Hm… Looks good, how much? the shop keep packaged the bottle in a paper bag

Shop Keep: Don't worry about it, it's on me. he handed over the bottle to Mark

Mark: Wow! Are you serious? Mark said with a surprised look on his face

Shop Keep: Its Christmas time and it would a good gift for the Drinking one.

Mark: Thank you they left the shop it was then Mark realized it

Mark: Wait a minute! How did he know about Kitsune?

Shinobu: What are you talking about? Who knew about Kitsune? Shinobu said, looking at me as if I was making something up

Mark: Didn't we just buy a bottle of whisky for Kitsune at that shop? Mark turns to see a comic shop where the fine alcohol store was just at

Mark: Wait a minute there was an alcohol store right there?

Shinobu: I don't see one, why did you?

Mark: Hm… Never mind, let's finish the others.

Shinobu: Okay we still need to get a gift for Motoko, Su and Sempai, and you said that you got something for Kitsune right? Mark checked in the bag and saw the bottle of whisky

Mark: Yeah… I guess I did… they continue to the electronics store

Shinobu: I heard Su saying that she wanted to get a copy of a game called Medal of Honor, Front Line or something like that. she said as they entered the electronics store

Mark: Medal of Honor Front line, wait! That game is for an XBOX but we're in year 1998 the XBOX won't be out until another four more years.

Shinobu: What is an XBOX? she said with a great curiosity

Mark: The XBOX… what is going on here? Mark said with a confused tone

Shinobu: Are you feeling okay Mark? You're acting strange. You're remembering things that haven't happened.

Mark: Man something very strange is happening, anyway let's try and find Su's game.

Shinobu: Here it is! Shinobu picks it up and reads the back lable

Shinobu: Wait this game was made in 2002 and its 1998! Shinobu exclaimed

Mark: Man I knew it, something weird is going on here…

Shinobu: Yes this is weird… well let's buy Su's game. They paid for the game and left slightly frightened

Mark: Ever since that incident in the mansion strange things have been happening! Mark rubbed his forehead in thought

Shinobu: What happened, you were talking earlier about a mansion and something bad that happened, so what happened? Shinobu looked at Mark with questioning eyes

Mark: Alright but I'm hungry lets get something to eat and find a place to sit first. They buy a hot steamy bag of steamed yams and sit on a park bench. Well strangely it only happened a year ago in a laid back mountain town in the Arklay Mountains. I was an officer in S.T.A.R.S., the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. We were called in to investigate a series of murders.

Shinobu: Really? How awful…

Mark: The worst thing that I have ever seen was in the house where a father, mother, and child were killed by a small mob of the alleged murderers. They were… they were eaten; parts of their bodies were bitten off and devoured. I've seen a lot of horrible things in my life but that was the only time that I ever threw up at a crime scene.

Shinobu: Oh my God… Was it really that bad? Shinobu said with a half startled look

Mark: From then on it only got worse, once in the forest we encountered a pack of Zombified dogs that killed Joseph… Joseph, he didn't deserve to die like that, he was mauled to death right in front of me and Jill.

Shinobu: I'm sorry for making you bring up all these bad memories…

Mark: its okay, I don't mind. Anyway we fought our way through the monstrosities inside that mansion. Then we found their lab and our captain, Albert Wesker, that bastard, he released the Tyrant. Yet Wesker was killed by the Tyrant, the five of us, Chris, Jill Rebecca, Barry, and I had to take it on ourselves until Brad came back and dropped off a rocket launcher, which Chris used to blast the monster to pieces. Then after risking our lives to reveal the truth, Umbrella tracked us down and made us seem like liars and accused us of drug and alcohol use on an official mission. So we split up to find a way to stop Umbrella for good, and here I am now.

Shinobu: Did all that really happen? she said and then took a bite out of a steamed yam

Mark: Yes… I'm sorry to say… Mark takes a bite out of a steamed yam Well let's get back to shopping before it gets too dark.

Shinobu: Okay let's go she gets up and dusts the yam crumbs off her skirt Okay we need to get Keitaro and Motoko a gift. she said while scanning the list

Mark: Well Motoko likes books so let's stop by the book store. he said while throwing away a yam wrapper

Shinobu: I heard Motoko saying that she wanted the second volume of Cry Sword. she said before biting into a yam that was too hot and she spit back out Ouch! That was hot.

Mark: Yeah you gotta be careful with those yams. Mark and Shinobu chuckled while entering the book store.

Shinobu: Here it is! Mark over here! she called out to Mark

Mark: Alright good work Shinobu, man they said that it wasn't in stock but it looks like you found it. Shinobu blushes a little

Shinobu: Now let's go and get sempai's gift. she said with a smile

Mark: Well let's see what would Keitaro want? Mark said when they exited through the automatic doors Well Keitaro is into porn but I think that since your with me we should get a different gift, how about a Tokyo U entrance exam ticket?

Shinobu: well I don't think that we're gonna give him a porno! Shinobu said while giving Mark a playful shove But that ticket idea is pretty good.

one hour later

Mark: Man it's gotten dark, well that's everyone so lets head on home. Whoa! The whole city is lit up with Christmas lights! Mark said with an excitement

Shinobu: It's so beautiful, wow! Shinobu also seemed very excited

Mark: Man I've never seen the lights in a city like this.

Shinobu: oh it's cold! Mark… do you mind… if I hold your arm… its kind of cold… Shinobu shyly spoke

Mark: Sure you can Shinobu grabs hold of his arm and snuggles up close with a shy smile on her face

Shinobu: she yawns I'm a little tired…

Mark: Well then here you go! Umph! Mark lifts Shinobu onto his back

Shinobu: Kyah! Oh… thank you Mark.

Shinobu thinks to herself on how nice it feels, being warmup close to Mark.

Shinobu: Your hair... it smells nice...

Mark: Oh, thanks I use aspecial hair gell.

Shinobu blushes a little for sounding a bit wierd

Mark: How about tomarrowwe can all go and get some ice cream, my treat.

Shinobu: Yes... That sounds... nice... (she drifts off to sleep)

Mark:Hey Shinobu, are you asleep... Heh almost makes me wish i had a daughter... (they head on home, Shinobu on Marks back and a bag full of christmas preasents for the others)

(Narration- This is thenight whenMark and Shinobu grew close, there was a definite attraction between the two but they could never be together. The age difference is just too great making it impossible for them to have a relationship together, or so it they thought…)

(end of Chapter 4)


	5. The night of trouble

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 5

(Mark reaches the steps leading up to the apartment, Shinobu still asleep on his back)

Mark: I hope the others don't get angry for us being so late.

(Meanwhile in the Hinata apartment)

Naru: Rah! Where could those two be?

Kitsune: They're out pretty late doncha think? I wouldn't put it past Shinobu to just run away with Mark and live happily ever after hee hee hee (she takes another drink of sake)

Motoko: How can you be joking around at a time like this, we don't know Mark that well, who knows what he could be doing to poor Shinobu! (Motoko snapped at Kitsune)

Kitsune: I was only kiddin' (she took another drink of sake)

Motoko: I say we should go look for him!

Naru: Motoko's right, what if Shinobu is in danger with him?

(They all visualize Shinobu handcuffed in a closet with Mark drooling lustfully towards her which makes them worry even more)

(The door slides open and Mark comes in and lays the sleeping Shinobu on the sofa)

Naru: Where have you two been?

(Mark jumped at Naru's inquisition)

Mark: We were out Christmas shopping for you guys when she got tired and I carried her home on my back.

Naru: Do you expect us to believe that load of crap? You probably knocked her out and had your way with her!

Motoko: Your kind sicken me to the point of hatred, I will give Shinobu's revenge! (Motoko charges, drawing her sword out and placing it right up to Marks neck)

Mark: What? Why are you doing this?

Kitsune: You took advantage of Shinobu that is why you two were gone so long!

Naru: Motoko cut his throat!

Mark: But I- (Mark is interrupted by Keitaro)

Keitaro: What is going on now, I was just about to get some sleep. (Keitaro said while walking down the stairs)

Motoko: This scum here sexually assaulted Shinobu!

Keitaro: What? Mark, you better have a good explanation for this!

Mark: I didn't do anything (Mark said while backing up his neck from the blade a little bit)

(Shinobu slowly wakes up and yawns and looks to the source of all the commotion)

Kitsune: Shinobu are you alright, did Mark hurt you?

Shinobu: Why what happened? (She gasps at the sight of Motoko's sword alongside Mark's neck)

Motoko: Shinobu did he do anything bad to you at all on your outing?

Shinobu: No he didn't Motoko stop it! Let him go! (She said with her eyes full of tears)

Motoko: You mean he didn't do anything to you?

Mark: That is what I've been trying to tell you all along!

Shinobu: We only went out and bought presents and I got tired and he gave me a ride on his back home.

Motoko: Alright!

(Motoko sheaths her blade)

Mark: Damn it, it's like I can't even go outside without having to be troubled by you people. I'm going to bed, but before that, I expect everyone up by 12:00 sharp and fully dressed.

Naru: Why?

Mark: Since you guys let us in I was going to treat you all to gift downtown, so I expect everyone to be up or I will personally go into your room and fire off Janet's machinegun 'till you wake up, got that?

(Man did they ever feel like jerks after that night)

Mark: Damn… Motoko's sword gave me a small cut. (Mark applies some disinfectant to the wound and applies a bandage) Well time to hit the sack.

(Mark entered his room. It smelled of gunpowder and old toast. He had a nude poster of Marissa Miller on the back of the sliding door which was cleverly placed so that once the door was opened the picture disappeared behind the wall.)

Mark: Man, how did these get here? (he dumps the several gun parts and porno mags off the bed)

(Mark's room was what you would call chaotic. A stereo played constantly all day. He had at least twenty different guns in his room, either hung up or on the floor. Gail, Janet and Mark were also the only residents to have American styled mattresses instead of traditional Japanese futons)

(Knock knock)

Mark: Come in!

(Shinobu entered the doorway and came up to his dresser with a plate of rotten egg's in it)

Shinobu: Um… Mark… I'm sorry for getting you into that situation down there, I didn't mean for anything to get out of hand. (Shinobu had a melancholy tone to her voice)

Mark: It's alright; you couldn't have known that that would happen.

(Shinobu smiled)

Shinobu: Um… Thank you Mark… Is it… Is it okay if…

Mark: Is it okay if what?

Shinobu: Is it okay if… I can call you sempai too? (Shinobu's voice was full of nervousness)

Mark: Sure in fact I would be honored if you did.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai… um by the way can I sit down?

Mark: Go ahead. (Mark cleans off his bowl chair of any bullets or garbage)

Shinobu: Thank you.

Mark: I'm sorry about the mess, I feel kind of embarrassed to have you see this, and I'm still unpacking all my stuff.

Shinobu: Can I help you unpack?

Mark: Their okay don't worry about it.

Shinobu: Please? Can I help you?

Mark: uh… okay if you insist.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai, um... how about that one? (Shinobu points Mark's box of pornographic magazines)

Mark: No! Not that one, how about this one? (Mark pushes the porno box under his bed and pulls out another box)

Shinobu: What are these? Nyah! Guns! (Shinobu scooted back a bit)

Mark: It's okay, these ones only fire paintballs, they're for when we train in high stress combat situations (he said while pulling out the paintball version of a Remington ten gauge shotgun)

Mark: I got it! Why don't you come with me to the shooting range down at the police station? We could do some target practice.

Shinobu: No thank you, I don't like guns. They're scary.

Mark: Well we'll have to do something about that, a woman has to know how to protect herself in today's world. Here why don't you give this paintball gun a try? (he hands her a .357 bolt action rifle paintball gun)

Shinobu: But I don't know what to do? (Shinobu holds the rifle in a weird position)

Mark: Well here is your first lesson. See that cherry tree with the big knot hole in it?

(Shinobu looks off into the distance)

Shinobu: Yes, now what do I do?

Mark: You have to take aim, see the little point at the front of the rifle, it's called the front sight, and the one in the back is the rear sight. Now line them up so that the tops of the rear and front sights are even and your target is in front of them. (Shinobu raises the rifle and takes aim)

Shinobu: I see got it but it wont stop shaking.

Mark: that's just your hand tremors; it's natural to have trouble with that the first time. Here try this. (Mark places a bipod under the rifle)

Shinobu: It stopped shaking a lot.

Mark: Good now take aim and fire!

(Shinobu pulls the trigger and creates a blast of CO2 which hurls the paintball, zooming at the tree and hits the far right of it)

Shinobu: I missed it…

Mark: Never mind that, that was a brilliant shot for a beginner at that range!

(Shinobu smiles with confidence)

Mark: When I fired my first gun I nearly took my foot off but you managed to almost hit the target at about 70 yards!

Shinobu: Okay I think that that's enough for today now lets start unpacking these boxes and clean up the place.

Mark: Alright let's get to work!

(Mark and Shinobu unpack everything and clean up the room in about thirty minutes)

Mark: (all out of breath) Man… I could hardly keep up with you…

Shinobu: Well everything is nice and clean and put away.

Mark: I couldn't have done it without your help, you were really good today.

(Shinobu blushes a little)

Shinobu: It's nothing; I was glad that I could help. (Shinobu heads towards the door and yawns) Goodnight sempai, pleasant dreams.

Mark: Hey Shinobu, how about to pay you for your help we can go shopping, I'll buy you anything you like, how's that sound?

Shinobu: Really? Thank you sempai that sounds wonderful, goodnight!

Mark: Goodnight!

(Shinobu walks down the hallway to her room)

Shinobu: Sempai is really nice; I hope I don't do anything to embarrass him. (Shinobu said while undressing and placing on her night gown)

(Shinobu crawls into her bed and pulls out her diary)

Shinobu writes: Dear Diary today had to be one of the best days ever. Sempai Mark and I went out to get Christmas gifts. He did seem a little strange though. He said that we visited an alcohol store to get Kitsune a present but there was only a comic shop there. Anyway we bought some very yummy steamed yams and sat down in the park. Sempai Mark told me his story about why he was here, it was awful. I never knew that something that bad could ever happen. Sempai Mark then said that he was going to take us all out to downtown for presents. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

(Shinobu then has a quick daydream about her and Mark having fun downtown, which suddenly ends with a kiss from Mark)

Shinobu: Wah! What am I thinking, bad Shinobu bad! (She said to herself)

Shinobu: (slowly drifting off into sleep) That… would be… nice… though…

(End of Chapter 5)


	6. The Christmas frenzy

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 6

December 25 1998

Daylight

Mission status: no hostile activity

Mission log #3

(it is Christmas morning 1998. everyone gets up with an excitement and begins to set up decorations)

Naru: You guys, I don't have time to have fun I've got to study!

Kitsune: Ah forget about that sill old test, you need to have some fun!

Su: Yay! I love Christmas! (Su jumps around wildly, setting up decorations)

Gail: Man what's going on here? (He said still half asleep)

Shinobu: Oh, good morning mister Thompson! Merry Christmas!

Gail: Huh? (he checks his watch) Holy crap it is Christmas! Well I'll be damned.

Keitaro: Here, help us set up decorations. (Keitaro said while carrying a box of Christmas decorations)

Mark: Hey Gail, looks like someone's been very lazy today.

Gail: Well sorry if I had a good nights sleep.

Kitsune: Mellow out guys and have a drink (she said with an obviously tipsy giddiness)

Janet: Hey guys get a good night sleep?

Gail: Yeah until all the noise woke me up.

Mark: Sh! Do you smell that?

Shinobu: What is it sempai?

Mark: It smells like the stench of… Yakuza!

Motoko: Yakuza!

Mark: Yes… (Mark grabs his gun and badge) I'm going out for a while, be back later. (Mark leaves the front door and runs down the steps until he see's the local cops fighting off the yakuza) Mark: (picks up radio) Gail, Janet, get down here pronto, we got 3 suspects engaged a shootout with the local police. They have automatics!

Gail: (over radio) we'll be down there in five seconds, lay down cover fire for us!

(Mark put his radio away and let's loose with his Katana .45, blasting off five bullets before taking cover behind the patrol car)

Officer 1: Hey what is a civilian doing in this? (The officer got up and popped off a few rounds before ducking again)

Mark: I'm Officer Mark Hynoba, with S.T.A.R.S.! (Mark fired off his four last rounds at the yakuza)

Officer 2: Thank God S.T.A.R.S. is here!

Mark: I've got two other officers coming to suppress their fire! (Mark said as he swapped his Katana .45 magazine out for a new one)

Officer 1: There they are!

(Gail rushes down from the stairs and darts across the street, dogging bullets along the way before taking cover behind in an ally about 30 feet from the yakuza)

Janet: Mark! We need to do plan number 25!

Mark: Yes!

Officer 2: What's plan 25?

Mark: Gail gets up close, Janet supplies cover fire and I go around the other side and supply cover fire for Gail. (Mark said before the window shattered and the hood broke off)

Janet: Mark Go! (Mark raced to the other side of the building that the yakuza was firing from)

(Janet let loose a hail of .22 caliber bullets from her Colt .22 sub-machinegun that tears the enemy vehicle to pieces)

Mark: Damn you, screwing with people's lives like this on Christmas! Yakuza sickens me… (Mark turned with double fisted 9mm Berettas and fired off six rounds before having to take cover from the automatic fire)

Gail: Here I come! (Gail blindly rushed through the gun smoke from behind the ally and fired off his shotgun, blowing chunks out of the Yakuza)

Mark: Gai1! Watch out! (Gail turned to see the last barely alive yakuza let loose a crack from his machine gun, sending three bullets into Gail's torso which Gail returned with a boom from his shotgun before collapsing)

Janet: Gail! (She dropped her machinegun and ran to the downed Gail)

Gail: Ah! Son of a bitch that burns! (Mark rushes up with the other two officers)

Mark: Gail, where have you been shot, tell me!

Gail: In my damn arm! (He clenched his left arm in pain)

Officer 1: (pulls out radio) we have an officer down and is in need of medical attention now!

Gail: Argh! (Gail uses his knife and removes a bullet from his shoulder)

Janet: Gail, let the paramedics take care of that.

Gail: I can do it myself! (Gail removes another bullet from his shoulder before letting out another cry of pain)

(Everyone rushed down to see what happened)

Naru: Step aside people! Oh my God, Gail are you okay?

Motoko: Gail! Apply this to your wound immediately!

Gail: What is it? Argh! (Gail pulled out the last bullet when the ambulance zoomed up the street and stopped)

Paramedic 1: Okay everyone step back from him! (the paramedics held Gail up on their shoulders and walk hm to the ambulance)

Paramedic 2: We're gonna examine your arm so just stay calm.

Gail: I am calm you son of a bitch!

Paramedic 1: Look sir we need to examine your arm to tell if it is serious.

Janet: Gail stop whining and cooperate with them!

(After thirty minutes Gail comes out with a bandaged left arm in a sling)

Paramedic 1: Okay your friend here is pretty lucky, none of his major arteries were hit and the muscle damage is very little. He is very lucky that they didn't hit any arteries.

Janet: Come over here you big baby and calm down.

Gail: Don't call me that! (He snapped)

Mark: well Gail all you need is a few weeks rest and you'll be okay.

Motoko: Be sure that when you change your bandage to apply this medicine. (Motoko pulled out a small jar with a tag saying danger on it)

(Three hours later)

Mark: Well everyone for Christmas I wanted to take you all shopping to thank you for allowing us to stay so go and pick out anything you like!

(Everyone jet off with a smile on their face) Man I'm gonna be broke after this… (Mark checks his wallet) Well at least I got a ton of money from selling my old house he he.

(Su rampaged around the electronic store picking out parts and gizmos for her next invention while Janet and Gail walked around the mall and window shopped)

Gail: Hm… I like that. (Gail points to a full customization kit for shotguns and Janet rolls her eyes)

Janet: What about that? (She points to the latest designer fashion for men in the clothing store across from the gun shop)

Gail: Eh… (Janet dragged him into the clothing store)

(Shinobu followed Mark looking at all the clothes she liked)

Shinobu: Wow look at that! (she points to the latest fashion from America in a clothing store)

Mark: Do you want to go try it on?

Shinobu: really? (they walk in and mark sits at a bench outside the dressing rooms)

Mark: Sure go try it on I'll wait here, and tell me when you're done so I can have a look. (Shinobu grabs the outfit and heads into the dressing rooms)

(On the other side of the mall, Gail exits the changing room so Janet could see how he looks)

Janet: It looks great on you (Gail walked out with a pair of semi baggy dark blue jeans, a brown shirt and a soft brown leather jacket)

Gail: I don't like it (Gail pulls on the jacket o break some of the newness out of it)

Janet: Oh stop it Gail it looks good on you. You know what I'll buy it for you. (Gail went back to change into his regular clothes)

(On the other corner Kitsune and Naru were busy shopping for booze, which Naru would rather go clothes shopping)

Kitsune: Oh I'll have that one and this and don't forget that!

Naru: Kitsune I want to go clothes shopping not booze shopping!

Kitsune: Oh chill out Naru, I'll only be a little bit.

Naru: Are you sure you're not taking advantage of Mark's generosity?

Kitsune: Well after all Mark did say he would buy us what ever we wanted hee hee.

Naru: (Sigh) I'll be in that shop over there (Naru heads to the clothing store)

Kitsune: Hey Naru wait up! (She tells the clerk to hold the booze for her and she takes off with Naru)

(Back on the other side of the mall with Mark and Shinobu. Shinobu walks out with a pair of tight fitting jeans with a brown belt and a white shirt with a pink jacket on)

Mark: Wow! You look great! (Shinobu blushes a little)

Shinobu: Thank you very much sempai (Shinobu says shyly)

Mark: Do you want it? (Shinobu looks shocked)

Shinobu: Really you'll buy it, but it's so expensive!

Mark: If you like it then you can have it.

(Mark buys the outfit and they leave the store looking for the others when all of the sudden they all surrounded him talking about the things that they wanted)

Mark: What did I get myself into?

(A few hours later)

Su: Yay! Christmas, Christmas! (Su pulled a party popper releasing confetti all over the place)

Shinobu: Here you go everyone! (She brought a huge platter of very good looking food for the celebration)

Mark: Good God, that's a good looking meal!

Gail: Besides getting shot this has got to be the best Christmas ever! (Gail, obviously drunk)

Janet: Wow! That looks so good Shinobu, can't wait to dig in!

Kitsune: Cheers everyone! (Everyone holds up a glass of wine and makes a toast to the upcoming New Year)

Mark: Alright time to eat!

(Su started inhaling her food, like usual while the others conversed about the day and Kitsune with her usual tipsy grin and giggling)

Mark: Hey where is Keitaro?

Naru: I don't know, after he took his mock exam he barely said anything at all. I bet he's probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

Kitsune: Aw that's cold Naru.

Su: Hey Shinobu we need more food!

Shinobu: Okay, let me go get some more. (Shinobu headed down the hall to the kitchen singing a little tune to herself)

Shinobu: Who's there? Kyah! Thief! (Shinobu screamed)

Motoko: How dare you a thief on Christmas, you sicken me! Take this! (Motoko hurls the wave of energy from her sword towards the thief)

Thief: Wah! ( the thief ran around the corner in the hall way, stopping face to face with Mark)

Mark: Rah! You son of a bitch, a thief on this day, prepare to die! (Mark busts a chair and kicks up one of the legs to his hand and charges the thief)

Thief: Oh no help! (He runs into Naru and jumps off the balcony into the open air bath)

Mark: Damn! (Mark steps back and also jumps off the balcony)

Kitsune: Man, he got away!

Motoko: That thief isn't half bad…

Shinobu: Why would he choose Hinata house of all places?

Naru: It was Keitaro, he dropped this. (Everyone looks at the paper showing Keitaro's mock exam scores)

Everyone: No way!

Kitsune: This is horrible how he get such low scores?

Motoko: I've never seen such low scores.

Shinobu: I'm going to go look for him, he can't be too far away!

Su: Yay! I'm coming to!

Mark: (who managed to climb back up after noticing the thief being gone) Hey, since it is Keitaro, I've got a little experiment to try. (Mark calls someone on the radio and talks a bit and then a helicopter flies by and drops three capsules the size of humans into the earth)

Shinobu: What is that?

Mark: They are the only good thing to ever come out of Umbrella. They are called UT troopers, or artificial human soldiers.

(The creatures inside the capsules kick off the casing and climb out. They are very tall and skinny, around at least 7 feet tall but hunched over making their size that of an average person. They are clothed in a material that is a cross between vinyl and spandex, with their long and dangly arms puling out their MP-5 sub-machineguns)

Motoko: Are they human?

Mark: Not really, they're much taller and have longer arms and are incapable of speech but do have the ability to understand all languages. (The UT troopers gathered their equipment and loaded their weapons and placed their thermal goggles on)

Mark: They will obey any order given to them, but they will always respond with a growl or animal like screech.

Shinobu: Can they be trusted?

Mark: Yes, they have a chip in their brain that allows us to control them, without it they're nothing but walking bags of meat.

Kitsune: What are you guys waiting for let's go!

Mark: Trooper A, B, C, follow me!

(Kitsune and the others search the town while Mark and his UT troopers scow the town from head to toe, occasionally stopping the troopers from growling or screeching at the people)

(One hour later Naru and Keitaro returned and they continued their party after Mark put the troopers back in the capsules and helicopter transported them out)

Su: Cheers! (She popped a wine bottle open and shot Keitaro in the face)

Keitaro: Why did you do that you crazy Indian Girl? (He said as he chased Su)

Mark: Things only get crazier and crazier…

(end of Chapter 6)


	7. A New Years trouble

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch7

January 1st 1999

Day light

Mission log #4

(It was a cold and sunny morning which was unusual in this time of year. Keitaro went on a straight 48 hour study session without any sleep at all. The girls were getting ready for the new years outing to the temple)

Mark: Ah! (Mark let out a battle cry while blasting off two double fisted handguns in slow-mo while jumping sideways)

Zombie A: Ugh! (The bullets were tearing the undead corpse to pieces)

Mark: Die! (Mark trashed his empty handguns and whipped out an Uzi which acted like a saw cutting zombies in half)

Zombie B: Gragh! (The zombie's head exploded like there was a bomb in it)

(Shinobu knocked on Marks door and opened it. She enters with a very ornately decorated Yukata on)

Shinobu: Sempai, are you ready to go? Oh my!

Mark: Oh hey Shinobu. (The zombie charged him and took a bite right out of his neck squirting blood all over the room) Mark: Argh!

Shinobu: Sempai no!

Mark: What? (The zombies, Mark's wound, and all the blood disappears)

Shinobu: What? Where did the zombie go?

Mark: Oh, that was a hologram game system that I had Su make for me (He points at a ball sitting on his desk with a projector receding inside it and a "Made by Su" sticker on it)

Shinobu: Good I was scared that you were hurt.

Mark: Well I'm alright, and you look pretty good by the way.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai

Kitsune down the hall: Hey you two we gotta go.

Shinobu: Okay sempai lets go.

(Everyone headed off to temple, where Keitaro began to pray to pass every single one of the subjects that he will be tested on and Motoko working at the fortune stand)

Gail: Yeah I got a mess load of luck!

Janet: I got a good size of luck.

Kitsune: Thanks for working today Motoko, Oh! The best of luck!

Su: I got that too! (Su said in her usual energetic ness)

Mark: Eh, medium luck

Naru: Medium Luck!

Shinobu: I only got a little luck.

Keitaro: I suppose I'll give it a try too.

(Keitaro walks up to the stand)

Motoko: Maybe you should refrain from drawing your fortune.

Keitaro: Why?

Motoko: The fortunes here are famous for coming true, what if you draw bad luck.

Keitaro: Please it's just a fortune nothing serious.

(Keitaro reads his fortune: Worst luck, beware of high places, the excrement of dogs or birds. Beware your head and water hazards. Problems in male-female relationships have no clear solution, to continue in such a path will bring the next failure. It is best to remain quietly alone. Refrain from close proximity with the opposite sex, any closeness will bring disaster to both parties.)

(Keitaro was recalling all the bad things that happened to him today as well as being splashed by water and hit with a flower pot on the head)

(Shinobu walks up behind Keitaro)

Shinobu: May I ask to see your fortune sempai?

Keitaro: Don't come near me!

Shinobu: I didn't mean to upset you. I'm so sorry! I never knew how much of a pest I was to you. I'm sorry sempai! (Shinobu runs off crying before Su chases Keitaro with a biting lion dance costume, saying that he will be happy if it bites him)

(Keitaro heads to Motoko who has a cure for the bad luck. She gets on Keitaro's shoulders to tie it to a branch before Keitaro freaks out about being close to a girl and drops her)

Motoko: Urashima I helped you from the goodness of my hear and it was your goal all along to humiliate me, now die! (Motoko grabs a bunch of in tipped arrows and a bow)

Motoko: You will be punished! (Motoko fires a barrage of arrows at Keitaro before Su jumps in with her lion dance costume and they chase Keitaro together)

Motoko: Hold still Keitaro!

Su: Lemme take a big bite out of you Keitaro!

(Keitaro bumps into Gail and Janet, spilling a cup of very hot coffee on both of them before they chase him with their guns)

(A contest is going on for fifty thousand yen for beating the Country Champion sumo wrestler)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, witness before you the pinnacle of human strength Sir Maxi Moto!

(The announcer points to the sumo wrestler)

Announcer: Anyone who can beat this man will receive fifty thousand yen!

Mark: Fifty thousand yen will do nicely to replace the Christmas gift money spent. (Mark jumps into the ring)

Announcer: It looks like we have a challenger!

Shinobu: But sempai he'll crush you flat like a pan cake!

Mark: Don't worry about me I got years of training under my belt!

Announcer: Okay get ready to fight on my command! You may use any form of martial arts to defeat your opponent!

Shinobu: Good luck sempai!

Naru: what's going on?

Shinobu: Sempai is going to fight Maxi Moto.

Naru: But he'll be killed!

Announcer: Fight!

Maxi: Your so tiny and skinny I'm afraid I'll squish you between my toes har har har!

Mark: (Gives a fierce glare towards maxi and lifts his arm and points towards him) you're going down Maxi!

Maxi: Take this! (Maxi leaps into the air diving into a full force body slam that crushes Mark into the ring floor)

Shinobu: Sempai no!

Naru: Oh no Mark!

Mark: Hey Maxi, behind you! (Maxi turns around to see Mark deliver a drop kick to his head)

Maxi: Ugh! You little bastard! That hurt!

Mark: I was expecting a K.O. but I guess not so have another! (Mark delivers another drop kick to Maxi's head)

Maxi: Saw it coming! (Maxi blocks his face from the drop kick)

Mark: Guess again! (Mark appeared behind Maxi again and delivered the strongest drop kick he could to his head knocking Maxi to the ground in defeat)

(The crowd goes wild)

Mark: Now who's number one bitch! (Mark said as a taunt to Maxi)

Announcer: No! You beat Maxi! That's impossible!

Mark: Well I just proven that it is possible so pay up! (The announcer reluctantly gave Mark the money)

Mark: Thanks (Mark snatched the bag with a grin on his face)

(Mark, Naru, and Shinobu walk off to find the others)

Shinobu: Wow sempai that was amazing!

Naru: It sure was, how did you do it?

Mark: (Talking with a mouthful of calamari bought with some of the prize money along with two egg laying hens) Well… It was… the breaker skill… I learned… (Gulp) And these chickens here are gonna make sure that I have fresh eggs for a long time he he.

(All of the sudden Keitaro rams into Mark and making him drop all his money into a sidewalk drain)

Mark: Ah! My prize money!

Naru: That was Keitaro, Get back here you Ronin! (They also take chase after Keitaro)

Mark: Keitaro you bastard that was fifty thousand yen! (Mark pulls out his .357 Magnum and lets loose several bullets towards Keitaro)

Keitaro: Oh crap!

(Keitaro runs into the drunken Kitsune sprawled out on the ground. She talks to Keitaro about lessons and she loosens her Yukata and it falls down)

Keitaro: How did I exactly get into this situation? Eh… Oh shit! (Everyone was staring at Keitaro angrily except for Shinobu who ran off crying)

Mark: Keitaro, you made Shinobu cry again… (He breaks off a stop sign and holds it like a baseball bat)

Keitaro: It was all an acciden- (Keitaro was sent flying by the combination of Naru's punch, Mark's stop sign, Su's kick, Motoko's sword, and Gail and Janet's fire) Wah!

(End of Chapter 7)


	8. Frozen guns ablaze

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 8

February 13th 1999

Day light

Mission log #5

(The Hinata household is filled with the smell of chocolate and strong booze)

Mark: There's one… (Mark loads up a single shot .50 caliber stock reloading rifle and takes aim for a squirrel)

Squirrel: Chip, chip

Mark: Okay you little bastard I knew that you were the one behind all the missing mixed nuts around the house. (Mark sees the squirrel in the scope and prepares to squeeze the trigger) You son of a bitch… Die! (Mark pulls the trigger and feels the boom from the rifle that blows the squirrel to pieces and shatters the opened window from the boom) Shit! (A whole bunch of car alarms went off all around the town) Hopefully the cops won't show.

Su: Did you hear that? (She popped out of a bush in her room)

Shinobu: What was that boom, it shook the whole house!

Gail: Mark's been acting a little crazy about that squirrel outside, he say's that it's stealing all of the mixed nuts in the house.

Shinobu: You mean he killed that adorable squirrel that lived in the cherry trees?

Janet: Probably. (She said while flipping through the newspaper)

Gail: Oh well more mixed nuts for the rest of us.

Chapter 8 Frozen guns ablaze

Mark: Hah! That bastard is gone he he he…

Shinobu: Mark you killed the squirrel, I can't forgive you for that! (Shinobu holds a gun to Marks head)

Mark: … Shit!

Shinobu: Die! (She pulls the trigger too late before Mark ducks and jumps behind the sofa

Mission Objective: destroy all enemies

TEAM RED

Mark 100

Gail 100

Janet 100

Motoko 100

Su 100

TEAM BLUE

Naru 100

Keitaro 100

Kitsune 100

Shinobu 100

Squirrel 0

Mission go in 3… 2… 1… Go!

Gail: Eat this you dumb ass son of a bitch! (Gail tosses a grenade toward Keitaro who is equipped with a MP-5K sub-machinegun)

Keitaro: Ah! (Boom)

Keitaro 30

Naru: Damn it Keitaro use this! (Naru tosses a grenade to Keitaro)

Janet: Damn it Kitsune give up! (Location-kitchen)

Kitsune: I'll never go alive! (Kitsune returns fire with a TMP machine pistol)

Janet: Nyah! (Janet was hit by several bullets)

Janet 70

Janet: So you like games huh? (Janet reloads her sub-machinegun) So take this! (Janet charges Kitsune, dogging bullets along the way and slaps a chunk of sticky C4 on Kitsune's face)

Kitsune: Ah! What is this? (She dropped her gun trying to remove the C4 from her face)

Janet: Good night! (Janet grabs Kitsune's TMP and runs round the corner in the hall and detonates the C4)

Kitsune: Ah! (Boom)

Kitsune 0

Janet: Well that took care of her. (Janet turns to see Shinobu in hand a .50 desert eagle handgun aiming straight at her)

Shinobu: Good night Janet! (Shinobu pulls the trigger sending Janet's lifeless body flying backwards) That bitch is toast…

Janet 0

Su: Take this! (Su burst forth from the vents, double fisting two Uzis, firing wildly at Keitaro and Naru)

Keitaro: Oh Sh- (Keitaro was driven to the ground by the hail of bullets)

Keitaro 5

Naru: Keitaro! (Naru blasts Su away with a crippling shotgun blast to the torso)

Su: Nyah! (Su flied back and crashes on a chair and breaks it to pieces before taking cover upstairs)

Su 10

Keitaro: Naru help- Argh! (Gail jumped on Keitaro's back, squishing the last ounce of life out of him and blasts Naru with his shotgun)

Naru: Kyah! (Naru crashes through the window and becomes impaled on a glass shard and dies)

Naru 0

Motoko: Shinobu give up now! (Motoko draws her sword)

Shinobu: I don't think so! (Shinobu pulls out three belts of grenades and smiles sadistically)

Motoko: No that will kill us both! (Motoko backed off in fear)

Shinobu: I'm gonna feed these to you Motoko san! (Shinobu jumps Motoko and straps her down with grenade belts)

Motoko: No Shinobu I'm sorry!

Shinobu: Sorry is not good enough! (Shinobu pulls one of the grenade pins and runs away)

Motoko: Ah! No! (A huge series of blasts incur)

Motoko 0

Su: Well at least I got away form Naru! (Su turns the corner only to run into a kitchen knife that Shinobu held outwards)

Shinobu: Hope you don't hurt too much (She twists the knife causing Su to collapse)

Su: No… (Su lets out her last breath)

Su 0

Gail: Hah Shinobu I know your in here… (Gail investigates the hallway upstairs)

Shinobu: Gail, You're the only thing keeping me from sempai, and you won't last long… (Shinobu snuck up from behind Gail and lifts her knife)

Gail: I know your- Ugh! (Shinobu plunges her knife deeply into Gail's spinal column)

Gail 40

Shinobu: Like I said you won't last long… (Shinobu Twists the knife, severing the nerves in Gail's back)

Gail: Shinobu… You bitch… Argh! (Gail dies)

Gail 0

(Mark and Shinobu face each other, covered in blood in the open air bath)

Mark: Shinobu so we finally meet here in combat, together…

Shinobu: Mark… I'll kill you!

(The two enter in a climactic battle to the death, Shinobu wielding Motoko's sword like a seasoned pro, and Mark wielding a monkey wrench and4 and a half foot long chain)

Shinobu: Kyah! (Shinobu rushes Mark delivering a deadly strike which Mark Doges by grappling her sword with the chain and flicks her out in fron of him)

Shinobu: You son of a bitch!

Mark: Oh don't be shy I bet you like it from behind! (Mark said before blocking Shinobu's sword attack with his monkey wrench)

Shinobu: Stop cracking jokes and fight! (Shinobu jumps back and prepares to strike again)

Mark: Take this! (Mark strikes with his chain grappling her sword and winds it around his arm causing them both to touch back to back)

Shinobu: Stop it! (She loosened her grip on her sword due to the many thoughts going through her mind, which Mark saw this a the perfect moment and unwounded his chain throwing the sword into the hot spring)

Mark: Now you're the one who's in check. (Mark whipped his chain and pulled Shinobu close to him, causing Shinobu's heart to go beating wildly)

Shinobu: No… Mark… Stop… (Shinobu looks deeply into Mark's eyes and they kiss)

(Then Shinobu woke up, realizing that they all had fallen asleep after playing one of Su's videogames)

Shinobu: What a weird dream, better get back to sleep. (Shinobu's heart still raced as she tried to return to sleep. She still couldn't get over the dream) I Kissed… sempai… (Shinobu falls asleep on the couch)

(End of Chapter 8)


	9. Valentines day mishap

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 9

February 14th 1999

Day light

Mission log #6

Viral meter: 0

(It was Valentines Day morning; a few birds chirped in the air and everyone woke up with a migraine from Su's new videogame, possibly from all the radiation from the power cell. Shinobu is the first to wake up from the sofa which she passed out on after Su's team won)

Mark: (Yawn) Man… What time is it?

Shinobu: Oh, good morning sempai. (Shinobu said while putting away Su's game controllers) It's 10:00 (Shinobu said after checking the clock and realizing that her hair was a mess from the reflection in the clock and started to fix it)

Mark: Damn I feel like I was run over by Ford Mustang (Mark rubs a sore spot on his neck)

Motoko: That's the last time I ever play one of Su's games; I woke up with a headache.

Mark: Well I should get some morning training in before breakfast. (Mark Got up and walked upstairs to his room)

Mark: By the way let me cook breakfast today Shinobu.

Shinobu: Okay sempai.

Mark: Well time for a morning run. (Mark grabs the Katana .45 paintball version and loads in a new magazine)

Motoko: What are you doing Su? (Su is placing paper targets all over the house)

Su: Mark's gonna play a game game! (Su energetically replied)

Motoko: Well he better not break anything.

Mark: Three two one go! (Mark Charges down the hall and blasts the targets along the way at high speeds)

Mark: Eat this! (Mark Fires a paintball straight into the bull's-eye and leaps of the second floor stairway balcony landing and shooting several targets before taking cover behind a couch and reloading)

Shinobu: What's going on sempai? Kyah! (A Target popped up right behind her head which Mark quickly fired a paintball zooming past and nearly hitting Shinobu and breaks the target)

Motoko: What in heavens name are you doing Mark?

Mark: Behind you! Duck! (Mark pushes Motoko to the side and fires at three pop up targets)

Mark: Now for the last one, where is it? (Mark scans the room and finds the last target painted on one of Su's lab mice)

Mark: There it is! (Mark exclaimed while chasing down the mouse and firing madly)

Naru: What's going on in here? What? (The mouse runs between Naru's legs and into the couch)

Mark: Damn he got into the couch! (Mark pulls out a sawn of, stockless drum fed Thompson .45 sub-machinegun)

Kitsune: What are you doing Mark? (Kitsune asked while reading a book and drinking some sake on the couch)

Mark: My target ran into the couch. (Mark cocks the Thompson) Get up before I blast you along with it! (Kitsune jumped off the couch as the storm of bullets bit chunks from the couch incinerating it in a mater of seconds)

Kitsune: What the hell is wrong with you? (Mark picked up the seemingly lifeless body of the mouse and chuckled)

Mark: Got it he he. Ouch! Damn it! (The mouse bit mark on the thumb and ran away)

Motoko: That is what you get for destroying the couch!

Mark: If I ever meet that mouse again… He will die… (Mark puts his machinegun away and cleans up before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast)

Shinobu: Are you sure that I shouldn't cook breakfast?

Mark: Nonsense (Mark whips out a small gas powered flamethrower and grabs a fire retardant face mask)

Mark: You all might want to step back cause it's gonna get hot! (Mark lines up a bunch of teriyaki chicken, hash browns, eggs, and sausage links and lights them ablaze with a full continuous blast of ignited propane gas)

Shinobu: You're going to burn down the whole house!

Mark: Don't worry the most it will do is scorch the wall! (Mark said over the roaring blasts of flame)

Keitaro: Ah! Mark what are you doing?

Mark: Cleaning what does it look like I'm doing?

Gail: Man I can't wait for those chickens to be done!

(Mark turns the nozzle and halts the spray of fire)

Mark: Smells like they're done, lets dig in

(Everyone sits at the table staring at the charred food in front of them and the large black spot on the kitchen wall)

Gail: Damn this food is good! (Gail bites into the chicken's crunchy black exterior and swallows a mouthful)

Mark: Don't worry about the outside the inside tastes better.

Shinobu: Maybe I should have cooked today…

(The others head for school waving goodbye to Mark, Gail, Janet, and Kitsune)

Mark: Heh now to see what's on T.V. (Mark plops himself on the couch and grabs the remote)

Janet: Turn it to the news.

Gail: No turn it to Spike

Mark: No we're watching the girls gone wild special

Gail: I like that hurry up and go to it!

Janet: Isn't this like you little boys? (Janet gets up and heads to the front door) I'm going out for a walk, be back soon.

Kitsune: Since everyone is gone there's only one thing left to do. (Kitsune grabs a bottle of sake and sits down and watches the television in her room)

(Several hours later)

Mark: Man a six hour long girls gone wild movie session, it gets bring after the first one.

Gail: (Snore)

(The front door opens and Su and Shinobu come in)

Shinobu: Hello sempai!

Mark: Hey Shinobu, Su, how was your guy's day?

Su: I got this for you! (Su shoves a very large chunk of spicy chocolate down Marks mouth)

Mark: Ah! Why is it so hot?

Su: Its special curry chocolate!

Mark: Water, water!

Shinobu: And… I made… this for- (The telephone rang)

Mark: Hold on a second Shinobu. (Mark answers the phone) Hello… Sir?

Yes… What? Yes… Alright… (Mark hangs up the phone) Damn it was the chief; he says I need to recertify my officer's license. Anyway what were you saying Shinobu?

Shinobu: Oh um it was nothing! (Shinobu runs off saying that she has to change and do some chores)

Mark: Hm… (Mark thinks for a moment before seeing the mouse again and chases it with a rolling pin)

Shinobu (In her room): How come I couldn't just give it to him? And I still have to do one for Keitaro. (Shinobu undresses and puts on her usual sweatshirt, skirt and nylons)

(Mark is passed out on the couch tired from watching too many naked coed girls)

Shinobu: Sempai is asleep, I'll go make Keitaro's gift. (Shinobu creeps into the kitchen and sets up cooking supplies)

Naru: Hey Shinobu what are you making? (Shinobu jumps at Naru's voice)

Shinobu: Well I'm making a present since its valentines day and… I want to cheer him on for his tests and Mark also has an upcoming test too.

Naru: Well I'll bet that Keitaro and Mark will be happy with you gift. Especially Keitaro since he wont be getting any chocolate, your so sweet Shinobu.

Shinobu: Weren't you going to give Keitaro some of your honmei-choco today? (Naru gives a classic anime fall)

Naru: No it's not like I like him or anything he's just a perverted klutz that's all! (Naru denied secretly liking Keitaro)

Shinobu: I'm glad, I could never compete with you, I would only fail.

Naru: Shinobu… Okay how about if I go with you?

Shinobu: You would do that for me?

Keitaro: (Who already received one of Su's spicy chocolates, a 10 yen chocolate, as well as some cooking chocolate from Motoko) This is the first time in my life that I ever got chocolate from a girl let alone three!

Shinobu: Oh no that was his first chocolate.

Naru: You have to calm down Shinobu.

Shinobu: I'm trying (Shinobu Shivers in nervousness)

(Later in the open air bath)

Shinobu: Keitaro got his first chocolates. All my life has been a series of badly timed events; all I can see is giving them the chocolate at a weird time.

Naru: Oh come on Shinobu lets do it together.

(Shinobu and Naru head to Keitaro's room with the chocolate)

Keitaro: Hey Guys what's up?

Shinobu: Please accept my feelings for you!

(They then notice the very large and elaborate chocolate cake which Keitaro uses every year to not get laughed at by the town)

Shinobu (Thinks to herself): What a great looking chocolate, mine isn't even in the same category as that cake!

(Shinobu runs off and Keitaro gets strangled by the angered Naru)

(Shinobu stands on top of the roof of the building)

Keitaro: No Shinobu don't do anything rash!

Shinobu: Don't look at me! (Shinobu says with tears in her eyes)

Keitaro thinks to himself: Man I have to let out my secret!

Kitsune: What's going on up here? Wow that's a monstrous piece of chocolate!

Mark: Holy damn! that's a huge cake!

Gail: That has to be from a hella hot girl!

(Shinobu glances sadly at the cake. The wind blows and lifts her skirt which she tries to push down and trips off the building)

Mark: Shit!

Keitaro: Shinobu! (Keitaro grabs Shinobu's hand and falls of the building too)

Mark: Why the hell do I always have to save idiots? (Mark shoots the clothes line like a grapple hook and wraps it around Shinobu's leg)

Keitaro: Wah! Help! (Shinobu is hanging from rope around her foot, holding on to Keitaro so he won't fall)

Damn it you two you need to lose some weight! (Mark said while trying to pull them up)

Shinobu: I don't have to lose any weight sempai! (Shinobu snapped at Mark while hanging upside down)

(The rope snaps and they begin to fall again)

Shinobu: Kyah!

Mark: Shit! Argh! (Mark grabs hold of Shinobu's leg and turns his face which is red from looking down Shinobu's skirt)

Shinobu: Kyah! Sempai don't look! (Shinobu tried to lift her skirt up with her free hand)

Keitaro: Mark don't let us die!

Mark: I'm trying not to! Rah! (Mark uses the last serge of strength left in his arm dragging the two up on the roof which causes a rush of pain to go through Mark's arm)

Mark: Damn I dislocated my f---ing shoulder! (Mark grabbed hold of his arm)

Shinobu: Sempai are you okay? (She sits up next to Mark)

Mark: Grah! Argh! (Mark twisted his arm back into its socket) (pant) I'm… alright… (Mark gets back up)

(Keitaro opens the chocolate and sees that it is broken in half)

Shinobu: Wah! I didn't know but… I… (Shinobu panics)

Keitaro: It tastes very good Shinobu Thank you!

Shinobu: (She grabs the other half and gives it to Mark) Take this sempai as a valentine's chocolate and as a thank you for saving me! (Her voice full of nervousness)

Mark: Oh thank you very much Shinobu (Mark takes a bite out of it) It tastes great! (Shinobu has a shy smile on her face)

Keitaro: Well we should get some sleep for our test tomorrow.

Mark: Yeah I got to turn it to, good night!

(Shinobu went into her room and wrote in her diary about the day)

(meanwhile a strange man with a long black coat, an old looking Van Hellsing looking hat on and a mask that covers his whole face except for one eye. He stands out on the steps to Hinata House, looking at the house with a mysterious gaze in his pale white eye)

Mysterious Man: So the source of the breakage lies within this house. (He clenches his right hand which is very deformed compared to his left, with very sharp talons that look like they can rip through steal) I think I'll just watch from the shadows and see how this whole thing comes together. After all he doesn't belong in this world. (The man jumps onto the Hinata Café, leaps onto the Hinata House and jumps behind the building, disappearing into the night)

(End of Chapter 9)


	10. Calm before the storm

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 10

Calm before the storm

March 5th 1999

Day light

Mission log #7

Virus meter 5

(It was a cold winter's day. There was an ominous dark feeling in the air. Mark felt a shiver run down his spine)

Mark: Damn its cold today! (Mark stood on the balcony wearing his S.T.A.R.S. parka)

Motoko: Should I fetch some firewood? (Motoko puts on a sweatshirt and a long thick dress and some winter boots)

Shinobu: Oh yes please, thank you.

Gail: Hey all, I'm going out for a couple of days. I'm gonna go hunting with some friends, see ya!

Janet: Aight! See ya!

(Gail walks outside with a shotgun and a car picks him up and leaves)

Mark: Son of a bitch! (Mark jumps off the balcony and crashes on the line that Shinobu is hanging clothes on)

Shinobu: Kyah! Sempai!

Mark: Die ass hole! (Mark lifts up a huge reticulated python and tosses it at the basket of clothes)

Mark: Rahh!

Snake: Hiss!

(Mark and the snake have a stare down, the snake begins to coil in a strike position, and Mark clenches his fists)

Shinobu: Ah! Snake! Sempai keep it away!

Mark: Raahh!

Snake: Hiisss!

Mark: Raaahhhh!

Snake: Hiiiisssss!

Shinobu: Um… Sempai, what are you doing?

Mark: Trying to let it know who the dominant species in this dormitory is!

Snake: Hiss!

Mark: If you continue this you'll be tomorrow's dinner!

Snake: Hiiiissssss!

Mark: Take this bitch! (Mark charges the snake and body slams it which results in a struggle between the two)

Motoko: What on earth is going on up here?

Kitsune: What's all the commotion?

Mark: Rah! (Mark tosses the snake crashing into the wall and falling to the ground. The snake quickly coils into attack position)

Naru: What the hell is going on? Wah?

(The snake flings itself into the air with a full force tackle to Mark's torso, sending them both through the railing and crashing onto the roof below)

Mark: You messed with the wrong cop today! (Mark draws his handgun but has it knocked out of his hand by the snake's tail)

Snake: Hiss! (The snake lunges for Mark's face but has its neck grabbed and tossed to the side)

Mark: (With a black eye and a bloody nose) You.. Are a strong one, I'll give you that but you'll never defeat me! (Mark grabs the snakes tail and swings it in a circle before tossing it off the roof and into the window of Shinobu's room)

Shinobu: No not my room!

Mark: (All bruised up and bloody) (Pant) Man… That snake… Was… Sure a tough one… Whew!

Kitsune: Would you just explain to us what that was all about?

Motoko: Why was there a huge serpent in these parts?

Su: Was that some kind of battle to the death it looked like fun!

Shinobu: Sempai, you threw it in my room!

Mark: Don't worry I'll get it out…

(They all head to Shinobu's room)

Mark: Okay Motoko open the door on three. One… Two… Three!

(Motoko quickly opens the door and the giant snake leaps into the air biting Mark on the arm and sending them both through the wall)

Mark: I came prepared this time! (Mark pulls out a stun gun and starts it up)

Snake: Hiss!

Mark: Eat this! Wah! (Mark electrocuted the snake not realizing until too late that snakes are good conductors of electricity) Eh… (Mark and the snake pass out)

(A few minutes later)

Mark: Wah! Where is it! (Mark jumped from the couch, startling the others)

Shinobu: We put it in one of Su's cages, are you all right sempai?

Kitsune: That was a close call you almost didn't let go of that button.

Motoko: That was foolish of you to use such a weapon on an enemy that has you ensnared.

Mark: Yeah, I didn't think that through all the way. Anyway where are Keitaro and Naru?

Kitsune: Oh they ran off to Okinawa this morning.

Mark: Hm… I heard Okinawa is nice this time of year.

(Keitaro and Naru managed to bump into each other all along their trip to get away from each other)

Janet: Hey Mark nice move you made with my Ms. Slithers. (Janet said with the snake coiling around her)

Mark: You mean that snake is yours; I told you we couldn't take our pets with us.

Janet: But I didn't want to leave her alone. (Janet strokes the snake on the head which it seemed to like)

Mark: Why did she go all agro on me?

Janet: She must think your cute that's all hee hee. (Ms. Slithers looks deeply into Mark's eyes with a message of warning)

Mark: Yeah… (All of the sudden a bark is heard from the closet) Crap!

Janet: I thought you said no pets mark. (Janet had a grin on her face)

(Mark opens the closet revealing a German Shepard puppy)

Shinobu: Aw... He's so cute!

(The puppy runs around and licks everyone's feet)

Kitsune: Wow he's a playful one.

Motoko: Fascinating!

Shinobu: Sempai, I never knew that you had a puppy.

Janet: Yeah Mark.

Mark: Okay you got me, I couldn't leave him alone either.

Kitsune: So what's the little guy's name?

Mark: It's Rocky. (The puppy came right up to Mark and begged for a treat)

Shinobu: How come you didn't show us him before?

Mark: Well because we weren't supposed to bring any pets along with us but like Janet said I couldn't help it.

Mark: Anyway since everyone knows about him now I might as well set up a dog house. (Mark grabs a hammer, some nails, and some wood from the back yard)

Mark: Well I'll get started.

(Three hours later. Night Time)

Mark: Holy damn building dog houses is hard work!

Rocky: Bark! (The dog house collapses)

Mark: … Well might as well buy a dog house.

(Several moans and scratching are coming from the front door)

Mark: Shit! No one open any doors! Motoko, Kitsune board up all the windows on the first story now!

Shinobu: What is it sempai?

Mark: (Grabs a shotgun from under a desk and pumps it) we got zombies!

Kitsune: Ah! Mark over here! (A zombie's arm smashed through the window)

Shinobu: Sempai kill it!

Mark: I'm on it! (Boom! Mark blows the zombies arm straight off creating a blood splat on the wall)

Motoko: Now! (She and Kitsune board up the window)

(A few minutes later)

Mark: How did an outbreak happen so fast? Unless it is an attack!

Shinobu: Sempai Look!

Su: Zombie Doggie!

Mark: What! (Mark pumped his shotgun and turned around to see a zombie dog walking into view)

Kitsune: Shoot it Mark Shoot it!

Mark: Die! (Mark unloads a shell of buckshot into the Zombified hound blowing it to pieces)

Shinobu: Sempai! I'm scared! (She grabs hold of his shirt and scans the area)

(The boarded windows shatter and the zombies begin to come in)

Mark: Everyone head upstairs now! (Mark pumps his shotgun)

Kitsune: Shinobu come on! Let's go! (Kitsune pulls Shinobu off of Mark's shirt)

Shinobu: No! Sempai! (Shinobu screams while crying her eyes out)

Mark (While fighting off zombies with melee attacks from his shotgun) Destroy and barricade the stairs now! (A zombie struggles to take Mark's shotgun, while two more approach from behind)

Su: Mark two at 6:00!

Motoko: Mark!

Mark: Just do it Motoko! (Mark kicks the zombie in the chin, busting its head off and then turns to blast the other two behind him)

Motoko: But… Okay! Boulder cutting blade! (Motoko's energy wave destroys the stair case Which Kitsune dumps Naru's dresser into the broken stairway)

Su: What about Mark?

Shinobu: Sempai! (Kitsune covers her eyes as they see mark pushed onto the ground by the zombies)

Mark: Damn it! Argh! (Mark struggles with a zombie on the floor which slips and bites Mark's arm) No! Damn it no! Ah!

(A large amount of blood is splattered on the wall and floor)

Shinobu: Sempai… Sempai! (Shinobu buries her face in Motoko's chest, crying) Sempai! Why? Why did you have to die?

(Several minutes later)

Shinobu: Why did sempai have to stay down there? Why? (Shinobu continues to cry while Motoko tries to comfort her)

Su: Mark! We're never going to play together again! (Su bawls her eyes out)

Motoko: (Trying to hold back tears herself) Mark died to save us Shinobu, it was the only thing he could do. We have to survive or else we will dishonor his sacrifice.

Kitsune: (Couldn't drink due to what she saw) we have to call for help or no one will come.

Rocky: bark! (Rocky heads up to Shinobu who hugs the dog and holds on tightly)

Shinobu: (Talking while crying) don't worry Rocky we're right here but sempai… sempai won't be coming back! (Shinobu breaks into tears again)

(The sound of multiple types of gunfire is heard outside)

Motoko: Its Gail and Janet and what looks like some hunters firing at invisible enemies)

Gail: Damn why does Umbrella have to pop up here? (Gail blasts a shell in the direction of the flash of enemy gunfire which produces a screech and the firing stops)

Janet: Gail, they're UT troopers! (Janet releases a 3 round burst into an enemy UT trooper which screams in pain before collapsing)

Hunter 1: Gail look! (The hunter points at a shambling person)

Gail: They're… They're zombies! Shoot them! (Gail blasts a a zombie but at that range the scatter shot only stuns the zombie)

Janet: Let me handle it! (Janet looks through her infra-red mounted scope and releases a 3 round burst through the zombie's head)

Gail: Yeah! (The hunters and them work their way to the house and enter it clearing the place of any zombies)

Janet: The house is all clear and the zombie count from HQ says that's all of them.

Gail: Alright, Wait… What's this? No!

Janet: What is it? Oh no! Mark!

(Gail lifts Mark's bloody jacket from the floor)

Gail: Mark… What? A blood trail.

(Gail and Janet follow the trail to a vent in the wall)

Janet: You don't suppose?

Gail: I think so.

(Suddenly they were met by a shotgun blast from the vent which they quickly dogged)

Gail: Mark! Are you in there?

Mark: Gail! (Mark crawls out from the vent and greets them)

Gail: Are you all right? (They see Mark's bleeding arm)

Mark: Yeah. One of them got me pretty bad! (Mark covers the wounded area under his sleeve)

Gail: I'm sorry Mark. (Gail pumps his shotgun) But You have to die…

Mark: No wait! (Mark lifts his sleeve and reveals a protective secondary sleeve (that covered the wound) which was connected to his body armor) The zombie bite only broke the skin under the protective sleeve but the teeth didn't have contact.

Gail: You sly bastard you ha ha! (Gail pats Mark on the back)

Janet: Well Mark your one lucky person the bite didn't have contact with the skin and it didn't rupture any major arteries. (She said as she examined his arm)

Mark: I don't care about that I still need to see if the others are okay! (Mark shoots a grapple hook up to the stairway balcony and flips himself over it)

Motoko: Mark? Your alive?

Shinobu: Sempai! (Shinobu runs up to Mark and hugs him tightly)

Kitsune: We thought you were dead!

Su: Yay! Mark your alive!

Mark: Well only one of them bit me and it was on a protective sleeve so I wasn't infected but I was hurt quite a bit.

Shinobu: But what about the blood splat?

Mark: Well I unsheathed my knife and sliced a zombie's head open which made quite a bit of mess.

Shinobu: well I'm just glad you're okay sempai! (Shinobu starts to cry)

(Mark pats her head and gives her a hug to comfort her)

Mark: Don't cry anymore Shinobu, not over me. (Shinobu looks up at Mark with teary eyes. Mark returns with a smile and a friendly gaze)

(The two look deeply into each others eyes and Shinobu returns to crying into Mark's chest which Mark continues to comfort her)

Mark: There, there Shinobu. How's about we go to Okinawa and find our two AWOL tenants huh? And… I'll buy you a nice gift at Okinawa how does that sound?

Shinobu: Thank you Sempai…

Motoko and Kitsune think to themselves: Shinobu definitely is in love with him. (While Su just contemplated onwhat to play with Mark next)

Mark: Now everyone get dressed, we're going to Okinawa!

(A few minutes later everyone is packed and heads outside)

Shinobu: Sempai, how are we going to get to Okinawa?

Mark: The only way to travel. (A grin grows on Mark's face)

(Suddenly a HIND A combat/personnel helicopter appears from behind the cherry trees and lands on the landing of the large stair way)

Motoko: Are we really going to take this contraption? (Motoko examines the helicopter)

Su: We get to go on a chopper yeah!

Mark: Hey there, Karen. (Mark grins again)

Karen: So Mark using S.T.A.R.S. property for personal use I see.

Mark: Just shut up and take us to Okinawa.

Karen: You could have at least said it in a more sexy voice.

Mark: Shut up Karen! (Mark yelled playfully)

(They take off leaving the Hinata house behind for Okinawa)

(Mid trip. Kitsune asleep while leaning on the crash landing pole and Su leaning up next to Motoko in sleep)

(Mark is examining his pendant which Motoko, several days ago, cut off and is now on a new chain)

Motoko: What is it that troubles you Mark? (Shinobu lying asleep long ways on the seats with her head in Mark's lap and Mark Stroking her hair)

Mark: Well this pendant I found in a ditch when I used to be an archeologist. I checked it up in an old book and it was rumored to be a piece in a puzzle of pendants that is supposed to connect the worlds when put together.

Motoko: Fascinating, Is there a reason why it is shaped like a fire?

Mark: Well this pendant is supposed to grant its owner the powers of fire, like each of the other pendants it is shaped into its respective element. This pendant may be the reason why I can do the breaker skill, separating my body and other objects like fire breaks apart.

Motoko: I always thought such sorceries were evil.

Mark: Well this is the pendant of burning courage and is one of the seven of the holy pendants out of the 14 total.

Motoko: And as I guess the other 7 are evil correct?

Mark: yes all of the pendants are said to be separated all across the worlds. On the good side there are the pendants of Righteous Hope, Burning Courage, Earthen Determination, Flowing Kindness, Blowing Passion, Gravatic Fortitude, and Energetic Life. That is all the names I know, the others were lost to an ancient catastrophe.

Motoko: Interesting, but why haven't you searched for more of them?

Mark: Because they're forbidden by God. They were originally located in the tower of Babylon. They were offered up to Gauds, the mythical beasts of virtue that God created to protect man. That was the original reason why God destroyed the tower of Babylon.

Motoko: So these pendants have a connection to not only the Gauds but also to God?

Mark: Yes they do. And yet they were banished from God's sight.

Motoko: A Truly interesting story. We're almost to Okinawa.

(One hour later. They land in Okinawa)

Mark: (Gently nudges Shinobu) Hey Shinobu. Time to wake up, we're here in Okinawa.

Shinobu: Wah? We're in Okinawa already? But it's still dark outside.

Mark: We're going to get a hotel room to sleep in for the night.

Shinobu: A hotel room? (Shinobu contemplated a very naughty idea which she quickly pushes away)

(They head to a nearby hotel)

Mark: Damn! (They check their money and see that they only have enough money for a two bed room)

Motoko: Only two beds?

(They check out the room)

Mark: well there's a recliner and a couple of chairs. You girls can take the Beds and since each bed only holds two people, Gail, Janet and I will flip a coin for the recliner. (Gail flips the coin into the air) Heads!

Gail: Tails!

(The coin lands on tails)

Mark: Damn!

Janet: Now you and me Gail!

Gail: Alright! (The coin is tossed into the air again)

Janet: Tails!

Gail: Heads!

(The coin lands on Heads)

Gail: Ha! I win the recliner! (Gail proudly takes his seat in the recliner)

Janet: Looks like I have the Chairs.

Mark: Oh well I'll sleep on the floor.

(Everyone sets their bags down and changes into their night clothes in the bathroom)

(Mark lays his backpack on the ground and uses it like a pillow)

(Everyone says goodnight to each other and gets to sleep except for Shinobu)

Shinobu thinks to herself: I can't believe that sempai and I are sharing a room together. I can hardly breathe. Maybe sempai will… (Shinobu goes off into a steamy fantasy about her and Mark heading into the bathroom and making out until she snaps out of it and scolds herself for having such naughty fantasies) Stop it bad Shinobu!

Shinobu quietly whispers to herself: But… I wish sempai and I could kiss… at least once.

Su: So Shinobu, you like Mark too?

(Shinobu jumps and tries to deny what Su overheard. (Shinobu and Su are sharing the same bed)

Shinobu: No I don't have feelings for sempai. Su stop it!

Su: Don't worry Shinobu, I like Mark too.

Shinobu: Wah? But that's not fair I liked him first!

Su: All's fair in love and war! Hee hee!

(Shinobu and Su continue to talk until Su decides to pass out)

Shinobu: But sempai is too mature to settle for a young undeveloped girl like me. (Shinobu says with a small tear that rolls down her soft cheek)

(Next Morning)

Mark: (Yawn) Good morning everyone! Had a good night's sleep?

Motoko: Yes, I feel invigorated this morning!

Kitsune: Yeah I feel great!

Su: Yay! Let's go and have fun!

Shinobu: Good morning sempai!

Gail: Well everyone ready to have a vacation?

Janet: (Yawn) Man I'm tired.

(They grab their bags, check out and get into the chopper which Karen slept in and took off using reports of people who have seen Keitaro and Naru to track them down)

Karen: Hm… there they are! (Karen uses to mounted camera to zoom in and spot them) Mark should I use the cannon?

Motoko: A cannon?

Mark: Yes! Fire!

(Three massive bullet shells are shot in Keitaro's and Naru's direction, sending Keitaro into the air)

(The chopper lands and Su darts out and drop kicks Keitaro)

Naru: Wah! What are you guys doing here?

Kitsune: Well we couldn't just let you two have all the fun!

Mark: Any way Keitaro, you got a big mess to clean up when you get home.

Keitaro: Why what happened?

Gail: Um… How to put this.

Janet: The apartment was torn apart by zombies.

Naru/Keitaro: What?

Mark: Yeah, I barely made it out of there alive, but yeah the whole place is torn to shreds.

Janet: Yep and by the way what's with the turtle?

Keitaro: It was a gift from a girl we met.

Shinobu: But why a turtle?

Motoko: I hate turtles.

Mark: Heh, the weirdest things always happen when I'm with these people. He he he… He he he… Ha ha ha ha ha!

(End of Chapter 10)


	11. Conflict of worlds

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 11

Conflict of worlds

April 21st 1999

Mid Day

Mission log #8

Virus meter 0

(It is a warm afternoon is spring. Birds are chirping in the air. Mark Sits a bench on the roof platform checking out the view and occasionally tends to his wounded arm)

Mark: Man what a view. He he he, almost reminds me of back home, when mom, dad, and sis were still alive. (Mark pulls out an old family photo of a young him and his family) Just more reasons to take down Umbrella…

(Mark hears the creaking of the stairs as Shinobu came up with a basket of clothes to hang)

Shinobu: Good morning sempai!

Mark: Hey there Shinobu, doing laundry again I see.

Shinobu: Yep! Gotta do my chores today.

Mark: (Pauses for a moment in thought) Hey Shinobu…

Shinobu: (While hanging up a damp shirt) Yes sempai?

Mark: Were… Were you ever in a town called Raccoon City?

Shinobu: Um no why do you ask sempai?

Mark: (pauses to think again) actually never mind it was a dumb question.

Shinobu: Why is that?

Mark: Because I fell like I've seen all of you guys before. I mean like since before I ever came here, strange huh?

Shinobu: Well none of us has been to America, but we would like to go one day.

Mark: Alright how about when summer break comes along I'll get Karen to fly us to America. We could all spend a few nights in California and maybe head down to Mexico.

Shinobu: That sounds like fun.

Mark: Well I know people there and I could get- (Kaboom!) (A large chunk of Hinata house is blown away in an explosion)

Mark: (Grabs his pistol and jumps over the railing onto the roof then charging through a window sending him into the second floor hallway) Is everyone okay?

Gail: Hey anyone hurt?

Janet: (Searching the debris) No one here!

Mark: (Hears someone breathing behind him and pulls a 180) You Freeze! Who are you and why are you here?

(A mysterious looking man dressed in black approaches from the smoke)

Mysterious man (same from Ch 9): So There Hynoba, good to finally meet you face to face.

Mark: Who are you? (The man only responds with a shrug from his shoulders)

Mysterious man: Too bad I don't even know the answer to that one, I was hoping that you could tell me.

Mark: Reveal your face! (The man pulls off his mask revealing rotten flesh and his missing right eye) No way, it can't be!

Mysterious man: I am one of the undead! I came here to seek the power of the fabled Amulet of Babylon!

Mark: What do you seek it for and why do you know that a fragment is here?

Mysterious man: I want to regain my memories.

Mark: Yeah right you want it only to heighten your own abilities!

Mysterious man: Foolishness, do you think that I want to return to a human in this state? Even if I did I would only continue to rot until my existence is ended!

Mark: I see, you're far too rotten to return. But you still don't have the right to mess with other peoples lives for the sake of your memories!

Mysterious man: I cannot stand your company any longer. (He places his mask back on and fixes his Van Hellsing style hat) This won't be the last time we meet Hynoba! (The man jumps off into the smoke from the explosion, disappearing again)

Mark: (Runs into the smoke to find him but only sees a dead end) what, and who the hell is he?

Gail: Hey Mark seen anything?

Mark: Didn't you see him? A man in a long black coat.

Janet: What are you talking about?

Mark: Hm… What is going on in this world?

(Two hours later Keitaro and Naru return from school to see half of the inn blown to pieces)

Naru: What The hell happened? We can't even leave you guys alone just for a few hours. This was all your fault wasn't it! (Naru strangles Gail)

Mark: No it was the work of a strange man dressed in black who said he came for my pendant.

Keitaro: Do you expect us to believe such a crazy story?

Mark: Never mind that I'll get right to fixing the place in a jiffy.

Keitaro: How are you going to do that!

Mark: With this. (Mark holds out an intermediate level alchemy book)

Naru: A book isn't going to help us now!

Mark: Every one stand back! Alchemy doesn't seem to work in this world so I thought that a boost from the Burning Courage would boost it along. Here goes nothing! (Mark Clasps his hand onto the transmutation circle he drew and nothing happens)

Keitaro: Mark you must be crazy or something!

Mark: I guess it didn't work. Wah! (Suddenly the debris lifted up into the air with energy coursing through it and rebuilds itself)

(Everyone stood there dumbfounded by what they saw, even Mark)

Motoko: Did that just really happen?

Mark: It worked? It worked! Ha ha!

(Mark collapses from using too much energy in the transmutation)

Shinobu: Sempai!

(Minute later Mark comes to in the living room)

Mark: Damn, using alchemy in this world really drains the energy out of you.

Naru: I just don't understand how he did it!

Mark: I just picked some things up from the alchemy books I found while on an excavation site. I never actually believed in it until I saw my pendant go all electric when it touched the books.

Keitaro: Thank you Mark now I won't have to sell the place.

Kitsune: Well now that all the commotion is over let's have our cherry blossom party.

Janet: Cherry blossom party?

Su: Yeah! Its fun! We party all day long!

Motoko: It is a rather nice event.

Shinobu: And I'm already done cooking for it so let's go and have fun.

Naru: I could use a break from studying.

(Every one heads out to the courtyard and sets up the party area)

Shinobu: The cherry trees took so pretty.

Su: Yeah! (Su gobbles down a mouthful of chicken)

Gail: This is actually pretty nice; I never noticed how great it is out here.

Mark: Yeah, it's a real nice change from fighting zombies all day.

Janet: Sure is! (The three chuckle together remembering about their past)

Keitaro thinks to himself while drinking some sake: I still can't get over that weird feeling I get from Mark. It's like he doesn't even belong here. (Keitaro's train of thought comes to a crashing halt when Su kicks him in the face and lands his hand on Naru's breasts)

Naru: Keitaro! Take This! (Naru again sends Keitaro into orbit)

Kitsune: wow that has to be a new record!

(Keitaro hits a low flying plane and comes crashing down to earth)

Mark: holy damn that was a good shot!

(The next day)

Naru: Hey Keitaro can I see your turtle?

Keitaro: Eh… Wah! (Naru ended up peeping on Keitaro and still punched him anyways)

(Naru goes all make over on the turtle)

Keitaro: That's cruelty to animals and it's a boy. Wah Su no! (Su swallowed the turtle half way which Naru pulled it out of her mouth)

Su: Don't worry I was jus tasting it hello. (The turtle became scared and began to flop its way to the balcony and flew off)

Keitaro/Naru/Su: It can fly!

(Meanwhile Motoko and Shinobu return from school)

Shinobu: I'll get dinner started at six.

Motoko: Thanks Shinobu.

(Shinobu heads into her room and undresses)

Keitaro: (After having an ordeal with the drunken Kitsune about finding the turtle) Mark will you help us find the turtle?

Mark: It got out? Alright I'll help.

(Back in Shinobu's room. Shinobu takes off her skirt, wearing a camisole under it when she heard a drip)

Shinobu: Kyah!

Mark/Keitaro: Shinobu!

Naru: Oh no!

(They race up to Shinobu's room, where Mark stops them, pulls out his gun and does a mid air leaping fling around kick, knocking the door down)

Shinobu: Keitaro! (Shinobu squeezes Keitaro tightly) It Wah! Drip! Ew!

Keitaro: Just clam down Shinobu I can't breath

(Shinobu realizes that she's hugging Keitaro in her under wear and screams)

Shinobu: Kyah!

Naru/Mark: Just to be safe! (Both of them knock the living daylights out of Keitaro)

Naru: Shinobu calm down, where was it?

Shinobu: Oh my God Naru! Something roundish just out of- Over there! (She points at an open ceiling panel which the turtle quickly jumps through)

(Keitaro pulls out a map and sees that the turtle is headed for Motoko's room)

Keitaro: Hey Motoko. Can we look fro the turtle in your room?

Naru: We think that it wiggled its way up there.

Motoko: Tur- turtle! … Yes come in…

(Motoko opens her door revealing the spotless room with a set of full samurai armor and a sword stand which Motoko scans nervously for the turtle)

Keitaro: Um… Motoko. (Keitaro taps Motoko on the shoulder)

Motoko: Don't scare me like tha- (Motoko sees the turtle on her shoulder and goes berserk sending sword waves all over the room, several hitting Keitaro)

(The turtle then crawled into Motoko's clothes and she tries franticly to get it out before she collapses and te turtle runs away)

Keitaro: Take care of Motoko you two!

Naru: Wait up!

Mark: Damn that's one smart turtle

(Several minutes later Keitaro busts into the open air bath from a secret water passage in the basement and grabs the turtle. The only problem being that it's bath time)

Motoko: Keitaro you good for nothing pervert! (Motoko slashes with her sword hitting Keitaro dead on)

Mark: What the hell's going on?

Shinobu: Sempai, its Keitaro! (Shinobu stands up dropping her towel. Mark turns his blushed face to the side) Kyah! (Covers herself with a towel)

Motoko: I never thought Mark that you would stoop down to Keitaro's level! You shall be punished! (Motoko sends a wave that also hits Mark dead on and sends him into the air)

Mark: Wah! I didn't mean to! (He said before crashing through the roof and landing on the table) Ouch, I think it's better to have Janet do bath patrol from now on.

(End of Chapter 11)


	12. Righteous Hope

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 12

Righteous Hope

June 27th 1999

Day light

Mission log #9

Virus meter 0

(Several days ago there was a big commotion over a new face. An eight year old girl named Sarah MacDougal, who caused all sorts a shit to go down in the Hinata House. Yet things pass and the residents became restless for summer time)

Keitaro: Ever since last night there's been awkwardness between me and Naru. (Keitaro sits at the edge of the roof)

Haruka: Hey there Keitaro!

Keitaro: Wah! Don't scare me like that!

Haruka: Since you've been having a blast up here I thought that you could help me out with something.

Keitaro: What is it? Beach Café Hinata?

Haruka: Yeah we run it every year and since you're the new land lord I thought that you would like to help out.

(Everyone arrives at the beach)

Su: Yay! The beach!

Mark: Awesome! I've wanted a few days off anyway.

Janet: I can't wait to get a tan!

(Haruka shows Keitaro the rickety shack where the Café is)

Haruka: I know it's a bit shabby but we can renovate it.

Keitaro: if we renovate maybe we can upgrade it to shabby!

Haruka: don't worry I'll pay you for working but it'll be cheap though.

Keitaro: You slave driver.

Haruka: Changing rooms are over there.

(Keitaro like you would bet happens to enter the wrong changing room)

Motoko: When will you ever learn? (Motoko strikes with her sword)

Janet: Check next time before you enter pervert! (Janet unleashes a whole 12 round magazine to the miniature .22 machinegun that she keeps on her ankle)

Keitaro: Wah! (Keitaro is flung across the beach)

(A few minute later)

Shinobu: Hey sempai what are you doing? (Shinobu walks up in a yellow bikini)

Mark: (Twists the head of a harpoon onto a long pole) I'm going shark fishing!

Shinobu: Isn't that dangerous?

Mark: Eh not really. Well (Mark hops into a small boat) I'll see you in a bit. (Mark kicks the boat of from shore and heads into the sea) Don't worry about dinner I got it covered!

(Shinobu waves goodbye to Mark and then joins the others in a beach volleyball)

Mark: Okay now to attract a shark, (Mark opens a cooler and pulls out a bucket of chum and dumps it into the water) Hm… there's one! Man it's a monster! (The shark comes in close and suddenly jumps out of the water and almost takes of Mark's arm) Holy damn! That almost got my arm! (Mark pulls out the harpoon and strikes at the shark which counters and snaps the harpoon) So you want to play like that? Well then take this! (Mark pulls out his handgun and fires at the shark which dodges the bullets) Shit! (The shark then leaps out of the water over the boat and almost takes Mark's head off)

Gail: (Over the radio) Hey Mark you having trouble I see.

Mark: (picks up the radio) I got this handled! (Pop) Don't worry about me! (Mark then sees his chance and fires a bullet into the sharks head)

(Several minutes later)

Mark: (With a whole bunch of camera men taking snap shots of his record breaking shark) Yeah this sucker put up one hell of a fight almost killed me twice! Ha ha ha!

Shinobu: You caught that sempai?

Mark: Sure did but he snapped my harpoon so I had to use the gun.

Motoko: What a marvelous catch!

Kitsune: Is there any prize money?

Su: Does it taste good?

Keitaro: Wah? How the hell did you catch such a thing?

Gail: Cause he's an idiot. Almost got killed.

Mark: But the thing is I got him ha ha ha!

(Later that night)

Shinobu: Hey sempai could you hand me the oil? (Mark and Shinobu work in the kitchen to prepare dinner)

Mark: Sure Shinobu, Here you go.

(The others watch from a nearby table)

Kitsune: Man seeing those two together really gives me a good feeling in my heart.

Naru: How can you say that the age difference is huge!

Motoko: I know but they just seem like they were meant for each other but were unable to be together due to their age difference.

Keitaro: Yeah I can see it too.

Naru: You're right. It does seem that they would make a good couple but Mark is too old and she is just too young.

Kitsune: I know its sad that they can't be together. Oh here comes dinner!

(Mark and Shinobu come out with several plates of Shinobu style spaghetti with some shark added)

Su: Yummy, yummy!

Kitsune: Wow that looks really good!

Keitaro: It looks delicious!

Shinobu: Thank you. (She blushes a bit)

Mark: And each of you got a slab from the shark I caught.

(Everyone eats their meal and turns in for the day)

Shinobu: Goodnight everyone! Goodnight sempai!

(Everyone sys goodnight and heads for their rooms)

Shinobu: (As she undresses and gets into the shower) I still can't believe that sempai caught that huge fish. Anyway today was fun. (Shinobu lathers her hair as water trickles down her soft and delicate form) I wonder if sempai will take me to the weaver festival. (Shinobu rinses her hair as a very naughty R rated fantasy about her and Mark before scolding herself again) But… How come sempai has to be so much older? Why can't we be the same age? (Shinobu backs into the wall and slides down, sitting at the bottom of the shower with the water hitting her hair and a small teardrop forms over knowing that Mark will only see her as a friend and nothing more) Why does it have to be this way? Why can't sempai and I become lovers?

Naru: You okay in there Shinobu?

Shinobu: (A bit shocked that Naru might have heard what she said) I'm alright Naru, don't worry about me! (Shinobu still sat at the shower floor contemplating ways to be with Mark) I got it. At the festival I'll go with sempai and after the fireworks I'll make my move. (Shinobu grins obviously from Kitsune's influence) I'll do it! Sempai is mine! (Shinobu leaves the shower and trips over the threshold)

Mark: (unloading his handgun and cocking the slide to eject any bullets) Man am I tired time to hit the sack. (Shinobu walks up to Mark's open door with a marvelous crimson spaghetti strap dress and stares at him lustfully and grins which creeps Mark out a little bit)

Shinobu: Sempai, I know that you've been looking at other women.

Mark: Eh? What are you talking about Shinobu?

Shinobu: (Lets one of her straps slide off her shoulder flicks her hair and smiles at Mark) Did you ever stop to take the time to look at me?

Mark: (Jumps out of bed and takes a step back) Shinobu, what has gotten into you?

Shinobu: (Lets the other strap fall and wiggles the dress slightly down) did you ever think about my needs? You're not going to be eye candy for anyone else. Now you're my lover.

Mark: (Pinches his nose shut with his left hand to stop a nosebleed) Shi- Shinobu, I, I , I can't! What if the others see you like this?

(Shinobu shakes a half full bottle of chloroform)

Shinobu: No one will be awake to interrupt us…

Mark: Oh God this is like one of those situations that will end up getting us on Maury! Oh no! What do I do?

Shinobu: (She walks up to the distraught Mark, loosening her shirt) Sempai… I want you to take me. Take me right now! (Shinobu takes off her dress revealing some sexy lingerie that she stole from Kitsune)

Mark: (Confused and scared out of his mind to unintelligible dribble) Wah… Shino… Eh…

Shinobu: Sempai, I want you to make a woman out of me…

(Marks bloody nose shot off and falls to the ground)

Shinobu: Sempai that won't do. (Shinobu crawls on top of Mark and kisses his cheek)

Naru: What's going on in here Mark? I can't get to sleep with all the- What? (Mark sees the unconscious Mark and Shinobu in lingerie sitting on top of him)

Shinobu: Oh hey there Naru did you come to watch? (Shinobu playfully asks Naru)

Naru: Shinobu! What on earth are you doing?

Shinobu: Sempai and I were just about to consummate our relationship before you barged in and ruined it, right sempai?

Mark: (Gives off only bubbling and gurgling sounds)

Shinobu: Now back to business, like I said Naru you can watch if you like. (Naru shocked and emotionless before everything goes black)

(Shinobu opens her eyes to see that her head is lying on Marks lap in a sunny field with no trees, no clouds and a nice breeze that passes avery so many seconds)

Mark: You had me scared there for a second Shinobu; you hurt your head pretty bad.

Shinobu: What happened? Why are we here?

Mark: Because I need to find who I really am. (Mark spoke in Shinobu's voice)

Shinobu: Kyah! Sempai how did- (Mark got up and turned into Shinobu)

Other Shinobu: I don't know who I am or what to make of myself and I have to cling to sempai to prove that I really exist

Shinobu: That's not true! I do exist and I love sempai!

Other Shinobu: He doesn't love you!

Shinobu: No he does! Stop it!

Other Shinobu: He only sees you as an annoyance! He hates you and all you'll ever be is last place, even your own parents didn't care about you! (The other Shinobu becomes more demon like and the grass dies and the sky turns grey)

Shinobu: (Crying her eyes out) No… Mom and Dad love me…

Demon Shinobu: If they loved you then why would they fight over you, if it weren't for you they would live happily for the rest of their lives!

Shinobu: Stop it go away! (Demon Shinobu grabs Shinobu By her hair and lifts her crying figure face to face)

Demon Shinobu: (Pierces into Shinobu with terrifying yellow eyes) enough you will never be happy! Never will you ever again take solitude in your sempai! After all He only thinks of you as an- Aragh! (The demon Shinobu is cut in half and disintegrates creating a demonic scream that echoed everywhere)

Shinobu: Se- sempai! (Shinobu sees Mark in dazzling Archangel Battle gear with a stunning blade extended that killed the demon)

Angel Mark: Don't cry anymore my dear. Your parents and your sempai still love you and your friends will never leave you so don't cry anymore Shinobu. (The whole area becomes a solid glowing white)

Shinobu: But you're my sempai!

Angel Mark: I'm sorry but I'm not, Shinobu, I am your guardian angel. We take on the persona of those who you feel most comforted by.

Shinobu: (Dries her eyes) thank you. May I ask your name?

Guardian Angel: My name is Amon.

Shinobu: Thank you Amon for defeating that monster.

Amon: Here take this. (Amon places a pendant into her hands) It is the pendant of Righteous Hope. Take it and use it whenever evil draws near. It will protect you.

(Amon slowly becomes transparent)

Shinobu: Amon! Don't leave me here!

Amon: I'm sorry but it's time for you to wake up.

Shinobu: Wake up?

(Everything goes blinding white)

(Back in the Beach Café shower room)

Mark: Wake up Shinobu! Wake up damn it! (Mark pounds on Shinobu's heart trying to get her to wake up while the others watch in fearful sadness, with eyes full of tears)

Mark: Wake up Shinobu! (The small pulse meter goes flat) No… (Mark holds Shinobu in his arms crying) Shinobu… I'm sorry…

(Suddenly the monitor jumps and reestablishes a steady beat)

Mark: Shinobu?

Shinobu: Sempai.

(Everyone looks like a huge weight has been lifted from their sadness)

Mark: Shinobu! (Mark hugs her tightly) We thought we lost you! But God has sent you back to us! Thank God!

Shinobu: Sempai what happened?

Mark: You tripped and hit your head really badly. (Mark tries to hold back tears of joy) You almost didn't come back.

(Shinobu holds out a pendant)

Shinobu: I saw him. I saw my guardian angel!

(End of Chapter 12)


	13. Summer festival tragedy

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 13

Summerfestival tragedy

June 28th 1999

Night time

Mission log #10

Virus Meter 0

(It was a warm and surprisingly dry summer evening at the beach. Earlier Mark examined the pendant that Shinobu received and found it to be one of the 14. Tonight however is a night of fun and celebration. Earlier today Shirai and Haitani came by after Sarah was dropped on us by Seta)

Mark: So this is the weaver festival? Looks like fun!

Motoko: I heard that there will be a fireworks display too.

(Kitsune then roughed up Motoko about going naked under Yukatas, while Su stuffed food into Shinobu's mouth)

Gail: Sorry we're late! (Gail arrives in a traditional Kimono with Janet alongside in an elaborately decorated Yukata)

Janet: Gail was being fussy about his attire.

Gail: I'd rather wear some jeans.

(Shirai and Haitani complimented the girls until Keitaro snapped at them for screwing up his friendship with Naru)

Shinobu: Sempai, can I come with you to see the festival?

Mark: Sure but first… (Mark spots Seta and Haruka playing the pop shooter game)

(Seta and Haruka devastate the trinkets and stuffed animals laid out on the wall. Motoko also gives it a shot, using chopsticks and impales a whole row of prizes)

Keitaro: Hey Shinobu do you see anything you want?

Shinobu: Um… That one, the cute one above tama Chan.

Keitaro: Here it goes.

Motoko: That target is way out of your league Keitaro. It's a waste of money.

Seta: Are you sure you don't want me to get it for you? (Sarah smirks at Keitaro)

Mark: Yeah there's no way that your going to win that.

Keitaro: I'll show you all for making fun of me; it's a piece of cake.

(Keitaro pops off the gun sending a cork flying at the stuffed animal)

Keitaro: It's gonna make it!

(Tama Chan slaps the cork at the last second sending it to the ground and everyone gives a comic fall)

Mark: Let me show you how it's done! (Mark picks up the pop gun and takes several steps back)

Seta: You think that you can best me?

Mark: Hell yeah! After this lets have a gun fight!

(Mark blasts the cork through the pop gun which collides with its target and ricochets around hitting and knocking over several prizes)

Mark: Okay Seta here! (Mark tosses Seta a .357 magnum revolver and pulls out his own)

Seta: This will be fun!

Mark: They're used to scare criminals so they are loaded with rubber tips, now lets fight! (Mark dashes behind a popcorn stand, dodging three bullets in mid air)

Seta: I see you have some good moves to but they're not good enough! (Seta jumps over the stand and fires two more rounds

Mark: Take this! (Mark unloads five bullets into the dirt around Seta and lands)

Seta: You didn't even hit me.

Mark: I wasn't aiming for you! (Suddenly the water pipes under Seta burst throwing him into the air)

Seta: Very nice I didn't even see it coming! (Seta lands and they both charge each other and enter a Mexican stand off)

Mark: Let's make this interesting! (Mark Spins his chamber and Seta does the same)

Seta: I like your way of thinking! (They pull the triggers of their guns at the same time)

Click… Click… Click… Click… Click…

Seta: It appears to be a stalemate.

Mark: You proved a worthy adversary Seta.

(After all the commotion things settled down and everyone continued with their activities)

(Mark and Shinobu go see the festival together and enjoy some popsicles along the way until they stop by a chocolate dipped banana stand)

Shopkeeper: Hey there little lady. How's about a chocolate covered banana, they're really good you know. You're a lucky man to have such a very pretty lady on your arm. You guys on a date or something?

Mark: Heh heh heh.

Shinobu: Oh no! If that's what you think then your horribly mistaken! (Shinobu bumps into a guy carrying water balloons which all pop on her)

Mark: (Drying her up) Are you alright Shinobu?

Shinobu: I'm sorry for causing a scene. Um how about we go there sempai?

Mark: A haunted house? Sure you wont be scared? (Mark says with a grin on his face)

(They enter an elaborately decorated haunted house that didn't seem to scary to begin with but Shinobu was terrified and jumped at every thing that popped up)

Mark: So you're a scaredy cat huh Shinobu? Heh heh heh.

(They heard a scream that sounded like it came from Keitaro)

Mark: Ha I bet Keitaro wet himself, lets go check it out Shinobu!

(Mark and Shinobu meet up with Keitaro, Naru and Seta)

Mark: So they got you Keitaro?

Keitaro: Of course they did!

(Suddenly the others jumped out of nowhere, terrifying the hell out of them)

Mark: Ah! Die monsters! (Mark pulls out his gun and aims it at Kitsune and the others)

Kitsune: Don't shoot us we're only playing!

(Later outside, everyone was ready for the fireworks display while Keitaro and Naru tried to resolve their differences which ended up in Keitaro going into orbit again)

Mark: The display sure is breath taking don't you think so?

Shinobu: It's so beautiful!

Mark: Hey what is that? (Mark points at Keitaro as he crash lands onto the shore) Oh well, nothing important

Shinobu: (Remembering her plan from the shower) Um sempai…

Mark: Yeah Shinobu?

Shinobu: There is just something… Something I want to do but I'm afraid that I won't get the chance again and I'm just so nervous now so…

Mark: You want to kiss me is that it?

Shinobu: Wah? No it's nothing like… How… how did you know?

Mark: I'm not oblivious like Keitaro Shinobu. I know what you have been thinking of I can tell from you eyes. (Mark looks Shinobu in the eyes and she turns her eyes away)

Shinobu: Please… Sempai… Just once?

Mark: I can't. It wouldn't be proper.

Shinobu: But-

Mark: Shinobu, I'm S.T.A.R.S. and we are called in the darkest of times, I could be killed on any mission. And to boot Umbrella isn't forgiving. They will hunt down all of the people I love and then kill me. They're wicked people and I don't want you to be on their hit list. Maybe one day when your old enough and Umbrella is finally gone, Then we can be together, but I will most likely die before I see that day and- (The sound of automatic fire splits the crowd apart) Shit! They're attacking now! Shinobu! Go find the others and leave now! (Mark pulls out his handguns)

Shinobu: But sempai!

Mark: Just go! (Shinobu runs to the others while Mark, Gail, and Janet fight off the UMB UT squad)

Gail: Mark! Go behind that stand and get ready to bust some heads!

Mark: I'm on it! (Mark runs and curves behind a hot dog stand)

Janet: Gail behind you!

Gail: (Pulls a 180) try to sneak up on me? (Blam!)

Janet: We got a total of five enemy troopers left! (Janet releases a stream of .22 bullets)

Mark: Here I go! (Mark peers around the corner and unloads three rounds into an enemy, killing it before taking cover from the storm of bullets)

Gail: Take this! (Gail tosses a grenade into the formation blowing them to pieces) Yeah! 50 points!

Mark: So that was the last of them huh? (Mark walks out from behind the stand, holstering his guns when the last enemy trooper unloads a half magazine of automatic fire into Mark's back)

Gail: Mark! (Gail rushes to Mark and blasts the remaining trooper in the gut knocking him off his feet) Mark! Hang in there!

Janet: Mark don't you die on my now you son of bitch!

Mark: (Coughs up blood all over his mouth) I think… This is the end. Heh kind of funny… It looks like I was right…

Gail: Right about what? (Growing more concerned)

Mark: I was right… I never was going to live… to see Umbrella fall. I guess my whole journey here was in vain…

Janet: Don't talk like that Mark! There's an ambulance coming for you right now! Don't give up!

Motoko: Who are Gail and Janet talking to? (Motoko senses a bad feeling in the air)

Shinobu: It's sempai!

Keitaro: You don't mean? Let's go!

(Shinobu the others race to the scene)

Shinobu: Sempai! (She begins to cry)

Mark: Looks like this time…. I really won't be coming back… Shinobu.

Naru: No! Mark!

Mark: I've always wanted to go surrounded by friends… It looks like now I'll get my wish…

Shinobu: No sempai don't die!

Paramedic 1: We're going to have to ask you to step away from him miss.

Shinobu: No don't go sempia! (The paramedics rush him to the hospital and the others follow in Seta's van)

(One hour later in the waiting room of a nearby hospital)

(Everyone sits waiting for the results to come out. Haruka smoking a cigarette and Sarah asleep on Seta's lap)

Gail: I should've been the one to move in close. It's my fault he got shot…

Janet: You couldn't have known that that would happen; the enemy chart didn't pick that last one up. It's not your fault.

Gail: Yes it is! I'm the CQC specialist; I should have gotten shot not Mark!

(Shinobu sits there sniffling with Naru and Keitaro comforting her)

(The doctor steps in with a clip board and a cold look on his face)

Doctor: I regret to inform you that Mr. Hynoba died.

(Shinobu broke out into crying and Gail tried to hold back the rush of emotional anguish that he felt)

Janet: How bad was it (She wipes her eyes)

Doctor: Well The wounds were horrible. Almost all of his internal organs were chopped to pieces from all the bullets.

(Haruka puffed on her cigarette even harder with shaky hands, while everyone else tried to also hold back the sadness except for the younger ones who couldn't keep it in)

Doctor: Which one of you is named Shinobu?

Keitaro: She's right here.

doctor: Here. He told me to give this to you before he passed. (Shinobu holds out her hand and sees the Burning courage pendant)

Shinobu: Sempai! (Shinobu cries into Naru's shoulder)

Doctor: I'm sorry about your loss and here this is the rest of his belongings (He hands them over to Gail who's head is buried in his lap thinking about Mark right before he was shot so Janet takes them instead)

(The doctor also hands over Mark's police officer hat)

(Everyone returns home in the silent van)

Janet: (Looks at Marks police hat) He only wore the thing once… at our graduation from the police academy.

Gail: I remember, I was your guy's instructor back then. (Janet pulls out a picture of themselves and a couple of other graduate officers having fun at the bar and stares at it with a tear rolling down her eye)

Shinobu: Sempai… (Shinobu held the Burning courage pendant and stared at it until she saw a similarity with her Righteous Hope pendant, they looked like they connected together so that the writing on the back spells something)

(Shinobu puts the two together before dropping them when she sees an electric shock between the two)

Shinobu: Wah! Did you see that?

Keitaro: see what?

Shinobu: the pendants shocked each other when they were close!

Motoko: Do it again.

(Shinobu places the two pieces together and they create another shock and then lock in)

Naru: They stuck together?

Shinobu: It says something on the back but I can't read it.

Seta: Let me have a look at that. (Shinobu hands the interlocked pendants to Seta) Hm… I think I can decipher it… It says… End? Fin- Final… Whish? Dream… Fantasy and there is a 7 etched next to fantasy.

Kitsune: Seta look out! (The van comes to a screeching halt behind a tall skinny blond haired man with a very large sword fighting a mechanical monster which is cut down by his mighty blade)

Unknown man: Who are you people?

(Everyone gets out of the van and introduces themselves quietly)

Gail: I'm Gail Thompson and who are you?

Unknown man: My name… My name is Cloud, Cloud Strife.

(End of chapter 13 Nasty cliff hangers for all)


	14. Godsend

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 14

Godsend

June 29th 1999

Day light

Casualties 1

Virus meter 0

(It is a cold and dreary morning. The others still saddened by Mark's death and surprised by the new arrival Cloud Strife. Things only seem to get weirder)

Cloud: Thank you fro letting me spend the night here but I must leave.

Motoko: Wait up, that pendant. Is it the Gravatic Fortitude?

Cloud: You know what it is?

Shinobu: That is one of the pendants that sempai told you about correct Motoko?

Motoko: Yes. He said that once connected they open the channels to unseen worlds,

Cloud: That would explain why I am here right now.

Motoko: Shinobu I read in Mark's books that there is a world where the dead can be brought back if they haven't been dead long.

Shinobu: You mean we can bring back sempai?

Cloud: So these pendants connect worlds… Then It must be so. I was destined to see you people. (Cloud stands up and flings his large sword over his shoulder) Then we shall set out on a quest to bring your friend's life back.

Kitsune: It sounds like we're going on a mission to save Mark.

Motoko: (Reading a book on soul alchemy) It says here that the soul will be unable to reenter the body after exactly three days.

Keitaro: Then we don't have time to waste!

Gail: We're gonna bring him back!

Seta: Count me along too!

Naru: Me too!

Su: Me three!

Janet: Don't forget me!

Motoko: I'm coming too.

Kitsune: Don't forget about little old me!

Shinobu: I'm coming too!

Haruka: I'll watch Sarah while you guys are gone.

(And thus team Delta Bombers was formed)

Cloud: Everyone pack up and arm yourselves before we go.

Naru: Here Shinobu. Mark would want you to use it. (Naru hands her Mark's Katana .45) After all he gave you lessons I heard.

Shinobu: Let's do it for sempai!

(Everyone is packed and armed with weapons that Gail and Janet handed out to everyone but Motoko who said she didn't like guns)

Cloud: Here we go! (Cloud attaches the Gravatic Fortitude pendant to the cluster which tears a hole to another world.)

Motoko: Here we go…

Shinobu: I have to be strong.

Gail: (Pumps a shotgun) let's do this!

(They jump through the portal and black out. When everyone came to they were in a dark place with many misshapen buildings that looked like they shouldn't stand up)

Shinobu: Where are we?

(A very skinny shadowy figure approaches)

Skinny guy: Welcome to the town of terror! Welcome to the Town of goblins and ghouls! Welcome to Halloween Town! Ah ha ha ha ha!

(The skinny jumped from the shadows and terrified everyone with a sharp boo and a laugh)

Skinny guy: I am the pumpkin king! The one in charge of Halloween festivities! I am Jack Skellington! Mwa ha ha ha!

Cloud: If you don't stop that Jack then I will cut off your neck! (Cloud swings his blade but doesn't feel it connect with the target) What!

Jack: As I already said I'm a skeleton. (He puts his head back on)

Cloud so the fables were true. There really is a Halloween town!

Jack: It's not like I've just said that a hundred times.

Shinobu: Do you know of anyway to bring someone whose dead back to life?

Jack: Why not let him stay dead, its marvelous fun!

Janet because someone killed him!

Jack: Oh… Hm… I think I might have an idea of who can help you in your dilemma. Follow me! (Jack walks up to and opens the gates to Halloween Town)

Naru: Can we trust him?

Keitaro: I don't think we have a choice.

(Everyone follows Jack, with all the monsters and ghosts staring at them as if they were the weird ones)

Jack: its right here Dr. Finklestein's laboratory! I'm sure he'll have just what you need.

(Knock, knock)

(They walk in and look at the strange looking man in wheel chair with a hinged skull and pointy nose)

Dr. Finklestein: Come in! Come in! Jack I see you brought some visitors. Let's begin the experiments.

Jack: They're not guinea pigs they need your help to bring a friend back to life!

Dr. Finklestein: But why would they want to do that?

Jack: I asked the same question! They said he was killed!

Dr. Finklestein: I see… Come on up.

(Jack leads them up to the second story where they see an incomplete female model of similar design to the doctor)

Shinobu: Dr. Finklestein we need to know if you can bring our friend back to life.

Dr. Finklestein: Well there little girl let me see what I can do but I will need many ingredients to make one.

Kitsune: So doc what's this thing you're going make huh?

Dr. Finklestein: I am going to make a **philosopher's stone**. That should have the power to bring him back to life but it will break after one use.

Gail: Okay what are the ingredients?

Dr. Finklestein: Well… We need Dragon's breath, a gallon of Swamp Glaug spit, about a thousand different deadly insects, and a fang from Goge the Gaud of gravity and electricity.

Jack: But doctor don't you already have dragon's breath and Glaug spit?

Dr. Finklestein: Yes you're right so all we need is the insects and the fang.

(A person walks into the lab followed by two others)

Mysterious person: Hey there Jack who are these people?

Jack: Hello there Sora long time no see! And it looks like you brought goofy and Donald along this time.

Sora: Yep but who are these people?

Donald: (Whispers to Goofy and Sora) Look at them. they don't look like they're from this world.

Goofy: Yeah they look kind of weird.

Sora: Wait that's Cloud!

Cloud: Sora so you managed to reach this world too?

Sora: Now who are they?

Cloud: They are friends of mine. They're looking for a way to bring their friend back to life.

Donald: (Talks to Shinobu) Hollow there I'm Donald and you are? (His voice sounds very coarse and duck like)

Shinobu: (Shyly shakes his hand with a subtle sadness in her voice and eyes) my name is Shinobu. Maehara… Nice to meet you…

Donald: Eh… don't be sad we'll help your friend out so turn that frown upside down!

Goofy: Yeah you have to smile! Like us!

Sora: We're gonna help you guys so don't worry anymore.

Motoko: So let's go get the ingredients with haste!

Jack: Allow me to accompany you on your adventure it sounds like a blast!

Dr. Fiklestein: It will take one day to fully create a stone so you only have one extra day to complete your task before it gets too late.

Gail let's go!

(As they leave the whole town gathers to see them off to their adventure)

Gail: Okay half of us will go to the dragon and the others will go defeat Goge.

Janet: Sora, Gail, Goofy, Donald, Shinobu, Jack, You all go take down Goge and we'll take the bugs.

(Everyone agreed and split up)

Shinobu: I can do it! I'll do it for sempai!

(Team Shinobu heads up to the mountain that is said to be Goge's lair)

Sora: There he is! (The team looks upon a gigantic no eyed serpent with a large cobra like hood)

(Goge wakes to the smell of humans in his lair and speaks with a voice so powerful that it seems to shake the earth)

Goge: Who dares wake me from my slumber?

Jack: Shinobu ask him.

Shinobu: (Very frightened at the image of the 300 foot long serpent glaring down at her) W- we –we need a- a fang f- fro- from y- y- you t- t- to save a friend!

(The monstrous serpent rubs its chin with its tail in thought)

Goge: I will give you a fang if you can best me in battle. Let the combat begin!

(Goge releases a huge roar and enters into combat)

Gail: Shinobu go for the belly! I'll take the head!

(Gail charges up the tail of the giant snake heading straight for the head)

Shinobu: You will not beat us! Sempai is behind me! (Shinobu fires a shot at Goge but the recoil is so strong that she fell on the floor)

(The bullet zooms through the air and ricocheted off of his scales)

Sora: Take this! (Sora runs up and strikes Goge with his Keyblade dealing out combos of exceptional skill)

Goofy: Donald hit him with a fire spell! (Goofy rams into Goge and allots support to the others with spells and potions)

Donald: Fire! (A large fireball whizzes out of his magic rod and strikes Goge on the face stunning him for a second)

Jack: What marvelous fun! Take this! (Jack sends a crushing wave of gravity onto Goge dealing large amounts of damage to him)

Goge: Ragh! It's been a long time since I had a good fight but you're too slow! (Goge swings his tail and whips Gail off his back into the wall)

Gail- K.O.

Sora: Gail! Take this! (Sora throws his Keyblade like a boomerang hitting Goge on his chin at full force before returning to his hand)

Goge: Nice trick! How about this! (Goge opens his enormous mouth and fires a huge ball of condensed gravity at Sora)

Goofy: Sora! (Goofy jumps and knocks the gravity ball off course with his shield)

Sora: Thanks Goofy, Wah! (Sora is electrocuted by a beam that shot from Goge's tail)

Sora- K.O.

Shinobu: Goofy, Donald! (Shinobu watched as Goofy and Donald were tossed into the wall)

Goofy- K.O.

Donald- K.O.

Goge: Now for you little girl.

Shinobu: (She squeezes the Burning Courage and Righteous Hope pendants) Sempai, Amon, give me strength! (Shinobu picks up Mark's Katana .45 and aims it toward the charging Goge)

Shinobu: Sempai! Amon! (The two energies from the pendants flow into the gun and glows with intense power)

Goge: The Circome! How can she control it? (Goge stops in his tracks in terror)

Shinobu: Take this! (Shinobu Blasts the charged gun giving off a gigantic muzzle flash of pure energy which knocks Goge into the wall of his lair)

Goge: The power, I haven't seen such power since the **tower's** destruction!

Shinobu: As you promised hand over the fang!

Goge: Yes I always keep my word, (Goge chips off a piece of his massive fangs and pushes it to Shinobu) Here as promised. You seem to have a strong soul, one that can rival even my own. You seek to resurrect the man you love.

Shinobu: I do!

Goge: Whenever you are in danger, call on me and I will assist you.

Shinobu: Thank you Goge!

(Goge's body transforms into light and jumps into the Righteous Hope pendant)

Goge: (Voice comes from the pendant) Now make hast your friend is in need of your help,

(Shinobu wakes the others and has Jack lead them back to Halloween Town where they meet the others who had a rather easy trip, collecting bugs)

Dr. Finklestein: So you gathered the stone ingredients, good, good… Now lets go forge a stone. (After a lengthy process of making the stone the process ends with a magnificent display of red light)

Shinobu: Is it ready?

Dr. Finklestein: Yes a pure **Philosopher's stone**! Now go use it to help your friend!

Jack/ Sora/ Goofy/ Donald/ towns people: Goodbye and good luck!

(Cloud puts the pendants together and breaks them apart)

Cloud: (Slowly becomes transparent) It was good fighting alongside you guys but I must now return to my world. Good bye…

(Everyone waves good bye and head up the stairs to Hinata House)

Haruka: So you guys are back so you have what you need, and where's Cloud?

Motoko: He went back to his own world. Is the body ready?

Haruka: Yes and I used one of Su's machines to keep blood running through it.

Keitaro: Okay Shinobu it's your call, you can bring back Mark and make him near your age or make him normal again.

Shinobu: Well if sempai was my age then we could be together but…

Kitsune: Do it Shinobu. Bring him back at your age and he can be yours.

Shinobu: I don't know what to do but I have to bring him back.

Gail: I know Mark and he would like to be with you so go on and do it!

Shinobu: Alright!

(The stone shines a brilliant red that consumes the whole body causing it to float in the air and electricity serge through the body)

Naru: It's working!

Janet: No way!

(The body stops glowing and slowly settled back down on the couch)

Shinobu: Sempai? Are you awake?

Mark: Shi- Shinobu? I thought I was in the hospital and- (Mark covers his mouth due to a pubescent voice change) Wah! why am I shorter? (Mark runs to the mirror and looks at himself) Oh my God! I'm15 again! Awesome!

Shinobu: Sempai! (Shinobu runs up to Mark who twirls her around and hugs her) Sempai…

Mark: Shinobu…

(They kiss and stare into each others eyes and everyone claps)

Mark: So we can finally be together at last!

Shinobu: Sempai! I'm so glad your back! (She hugs Mark tightly)

Kitsune: We're glad to have you back! How's about some sake?

Motoko: It is nice to have my worthy adversary back.

Gail: Hey buddy looks like you gotta take the police training corse all over again!

Janet: Hey there shrimp now we are the higher ups!

Mark: Stop it! Ha ha ha

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: Well looks like its time to start life again and this time I'm going to live it to the fullest!

(Damn all this crazy shit going on man I sure hope those two know how difficult it is to keep a relation ship, but hey I'll save the next part for later)

(End of Chapter 14)


	15. Fictional reality

(as you can see the series is not complete. I say that there is going to be about a total of 35 chapters or more. I'm also thinking about doing at least five alternate endings)

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 15

Fictional reality

June 31st 1999

Night time

Mission log #11

Virus meter 0

(It was 7:00 PM. The Beach Café Hinata is enveloped in darkness. The voices of many children can be heard.)

Kitsune: Now everyone draw your parts!

Naru: What! I don't want this part let me draw again!

Kitsune: Well the draw never lies.

Seta: Ooh! I get to be the final boss huh?

Gail: Bah! I have to be a lowly foot soldier!

Janet: Oh! I get to be the great demon lord!

Mark: Hell yeah! I got the bad ass mercenary.

Shinobu: I get to be a goddess?

Motoko: Eh… Foot soldier #2

Su: Yay I get to be a dictator!

Kitsune: Now does everyone have there parts? Oh jackpot! I get to be the princess in distress!

Naru: Hey you cheated!

Kitsune: Did not.

(Everyone gets into their costumes and Su and Shirai set up the projector)

Shinobu: (Narrating as the scene opens to a royal palace) the year is 1348. Japan is locked into many wars over land and riches. In our story we will follow the journey of one soldier who will become king.

Soldier Keitaro: General Tsubame! The demons from the west are planning an attack!

General Su: (Wearing a Hitler style uniform) Ah… I see! Rally the troops! I want too see those demons dead!

Soldier Haruka: But general those demons will eat us alive!

General Su: Yeah so I thought ahead and hired a mercenary!

Mercenary Mark: So… (Spits a reed out of his mouth) You want I Yojimbo to slaughter the demons of the west for you General Tsubame?

General Su: Exactly!

Mercenary Mark: (Lifts a nodachi long sword onto his shoulders) Alright but the fee will be heavy! I demand the lovely princess Sakiko as my wife!

Shinobu: (Backstage with the others) But I want to be the princess if sempai wants her!

Kitsune: Sorry Shinobu he's all mine. (Kitsune begins to make her way to her part when Shinobu notices the trap door in front of her)

Shinobu: Whoops. (Shinobu flicks the trap door switch causing Kitsune to fall down below)

General Su: Okay and to show you that you can trust me, here is the lovely princess Sakiko! (Keitaro and Haruka escort Shinobu in the princess costume to the stage)

Soldier Keitaro: Here she is mercenary!

Princess Shinobu: Sempai! I mean um… Oh if it will be for the good of the people I will marry you.

Mercenary Mark: As said and is now written we shall do wed after battle with the demons.

Princess Shinobu: Yes… We will…

(The curtains close and Shirai switches the projection to the battle field)

Mercenary Mark: So those are the demons on the horizon?

General Su: Yep and you guys are gonna chop them to pieces!

Soldier Keitaro/ Haruka: Yes my lady! (Everyone runs off the stage and Shirai starts the battle sequence projection)

(Behind the stage)

Kitsune: That was cheating!

Shinobu: So! I wanted to be with sempai!

Mark: Ladies chill! (Kitsune and Shinobu give Mark a frightening gaze) Okay I'll be quiet.

Shinobu: Anyway you're the one that cheated in the first place!

Kitsune: Wah? But that doesn't give you the right to open a trap door under me!

(The two brake into a cat fight that went all the way onto the stage)

Shinobu: How dare you try to steal my sempai from me you hussy!

Kitsune: I wasn't tryin' to steal anyone you flat chested little monster!

Shinobu: Wah! You bitch I'll kill you! (Shinobu leaps into the air tackling Kitsune and pulling on her hair)

Gail: Do you think we should break them up?

Janet: If you want your head taken off.

Mark: I don't know but I think this is kind of hot.

(The two still continue to fight)

Kitsune: Take this! (Kitsune breaks a whisky bottle on Shinobu's head)

Shinobu: Well then eat this! (Shinobu bashes Kitsune with a frying pan that seemed to come from no where)

(The two fight on the floor until the fight escalades to embarrassment)

Kitsune: Hah! (Kitsune pushes Shinobu's skirt down making her face bright red)

Shinobu: Two can play that game! (Shinobu rips off Kitsune's shirt)

Kitsune: Wah! (Kitsune retaliates by also ripping off Shinobu's shirt)

(The two of them fight, half naked on the floor)

Mark: Yeah let's break it up. (Mark runs onto the stage and fires a bullet into the roof) everybody down!

(Shinobu and Kitsune stop fighting)

Mark: Now say you're sorry! (Mark fires another bullet into the roof)

Shinobu: Sorry…

Kitsune: Sorry…

Mark: Now kiss and make up!

Shinobu: Wah? Sempai!

Kitsune: Are you crazy?

Mark: Nah just kidding. (Mark notices the very confused audience of children) Oh… Um… (Mark drags Kitsune and Shinobu back behind stage)

Shinobu: I'm sorry sempai… (Mark paces back and forth hoping that the parents of the children won't sue them for the "display" that they saw)

Mark: (Sigh) I'm really disappointed in you two. Su had to rush job three mechas to replace our parts.

Kitsune: I guess we let things get out of hand back there. Eh he he…

Mark: What am I going to do with you two? (Mark rubs his forehead)

(At the stand in ovation all of the children applaud in delight at the play)

Mark: I guess we were a big hit.

Shinobu: Yeah.

Kitsune: Yep they love us!

(Later that night in the now quiet Café)

Mark: (Sitting on his bed and cleaning his handgun) There nice and clean. (Mark looks at his reflection in the slide) and handsome to, he he he.

(Shinobu knocks on the door)

Mark: Come in! (Shinobu walks into the room with her head down)

Shinobu: About today…

Mark: Oh don't mind that I forgive you, anyway that wasn't half bad to watch.

Shinobu: Sempai you pervert. (Shinobu smiles) Can I sit down?

Mark: Sure. (This time he doesn't need to clean pornos off of the bed)

Shinobu: Sempai… two days ago we-

Mark: Shared our first kiss?

Shinobu: Yes… so does that make us boyfriend and… girlfriend?

Mark: Only if you want it to be.

Shinobu: Then kiss me sempai it will be our first kiss as a couple.

Mark: Shinobu… (The two's faces draw near and their lips almost touch)

Su: What are you two doing?

Shinobu: Wah! Su! You ruined it!

Su: Were you and Mark getting all lovey dovey?

Mark: We were about to until you showed up.

Su: Hey everyone Mark and Shinobu were about to kiss!

Motoko: How dare you Mark, trying to win over Shinobu so that you can get into her pants! Take this! (Motoko sends a sword blast straight for Mark)

Mark: Wah! (Mark is sent flying out the window and lands in the ocean where he is chased to the shore by several sharks with a vendetta against him)

Shinobu: Motoko, Su you ruined the moment!

Motoko: He was only doing it to get you undressed. I'm sure of it. (Motoko re-sheaths her sword)

Su: Yay that was fun!

Shinobu: Su!

Su: Nyah ha ha ha! (Su runs outside)

Mark: (Climbs up to the window) I'm okay Shinobu. I- (Shinobu kisses him on the lips. The kiss lasts for a mere second before the ladder falls backwards) Wah!

Shinobu: Kyah! Sempai! (Shinobu peers out the window and sees Mark getting up from off the ground)

Mark: I'm alright! (Mark dusts himself off before placing the ladder back up and hopping through the window)

Shinobu: (Shinobu giggles at Mark's messed up hair) are you okay sempai?

Mark: Oh! Crap! (Mark fixes his hair)

Shinobu: Let's try that again. (The two kiss for a whole two minutes before looking deeply into each other's eyes)

Mark: Um… Wow…. (Kind of red in the face)

Shinobu: did you like that? (Shinobu giggles again)

Mark: That… Was great!

(After what seemed like a few minutes of talking turned into a three hour conversation on each other's likes and dislikes, as well as some small amounts of gossip which Mark didn't understand due to him not being in school for a long time)

(The next day)

Mark: (Yawn) Oh… Hey Shinobu, Wait? Did you sleep there all night?

Shinobu: (Wakes up with her arms around Mark) what sempai? Ah! I slept like that all night?

Mark: I guess (Mark gets up and scratches his arm) Anyway I'm going to go take a shower. (Mark heads out into the hallway with a change of clothes and a towel)

Shinobu: We didn't do it? Maybe sempai is the right one. (Shinobu smiles while lying in Marks bed with her clothes from yesterday still on)

(An hour later everyone was outside having a good time on their last day of beach fun)

Shinobu: (In her yellow bikini and a short beach skirt on) Hey sempai lets go for a walk down the beach! (Shinobu called out to Mark)\

Mark: Alright just let me pack my bag. (Mark packs a small backpack with a pair of towels, some sunglasses and a bottle of sun tan lotion)

(The two walk hand-in-hand down the beach)

Motoko: It sure looks like Mark and Shinobu are getting very close.

Kitsune: Don't bother with them, all they want to do is taste the fruit of young love hee hee. (Totally drunk)

(Mark and Shinobu walk the beach and find a large rock to set up a tanning area)

Mark: So How is this place?

Shinobu: But it's so high up.

Mark: Don't worry about that I got a grapple hook.

(Mark tosses the hook up on the rock and secures it)

Mark: Ladies first.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai. (Shinobu climbs up followed by Mark who carries the bag on his shoulders) Is everything okay down there sempai?

Mark: Yeah I'm alright. (Shinobu continues to climb up as Mark takes a quick peep at Shinobu's rear and smirks a bit before continuing to climb)

Shinobu: Wow you can see the whole beach from here! (Shinobu's hair blows in the wind)

Mark: Yeah it's a great view! (Mark unpacks the towels and sets up a umbrella and a small cooler and takes out some tanning oil)

Shinobu: Oh you brought tanning oil? Could you rub some on my back? (Shinobu lays on her belly and unties her bikini top)

Mark: Sure. (Slightly red in the face but regains his composure) There does that feel okay? (Mark rubs the oil over Shinobu's back)

Shinobu: That feels great. (Shinobu stretches her back a bit and smiles) Did you ever do this before?

Mark: Eh… Only once.

Shinobu: Who was it?

Mark: Do I have to tell you?

Shinobu: Yes.

Mark: Well… It was my old girlfriend.

Shinobu: Girlfriend! well you're mine now.

Mark: He he he. We were very happy together until the virus escaped the mansion. I killed her… I was reckless at the cost of her life. She was bitten and killed herself with this gun that I always carry)

Shinobu: I'm sorry…

Mark: Don't worry about it. It's okay.

(Shinobu pulls out Mark's binoculars and scans the horizon)

Shinobu: Look sempai! (Shinobu points at a pod of dolphins swimming close to shore)

Mark: No way! They almost never come this close to shore! (Mark pulls out a monocular and watches the dolphins)

(Shinobu and Mark sit on the rock getting tanned and enjoying a couple of sodas)

Mark: Well- (Mark checks his watch) It looks like it's about time to go. Let's pack up Shino- Damn! (The very well tanned Shinobu takes off the sunglasses and looks at Mark)

Shinobu: What is it sempai?

Mark: Nothing! (Mark holds in a bloody nose)

(They walk back to the Café and put their bags into a military Hummer that Gail recently obtained from S.T.A.R.S. HQ)

Haruka: You guys take care of the place when we are gone okay? (Haruka talks to a large group of strong looking men)

Mark: Is anyone even going to come when we leave?

Gail: Come on let's go!

(Gail drives like a mad man down the streets with a siren on top)

Mark: Ah! I don't want to die in a Hummer!

Shinobu: Kyah! Gail please calm down!

Motoko: Yes please do!

Keitaro: Wah!

Gail: Here it comes! (The Hummer takes off into the air from the top of a hill in the street) Yes! Awesome!

Everyone: Ah!

(As they land and drive away they are watched by two men)

Zombie like man (same as in Ch 9): So Wesker, Correct?

Wesker: They sure are a crazy bunch. All the better for us, Edge (The zombie like man)! Go gather the UTs for an attack on the Hinata House. I want S.T.A.R.S. to be put to rest once and for all. After all what's a little blood between old allies?

Edge: Heh he he. They wont even suspect it!

Wesker: Oh and before I forget.

Edge: Yes?

Wesker: Be sure to use the "Lickers" in the attack.

Edge: As you request S.T.A.R.S. captain Albert Wesker…

Wesker: I hate bad jokes like that.

Edge: we will meet soon enough. (The man rubs a pair of pendants and disappears through a portal)

Wesker: You disappoint me Mark. You should have joined Umbrella When I asked you to… In that very mansion. (Wesker's eyes glow red under his sunglasses. He pushes them up and walks down the street and disappears into the crowd)

(Damn like I said even more crazy shit goes down. Sheeit I might as well narrate a f---ing Steven King novel. Anyway stay tuned there's gonna be even more crazy shit goin down in the next chapter, Into the land of my heart)

(End of Chapter 15)


	16. Into the land of my heart

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 16

Into the land of my heart

July 3rd 1999

Early afternoon

Mission log #12

Virus meter 25

(An average mid summer day with the transition from morning to noon. The whole house seems at peace. And it will stay so until later that night. 10:00- Shinobu and Mark are getting ready for their first real date together)

Mark: Ah! Shit! Where'd it go? (Mark throws a whole bunch of boxes all over his room) Hm… It was you! (Mark points at the lab rat that he met a few weeks ago) You little bastard tell me where you hid it! (Mark grabs and shakes the rat only to be bitten and lose it again) Rah!

(Meanwhile in the bathroom)

Shinobu: (Grabs a towel and wraps it around herself) I wonder where sempai will take me today. (Shinobu fixes her hair and applies some makeup that Kitsune lent her) Sempai's won't know what hit him when he sees me. (Shinobu smiles and puts on some lipstick)

(Back in Mark's room)

Mark: Ah! What did that stupid lab rat do with them? (Mark tips over his dresser)

Motoko: (Downstairs watching T.V. when she hears a boom from upstairs and some dust falls from the ceiling) What's going on up there, be quiet!

Naru: So what's with all the noise?

Motoko: I keep hearing that awful racket from upstairs.

Naru: Well I'll go do something about it. (Naru walks up the stairway)

Mark: Hah! Here they are! (Mark picks up a box of Trojans and smirks) Heh he he, never know. (Mark puts one in his back pocket)

Naru: What's with all the noise?

Mark: Wah! (Mark throws the box into a pile of old unfinished dinners)

Naru: Why does it seem like your hiding something? (Naru walks up to Mark and inspects him)

Mark: I'm not doing anything bad honest! (Mark is sweating bullets)

Naru: Empty your pockets!

Mark: But-

Naru: (Pops her knuckles) Now…

Mark: Okay okay, Oh my God a rat! (Mark points at the lab rat running down the hall)

Naru: Kyah! Mark shoot it!

Mark: I'm on it! (Mark pulls out his gun and runs after the mouse which darts into the bathroom while Mark leaps over the stairway balcony, lands downstairs and runs out the front door)

Shinobu: What's happening out here? (Shinobu feels something crawl over her feet) Huh? Kyah! Rat! (Shinobu jumps onto the bathroom counter)

Motoko: What is the problem?

Shinobu: Kill it Motoko! A rat!

Motoko: You were afraid of this? (Motoko picks the rat up by the tail, takes it downstairs and lets it go outside)

(Out at the stairs in front of Hinata House)

Mark: Whew that was close! (Mark feels a hand tap his shoulder) Eh?

Shinobu: How do I look sempai? (Shinobu strikes a slightly sexy pose wearing her black dress with matching shoes and some black stockings on and a semi-professional make up job from Kitsune)

Mark: Wow! You look great! (Shinobu smiles)

Keitaro: Oh hey guys, where you goin? (Carrying some stuff for the café up from the Hummer which Gail has proudly mounted a .50 caliber machinegun and a opening tank hatch to the roof)

Mark: We're going out for the day on a date.

Keitaro: Hope you two have fun.

Shinobu: Keitaro could you tell Naru to make dinner tonight, we're going to be back at 8:00.

Keitaro: Sure. See ya. (Keitaro marches up the stairs)

Gail: (Polishing the Hummer like it was made of pure gold) Hey Mark, you and Shinobu goin on a date?

Mark: Yeah so I expect the place to be in one piece when I return.

Gail: Alright have fun you two.

(Mark and Shinobu catch a trolley to down town)

Shinobu: So were we going today?

Mark: Well I thought we could go catch a movie, go get some dinner and stop by a place of your choice and then come home and enjoy some milk shakes, how's that for a slice of fried gold?

Shinobu: (The trolley stops at down town and they get off)

Shinobu: Kyah! (A gust of wind blows Shinobu's skirt up which she tries to push down)

(Several kids on the trolley give out cat call whistles at Shinobu before the trolley takes off)

Mark: Hey you bastards get back here! (Mark pulls out a PSG1 sniper rifle from nowhere) No one whistles at my girl… (Mark sights up the trolley when all of the sudden Shinobu throws a frying pan at the trolley and sends it roaring down hill) Damn! (The kids on the trolley run off)

Shinobu: (Pushes the wrinkles out of her dress) Well they shouldn't have whistled at me.

(They head to the theater)

Shinobu: So what movie are we going to see sempai?

Mark: Um… How about that one? (Mark points to a poster for The Amityville Horror)

Shinobu: But isn't that a scary movie? (Shinobu quivers a bit)

Mark: Don't worry it's only a movie.

Shinobu: (Gulp) Okay let's go.

(Mark and stops at the snack bar while Shinobu goes into the restroom to touch up her make up)

Mark: Hey clerk, can we get a tub of pop corn and a couple of sodas?

Clerk: Wait have I seen you before?

Mark: Hm… (Mark examines the clerk) Cid?

Cid: Ha so you remember.

Mark: How's it going Cid? Why are you working here instead of flying hat Ship of yours?

Cid: Well to tell the truth I cant find It.

Mark: What are you talking about, it's not like you can lose a four hundred foot long airship that easily.

Cid: That's the thing. I didn't lose it. It just sort of disappeared.

Shinobu: (walks up to Mark) Sempai the movie is going to start in a few minutes.

Cid: So Mark is this your girlfriend?

Mark: Yep this is Shinobu. (Cid extends his arm and shakes Shinobu's hand)

Cid: Good to meet ya the name's Cid Highwind.

Shinobu: Pleased to meet you. How do you know my sempai?

Sid: He stopped by my place one day with a couple of real strange fellows. A blond spiky haired man named Cloud and a female Ninja named Yuffie.

Mark: Well come by the Hinata House later today and I'll explain the situation but for now we got to catch our movie see ya.

Cid: See ya later. Heh he he, what were the chances of finding him here? He doesn't suspect a thing. (There is a gleam in Cid's eye and a strange object behind his ear with the Umbrella logo on it)

(Mark and Shinobu take their seats and the movie starts)

Preview: the year is 1998 in a small Midwestern town evil begins. A deadly virus escapes and destroys an underground research facility. Now there is only one team that can stop it. (several action clips and a few monsters appear) Resident Evil coming spring 2000

(The movie starts)

Shinobu: (Shakes a bit and sips a bit of soda) sempai.

Mark: Yeah? (Eats a gummy worm)

Shinobu: How long is the movie? (Really scared already)

Mark: Heh he he, scaredy cat.

Shinobu: Am not! but could I hold your hand?

Mark: Sure go right ahead. (Shinobu holds onto Mark's hand tightly)

(The movie starts and progresses as Shinobu's heart races at intense moments in the movie. suddenly an axe is slammed into a tree stump which makes the whole crowd jump and Shinobu almost have a heart attack)

Mark: Heh he he, so you don't like scary stuff huh Shinobu?

Shinobu: I can handle it don't worry about me sempai.

(After the movie)

Mark: I saw you in there you almost died of fright. (Mark grins)

Shinobu: Did not! (She playfully pushes him aside and hold hands on the way to the trolley)

Mark: I got the perfect place for dinner in mind.

Shinobu: What is it?

Mark: Let's go get some sushi and stop for a desert on the way back.

Shinobu: I never had sushi before.

Mark: Don't worry it tastes great.

Shinobu: If you say so. (The walk into a sushi restaurant)

Mark: Give us the couple's platter. (Mark ordered from the bar and they sat at a corner booth)

Shinobu: It's so quiet in here.

Mark: I know, it's a great place to relax and think for a while.

Shinobu: Here comes our food. (The waiter lays a beautifully decorated platter on the table with many assorted pairs of Sushi and other dishes)

Shinobu: Wow I've never seen such a display! (Fascinated by the assortment and would like to try it back home)

Mark: Go ahead and try a piece. (Shinobu takes a piece of salmon suhi and eats it)

Shinobu: It's good! (She obviously never had sushi before)

Mark: See what did I tell you, it's good. (Mark takes a piece and eats it)

(One hour later. Mark and Shinobu finish their meal and head off to the mall)

Shinobu: Look sempai! (Shinobu points out a dress that she really likes)

Mark: Well let's go see you try it on. (They walk in and are greeted by a rather odd looking man wearing a red kimono and dog ears and a chip with the Umbrella logo on it on his neck)

Shinobu: Okay I'll just be a second. (Shinobu changes into a mini skirt and a tube top) How do I look?

Mark: You look great! Do you like it?

Shinobu: I love it!

Mark: Okay then let's go buy it. (They head up to the register and buy the outfit)

Shinobu: Thank you so much sempai.

Mark: It was nothing. (The two walk past a lingerie shop that Shinobu eyes)

Shinobu: Um sempai why don't you go check out Spencer's I need to go to the restroom.

Mark: Alright I'll wait for you there. (Mark enters Spencer's and talks to the clerk who is dressed in a blood red cloak and a blond spiky Mohawk who has another chip behind the ear)

Shinobu: I hope sempai doesn't see me. (Shinobu sneaks into the lingerie store and browses through the selection until she finds a set that she likes and pays for it) I'll go try this on and see how I look. (Shinobu walks into the changing room and undresses and puts on the lingerie) The lace feels a little strange but I like it (Shinobu poses in the dark blue lingerie set. Dark blue stockings a hoister belt, a V-string bottom and an adjustable top) I know I'll take a picture and give it to sempai on his birthday. (September 15th) (Shinobu giggles and takes the picture with her digital camera) Sempai's head is going to spin when he sees this! (She places the lingerie in the same bag as her outfit, tosses the lingerie store bag and heads to Spencer's)

Shinobu: Sempai? Kyah! (Mark jumps out with a freakish looking mask on and scares the living daylight out of Shinobu)

Mark: Ah ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your face, priceless! (Mark takes off the mask and gets hit with a Styrofoam tomb stone by Shinobu) Ow!

Shinobu: You deserved that! (Shinobu smiles and the two head back home)

Mark: So did you have a good time? (Mark sips on his milkshake)

Shinobu: It was wonderful, thank you so much sempai!

Mark: (At the front of the stairway to Hinata House) Do I get a kiss?

Shinobu: I got one better. (Shinobu wraps her arms around Mark and they kiss deeply until something breaks their attention)

Mark: Did you see that?

Shinobu: What is it? (A moan is heard from the trees)

Mark: Run! (The two dash up the stairway only to meet up with Edge)

Edge: So Mark we meet again…

Mark: You! What are you doing here?

Edge: Allow me to fully introduce myself. My real name was Alfred, Alfred Smith, you may call me Edge.

Mark: So edge what connection do you have with Umbrella?

Edge I'm so glad you asked. Your dear captain Wesker asked me to dispose of you and your friends!

Mark: Wesker! No It can't be! That monster killed him!

Edge: Wrong. Wesker injected himself with a concentrated dose of T-virus giving him super human abilities.

Mark: Shinobu get inside and tell the others to head upstairs!

(Shinobu runs to the door and Edge pulls out an extremely short cut double barrel shotgun almost the size of a short pistol and aims it at Shinobu)

Mark: (Aims his gun at Edge producing a laser dot on his head) Don't you dare touch her or I'll blow your f---ing head off!

Edge: Have it your way, I'll let the zombies do it for me. (Edge disappears into a portal)

Mark: Damn they're every where! (Mark races to the house and boards up the windows with the help of the others)

Gail: here they come! (Pumps his shotgun)

Janet: There are hundreds of them!

Motoko: Do you need my assistance?

Mark: Yeah but don't get bitten got that!

Gail: Keitaro catch! (Gail tosses Keitaro a civilian model pump action shotgun)

Keitaro: I never shot a gun before!

Janet: Just pump and shoot for the head and watch the recoil!

Mark: Here you guys take these. (Mark hands Kitsune a MP5 sub-machinegun, Naru a pair of colt .45s and Shinobu a Remington 10 gauge shotgun)

(The zombies begin to pound on the walls outside and try to break into the windows)

Haruka: What's stopping them from going out into the city?

Mark: A UT trooper blockade. The zombies don't go for them so they just push them back into the control zone.

Sarah: What about my Daddy?

(A large crash is heard on the side of the house)

Mark let's go! (They head up to the roof and se Seta on top of his van surrounded by zombies)

Seta: My what a playful bunch.

Janet: Seta! Climb onto the ladder! (They toss a rope ladder over the side of the house which Seta jumps onto right as the zombies tipped the van over)

Gail: Mark, Janet do you hear that?

Janet: Yeah…

Mark: We got a Licker on our hands… (Suddenly a large skinned human like figure leaps onto the ground beside Keitaro)

Keitaro: Wah! Is that the monster?

(The creature has no eayes and an exposed brain and razor sharp teeth dripping with saliva and foot long claws that can snap through bones)

Naru: Keitaro! (Naru unloads a shell into the monster's chest sending it off the roof as it was about to slice Keitaro into pieces)

Seta: Could someone tell me what's going on?

Haruka: No time! (She hands him a shotgun) Just shoot them in the head!

(The Licker flips off its back and runs up the wall meeting the team again)

Naru: How is it still alive? I shot it! (Mark pushed her out of the way and fired a .45 bullet into the creature's brain and blew it to pieces)

Mark: Like I said you have to shoot them In the head.

(Suddenly the group was met by three more Lickers and ran down into the house)

Motoko: How many of those creatures do they have?

Mark: Only four, any higher and the UT squad couldn't control them.

Gail: Everyone into the basement! (The zombies broke their way in and ran for the residents only to be halted by shotgun fire)

Mark: (Pops a zombie in the head with his Katana .45) We're running out of bullets!

(Everyone gets into the basement and bars the door)

Mark: (Reloads his handgun) Okay people we have three lickers and about twenty zombies left so I say we should split into two groups. One group take care of the lickers and the other takes down the zombies!

Su: (Had to be carried down because she was asleep wakes up) Where are we? I'm hungry.

Motoko: We are in the basement taking refuge from the monsters above.

Gail: (Loads and pumps his shotgun) Lets go!

(Mark and Gail bust open the door and blast any close zombies with shotguns while the others take to the roof to kill the lickers)

Motoko: Take this demons! Boulder cutting blade! (Motoko sends a blast of energy from her sword incinerating any zombie in its path)

Mark: You killed every last one of them! (Marks jaw drops)

Gail: We still need to finish off the lickers! (The three rush upstairs were they see Keitaro and Haruka blow a licker to pieces with their shotguns)

Mark: Shinobu! Look out! (A licker leaps in the air for Shinobu's head but she ducks and delivers a shell right into the monsters belly)

Seta: Take this! (Seta crushes the licker's skull in with his foot) Gross, all over my pants and even my shirt!

Naru: There's one! (Naru blasts the creature too late and it swipes for her and misses only to crash land into Shinobu)

Mark: Shinobu! (Shinobu tries to fight the powerful beast off but it is too late. The monster bites Shinobu's arm before it's head is blown apart)

Mark: Shinobu no… It bit you…

Shinobu: Why what's wrong?

Mark: The virus is in your blood, you'll become one of them…

(End of Chapter 16)


	17. Into the land of my heart part 2

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 17

Into the land of my heart part 2

Mark: Shinobu drink this! (Mark hands Shinobu a vial of antivirus)

Shinobu: (Drinks it down) It tastes awful!

Mark: This is going to sting a bit so bear with me. (Mark opens a bottle of rubbing alcohol and pours it into Shinobu's wound)

Shinobu: Nyah! It hurts! (Slight tears build up in her eyes)

Mark: Okay now we need to give you an injection so you won't turn into one of them so be strong. (Mark pulls out an Injector gun and loads it with the anti virus)

Shinobu: Is this going to hurt a lot?

Mark: Yes it will but we need to protect you from the virus. (Mark injects the anti virus into Shinobu's arm and she lets out a elp of pain as its injected)

(They take her downstairs and lay her on the couch to rest)

Naru: Is she going to be alright?

Su: Is she going to become a monster?

Mark: No She isn't. We managed to catch the wound in time and we had enough supplies to cure her but she will bee weak for a few days.

(Later that night Mark sits by Shinobu, holding her hand until she falls asleep)

Mark: Those bastards… Edge, I will be sure to it that I am the one who ends your life… And you too Captain Wesker…

(The next morning there was no trace of Umbrella's activities at the Hinata House, in fact Umbrella was gone. The facility completely disappeared from Japan leaving only a huge empty lot where it used to be. After one month Umbrella suddenly returned from out of nowhere and here we continue)

Mark: Good morning Shinobu. Breakfast smells heavenly this morning. (Mark kisses Shinobu and plops himself on the couch and pulls out the paper)

Shinobu: Happy birth day sempai!

Mark: Huh? (Mark checks the calendar on his watch) Holy crap it is my birthday! (Shinobu kisses Mark)

Shinobu: I got a present for you sempai.

Mark: Really let me se it.

Shinobu: Sorry sempai not until later.

Mark: Aw…

Shinobu: but I made your favorite breakfast today.

Mark: Awesome, thanks Shinobu. (Mark digs into his meal) It's so good! (With a mouthful)

(Meanwhile at a bar in Tokyo)

Wesker: Damn it Edge I told you to kill them!

Edge: I can't do this anymore Wesker! I want to see my daughter alive now!

Wesker: No can do. You don't deliver the goods then I think I'll let the Cerberuses (zombie dogs) out to play with her. (Wesker holds his thumb over a button on his keychain)

Edge: You said that nothing will happen to her! you promised!

Wesker: Promises only mean something if they are broken and your girl's time is up. (Wesker is about to push the button)

Edge: Okay I'll do it! Just don't kill her please!

Wesker: Alright. (Wesker places the keychain back in his pocket) But to make sure that you will obey me you will wear this. (Wesker hands Edge a small chip with the Umbrella logo on it)

Edge: As long as my daughter lives. (Edge places the chip behind his ear under the mask)

Wesker: Now get out of my sight!

(Edge enters a portal seeming quite unlike himself)

(Back at the Hinata house everyone is throwing a party for Mark)

Motoko: Happy birthday Mark.

Shinobu: Blow out the candles.

(Mark blows out the 16 candles on his cake and everyone claps)

Shinobu: I'm serving the cake and Ice cream in the kitchen, come and get it. (She hands Mark the biggest piece and gives him a kiss) Here sempai this one's for you.

Mark: Thanks Shinobu. (Mark digs into his cake)

(Later after much drinking and a drunken dance on the table which ended in a few bruises the party was over and everyone cleaned up before bed time)

Mark: (In his room watching T.V.) Hey Shinobu.

Shinobu: Hello sempia. (Sits on bed corner) And here's my present, I had to pay Gail to buy it for me. (Mark opens up the box to reveal a magazine reader and a pair of carbon fiber clips and a titanium barrel for his gun)

Mark: No way! These parts aren't even out on the market yet! How did you get them?

Shinobu: I saw them on the internet and it said that I could get a set from the back room of the gun store in Tokyo but that's not the only present, turn the box lid over.

Mark: (Turns the lid over revealing a sexy picture of Shinobu in her dark blue lingerie) Whoa! (Mark almost drools on his bed)

Shinobu: (A little red in the face) Do you like it?

Mark: Of course I love it! (Mark places the picture in his wallet) Thanks Shinobu, today really meant a lot to me. (Shinobu blushes and Mark kisses her) We have to be up early tomorrow.

Shinobu: Why is that?

Mark: cause, tomorrow Janet Gail and I are taking you guys on a cruise Mexico.

Shinobu: A cruise? Oh thank you sempai! (Shinobu hugs Mark and heads to the door and smiles at him) I want to spend the whole day with you tomorrow sempai.

Mark: You bet. Good night Shinobu.

Shinobu: Good night Mark.

(Shinobu heads to her room and begins to write in her diary about the day until drifting off into sleep)

Edge: (caressing Shinobu's hair) so you're headed to Mexico tomorrow. I cannot believe that I must kill you to get Suzy back… But I have no choice. (Edge leaps onto the window) Take my advice and break up with him, you will only die if you two stay together… (Edge disappears into the forest)

(End of Chapter 17)


	18. Enter Alex the Psychic

(Sorry the Mexico chapter was moved I just didn't have the inspiration for that one yet)

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 18

Enter Alex the psychic

August 31st 1999

Daylight

School begins

Virus meter 0

(It is a cold morning on a school day. Everyone except Kitsune, Mark, Janet, and Gail prepares for school in the morning)

Mark: (Yawn) what's going on? (Mark walks out into the hall way half asleep) Hey Shinobu what's with all the noise?

Shinobu: Well we're getting ready to go to school. Hey why don't you come to school with me? After all you don't have anything else to do.

Mark: (Yawn) Alright just let me get dressed and grab my gun. (Mark heads into his room and passes out from being so tired)

Shinobu: Oh well I guess you can come next time. (Everyone leaves)

(One hour later)

Gail: Shinobu wanted you to come to school with her huh?

Mark: I guess. (cracks an egg on a bowl and misses, getting egg on the counter)

Gail: Are you okay Mark?

Mark: Yeah just tired. (Mark scoops the egg off the counter and into a skillet)

Gail: Maybe you shouldn't- never mind.

(At Shinobu's school it's time for P.E. and Shinobu, Su, and her friend Sheiko are changing in the girl's locker room)

Su: How come your boyfriend isn't here Shinobu?

Shinobu: Su! (Shinobu covers Su's mouth)

Sheiko: You have a boyfriend Shinobu? What's he like?

Shinobu: Well he's a cop or was.

Sheiko: He's an adult?

Shinobu: No he's only two years older than me.

Su: Yeah he died and we brought him back to life!

Shinobu: Su! Be quiet!

Sheiko: Wait what are you talking about?

Shinobu: No what Su means is that he is the youngest cop ever to be accepted into the force.

Sheiko: So what's his name?

Shinobu: His name is Mark. (Shinobu takes off her shirt)

Sheiko: Is he handsome?

Shinobu: Yeah, he's the best guy I've ever met. (Shinobu takes off her skirt and puts on her gym shorts and shirt)

Sheiko: Wow have you ever kissed him?

Shinobu: Yeah we usually kiss about three times a day. (Shinobu ties back her hair into two pigtails in the back)

Su: Yeah they kiss almost every day. (Su jumps off the locker and gets dressed)

Sheiko: So have you two ever done **it**?

Shinobu: No of course not! Sempai loves me for more than that!

Sheiko: how do you know?

Shinobu: Well I don't really…

Sheiko: Well then give him the test.

Shinobu: What test?

Sheiko: Just walk into his room and try to seduce him. If he gives in on the first attempt then he definitely only wants to use your body. If he holds back or if he pushes you off then he loves you for more than your body.

Female Coach: Alright ladies let's go!

(After P.E. during lunch)

Shinobu: So you say that if sempai wants to do it then I should dump him and if he doesn't want to then he's the perfect catch.

Sheiko: Yeah it's that easy.

Shinobu: I don't know…

Sheiko: Come on Shinobu what if Mark only wants to have sex with you and dumps you after he's done with you?

(The school bell rings at the end of the day and the students leave)

(At the Hinata Café)

Shinobu: Okay so all I have to do is go into his room, sit on his bed, and tempt him until he caves in? But that sounds like it will just make him think that I'm crazy.

Sheiko: Alright you don't have to but you should at least ask him.

Shinobu: Okay…

(Mark is packing up for a solo camping trip into the woods)

Shinobu: Um… Sempai what are you doing?

Mark: Just packing for my camping trip.

Sheiko: (Hiding behind the wall) Shinobu ask to go with him!

Shinobu: But I can't just do that!

Su: Come on Shinobu do it!

Shinobu: Alright! Um sempai can I go with you?

Mark: You don't want to do that. It's a trip for training survival in the woods.

Shinobu: But I want to go!

Mark: No no it's too dangerous.

Shinobu: Sempai please can I go?

Mark: I'm sorry Shinobu but what will the others think?

Sheiko: Maybe he is good?

Su: Come on Shinobu!

Mark: (Fires a bullet through the wall which zooms past Sheiko's and Su's heads)

Su: Nyah! run! Nyah ha ha ha!

Sheiko: He's gonna kill us!

Shinobu: Thank you sempai.

Mark: I see… So they were making you doubt our relationship? Well don't worry Shinobu. (Mark embraces Shinobu) I will always love you for who you are not your body. After all I know very well that in the end our body means nothing once we die. It decomposes and returns to the earth but you soul lives on. That is why I love you, for who you are inside. not for sex but for you.

Shinobu: (Speechless and very red faced from Mark's little speech and begins to tear in the eyes a bit) I love you too sempai!

(Later that day)

(A young man dressed in black appears at the steps leading up to Hinata House)

Young man: So this is the legendary Hinata House where I feel the worlds crying in pain at one another.

(The young man throws a large bag over his shoulder and heads up the steps)

(The doorbell rings)

Naru: I got it! Hello oh are you here for Mark or Gail or someone?

Young man: No I am here to see what is the cause of the worlds cries of pain.

Naru: Eh?

Young man: The name is Alex and I'm a psychic who was called here to mend the worlds cries.

Naru: Um Mark I think you have a visitor.

Mark: Yeah, who are you?

Alex: I'm here to find the other holder of the pendants.

Mark: Are you with Umbrella?

Alex: No in fact they are part of the reason why I am here.

Mark: come in… (Alex enters the house, takes off his boots and sets his bag down)

Shinobu: Who is it sempai?

Mark: His name's Al- (Alex rushes up to Shinobu in a daze)

Alex: The name is Alex you beautiful thing you. Wah? (Mark grabs Alex and drags him to the living room)

Alex: Forgive my behavior; I didn't know that you two were in a relationship. Anyway I am the holder of the Earthen Determination and the Flowing Kindness pendants. And you Hynoba are the chosen one of God! (They place their pendants onto the table)

Mark: So let's see we have the burning Courage, Righteous Hope, Flowing Kindness, and the Earthen Determination.

Alex: Yes these pendants have the ability to pass through worlds but alone they create an unstable world switch but when together they fuse their two worlds into one.

Shinobu: So what your saying is-

Alex: Yes Mark doesn't belong in this world completely. Only half of him belongs here while the other half keeps his old world attached to him. That is why Umbrella is in this world.

Mark: So I don't belong in this world…

Alex: At least only half of you doesn't. The only way that that could have happened would be for one of your parents to have crossed into the world with Raccoon City. From what I can see it was your mother who gave you the pendant at her death to your father who had become infected. Your mother belonged in this world. Yoko Kitsurubame was her name and I believe that she once lived here in this very house. (Mark's eyes went wide open)

Mark: So you really are a psychic.

Alex: In fact I think Haruka knew her once.

Mark: What is wrong with this world how can Umbrella be tied to me like that? But wait! How did Gail and Janet get here?

Alex: because they came here with you, when you died before if your soul slipped away then they would just return to their own world.

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: I know what my connection is! It's Umbrella…

Alex: Exactly, since your father worked for Umbrella it was a huge part of your life. If Umbrella were destroyed then that world's tie to you would also break but would send your friends back with it.

Mark: I see…

Alex if that happens then you won't be able to return there. These worlds are based on the works of man.

Mark: What do you mean?

Alex: (Pulls out a copy of Love Hina Vol. 1, a copy of Final fantasy 7, a copy of Resident Evil, and a copy of The Nightmare Before Christmas) These worlds that we live in aren't the main one but merely branches from the tree.

Mark: So what you're saying is that we don't exist? How can you expect me to believe that?

Alex: Read… (Mark picks up the Love Hina novel and reads it)

Mark: No it can't be…

Shinobu: This can't be true…

Alex: It is very true. You don't exist in other worlds but those worlds don't exist here either.

Mark: Then what am I to do? Defeat my enemies and lose my closest friends and the place I grew up in or leave them and live in a world where Umbrella has total control… What do I do? God help me!

(End of Chapter 18)


	19. Dark side

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 19

The dark side

Mark: Why must it be so?

Alex: Stop it! That's enough! (Alex's coffee cup shakes and shatters) Mark! You have only one choice. You must stop Umbrella or innocent people will suffer because of them. I had already foreseen your future… You must select one of eight paths to decide your future. Either way you will still lose something close to you by the ones you hate.

Mark: I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my composure, I failed my training.

Alex: Take it easy on your self. It was hard for me to grasp when I first found out but you'll get over it. But remember you must take down Umbrella and Raccoon city will be sacrificed for the good of the world.

Mark: I see… I need some time alone to think… (Mark gets up and heads upstairs quietly)

Shinobu: Sempai-

Mark: I need to be alone Shinobu. Please leave be for a while. (Mark heads into his room and closes the door)

Shinobu: Why did you do that to my sempai?

Alex: (The coffee cup shards shake and reassemble) Because he is the one chosen by God to fix the damage done by evil.

Shinobu: But he can't handle such a big responsibility! And why does my sempai have to be chosen?

Alex: I can't answer your question, any psychic that has ever tried to use their powers to reach God have all died from the unfathomable infiniteness of God. All I do know is that he is the human equivalent of an Arch angel.

Motoko: (Who had been silently sitting by listening to the conversation) So what you're saying is that Mark has been chosen by God to end Umbrella?

Alex: Correct but he does have a choice in the matter. If he agrees to God then the worlds will be saved from evil.

Motoko: And if he refuses?

Alex: The worlds will be plunged into unimaginable darkness and be at the mercy of the one called Lucifer…

Motoko: So to save the worlds Mark must stop Umbrella?

Alex: Exactly

(Several hours later)

Shinobu: (Everyone is downstairs eating at the table except Mark who is upstairs with his door closed) Sempai your food is getting cold.

Mark: Thank you Shinobu but I'm not hungry right now…

Shinobu: Okay sempai, I'll leave it in front of your door.

Mark: I said I wasn't hungry…

Shinobu: But I made it myself-

Mark: I said I don't want it!

Shinobu: (Steps back and starts to cry a bit) Sempai what has gotten into you?

Mark: What's gotten into me? I found out that my whole life is a f---ing road block to the whole universe! My existence doesn't mean anything at all! Can't you see?

Shinobu: What about me? Your being here means everything to me! How can you say that after all we been through together? (Shinobu drops the plate and runs away crying)

Mark: Shinobu wait! (Mark opens the door and chases after Shinobu)

Kitsune: Where you goin Shinobu?

Shinobu: For a walk! (Shinobu darts outside)

Mark: Shinobu! (Stops at the stair way balcony and catches a glimpse of Shinobu running outside. Mark leaps off the balcony and gives chase)

Shinobu: Go away sempai! (Shinobu jumps onto a passing trolley)'

Mark: Shit! (Mark flags down a car, shows the driver his badge and takes the car after the trolley)

Shinobu: Sempai?

Mark: (Leaps out of the car window and grabs onto the trolley while the car flips and explodes) Shinobu! Please I- (Shinobu smacks Mark in the face with a frying pan) Wah! (Mark falls backwards into oncoming traffic)

(Shinobu takes the next stop and heads for the bus station)

Mark: Damn she's getting away! (Mark gets up and races after her)

Shinobu: Sir I need a ticket to the next town!

Teller: Um sure that will be- (Shinobu throws a handful of money and grabs the ticket)

Shinobu: Sempai is right behind me! (Shinobu leaps into the closing doors of a bus already leaving)

(The bus takes off while Mark stays behind)

Mark: So it's a bus all the way to Tokyo. (Mark flags down another car and tails the bus)

Shinobu: I thought that sempai would surely have caught me back there. (Shinobu looks out the window and thinks about how her's and Mark's relationship will ever work again)

(After a long trip the bus stops at a station in Tokyo where Shinobu gets off and walks to a nearby hotel)

Shinobu: One room please.

Clerk: Sure there young lady that will be 450 yen. (Shinobu pays and signs the check in sheet and heads to her room)

Shinobu: I don't think that I can ever face him again… I think I'll take a shower. (Shinobu heads into the bathroom and undresses) Maybe I should go back and live with my parents… (She gets into the shower and turns on the warm water)

(Meanwhile Mark gets out of his car and heads to the hotel)

Mark: Did a Miss Shinobu Maehara rent a room here?

Clerk: Let me check… Yes she checked in ten minutes ago. Her room is on the third floor in room 306.

Mark: Thanks (Mark runs up to the elevator and takes it to the third floor)

(Inside the shower in room 306)

Shinobu: (Lathers her hair and rinses it) I guess sempai and I weren't meant to be together…

Mark: Here it is room 306, The shower's on, better use the silencer. (Mark attaches a silencer from his coat onto his Katana .45 and blasts two bullets into the lock and opens the door quietly)

Shinobu: (Rinsing the body wash from her delicate and almost developed body) tomorrow I'll just go to my parents and say I'm sorry for leaving.

Mark: (Walks in all commando style with his gun aimed to the floor and checks the room before heading to the bathroom door)

Shinobu: Maybe it was a mistake to be with sempai. (She turns off the water, gets out and wraps a towel around herself and opens the bathroom door where she confronts Mark)

Mark: Shinobu I- (Shinobu swings a frying pan t Mark which he catches with his left hand) Please hear me out Shinobu.

Shinobu: No you don't care about me anymore! (Tears build up in Shinobu's eyes)

Mark: Shinobu, I'm sorry for saying those things to you.

Shinobu: No sempai! (Shinobu tries to run but Mark grabs her arm and pulls her close and they land on the bed)

Mark: Shinobu listen to me. I'm sorry, please forgive me.

Shinobu: Sempai… (Shinobu's towel loosens)

Mark: Please Shinobu forgive me about back there in Hinata.

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: Shinobu… (They kiss)

(The maid walks up to the door and sees Mark over the barely covered Shinobu on the bed and runs away saying that she was sorry to intrude)

Mark: Eh… Maybe I should have closed the door.

Shinobu: (Giggle) Ah! (Shinobu covers herself and turns red in the face) So um… Sempai are we going home now?

Mark: Nah let's walk around Tokyo for a while and grab some lunch.

Shinobu: Okay that sounds like fun but… Ah! (Shinobu realizes again that she is only wearing a towel) Get out! I need to dress first!

Mark: Can't I watch?

Shinobu: Oh you! (Shinobu pushes him out side and heads into the bathroom and changes)

(They head out to a diner for lunch)

Mark: This place looks oddly familiar.

Shinobu: Why what do you mean?

Mark: I can swear that I have been here before. Eh? (Mark notices a young woman around the age of 19 wearing a red sleeveless biker girl sweatshirt and matching short shorts over a full body spandex suit cut at the shoulders and knees) Clair?

Woman: You know my name?

Mark: You're Clair Redfield right?

Woman: Yes I am but how did you know that?

Mark: Even though I may not look like it But I was with your brother Chris on the Spencer mansion case.

Shinobu: You two know each other?

Clair: Ah! Your Mark the cute guy! But you're so young.

Shinobu: Excuse me but he's taken! (Shinobu looks at Clair slightly annoyed)

Clair: I see (She sits down on the other side of the booth) but why are you so young?

Mark: Heh he he, well it may sound crazy but I died once already and Shinobu here brought me back.

(Mark then tells the story thus far to Clair)

Clair: Oh stop telling stories that didn't happen.

Mark: Yeah it did. I came to Japan here and met her and all those things happened.

Clair: Then why are we in Raccoon city then?

Shinobu: We aren't in Raccoon City we're in Tokyo.

Clair: You must be crazy cause were in- (Clair looks out the window and sees everything written in Japanese. She then noticed that she was also speaking in Japanese) Oh my God what's happening?

Shinobu: Like sempai said the worlds are breaking apart and you must have ended up here from a break in your world.

Clair: All this is too strange. (Clair grabs her helmet) Nice to see you again but I must go.

Mark: Why don't you stop by Hinata Hot Springs and stay there for a while?

Shinobu: They will let you stay no problem.

Clair: I think I'll take you up on that offer.

Mark: It's an all girls dorm that we're staying in so you will be- (Suddenly the diner changes to a fancy restaurant and Clair disappears before their eyes) Holy damn the worlds changed back again!

Shinobu: Eh so I guess she's not coming right? (Shinobu smirks a bit at the thought of Clair not being at the Hinata House)

Mark: Let's get going we got a long walk home.

Shinobu: What? But how come we don't take a bus or train?

Mark: Well… I lost my wallet while when I leaped onto the trolley you were on.

Shinobu: But… Oh… Now what?

Mark: We must earn money with your body.

Shinobu: Wah! Sempai are you crazy I have self respect!

Mark: Exactly!

(Shinobu is standing at the corner in a skimpy outfit)

Shinobu: Sempai! Eh? (A man walks up and checks her out and smirks)

Man: So there beautiful how much for 20 minutes?

Shinobu: Eh? Wah! I'm not a hooker!

Mark: Gotcha! (Mark leaps out from behind Shinobu, pushes the man into the wall and handcuffs him) So you gonna give us train money or do I have to arrest you?

Man: Okay, okay take my money. (The man wiggles his wallet out and Mark takes it)

Mark: Thanks. (Mark takes enough money for a train ride for 2 and gives the man his wallet back) I hope you like jail bitch cause that's were your going heh he he. (Mark calls the cops to pick the guy up)

Shinobu: Now can I get into my regular clothes?

Mark: Sure go ahead.

(The two head for the train station when Sora pops out of nowere followed by Donald and goofy)

Sora: Hey it's you the girl from Halloween Town!

Shinobu: Sora what are you doing here?

Sora: We were fighting a giant **heartless** and all of the sudden we appeared here. Hey is that your friend that you were talking about?

Shinobu: Yes.

Mark: The name's Mark Hynoba, pleased to meet you Sora- (A large human like creature with pure black skin and piercing yellow eyes and a face covered in hair like tentacles as well as a giant hole that makes up nearly the creature's entire torso that is shaped in a heart) What the hell is that?

Donald: We were fighting it when we were transported here! (Gets into a fighting stance)

Goofy: Yeah we need to stop it before it hurts anyone!

Sora: It is called a **Dark Side**.

Mark: Then let's take it down! (Suddenly a red katana handle with a missing blade appears in his hand) What is this? Wah? (A large blue energy blade jumps out from the handle followed by two smaller blades on each side of the blade)

Shinobu: What is that sempai?

Mark: Blameless… The sword is telling me it's name!

Sora: Well you better be ready to use it here comes the Dark Side!

Mark: (Holds the blade in a single hand fighting stance) Let's give this thing a test!

Shinobu: Look! (Several small antennaed black shadowy creatures pop up from the ground)

Goofy: Here they come!

Donald: Get ready!

Sora: Now!

Mark: Shinobu stand back! (Mark charges the creature alongside the others)

(The 100 foot tall Dark Side stares at them menacingly as they charge)

(End of Chapter 19)


	20. Come with me to the ends of the earth

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 20

Come with me to the ends of the earth

(The battle with the Dark Side)

Mark: Take this! (Mark rushes up the shadow monster's arm and delivers a swipe with his energy blade straight for the head)

Sora: Mark look out! (The Dark Side grabs Mark's leag and throws him into the wall of a building)

Shinobu: Sempai!

Donald: Don't worry I got him! (Donald casts an **aero **spell that slows Mark's descent)

Goofy: Gawrsh! He's hurt badly! Here Mark drink this. (Goofy puts a bottle up to Mark's face)

Mark: Argh! What… Is it? (Mark takes the bottle)

Sora: It's a potion; it'll make you feel a lot better once you drink it.

Donald: Hurry here it comes! (The Dark Side plunges its arm deep into the ground creating a portal that releases more of the heartless)

Sora: Let's go!

Mark: (Drinks the whole bottle down) Blah! Tastes like crap! But I feel great! (Mark grabs his sword and produces another set of blades) Let's finish him!

Shinobu: Be careful sempai! (Suddenly a heartless bursts from a small portal in front of her) Kyah!

Mark: Shinobu!

Sora: Kill it now or it'll take her heart!

(The heartless leaps for Shinobu but then disintegrates from Motoko's sword)

Motoko: We heard the news on TV so we decided to defeat this demon.

Sarah: Um yeah you can do that yourself.

Naru: Go Motoko Go!

Su: You can do it!

Keitaro: I have faith in you Motoko!

Motoko: Eh? How dare you? You cowards leave me to fight it all on my own!

Shinobu: But sempai, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are fighting it too.

Naru: See Motoko, you won't be fighting it alone.

Motoko: Then here I go! (Motoko runs up to the battlefield only to run into a blockade of police officers as the heartless devour their spirits and turn into more heartless) Be gone foul demons! (Motoko swipes her sword and blows the heartless shadows to pieces) Now to fight the big one!

Goofy: Donald here! (Goofy tosses Donald a potion to recover some of his spirit energy or commonly referred to in the RPG world as MP)

Mark: Goofy look out! (The Dark Sides fist comes flying at Goofy only to be ripped off by a steady stream of NATO rounds from Mark's M16)

Goofy: Gee thanks Mark. Behind you! (The Dark Sides legs swings toward Mark)

Mark: Just a little closer… (Mark smirks as he leaps into the air dodging the kick while planting a block of C4 to the monster's leg)

Sora: What is that?

Mark: Get out of here it's gonna blow! (Everyone gets on the ground as the half pound block of C4 blows half of the creature into dust)

Goofy: Gawrsh what was that?

Mark: It's called C4 a very potent and dangerous explosive. Now let's go finish it off!

(The four get up to see Motoko deliver the finishing blow to the Crippled Dark Side)

Motoko: So this is the kind of things that happen when I'm not around to watch you?

Mark: What do you mean?

Motoko: Like chasing Shinobu through Tokyo, causing massive traffic delays, kissing her (points at Shinobu) as she lay almost completely naked on a bed and nearly destroying all of Tokyo in a fight with a giant monster!

Mark: … I got this cool new sword! Its blades are like made of energy or something!

Motoko: Eh… What am I going to do with you?

Mark: Never mind that. Sora and the other two were the ones that did the most help. Hey? (Mark looks around) Damn the worlds must have slipped again!

(Back at Hinata House The girls are taking the first of their daily dips in the open air bath)

Naru: So Shinobu how was Tokyo?

Shinobu: It was great until that thing showed up.

Motoko: I saw that Mark and the others nearly defeated it. I only dealt the finishing blow.

Su: So Shinobu is it true that you and Mark were kissing naked on the bed?

Naru: (Spits out the tea that she was drinking) What? You and Mark did it in that room?

Shinobu: Wait you don't-

Kitsune: Congratulations Shinobu I never knew you had it in you. (Excessively drunk)

Shinobu: But-

Motoko: I never knew that you were that easy Shinobu.

Shinobu: You're not listening we didn't do anything! Mark just showed up as I left the bathroom and surprised me. I tried to run but he grabbed my arm and we fell onto the bed. We kissed and made up but that's all!

Kitsune: I see so it was only a little fight then that's all? (Sips some sake)

Shinobu: Yes that's all.

Naru: I almost believed that you gave into Mark that easy.

Shinobu: No I'm not easy! In fact when sempai tried to chase me I hit him in the head with a frying pan.

Kitsune: Very nicely done Shinobu. Cheers!

Motoko: Yes all men no matter their personality must be trained to sit on command.

Naru: I couldn't agree more.

(They all get a cup of sake from Kitsune and have a toast before drinking)

Shinobu: Hey everyone dinner is ready!

Gail: (Walks downstairs) Man am I hungry. I feel like I can eat a horse.

Su: Me too!

Janet: (Yawn) I was just taking a nap. (Eyes still closed as she walks down the stairs)

(Everyone takes their usual seat and begins to chow down in normal fashion)

Mark: (Beginning to grow agitated by the daily routine) Hm… Grh… Damn it people I'm sick of doing things the same every day!

Naru: What do you mean?

Mark: Every day at exactly 3:00 Pm you send Keitaro into orbit for peeping or touching. I can set my damn watch by it. And you Motoko, you train in exactly the same way since three days ago!

Shinobu: What's wrong with that sempai?

Mark: Nothing it's just that it's boring. I need something new!

Kitsune: Well what do you want to do? there's not a whole lot to do around here.

Mark: I know! Let's go camping!

Su: Yay that sounds like fun! (She swallows her plate whole and spits out the dish with no food left on it)

Gail: Yeah that sounds alright. (Bites a piece of fried fish) I'll get packed as soon as I'm done.

Janet: I better come along too or else you two will end up eaten by bears or something.

Motoko: This actually sounds like a good idea count me in too.

Su: Me too, me too!

Keitaro: Yeah sounds like fun I want to come as well

Naru: Eh… count me in.

Kitsune: Heh he he it'll be lonely without you guys here so I might as well tag along too.

Shinobu: Can I come too sempai?

Mark: Sure. (Finishes food) Pack up when your done eating. were gonna test a theory of mine.

Gail: You don't mean?

Mark: Yes!

Janet: You're gonna blow up the Hummer again!

Gail: I'm in! Let me go get the equipment! (Gail runs off to the garage he built for the Hummer)

Sarah: Hey what about me? Are you just going to leave me here?

Mark: Calm down you can come too. What about you Haruka?

Haruka: Nah I'll pass, someone needs to watch the place while everyone's gone. (She lights up a cigarette)

Gail: Okay everything is set up!

Mark: Good…

(After dinner everyone packs and heads out to the yard to see what Mark had in plan)

Mark: Behold! (Gail throws a tarp off the brand new Hummer with a snow plow grill, .50 cal machinegun with tank hatch on top and spray painted onto the hood **BANE OF THE UNDEAD**)

Motoko: You only customized it?

Mark: That's not all! I integrated the pendants into the GPS navigator so that it can take us to one point around the world and send us back when we need to go. But sadly it will only work twice before blowing up the GPS but that is a sacrifice that I am willing to make!

Gail: Yeah let's go! (Everyone gets into the car)

Mark: I drive this time Gail! (Mark starts the car)

Gail: Aw I wanted to drive.

(The car takes a small budge forward and stops)

Mark: What's wrong?

Shinobu: What's the matter sempai?

Mark: The damn thing doesn't want to- (Bam! The car is suddenly deep in the heart of the Rocky Mountains)

Mark: Ah! Son of a bitch! F—k! Argh! (Mark hit his head on the windshield when the car appeared in the mountains)

(Everyone sets up camp while Shinobu tends to Mark's badly bruised and slightly cut forehead)

Mark: Argh… That stuff stings!

Shinobu: Quiet down you big baby. I need to do this or else it'll get infected,

(Shinobu puts a combat bandage onto the cut and smiles)

Shinobu: There, there all done. That wasn't so bad was it?

Mark: Yeah it was.

Shinobu: Oh well forget about it and help set up camp for a bit.

(After a few minutes the campsite is all set up and everyone explores the forest)

Gail: Everyone remember to watch out for rattlesnakes.

(Shinobu and Mark go walking alongside a slow flowing river that turns into a 20 foot water fall into a lake)

Shinobu: It's so pretty out here!

Mark: Yeah. I used to take camping trips all the time out here.

Shinobu: Hey sempai look! (Shinobu points out a school of salmon making their way up a path of the river)

Mark: Awesome salmon! Gotta remember to go fishing tomorrow.

Shinobu: Look sempai a bear! (Mark looks toward the huge mass of fur covered beast standing on it's hind legs staring at them)

Mark: Shinobu get behind me. (Shinobu gets behind Mark and he pulls out his handgun) Get out of here you old bear! (Mark fires a bullet into the sky sending the bear running into the forest before they hear a bear roar and the crack of automatic fire)

Janet: Yeah! I got tomorrows dinner!

(Mark and Shinobu head down the rocks to the lake below the water fall. Mark heading down first)

Shinobu: Wow this is a nice lake.

Mark: Yeah! (Mark takes a step down and accidentally looks up Shinobu's skirt) Wah! (Mark takes a 6 foot drop onto the sand below)

Shinobu: Sempai are you ok- Eh? (Shinobu sees Mark's red face and realizes that her skirt got caught on a branch that lifted it up) Kyah! Sempai you pervert!

Mark: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself- (Kaplunk! Mark is hit in the head by a small stone and lands in the shore of the lake)

Shinobu: (After taking off the branch and climbing down the rocks) Are you okay sempai?

Mark: Ow! Yeah I'll be fine. That was a nice view though. Heh heh- Ow! (Shinobu knocks him over the head)

Shinobu: You deserved that. Hey sempai can you swim in this lake?

Mark: (After examining the size of the lake and finding that it was only the size of about tsix regular pools) Yeah I think you can. Let me scan it first. (Mark pulls out a metal detecting camera and scans the lake) Well there are no fishing hooks in the lake and it seems that the only thing that inhabits this lake is a few bass and a handful of catfish but nothing dangerous or any bad bacteria nad at least no leaches- Whoa!

Shinobu: (Takes off her shirt) I'm going to take a dip okay?

Mark: Eh?

Shinobu: (Realizing what she just done) Ah! (Throws another rock at Mark) This time don't look. I'll be behind that bush canging. (Shinobu heads behind a large bush and checks around before taking her clothes off) Sempai you better not peek!

Mark: Don't worry I've seen a good portion of your body for today heh heh heh. Ow! (Mark got pelted with another stone) Okay Shinobu I give up!

Mark: You better! (Shinobu takes a last glance around her before taking her underwear off and placing on her new light blue bikini)

Shinobu: Sempai how do I look? (Shinobu strrikes a pose)

Mark: Ah! Don't hurt me! (Mark covers his head and ducks)

Shinobu: Okay sempai I won't throw any more stones. (Mark looks up and gets a nose bleed from viewing Shinobu in her rather skimpy bathing suit) So do you like it?

Mark: (Covers his nose) I love it! (Mark notices that Shinobu's body is developing rather nicely) You fill it out rather nicely- Ah! (Shinobu lifted her hand in a throwing motion)

Shinobu: Relax sempai I was only kidding.

Mark: Alright. (Mark sets up a crawdad trap in one of the creeks that flows out of the small lake)

Shinobu: Hey sempai is it safe to jump from the fall?

Mark: Let me check. (Mark pulls out a single shot rifle like pistol and loads an odd bullet into it and fires it at the bottom of the lake)

Shinobu: Well?

Mark: (Checks his computer) Well it is definitely deep enough and the current isn't strong at all so yeah you can jump off it.

Shinobu: Okay then. (Shinobu starts to climb the rocks)

Mark: Why not use this? (Mark pulls out his grapple gun from its holster)

Shinobu: Okay. (Shinobu skips over to Mark)

Mark: But it's gonna cost you.

Shinobu: What?

Mark: A kiss. (Shinobu kisses him and Mark hands her the grapple gun) All you got to do is aim it at a strong boulder and fire. the gun itself will reel you up very fast do be careful.

Shinobu: I will. (Shinobu fires the hook deep into a very large boulder and is shot up to the edge of the waterfall)

Mark: Good you got it!

Shinobu: Sempai watch this! (Shinobu does a magnificent swan dive into the lake) Ah! It's freezing! (She screamed)

Mark: Yeah but this will help. I picked this up when I visited Cloud and the others. (Mark pulls out a perfectly round green jewel about the size of a shooter marble) It's a **fire materia**. This will help the temperature problem. Mark holds the stone near the surface of the water causing a bright red light to appear and boils the water slightly) Is that good enough?

Shinobu: It's heavenly… (Becoming very relaxed)

Mark: Well then. (Mark heads behind the bush that Shinobu changed behind but trips on a branch and lands his face in Shinobu's panties) Ah! Damn that hurt. Eh?

Shinobu: Ah! Sempai! (Shinobu picks up a large cat fish and hurls it at Mark)

Mark: Ah! (The catfish plows Mark over and flops back into the lake) I'm sorry!

Shinobu: You better be! (Mark heads behind the bush and changes into his swimming shorts)

Mark: Cannon ball! (Mark leaps off the fall and creates a huge splash)

Shinobu: So you want a splash fight huh? (Shinobu smirks)

Mark: Bring it on! (Mark taunts her)

(Te two plash each other and laugh)

Shinobu: (She giggles) Okay, okay I give up sempai!

Mark: It won't end that easy. You must give a reward to you conqueror.

Shinobu: Will this do? (They kiss in the lake)

Gail: Hey there you two take it easy. Having fun?

Shinobu: Gail!

Mark: Damn it Gail! You ruined the moment!

Gail: Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin.

Mark: You came for a dip?

Gail: You bet! and the other are here too, including Alex. (Alex earlier came through a portal to their location)

Su: Yeah! (Su leaps into the water down below)

Naru: Wow this is beautiful.

Keitaro: Yeah…

Mark: Aw… Oh well Let's go Shinobu.

Shinobu: Okay sempai. (They get up and change and head out for a walk)

Mark: So you like it here Shinobu?

Shinobu: Yes everything is so beautiful.

Mark: Sure is… Huh? Shinobu stop!

Shinobu: What is it sempai?

Mark: It's a rattle snake! (Mark stairs the rattle snake dead in the eyes)

Shinobu: What are you going to do sempai?

Mark: (Heads up to the snake and uses a stick to draw its attack and grabs it by the neck, **DO NOT REALLY ATEMPT YOU WILL DIE!**)

Shinobu: What are you doing sempai that's dangerous! (Mark pets the snake along its belly and lets go of its head)

Mark: Don't worry, snakes like those who wear these pendants. (Mark shows Shinobu a snake charm pendant) They have a magic power over snakes and reptiles and makes them gentle.

Shinobu: I don't like snakes…

Mark: Okay, I'll let her go. Now don't you bite anyone okay? (The snakes responded with a hiss and slithered away)

Shinobu: How come it didn't bite you when you let it go?

Mark: Well the pendant really only gives you the ability to talk to reptiles so they can understand you too.

Shinobu: Let me try it on that lizard over there.

Mark: Alright. (Mark places the necklace on Shinobu)

Shinobu: Hey there little guy how are you doing?

Lizard: Wah? I can understand you!

Shinobu: Yeah it's this pendant. Anyway I like your colors.

Lizard: Yeah and I like everything about you baby heh heh heh.

Shinobu: Wah! How dare you! (Shinobu takes off the pendant and scares away the lizard)

Mark: So what did he say?

Shinobu: Some very naughty things about me.

Mark: Heh heh well like I said all living things have their own personality.

(The two walk hand in hand all the way back to the camp sight were they see Janet making a bear skin coat)

Mark: So Janet did you cut up the meat?

Janet: Sure did all packed on ice and ready for freezing.

Mark: Man what time is it? (Mark checks his watch) Hm… 7:38, we have about one more hour before the mosquitoes come so call the others and tell them to get to camp before the skeeters get them.

(It is now 8:30 and everyone is getting ready for bed)

Mark: Goodnight everyone! (Everyone says goodnight and heads into their tents, the guys in their own and the girls in theirs)

Shinobu: (Gets up to go to the portable latrine that Gail set up) It's so nice out here tonight, Oh! It's a full moon! (Shinobu admires the moon for a second until she hears rustling behind her in a bush) Sempai? (A group of three wolves come out and stare at Shinobu filling her with fright) Semp- se- sempa- (Shinobu is too scared to call for help)

Wolf 1: Whimper (The head wolf nudges a stone towards her)

Shinobu: Y- y- you want me to ha-have this?

Wolf 1: Whimper

Shinobu: (picks it up and sees that it is a pendant in the shape of a wolf. She puts it on) Okay.

Wolf 1: Good come with us and we will give you knowledge of the worlds.

Shinobu: Knowledge of the worlds?

Wolf 2: Yes we wolves are highly in-tune with our mother earth and hear her cries of pain.

Shinobu: Is it safe to trust you?

Wolf 3: We are three wolves of the great council of Mammals, and we have yet to see a human in our midst.

Wolf 1: We are aged and thus aren't capable of inflicting harm upon you.

Wolf 2: We will se that you will be protected from the other beasts now come.

Shinobu: Why are these things happening in our world?

Wolf 1: It all dates back to the creation of man…

(End of Chapter 20)

(In the next chapter Shinobu finds herself among many beasts and creatures of the forest. She meets the princess of a forgotten tribe of wolf men that have protected earth since its creation. Mark must come to terms with his troubled past when he encounters It…)


	21. The faithful night

(Ilm sorry about messing up akiko's name in that last chapter)

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 21

That faithful night

January 13th 2000

Day light

Mission log #13

Virus meter 5

(Its a cold winter morning. The kind when you can see your breath fog up

and fade out. The younger residents pack up for school. It seems like a

normal day yet there is a wierd feeling that can't be shaken away)

Shinobu: Sempai I'm leaving.

Mark: See ya, have a nice day.

(Shinobu heads out to catch the trolley to her school while Mark decides to nuke some barbecue ribs from yesterday for breakfast)

Motoko: I entrust that the house will be in one piece when I return.

Gail: (Sitting at the couch watching tv) Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll watch the place today with this! (Gail pumps his shotgun and grins)

Motoko: That is what I'm afraid of. (Motoko heads outside with her backpack and high school uniform on)

Janet: I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if any zombies come. (Janet heads upstairs to her room)

Gail: Well isn't this an exciting day. (Gail begins to channel surf until he reaches a documentary on shotguns)

Mark: Eh... (Mark gets up and dusts himself off) Damn its boring! I'm gonna go apply for a part time job to pass the day.

Gail: What job? All you know how to do is file police reports, recon, and how to shoot things. What job are you going to get?

Mark: I'm gonna be a security guard at Shinobu's school.

Gail: Are you sure that you don't have an ulterior motive?

Mark: I might.

Gail: Do what you please. I'll be here eating cheese-its and watching TV all day. (Gail begins to channel surf again)

(Mark heads out to catch a trolley. Mark gets on and gets off at the school)

Mark: (Walks to the office and picks up an application form for security guards) Hey there all complete so when do I officially become a Rent-a-cop?

Principal: Your background work is amazing! You were in S.T.A.R.S. And you rescued people from over 600 hostage situations?

Mark: Yeah maybe you heard of me? (Mar whips out his badge in stunning excellence) Officer Mark Hynoba, the defeater of criminals, wrong doers, and villains alike! I am also one of the people who defeated the giant shadow monster, the Dark Side!

Principal: (Speechless from the amazing display of brilliance from Mark) you're the one that defeated that monster in Tokyo?

Mark: Yes! (Mark places his badge back and sits down)

Principal: You got the job!

Mark: So when do I start?

Principal: Whenever you want!

Mark: (Grabs the security guard hat and jacket) I think I'll start right away.

(Mark heads out to the cafeteria and grabs a doughnut and surveys the building. The bell rings and the students leave their classrooms and head to lunch)

Akiko: Hey Shinobu, so how is everything going with Mark?

Shinobu: Everything is going well. Sempai and I went on a date last Saturday to the park and ate lunch together.

Su: Yeah they were all kissy, kissy in a hotel!

Shinobu: Su!

Akiko: What you and Mark did it?

Shinobu: No! We didn't do anything like that!

(They head into the cafeteria)

Mark: Hey ladies.

Shinobu: Sempai? What are you doing here?

Mark: I'm the new (armed) security guard. (Mark grins)

Akiko: I never got to meet you before. My name is Akiko.

Mark: Hey any friend of my girl is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Akiko.

Shinobu: Why did you decide to become a security guard?

Mark: Cause! Its boring back at the house with no one there.

Su: I know just how you feel. When Keitaro isn't there to be my guinea pig then everything gets boring.

(The four sit at a table and eat their lunch)

Akiko: So do you like it here?

(Shinobu notices the way that Akiko is looking at Mark like she was in a daze with a smile on her face)

Shinobu: Akiko and I have to go to the restroom; we'll be back in a second. (Shinobu grabs Akiko and heads around a corner)

Shinobu: Akiko how come you are looking at my sempai like that?

Akiko: I'm sorry it's just that he's so cute.

Shinobu: Well you can't have him!

Akiko: I know, you're real lucky Shinobu, to have a boyfriend who can protect you as well as be emotional with.

Shinobu: Yeah... I guess I am... Akiko do you promise not to try to take him from me?

Akiko: I promise

Mark: Hey there ladies.

Shinobu: Ah! Sempai! We were um...

Mark: I see... You were talking about homework? (Shinobu and Akiko give a comic fall)

Su: The bell is going to ring any minute.

Shinobu: see you later sempai!

(The bell rings and they walk to class)

(Three hours later the dissmissal bell rings and the students head home)

Mark: Hey Su, Shinobu, come on we're gonna miss the trolley.

Shinobu: Come on guys! (Shinobu and the others run and catch the trolley just as it takes off)

Mark: so what's on the menu for dinner tonight?

Shinobu: I thought that ham cheese rolls would be nice.

Mark: Sounds great.

Su: What about bananas?

Shinobu: I think we still have some left in the pantry.

(The trolley stops in front of Hinata House's steps. They get off and head up the stairs passing the leefless cherry trees and up to the front door)

Gail: So you're back, how'd the job go?

Mark: The best, the principal is a real S.T.A.R.S. nut.

Shinobu: We'll be upstairs changing. Then I'll start dinner okay.

Mark: Alright. (The girls head upstairs and change except Su Who runs up and drop kicks Keitaro)

Shinobu: (Heads into room and changes and looks into the mirror) Wow I've really been developing a lot recently. (Shinobu examines herself before placing her shirt on and heads downstairs to begin dinner)

Gail: Hey check this out! (Everyone comes in to see what's the matter)

Gail: Look. (Everyone saw a segment of the news were they showed a brutal attack on a highway by several crazed men who bit a jogger's arm and a police officer's neck)

Gail: Shit they might be coming. Everyone board and barricade the building before they come this way. If they have appeared on TV then there must be a whole lot more…

(Keitaro, Mark, Janet, and Motoko board up the windows and doors with Sara and Su handing them nails and boards while Kitsune and Naru push furniture to barricade the building)

Mark: Time to pass out weapons. Here. (Mark hands Naru a .357 magnum revolver) Keitaro take this. (Mark tosses Keitaro a double barrel 10 gauge shotgun and a Colt .45) We may be fighting lickers so that will come in handy and that Colt is for backup.

Shinobu: What about me?

Janet: Here take this, this should be easy for you to control. (Janet hands Shinobu a .22 caliber semi-automatic short barrel rifle)

Gail: The rest of you grab a shotgun.

Mark: Sara take this for safety. (Mark hands over a small 8 shot .22 handgun)

Kitsune: Everything's all boarded up and barricaded.

Mark: Good now everyone take food and supplies upstairs. (Everyone grabs some food and supplies and takes it up to the hallway)

Gail: Hey Mark! I set up a lift for when we barricade the stairway.

Mark: Good we might need it.

(Everyone grabs some extra ammo and magazines for their weapons as well as filling up any container with water in case the water supply is cut off)

Mark: Now that everything is set we wait for them to come.

(Mark and Gail set up a blockade around the Hinata house and several barbed wire fences)

Janet: Now the thing to do people is to stay calm. The main factor of deaths in these situations is when people are nervous so remain calm under any situation.

Mark: That's the last fence. (Everyone waits in uneasiness for the coming zombies)

(Two hours later)

Mark: Maybe they missed us or were taken down?

Gail: I'll go check the roof. (Gail followed by Keitaro and Motoko head up to survey the area)

Keitaro: Look!

Motoko: My lord I've never seen this much destruction!

Gail: They've taken over that fast? (They see the Town of Hinata Hot Springs up in flames, smoke rising into the air and the sound of far off people screaming for their lives and the constant moan that followed)

Mark: So what's the situation- Dear God…

(Everyone comes up and witnesses the destruction of their town)

Mark: (Grabs a shotgun, rifle, machinegun, and his belt of handguns and a back pack) I'm going out there to get some survivors to come here for safety!

Gail: Stop it Mark that's suicide to go down to the city!

Shinobu: Don't go sempai!

Naru: You'll be killed!

Mark: I don't care what if it was you down in that mess? I'm going to save at least one person today. I'm S.T.A.R.S. damn it! (Mark loads up and heads out the door)

(The city is in utter madness while several U.B.C.S. helicopters fly overhead and the citizens scream in fear)

Mark: (Picks up a megaphone from a dead cop) Hey everyone come with me to safety- Shit! (Mark blasts a zombie that came too close in its eye) hey you come on!

Man: What are you crazy those things are eating everyone!

Mark: F--k! (Mark unloads two rounds in another zombie. The first in the shoulder and the second in the creature's head)

Woman: Run! Run! Ah! (A zombie bites the woman's arm)

Mark: Shit! (Mark kills the zombie with the butt of his handgun) Anyone who wants to live come to the Hinata apartments we have food and shelter- Damn! (Pow! A zombie falls off of a pick up truck)

Kid: Hey you say that there's safety in- Shit! (The kid fires a round into a zombie's skull) You say that there's safety in the Hinata House?

Mark: Yeah, but we need more people.

Man: Hey you say that there's safety in the girl's dorm over there?

Woman: You're a cop right? Okay I'll come with you.

Mark: Shit everyone follow me now! (Mark spots a pair of hunters cornering a teenage girl and ripping her face off while the other gnaws on her leg)

Kid: What the f--k are those things?

Mark: They're called hunters! (Mark fires a few rounds back to where the hunters are ripping apart and eating the girl)

Man: God what is going on in this city?

(They continue to run until they come to the steps of the Hinata House and see an odd looking monster)

Mark: Everybody down!

Woman: What is it?

(The creature stands on two legs, with a large gaping hole in it's chest. The creature turns and looks around. The monster has no eyes and is missing it's arms, and has a mouth the size of a horses head)

Mark: Back in S.T.A.R.S. when we were on the Spencer mansion and found these creatures, we called them screamers.

Kid: They scream?

Mark: They aren't very dangerous if you corner them alone but we named them for the fact that once they sense prey they scream and attract other monsters. Then they feed on the leftovers.

Woman: How do we get past it?

Mark: Like this. (Mark attaches a silencer to his Katana .45) Only one shot… (Ptheew. The bullet silently zooms through the air and splatters the creature's brain all over the steps) Let's go!

Man: (looks at the body while heading up the stairs) Damn!

(Mark slides open a secret door on the side of the house and enters with the others)

Man: Where is everyone?

Mark: They are upstairs. (Gail quickly turns the corner, pumps his shotgun and aims it at the man's head)

Man: Ah!

Gail: Oh shit sorry! Mark so you found others but not a whole lot.

Mark: Hunters came and they tore apart a young girl. Damn it I couldn't save her! (Mark slams his fist onto the wall)

Naru: You made it back!

Shinobu: Sempai! (She hugs Mark and then slaps him)

Mark: Ow son of a bitch! (Shinobu even though the most tame hits the hardest out of them all) Ah! That stings! What was that for?

Shinobu: You could have died out there! (She hugs him again) Don't ever leave me like that again! (She begins to cry in his chest)

Kid: So (The kid reloads his 9mm Beretta) What's the plan?

Mark: We don't know yet.

Woman: What do you mean you don't know yet?

Mark: Okay the plan is to stay here safely and fight off these monstrosities. (Mark reloads his empty Katana .45) Well I suggest we grab some military back up.

(A few hours later after Gail's attempt to contact military backup, everyone sits down in the attic)

Man: So how do a couple of guys end up living at an all girls dorm?

Keitaro: Well I managed to inherit this place from my grandmother and-

Mark: Gail over there and I came here with Janet (Motions to Janet) to investigate the Umbrella facility here in Japan.

Man: I see. To make sure that we all know each other, my name is John Wilson. I came here from America to get a job in Applied Robotics for medical uses but as you see a lot of good that'll do me.

Woman: Well I was a nurse in the hospital not too far away from here when the outbreak started. I was chased out of the hospital by a patient that died and rose up. My name is Lisa.

Mark: So kid what about you?

Kid: The name is Jamie and I'm your average street thief.

Mark: A thief?

Jamie: Yeah I used to be a pick-pocket to help out my mothers growing medical expenses. I did this for three until she died two years ago. Her heart just gave out after taking a test pill from Umbrella. She died in a whirlwind of agonizing pain. I can never forgive them.

Mark: I see…

Shinobu: Sempai do you hear that? (The sound of claws padding on the roof)

Mark: It must be a licker… (Pulls out two .357 magnum revolvers) I'll take care of it. (Mark opens the door to the roof and sees a licker crawling on the wall. Mark picks up a pebble and tosses it into a corner. The beast hears it and leaps through the air and land, slicing the bench in two) Ha! Got you now! (Mark unloads 6 magnum rounds into the creature causing it to slump to the ground in pain. Mark walks up to it) I'm sorry… (Mark fires another round into the near dead licker's head causing it to explode)

Shinobu: Did you kill it sempai?

Mark: Yeah… People we need to get the hell out of here.

Woman: I agree- (The woman freezes and starts to shake violently)

Gail: Get away from her! (Everyone backs away while Mark, Gail, and Janet investigate her)

Woman: I- I- I burn! It hurts so bad! (The woman grabs her chest as a large lump crawls to her neck and bursts from her. The creature is a massive leech and it flies through the air and lands on Jamie)

Jamie: Shit get it off! (Jamie grabs the leech, throws it to the ground and stomps the life out of it) Damn it! Shit what is wrong with the world today?

Mark: We need Alex here! I have a plan to send these monsters to another world where they can do no harm.

Janet: How do we just get him to appear here?

(A portal opens and Alex steps out of it)

Alex: You rang?

Mark: Shit how did you know that we needed you?

Alex: (Points to his head) I'm a psychic after all. So you need my pendants?

Kitsune: (Wakes up from her nap) so would anyone mind on filling me in on the mission specs?

Naru: Now how are we going to find a world that we can send them to?

Alex: I can create a parallel world with the help of the pendants but it will require a large room and the pendants all connected. (Mark places the pendants together while Alex finishes drawing the alchemic transmutation circle to turn space into a world)

Shinobu: Alex are you ready?

Alex: Yes. (Mark places the pendants at the correct placements and Alex begins the transmutation. The room is filled with a bright light and all the air in the room is sucked into a small portal and stopped)

Sara: Was that it?

Su: That wasn't very exciting.

Alex: Well the world is made now all we need to do is to attract the monsters in it.

John: I volunteer.

Gail: Me too.

Haruka: I will help as well.

Alex: We only need three people so let's do this thing.

(Everyone heads outside in the front while Alex sets up a large rectangular portal with the pendants)

Mark: Okay now to attract them. (Mark fires a timed grenade into the air. It explodes and the zombies and monsters begin to follow)

Alex: Quickly get into the portal. Once you get in make all the noise you can then once they are all in get out so we can close it. Good luck.

Mark: You better make it back out of there!

Gail: Don't worry I'll be back.

(The zombies begin to flow into the portal while Gail, Haruka, and John fire away at the zombies. killing a large amount of them)

Mark: The virus meter says that there are only about 100 left scattered around the city. the police can handle it from here!

Gail: Okay fellas let's get out of here!

John: Thank God- Ah! Help! (Several zombies grab John and begin to chew mercilessly on his body) Ah! Shoot me! (Gail unloads a buckshot into John's head)

Haruka: We need to go now!

Gail: Alright!

(The two rush to the exit of the portal. Alex slams the portal shut right when a zombie grabbed Haruka's hair)

Haruka: Damn! It gots me! (Mark takes the severed zombie hand out of Haruka's hair)

Gail: What are ya waiting for? We still need to clean the city!

Mark: (Grabs and reloads his two .357 magnum revolvers) Okay let's go kick some ass!

Janet: Yeah (Cocks her SMG) I feel like letting off some steam after tonight!

Mark: Ha! There's one!

Gail: Jackpot!

Janet: Let's take him down!

(The three race down the steps and leap into the air after the terrified zombie)

(End of Chapter 21)


	22. The return to Halloween Town

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 22

The return to Halloween Town

February 14th 2000

Day light

Mission log #14

Virus meter 0

(Mark wakes up early in the morning and begins his Daily accuracy training and cinder block breaking)

Mark: Ha! (Mark kicks a board into the air and smashes it with his fist) Keeyah! (Mark smashes several cinder blocks that he rigged to fall on command) Hatah! (Mark smashes a falling cinder block with his head) … Ow! Shit! That stings every time!

Shinobu: (Also woke early and watched Mark smash the boards and cinder blocks) Wow sempai is really strong… (Shinobu watches as mark jumps and delivers a mid air kick to a board and it smashes in two sending splinters all over the floor) Maybe I'll go say good morning to him, I bet he'll jump out of his pants. (Shinobu giggles a bit) Hi sempai- Nyah! (A board fell and Mark kicked it accidentally sending Shinobu flying backwards and breaking the coffee table on her landing)

Mark: Shinobu! (Mark runs up to Shinobu shocked and examines her)

Shinobu: Ow… Your kicks really hurt sempai…

Mark: I'm so sorry Shinobu. You just appeared out of nowhere.

Shinobu: My chest hurts a lot… (Shinobu points to her lower chest)

Mark: Damn! I must have broken a rib… Take off your shirt.

Shinobu: What? No I don't want you to ogle me!

Mark: I need to see how bad the fracture is so take it off. (Shinobu takes her shirt off wearing only her bra on underneath)

Shinobu: (sitting with a slight slouch and looking to the floor with her face red like a tomato) so… How bad… Is it? Ow…

Mark: There's a bit of broken skin and the rib is completely shattered … Shit…

Shinobu: Ow… It's really starting to hurt really badly! (Shinobu has a slight tear in her eye)

Mark: I know it hurts you'll just have to bear with me. Hm… You may need a stitch or two on that wound. Stay here let me go get my surgeon pack. (Mark runs up stairs and grabs his pack)

Shinobu: It hurts really badly! (Shinobu tries to force the immense pain out of her mind. Small tears form in her eyes)

Mark: Okay Shinobu this will hurt a bit so hold my hand. (Shinobu places her hand in Mark's when he sprays her wound with the sanitizing solution)

Shinobu: Ah! It stings! (Shinobu lets out a tear)

Mark: I'm so sorry Shinobu for doing this to you. I shouldn't have been training inside like that!

Shinobu: No it's my fault I should have known better than to pop up like that when you are training.

Mark: Okay this will numb your chest so I can stitch it up. (Mark sprays a numbing solution and begins to stitch up the wound) Okay all done. Now all we have to do it fix that rib and this will help. (Mark pulls out a materia with a symbol of light etched on it) This will fix you up like new. (Mark places the stone on the wound which causes a bright blue light and fixes the broken rib and the cut but leaves the bruise behind)

Shinobu: It doesn't hurt anymore!

Mark: Yeah this cure materia will fix everything except for sickness and bruises bu it requires a

Shinobu: Thank you sempai! (She hugs him before realizing that her shirt is off and slaps him)

Mark: Ah! Ouch! (Damn Shinobu hits hard!)

Shinobu: Oh my God! I'm sorry sempai! It was a reflex I swear!

Mark: Ow! It's okay. (Mark gets up and dusts himself off) Well how about a vacation?

Shinobu: A vacation?

Mark: Yeah. I was thinking about going to Halloween Town for their Halloween Festival.

Shinobu: But it's February!

Mark: Yeah but Halloween Town has a very different time zone. So by this time it is October 29th 2001.

Shinobu: That sounds like fun!

Mark: Well Let's get everyone packing so we can head out by mid day.

Shinobu: Oh sempai! (Shinobu hugs Mark) I really love you…

Mark: (A little red in the face) I… I love you too… (Their faces a little red due to it being the first time that they had said they **loved** each other)

Motoko: Good morning you two how everything- Eh? (Motoko sees Mark and Shinobu with her shirt off hugging) Hynoba how dare you try to take advantage of Shinobu? (Motoko sends Mark flying through the roof)

(A few hours later)

Naru: Wow were actually going to see the festival at Halloween town. It sounds like a lot of fun!

Su: Yay! I'm going to eat candy until I burst!

Sara: Hell yeah!

Janet: Well I wanted to go to it ever since I saw the sign when we had to get the philosopher's stone.

Gail: Well I'm all set.

Keitaro: Okay we're ready.

Alex: Okay here we go. (Alex combines three of the four pendants and opens a portal to Halloween Town) Shall we enter?

(Everyone enter the portal and comes out at the entrance to Halloween Town)

Shinobu: It's still kind of creepy…

Mark: Well it's supposed to be.

(A rather large short triangular shaped man with a tall skinny hat appears)

Man: Hell and welcome to Halloween Town. I am the mayor and gladly welcome you to the Halloween festival! (He opens the gates where everyone is greeted by the monsters that inhabit the town)

Wolf man: (Howl) Welcome to Halloween Town!

Witches: (Fly past on their broom sticks) Hee hee hee hee Welcome!

Axe in head guy: Hope you like it here.

Odd child/bat child: Halloween is the best!

(After being greeted by everyone they head up to a hotel to unpack their things)

Mark: Man what an excitable bunch they are.

Motoko: It's a good change from last time.

Mark: Well let's unpack.

(After they unpack they head out to explore the town when they hear a familiar voice)

Voice: Welcome back my dear friends to Halloween Town! (Jack pops out of thin air) Roar!

(Everyone screams)

Jack: Ha ha ha! So good to be scared isn't it?

Mark: I guess but man…

Shinobu: (Almost unconscious from the fear) Eh…

Jack: Hm… I got her good I might say, come on and enjoy the festivities!

(Everyone splits up and goes to explore the town)

Mark: So Shinobu where would you like to go first?

Shinobu: (Munches a bit off some orange cotton candy) How about there? (Shinobu points to a knock down the pins game stand)

Mark: Alright. (They head up to it and are greeted by a voodoo doll clerk)

Clerk: So you gonna win a prize for your lovely lady there?

Mark: Exactly. (Mark takes aim with the large ball) See anything you like Shinobu?

Shinobu: Um… I like that one (She points to a round jewel)

Clerk: That is a light materia. It has the ability to turn darkness into light as well as purify anything evil.

Mark: Alright here we go! (Mark winds up and hurls the ball at the mid point of the bottles knocking them all to the ground)

Clerk: wow! You have some arm there! Here you go. (The clerk hands over the materia to Shinobu)

(The two walk down to the food court and get a couple of burgers)

Shinobu: So how do you use it?

Mark: (Bites off some of his burger) Well you just have to hold it and try to focus your body's energy to it and it will start.

Shinobu: (Concentrates very hard until the materia begins to glow a faint white light) I only got it to work a little.

Mark: just keep practicing and you will eventually master it.

Shinobu: Okay. (Nibbles some of her burger)

(After eating the two walk around the town checking out the sights and several street performances until it gets dark and they head back to the hotel)

Motoko: Today was excellent. The people here sure are friendly.

Su: Yeah! Motoko won every game!

Sara: Yeah and this loser over here lost at each of them. Heh heh.

Keitaro: That's not nice.

Naru: Well they will be having a contest for the strongest person in all of Halloween Town.

Gail: I bet I can take them all.

Janet: Sure you will.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai, I had a wonderful time today.

Mark: Think nothing of it, now how's about a good night kiss?

Shinobu: Sure. (They kiss before heading off to their rooms)

(Mark plops onto his bed and examines the room before taking a shower)

(Meanwhile in Shinobu's room)

Shinobu: Today was great, I hope tomorrow will be even better. (Shinobu begins to write in her diary. The once constant naughty fantasies of her and Mark have since passed ever since they became lovers. Shinobu writes about the day and then drifts off to sleep)

(Shinobu wakes late at night and sees that there are even more fesivites at night)

Shinobu: Maybe I should go wake sempai and we can go see the shows? I forgot to take a shower; well I'll ask him after I take a shower first. (Shinobu heads into her bathroom and begins to undress and steps into the shower. she turns the water to warm and begins to shampoo her hair when the water starts) Everything here is so weird… (Shinobu rinses her hair out) Everything here is so lively and fun… (Shinobu begins to scrub herself when an idea goes through her head. She began to think about her and Mark on a date late at night and on returning shutting of the lights and ending the night by consummating their relationship) Ah! What am I thinking! Bad Shinobu! I don't understand… These thoughts went away but are now coming back. Maybe we should do it… Maybe even tonight… (Shinobu turns the water off and gets out) Sempai is still a guy so he should still fall if I continue to seduce him. (She dries off and changes into a new set of clothes)

(Meanwhile in Mark's room, Mark is feeling restless and can't get to sleep)

Mark: Damn it… I can't get to sleep. Must have been those tacos.

(Shinobu knocks on Mark's door quietly)

Mark: Who is it?

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: Oh Shinobu come in.

Shinobu: Thank you sempai. I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the late night festivities in town.

Mark: Hm… Sure. I can't get to sleep anyway. (Mark grabs some new clothes and heads into the bathroom and changes) Alright let's go.

(They walk outside and see the many dazzling spectacles of the late night Halloween Town)

Jack: There you two are. Come and enjoy our fabulous night life.

Mark: We'll be sure to do so.

Jack: And if you want dinner then I suggest the witch's cauldron. They have wonderful shrimp there.

(The two walk through the town and stop at the many shows that are taking place around the town. Later that night they return with a bag of candy and 10000 yen from a raffle)

Shinobu: (Walking while holding Mark's arm) Sempai are you tired yet?

Mark: Not really.

Shinobu: Well can I spend some time with you in your room?

Mark: Sure if you want.

Shinobu: I'll get us some dessert.

Mark: Okay let me go fix up the place first.

(Mark heads to his room while Shinobu whips up a small cake for them to share)

Shinobu: Sempai I made us a cake.

Mark: Wow that looks great!

Shinobu: And I brought us some green tea as well.

(The two cut the cake and split it between each other. They talk about the day and sip some of their tea)

Mark: The one thing that I can't get over is how crazy this town is.

Shinobu: I know they seem to be hyper every day.

(They eat some more of their cake and sip some more tea until they realize that it is 2:00 in the morning)

Mark: Man it's late. (Yawn) I'm getting a bit tired. I think we should head on over and go to bed.

Shinobu: but I want to be with you…

Mark: (Sigh) I thought that was the reason…

Shinobu: (Hugs Mark tightly) sempai… please I want to spend the night with you…

Mark: What would the others think?

Shinobu: I don't care what they think. I just want you…

Mark: Shinobu…

Shinobu: Sempai…

(They look deeply into each other's eyes and kiss and slowly move towards the bed)

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: Yes?

Shinobu: I love you…

Mark: I love you too…

(End of Chapter 22)


	23. The parents

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 23

The parents

February 14th 2000 (November 1st 2001-Halloween Town)

Day light

Mission log #14

Virus meter 0

Shinobu: Wake up sempai…

Mark: (Yawn) Hey Shinobu… (Mark turns and looks at Shinobu who is almost completely naked under the sheets) so… last night we…

Shinobu: Yes… (Shinobu turns around and places her bra on)

Mark: Yes… I remember now… (Mark gets up and puts on his black jeans) Well it is probably best if we don't tell anyone about this.

Shinobu: I agree. (Shinobu puts her shirt on and stands up to place her skirt back on) It's early so I might be able to sneak back to my room. (Shinobu quietly opens the door and scans the hallway for anyone and proceeds to her room where she enters and locks the door)

Mark: (Grabs his S.T.A.R.S. shirt and puts it on) I sure hope the others don't find out about last night…

(After about two hours everyone was packed and ready for home. before they left Jack came to give them a present for staying with them)

Jack: There you all are. Here take this as a token of our town's gratitude for being the first visitors to Halloween Town. (Jack hands over three small round circular pegs) We heard of the pendants that can connect the worlds and decided to give these to you.

Gail: Alright but what do they do?

Jack: When placed between two pendants it allows the worlds to become one. Basically allowing people to freely cross over without the pendants.

Janet: Thank you Jack. We might need them in our mission.

Jack: I heard about Umbrella and their evil ways. I hope that you all succeed in your mission to stop them.

Motoko: Thank you very much Mr. Skellington. We had a wonderful time.

(Everyone thanks the people of the town and heads through the portal back to Hinata)

Jack: Mark, feel free to ask for any help from us at all.

Mark: Thanks Jack. We might need you guys in the future.

(After about three days of normality Shinobu got a call from her parents stating that they wanted to come to the Hinata House for the weekend to see her. They had recently settled their argument and decided to give their marriage another chance. Shinobu was thrilled until she realized that she never told them about Mark and the idea of lying to her parents about not having slept with him was almost too much stress for her to handle)

Shinobu: Wah! My parents are coming and they're going to see the mess and the craziness. Then they're going to ask a bunch of questions about sempai and then they'll find out about that night! (Shinobu was obviously mad from all the stress. They hear an explosion in the side of the house caused by Motoko beating Keitaro for peeping again) Oh no! They're going to see that too!

Naru: Calm down Shinobu your parents wont find a thing wrong with the house. Right Keitaro? (Naru gives Keitaro an evil glare and sends him to clean up the house)

Mark: What's with all the ruckus? (Mark walks in into the dining room with an M79 single shot short cut grenade launcher over his shoulder) It sounded like you were freaking out Shinobu.

Shinobu: My parents are coming tomorrow!

Mark: Tomorrow? They haven't even met me yet! What are we gonna do?

Naru: Calm down you two! Everything is going to be alright. Keitaro is on cleanup duty for the whole day today.

Kitsune: I overheard your little episode and decided to appoint myself as the coordinator of the Hinata House Maehara cleanup crew!

Su: I got a new mecha to clean this place up in a jiffy! Presenting Mecha Tama Chan 3! It has an onboard computer mapping system to seek out any trash or dirt and eliminate it with a barrage of full power plasma rifle discharge!

Mark: What the damn is it?

Sara: Sh already told you it's a cleaning tool with plasma rifles.

Shinobu: Well get it going we only have one day to clean up!

(The whole day was spent making Keitaro clean up the House alongside Mecha Tama Chan 3 which was mostly used to shoot Keitaro with plasma)

Mark: Well the whole place is spotless and the viral meter shows 0 so I say tomorrow will be great. You can stop freaking out Shinobu.

Shinobu: Okay. Well the place looks great and the flors are so shiny.

Keitaro: (Nearly worked to death and crawling on the floor) I waxed it with a triple coat; can I have some water before I die? (Mark hands Keitaro a glass of water. Mark, Shinobu, Naru, and Motoko investigate the house for any last missed spots)

Mark: I can't find a thing wrong with this place… Huh? (Mark noticed a snake tail wiggle its way into Shinobu's dresser)

Shinobu: What are you doing sempai?

Mark: Looking for something. (Mark searches the drawers until he opens Shinobu's underpants drawer and catches a glimpse of Shinobu's lingerie set from last year before she comes up next to him, gives him a mean stare and slams his fingers in the drawer) Ow!

Shinobu: You shouldn't be looking in my drawers like that!

Mark: I'm sorry! (Mark waves his hand in the air to make the pain go away) Wait there it is! (Mark spots a tiny snake slither up Shinobu's sleeve) Hold still Shinobu let me get- Eh? (Mark tripped and grabbed Shinobu's breast instead)

Naru: Ah! What are you doing?

Shinobu: Sempai! (Shinobu hits Mark with a frying pan)

Mark: Ow… That hurt a lot…

Shinobu: Huh? Kyah! Snake! (She notices the snake wriggling through her clothes) Sempai get it out get it out!

Mark: That is what I was trying to do- Ah! (Thud) (Mark looks up to see that he just took off Shinobu's skirt and gets a kick to the head from Naru) Ah!

Shinobu: Nyah! It's going into my sleeve! (Shinobu in a lapse of misjudgment throws her shirt off and grabs Mark and points to the snake) Sempai kill it! Eh? Kyah! (Naru bashes Mark in the head to be safe)

Mark: Ow I got it. (Mark picks up the little snake and realizes that it is the same type as Mrs. Slithers) Janet!

Janet: (Rushes down the stairs to see what's wrong) what is it? Huh?

Mark: (Shinobu putting her clothes back on in the background) this wouldn't happen to be one of Mrs. Slithers' children would it?

Janet: Sorry about that. (She picks up the snake and pets it) This one is always getting out.

Mark: Oh yeah that reminds me Rocky should have finished his training coarse by now. I'm gonna go pick him up. Be back soon. (Mark heads downstairs while whispering to himself how much he got hurt by those two)

Shinobu: Before being fondled like that I never knew what it was like with Keitaro.

Naru: Well at least Mark shows some restraint.

(They hear the doorbell ring)

Shinobu: That must be them…

Naru: Don't panic Shinobu. I'm sure they'll love the place.

Shinobu: It's not that.

Naru: What is it then?

Shinobu: I can't tell you…

Naru: You can tell me. I won't tell anyone I swear it.

Shinobu: Well four days ago Sempai and I went out late at night to the Halloween celebration.

Naru: Go on.

Shinobu: And when we returned we ate some cake and drank some tea but one thing led to another and we…

Naru: No don't say that you two-

Shinobu: Slept together…

Naru: That Mark when Motoko and I get through with him he'll-

Shinobu: Don't! I was the one who asked sempai to do it.

Naru: Shinobu is that true?

Shinobu: Yes, sempai didn't want to but I pushed him.

(The doorbell rings again)

Naru: Shinobu… What was it like?

Shinobu: I'll tell you later but we need to get the door!

Naru: Oh yeah! (Everyone is in position for the greeting)

Shinobu: (Opens the door revealing her parents with their bags)

Mrs. Maehara: Shinobu It's been so long since we've seen you! (She hugs Shinobu)

Mr. Maehara: Hey there Shinobu. (He hugs her) How's everything been going out here?

Shinobu: Everything has been great, come in!

(They sit in the living room and chat)

Mr. Maehara: So miss Ayoma Shinobu tells me that you are a swordswoman. Is this true?

Motoko: Why yes I am the chief of security here at the Hinata House… (Motoko goes on about her training and martial arts until they hear the door open, clomp of combat boots and then the whimpering of a puppy)

Mark: I'm back with Rocky. Huh? Hello there um…

Mr. Maehara: We're the Maeharas.

Mark: Shinobu's parents?

Mrs. Maehara: Yes and you are?

Shinobu: No mom you shouldn't have asked him that! (Mark grins)

Mark: (Whips his badge out in a storm of pride and glory) I am Lieutenant Mark Hynoba of S.T.A.R.S. Interpol! I live my life for the capture of villains and evil doers alike! (Everyone is completely blown away from all the pride in his speech)

Mr. Maehara: So you're um… With S.T.A.R.S.?

Mark: Not just S.T.A.R.S. I am a Lieutenant!

Mrs. Maehara: Wow you sure are a lively one.

Mark: Anyway, (Places badge in pocket) the name's Mark Hynoba but you may call me Mark.

Mr. Maehara: So do you live here or something?

Mark: Why yes I do. (Mark takes a seat on the couch between Shinobu and Motoko)

Mrs. Maehara: But this is a girl's dorm how can you stay here?

Mark: Cause of that pathetic person over there. (Mark points to Keitaro while he's being punched for touching again) We are here to investigate the Umbrella facility here in Japan.

Mr. Maehara: Does it have anything to do with the Spencer Mansion case?

Mark: (Realizing that if he says yes then they will think he's a nut job) No. It is for a suspicious murder tat took place in the area.

Mrs. Maehara: Are there any more of you here?

Mark: Yes I came here with- Speak of the devil, they're back.

Gail: So who are they?

Janet: S.T.A.R.S. officer Janet Foreman pleased to meet you two.

Gail: I'm officer Gail Thompson of S.T.A.R.S.

Shinobu: Okay you two how about I show you your room? (Shinobu drags them off upstairs)

Motoko: This probably won't end well.

Gail: My thoughts exactly.

Mr. Maehara: Wow the whole house is spotless!

Mrs. Maehara: Yeah.

Shinobu: Um… Mom, dad I would like to introduce to you my boyfriend.

Mr. Maehara: A boyfriend?

Mrs. Maehara: But Shinobu your still so young.

Mark: Hey there (Mark is passing by with a bag of dog food when Shinobu grabs his arm)

Shinobu: Here is my boyfriend. You've already met him.

Mrs. Maehara: But you're a cop! She's a minor!

Mr. Maehara: (Clenches his fists) How old are you?

Mark: Wah! I'm only 16! (Mark pulls out his police info)

Mr./Mrs. Maehara: No way you're only 16! But how did you become a police officer at such a young age?

Mark: I was the greatest in all my police training classes!

Mr. Maehara: Well at least our Shinobu managed to get a person who could protect her as a boyfriend. Put her there.

Mark: (Shakes his hand) Nice to meet you guys.

(After that little ordeal everything calmed down and it was time for dinner)

Mrs. Maehara: So Mark Where you the one who saved that orphanage from a mob of crazy people several years ago?

Mark: Yeah. but they weren't crazy people they were zomb- (Shinobu gives a signal for Mark to say something else) They were extremely crazed! They were part of a cult that ate people. So I unloaded about 15 magazine on those- (Shinobu tells him to stop) So Mr. Maehara what is your profession?

Mr. Maehara: well times got hard and I had to become a cab driver to support us.

Mark: I see… (The dinner went somewhat smoothly after that small conversation. It was a little late and the girls took their bath)

Su: So Shinobu how have things been going with Mark?

Sara: Yeah is he as big of a looser as Keitaro?

Shinobu: Of course not!

Mrs. Maehara: Yeah Shinobu what is Mark like? (Naru looks away hoping that Shinobu won't clue that she slept with Mark)

Shinobu: Well he is usually very gentle unless something bad happens (Like zombies) but he is always willing to lend an ear to anyone's problems.

Mrs. Maehara: He sounds really nice so how does he kiss?

Shinobu: Wah we don't kiss or anything like that!

Mrs. Maehara: Oh stop it Shinobu I know that you two have kissed at least once. (She chuckles and all the other girls listen in)

Shinobu: Well he's a bit rough but kind of sweet at the same time. Even though he seems confident all the time there are some things that he isn't too sure about. Ever since that night we first kissed…

Mrs. Maehara: Why what happened on that day?

Shinobu: I know it may sound crazy but the day before he was shot and died.

Mrs. Maehara: He died? then how is he still here?

Shinobu: He was killed by Umbrella's UT troopers, fake humans that are more monster than man. So we went to another world to save his soul and bring him back.

Mrs. Maehara: So how do you expect me to believe that- (A portal opens in the middle of the bath and Alex falls through it)

Alex: Damn it! I have to lay off the Vodka a little. Eh? Oh hey girls… You're going to hurt me aren't you?

Naru: Yes! (Naru punches Alex and sends him flying into the wall and landing in the living room)

Mrs. Maehara: Where did he come from? He just came out a light in the air!

Shinobu: That is what I meant. His name is Alex, he's our other worldly psychic and comes to visit once in a while. He is the one who told us about the other worlds.

Mrs. Maehara: I see… So he died before?

Shinobu: Yes. We went to bring back a magic stone that could bring him back to life and I did but I brought him back so that he would be younger and we could be together.

Motoko: even though he means well he will, on occasions, accidentally grope or fondle Shinobu then we kick his face in to teach him a lesson.

Mrs. Maehara: Well that's good. Men are like dogs, you have to train them to make them better.

Naru: Aint that the truth.

(The girls chat and gossip until they hear a moan)

Naru: Damn it Keitaro when will you learn? (Naru throws a stool in the bush where the sound came from)

Keitaro: What's the matter Naru?

Naru: If you're up there then who's down here?

(The figure shambles out)

Motoko: You're not Urashima!

(The smell of rot permeates from the figure. It comes into the light and reveals its rotting flesh. It is a heavily decomposed zombie from the outbreak)

Motoko: Where is my sword?

Naru: Ah!

Shinobu: Kyah! Sempai come here quick! Zombie!

Mark: (crashes through the window, rolls on contact with the ground and catches his footing while crouched on the ground with a prototype single shot high power .70 caliber pistol with a retracted stock) What's the problem?

Shinobu: Sempai look out!

Mark: shit! (The zombie knocks Mark to the floor and they struggle. The zombie trying to get a bite on his neck while Mark is trying to hold it back) Shinobu grab the gun!

Shinobu: Okay sempai! (Shinobu quickly wraps the towel around herself and grabs the gun)

Mark: Ah! Damn it! Get off me you undead son of a bitch! (Mark lifts the zombie's head up) Shinobu that gun is extremely powerful and will break your wrist if you don't- Shit! Handle it right!

Shinobu: I got it! (Shinobu unfolds the stock and takes aim for the creature's head and pulls the trigger which creates a huge flash and enormous boom which unleashes the heavy caliber bullet into it's skull, sending her sprawling on the ground and shattering the whole head into red goop and skull shards leaving only the neck and bottom jaw left)

Mark: (Takes his blood covered arm away from his face and pushes the zombie's body to the side) Damn… Good shot Shinobu… At leas the body didn't get into the water… I think I'll go take a shower… (Mark walks into the house smelling like death and covered in blood)

Mrs. Maehara: Did that just happen?

Shinobu: (places the gun on a table and gets back in the bath) My wrist hurts a little but at least no one was bitten by it.

Mrs. Maehara: Where did you learn to shoot like that?

Shinobu: (Begins to scrub herself) Sempai taught me how to.

(After the situation was fully explained to Mr. and Mrs. Maehara everyone got ready to go to bed except for Mark and Shinobu who sneaked out late at night to have a bath together and drink a small amount of sake)

Shinobu: Sempai I think that my parents are totally in love with you.

Mark: Really?

Shinobu: Of course. They think that you have to be the best guy ever.

Mark: I'm glad. How about we make a promise?

Shinobu: What kind of promise?

Mark: I never had a shot at going to collage before and now I do. Shinobu I want to go to Tokyo U with you and after we graduate then…

Shinobu: Then what?

Mark: We could get married…

Shinobu: Really?

Mark: Yes…

Shinobu: (Hugs Mark and Mark returns the hug) I would love nothing better than that…

Mark: The let's promise together!

Shinobu: Okay!

(They make a promise and drink to it)

Shinobu: It's getting a little late maybe we should get to bed.

Mark: Yeah we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We are going to begin our study with our resident female Ronin.

Shinobu: Alright… (Shinobu gets up and her towel slips revealing her back side)

Mark: Whoa!

Shinobu: (She smiles and pulls up her towel) (She giggles) Good night sempai! (She gets out and dries off, Mark doing the same. They walk up to the house holding hands and go inside)

Mr. Maehara: I see our little girl has grown up a lot.

Mrs. Maehara: Yeah but it was so fast.

Mr. Maehara: It always is. Anyway it seems that Shinobu has already had her first time with Mark.

Mrs. Maehara: I see but I only wished that she would have waited until marriage.

Mr. Maehara: I wouldn't put it past Mark to actually do that. He seems like he actually loves her.

Mrs. Maehara: Then let's do all we can to get those two to marry.

Mr. Maehara: I agree.

(End of Chapter 23)


	24. The day of reckoning

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 24

The day of reckoning

February 15th 2000

Day light

Mission log #15

Virus meter 0

(It is a cold winter Sunday morning. The birds begin to chirp and everyone begins to rise)

(A strange large man with a large coat on, a bag at his side, and a very large axe blade on his back)

Man: So this is the Hinata House… Ha looks kinda weak (He takes a large bite out of a jelly doughnut) Hear me Hinata residents you will fall! (The man throws the bag over his shoulder and draws his massive blade with his right hand) It will all be over soon… (The man leaps into the air and a small chip with the Umbrella logo on it can be seen behind his ear)

Shinobu: (Wakes on the couch in the living room snuggled up close to Mark who is still asleep) It must have been cold last night… (Shinobu quietly gets up, trying not to disturb Mark when a large boom smashes the living room wall to pieces) Kyah! (The dust clears and a large stout man with short spiky grayish brown hair with a huge sword extended which on landing smashed the wall)

Man: Heh he he hey there little girly I was sent here to kidnap you!

Shinobu: Sempai wake up!

Mark: Eh…? What the shit? (Mark pulls out his handgun)

Man: (Swings the broad side of his blade towards Shinobu and throws her over his shoulder) the name is Helmut the bounty hunter and don't forget it!

Mark: You son of a bitch let her go! (Mark fires a bullet only to have it blocked by the large sword)

Mr. Maehara: Let her go you monster!

Mrs. Maehara: Please let our daughter go!

Mark: Take this! (Mark rushes up with his energy sword and attempts a slash at his neck only to be smashed into the wall with the edgeless side of his sword)

Helmut: My mission was to take this girl to Captain Wesker and not to kill anyone. He has a message for you (Helmut's jaw goes slack and his eyes roll back and the voice of Wesker can be heard)

Wesker voice: So S.T.A.R.S. Japan you seem to have made it past Edge on all attempts so I leave you with this choice. After all he only wanted his little girl back so he followed every order I gave him. You can either save your girlfriend or Edge's little girl. Your girlfriend I will shoot in the head while Edge's daughter I will feed to the Cerberuses. Make your decision.

Mark: You monster! It sickens me that you were the reason I joined S.T.A.R.S.!

Janet: How's about a nice hot lead sandwich? (Janet cocks her SMG)

Wesker Voice: Go ahead and kill this puppet. After all he is only some bafoon that I picked up off the street and placed under my control. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha… (Wesker lets out a sadistic laugh)

Gail: I swear to God Wesker if you hurt anyone I will rip your f--king heart out and feed it to you! (Gail grinds his teeth)

Wesker voice: So Mark make your decision now. Save your girl from a bullet to the brain (Helmut's arm shakes violently and aims a handgun at Shinobu's head) or save Edge's little girl from being eaten alive by the dogs. Make your move Mark. (Helmut's other arm holds a button that is wired to the Cerberuses cage)

Mark: Why? Damn you Wesker! (A rifle fires and knocks the gun out of Helmut's hand)

Mark: Now's my chance! (Mark delivers a bone shattering mid air bring around kick to Helmut's hand holding the button. The button falls to the ground and is caught by Janet)

Gail: Leave us alone Wesker! (Gail jumps to Helmut's shoulder and rips the chip from his ear causing Helmut to collapse and drop Shinobu)

(Edge appears from the shadows)

Edge: Thank you Mark. (Edge disappears into a portal and reappears with his passed out daughter moments later with a gaping wound in his shoulder that barely keeps his arm attached)

Mark: Edge what happened?

Edge: I went in to rescue my daughter and I was shot full of holes by those damn UT's I barely managed to make it out with her. They seemed like they were confused about something that Wesker said. Ugh!

Mark: Here Edge use this!

Edge: (Knocks the Cure materia out of Mark's hand) I have died once and came back to life, I have overstayed my welcome in this world. Argh! All I ask of you is to take care of Tina… Please Mark let me die… I no longer belong in this world… As one of the undead I am an abomination! I will not die for several days and I do not want to live like this any longer. (Edge grabs Mark's hand holding his gun and places it to his head) Kill me… Please I beg of you…

Mark: I… I can't! (Mark's hand shakes very violently) I can't kill you are still human.

Edge: I am not a human I am a product of Umbrella's evil… I am still a vector of the virus so kill me… All I ask is that you take care of my daughter (A tear forms in Edge's only eye which is impossible for the undead to do)

Mark: I can't!

Edge: Then let me! (Edge reaches up and pushes the trigger of Mark's Katana .45 aimed at his head. Blowing a hole through Edge's head)

Mark: (Drops to his knees) Edge… There was still hope and you wanted death…

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: (A tear falls from his eye due to this scene bringing back horrible memories from his past) Damn it…! No one should have to grow up alone because of Umbrella… No one! (Mark slams his fist on the table) I will see to it that Umbrella will fall even at the expense of my own life…

Helmut: (Finally wakes) Ugh… Damn what happened? Edge? Edge! (Helmut heads over to Edge's body) Edge, why…? You did this!

Janet: Stop it! Edge made Mark kill him!

Helmut: Edge…

(After the house was sanitized and Edge was given a proper burial Tina woke. Tina is only three years old, a very innocent soul that has unknowingly lost her only living family member left)

Tina: Hey mister do you know where my daddy is?

Mark: (Begins to choke up and a tear forms in his eye) I'm sorry Tina but he won't be coming back…

Shinobu: Sempai… (Shinobu tries to comfort Mark)

Mark: It's the same… When I was young my father became one of those things… He killed my mother and bit my sister… I had to kill my sister with these very hands…

Shinobu: (The others watch with sadness in their eyes) Sempai… I'm sorry… I never knew-

Mark: don't apologize! This is all Umbrella's fault! Kenneth, Richard, Forest, Enricho, Julie… Dad, mom, Sueki… Damn you Umbrella!

(That night Tina became the youngest resident at the Hinata House)

Mark: (Tosses an empty bottle of whisky to the ground while standing over Edge's grave) Umbrella has broken too many lives! (Cocks his handgun) That's it! Umbrella is going down tonight!

Janet: Mark calm down you know that if you fight them alone you will die!

Mark: I don't care! All I want is revenge!

Janet (slaps some sense into Mark): Look Mark you're no the only one who

lost something because of Umbrella. (She places her hand over her belly)

I lost my daughter to them...

Mark: Janet I... I never knew... I'm sorry...

Janet: Her name was going to be Alisha... She died when I became infected in the Spencer Mansion. Even though I was saved with the anti virus she wasn't spared...

Mark: I didn't know...

Janet: My husband was killed by Wesker to keep him quiet.

Mark: Janet...

Janet: I want Umbrella down and Wesker dead as much as you do and you can't take them on by yourself.

Gail: That is why you have us. We all want Umbrella gone from our lives.

Mark: That's the problem...

Janet: Why?

Mark: You guys aren't even supposed to be in this world, not even a little bit. Umbrella is the only thing that ties you to this world. If it goes then so do you.

Gail: I don't care Umbrella must fall... We are S.T.A.R.S. Delta Squad! And we don't take any shit from no one especially Umbrella!

Mark: You want to fight even though if we succeed we will never see each other again?

Gail: It doesn't matter how far apart we are, we're S.T.A.R.S. Delta Squad and we roll for life!

Janet: Even though we are apart we will never forget each other!

Mark: Mark so we agree?

Gail: (Places his hand between them) Umbrella falls tonight!

Janet: (Places her hand on top of Gail's) And S.T.A.R.S. Is going to be the one to deliver the ass whooping of a lifetime!

Mark: Let's go kick some ass! (Mark places his hand on top of the other's)

Mark/Janet/Gail: Hoorah! (They load their guns and get ready to invade Umbrella HQ Japan)

Shinobu: Sempai don't leave, they'll kill you!

Mark: I'm sorry Shinobu but I must... Umbrella has ruined their last life and they will pay.

Shinobu: But sempai- (Mrs. Maehara puts her hand on Shinobu's shoulder)

Mrs. Maehara: Please Mark come back in one piece.

Mr. Maehara: Good luck Mark.

Shinobu: Sempai… Just come back. (Shinobu hugs Mark and starts to sniffle)

Mark: Don't worry I'm going to come back and we will be able to live our live without fear. I have to go now. (Mark nudges Shinobu off of him) Wish us luck! (The two head outside where Karen in the HIND A helicopter picks them up)

Mark: (Looks back at Hinata and begins to show signs of doubt) I want to come back…

Janet: Don't worry Mark you will come back and you can be happy with her.

(The chopper takes off into the air with everyone down below waving good bye and wishing them luck)

Gail: We may not belong here but you do and I swear that you will make it back to her even if I must die to make that happen.

Mark: Thanks guys…

(The chopper reaches the area within 1000 feet of the Umbrella HQ. They hop off and Karen wishes them luck and takes off)

Mark: (Pulls out his .357) So what do we got?

Gail: (Scoping the facility out with a pair of binoculars) Well I see two guards each equipped with a CAR automatic rifle and what looks like Glocks.

Janet: I got them in my sights. (Janet places her crosshair over the masked soldier's head) Give the order and I'll fire…

Mark: Get ready… and… Now! (Janet releases a 3 round burst into the sentry's head creating a puff of pink and red while the body drops to the ground)

Soldier 2: Shit! (Picks up the radio and holds the CAR in the other hand looking for the intruders) Sentry B calling Command Center be on the- Argh! (Mark ran up behind him and placed his revolver behind his head) Shit! Don't shoot! (He places his hands into the air and drops his rifle)

Mark: Now hand over the security card! (Mark shakes his gun for emphasis)

Soldier 2: Okay here just don't kill me!

Mark: thanks. (Mark takes the card with his free hand when the soldier reaches for a knife in his vest)

Gail: Mark look out!

(Mark dodges the swipe and blasts a round that churns it's way through the soldiers head and blows a huge chunk of brain matter out from behind)

Gail: Go go go! (They bust into the facility with guns blazing)

Gail: Shit RPG! (One of the soldiers fires the rocket propelled grenade directly at the three)

Mark: Shit! (Everyone leaps out of the way as several soldiers burst through the door behind them and are greeted by the grenade which blows them to bits and knocks the door off it's hinges) Janet take him before he reloads! (Mark ducks nearly getting his head blown apart by a spray of NATO rounds)

Janet: Hey dip shit! (The RPG soldier looks behind him as Janet unloads a full 30 round M4 assault rifle magazine on the small enemy platoon)

Gail: Now's my chance! (Gail leaps from behind a crate and unloads a buckshot directly into the machinegun soldier's torso which completely severs his arm which continues to fire)

Mark: Quickly we need to get to the lab! (The team runs into the lab filled with terrified scientists)

Gail: Hand over the virus and no one dies! (Just then a pair of soldiers pop out from a door and begin to fire)

Janet: Eat this you UMB bastards! (Janet bites the pin off of a WP grenade and tosses it into the room)

Soldiers: Shit a grenade! (The soldiers are instantly covered in white phosphorus gel and begin to burn alive)

Mark: (Runs back in and pops a round into the heads of the burning soldiers) Die! (Pow! Pow!) Now for you, hand over the virus and all its specs or I swear that I will blow your f--king head off!

(The scientist hand over what he asks for while Janet uploads all the virus files that she can onto a flash drive)

Gail: We got company! (Several automatic cages open and let out a pack of zombie dogs)

Mark: I f—king hate zombie dogs! (Mark fires off three rounds killing one dog before the others charge and have the door slammed in their faces)

Janet: Mark! (A zombie dog breaks through the window and takes a lunge at Gail only to be smacked across the head with the butt of Gail's shotgun)

Mark: Finish it! (Gail lifts his foot and smashes the creature's head in)

Janet: We need to go now! (Several more cages open and release a new creature. A voice then comes on over the intercom)

Wesker voice: I hope you like our new pet. We call it the Nemesis. It's programmed to kill S.T.A.R.S. and all the ones they love yet this one is special. Your friends Jill, Leon, and Clair should be tearing apart right as we speak by the Nemesis back in Raccoon City. This one is the Nemesis 2 I think that you might recognize it after all it was only once your sister!

Mark: No! That's not true! Sueki died from the T-virus!

Wesker voice: Yes but with an amplified dosage of the virus you could easily keep a body alive and mutate it as long as you keep the blood pumping.

Mark: Sueki… How could they turn you into this monster…? (The Nemesis 2 gets up off its knees, clad in full body black leather jacket with tentacles sliding from its wrist, a repeater rocket launcher on its back, a stitched scar where the missing left side of its face would be and the very mark left by the bullet hole when Mark killed the zombified Sueki)

Gail: Mark we have to go before this thing kills us!

Mark: My little sister… (The monster come closer with a thundering clad of it's heavy frame each time it steps)

Nemesis 2: S.T.A.R.S.! (The creatures voice is very low pitched and has a demonic deepness to it)

Mark: I'll send you back sister… I won't let them control you! (Mark gets up and with only one hand fires several bullets into the approaching monstrosity with tears rolling down his eyes)

Nemesis 2: Ragh! (The creature lets out a frightening low pitched roar)

Mark: (Pulls the trigger on his gun several times only to hear the click of his gun out of ammunition) sister…

Janet: Step aside! (Janet pushes Mark to the side and unloads her machinegun into the Nemesis 2 which acts as if it was only being pelted by cotton balls)

Gail: It doesn't even seem to feel them! We have to go! Come on Mark! (Gail grabs Mark's arm and they run out of the lab with the Nemesis 2 charging right after them)

Janet: (Running while shouting into the radio) Karen we need evac on the double!

Karen: roger! (The Nemesis give out a roar as they turn a corner in the building) What was that?

Gail: That is what we need evac from! Shit! (The Nemesis stops behind them and fires a rocket at them through the skinny hallway)

Mark: Duck! (They drop to the floor as the rocket whizzes past Mark's face and explodes on contact with the wall, blowing them a new exit)

Gail: Go!

(They race outside and see the chopper coming to pick them up as the Nemesis bursts from the damaged wall and steadily approaches them as they fire back)

Karen: Holy shit! Is that the thing?

Janet: Yes now take it down! (Janet unloads another burst of SMG fire)

Mark: use the rocket!

Karen: That will kill you too!

Mark: Trust me! (Mark fires off three more rounds into the monster. Karen then launches a low power missile at the beast which cuts through it and hits the main control room and sets off a timed self destruct sequence)

Karen: The missile was a dud!

Gail: Damn it's getting back up! (The nemesis gets to its feet and lets out a roar before lashing out madly with its tentacles)

Mark: Gail look out! (Mark fires off a round into a tentacle that almost pierced his torso and blew it in half)

Gail: Thanks! (Gail unloads another buckshot shell into the creature)

Janet: Karen (Dodges a tentacle swipe) light this bitch up!

Karen: You got it! (The helicopter's minigun begin to spin but suddenly jams up) Shit what happened? (Karen looks behind her and sees Wesker with a handful of ripped wires)

Wesker: Oh did I do that? Sorry now it looks like I have to kill you!

Karen: I don't think- (Karen turns and pulls out her .50 desert eagle but is too late and Wesker slices her throat with his combat knife)

Wesker: How dare you take me for a fool? I had you in the palm of my hands! Now you must die! (Wesker leaps out of the falling chopper and lands next to the Nemesis 2 while the chopper crashes into the side of the building and explodes)

Mark: No! Karen!

Gail: Wesker you son of a bitch I'll kill you! (Gail blasts his shotgun straight for Wesker's head but he dodges it and his eyes glow orange for a second underneath his sunglasses)

Wesker: As you can see I am no longer a mere mortal I have become invincible!

Mark: Wesker! I have waited long for this day! You were the one who killed our friends in that mansion! You were the one behind our suspension and the destruction of Raccoon City!

Janet: Wesker you killed my husband and my unborn child! Now I will see to it that you die here tonight!

Wesker: (Chuckles a bit, pushes his sunglasses up a bit and runs a comb through his slicked back blond hair and smirks) Ha None of you understand the power I feel. You all should have joined me and you could be rich and have power like me!

Gail: You are the root of all this evil in the worlds once we put an end to you we can finally live in peace!

Wesker: I don't think so. Beast kill them! (The Nemesis 2 launches tentacles out of its wrists and throws Janet and Gail into the wall of the Umbrella facility knocking them out)

Mark: Janet! Gail! Wesker you bastard! (Mark aims his gun for Wesker's head when it is knocked out of his hand by one of the Nemesis 2's tentacles)

Wesker: Good. Mark let's settle this the old fashioned way by a fight to the death.

Mark: (Gets into his fighting stance) prepare for your death Wesker I want to feel your blood between my fingers!

Wesker: Then come get me! (Wesker charges towards Mark when a large wave of energy comes between them)

Motoko: You didn't think that you would go alone did you Mark? (Motoko places her sword in strike stance while the others come up from behind her)

Wesker: This should prove interesting. (The Nemesis lets out a small grunt) I don't need you anymore you pathetic excuse for a killing machine! (Wesker takes out a .50 revolver and blows the Nemesis' head to pieces)

Mark: Ah! Damn you Wesker! This is for my sister! (Mark leaps into the air and delivers a bring around kick to Wesker's face shattering his sunglasses)

Wesker: Argh! You little son of a bitch! (Wesker is holding onto his left eye which was sliced by the shards)

Shinobu: Stand back Wesker!

Helmut: You can't escape Wesker I brought along some company. (Cid appears with a spear in hand)

Cid: Wesker I aught to kill you for messing with our heads! (Two more figures come up from the smoke of the burning chopper)

Red coat man: You have ruined so many people's lives Wesker and I can't let you live. Even though I am a pacifist you must die! The name's Vash The Stampede and don't forget it!

Dog eared man: Wesker! You promised to send me back home if I helped you and all you did was kill innocent people! I will slice you to pieces with my Tetsaiga! Remember me? I'm Inuyasha!

Wesker: How can this be? You will never defeat Umbrella- Argh! (A bullet lodges itself in Wesker's chest)

Mark: (Stands there with his smoking Katana .45) It looks like you have been defeated Wesker.

Wesker: No! I won't let it end this way! Sephiroth! Naraku! Knives! Ansem! You promised me eternal power! (Wesker coughs up blood) I was going to set the world right again! Mark you should see this! You and I are alike

Mark: That's not your decision! You died in that mansion and rose as something else! This is our world and we don't need you or Umbrella to run it for us! Good bye captain Albert Wesker! I may have joined S.T.A.R.S. because of you (Mark takes aim with his Katana .45) but I would never betray the world like you have! (Mark pulls the trigger and sends a bullet flying through the air towards Wesker's head)

Wesker: (Last thoughts) Naraku, Knives, Sephiroth, Ansem! You promised me! (The bullet penetrates Wesker's skull and his body falls to the ground)

Mark: (Holsters his handgun) Finally It's over… (Wesker drops three pendants onto the ground)

Shinobu: They're pendants like yours sempai. (Shinobu hands them over to Mark)

(Janet and Gail wake up and rejoin the others)

Gail: So we did it.

Janet: It's all over now, thank God!

Gail: What? (Gail and Janet flash between transparent and normal)

Janet: We must be crossing over to the other world now…

Mark: Don't leave without these. (Mark hands Janet the virus sample and data) You'll need this to finish off Umbrella for good.

Janet: Yeah…

Gail: So this is good bye then. I'm gonna miss you buddy!

Janet: Me too! (Janet has tears beginning to grow in her eyes) (All three of them have a last group hug before Janet and Gail disappear along with the chopper wreckage, the Nemesis 2's body and the Umbrella facility)

Mark: There they go… Those people there were the best friends that I have ever had…

Shinobu: Sempai…

Mark: But you Shinobu are the best thing to have ever happened to me.

Shinobu: Sempai I love you! (They hug)

Mark: I love you to Shinobu! (They kiss and everyone applauds)

(A few days later after the funeral for Karen things have seemed to have gotten normal around the Hinata house. Gail's and Janet's rooms were eventually used for storage space and Mark without the need for the guns at the moment packed them away except for his trusty Katana .45 which he still carries around on his belt but without any extra magazines. It is one year later in the Hinata house. Without the threat of Umbrella Mark has let some of his training go to spend more time with Shinobu.)

(Late at night in June after the schools have let out for summer vacation Mark and Shinobu along with the others went out for a late night out on the town. Even after Umbrella's defeat there is still an ominous air that flows around the 7 pendants)

(In the world of Feudal Japan)

Naraku (Main villain in Inuyasha): (A man covered in a baboon pelt gazes into a mirror held by a ghostly white specter girl) so Wesker failed I see. Heh he he I knew that he wouldn't succeed.

Knives (Main villain in Trigun): (A tall lanky looking man similar to Vash with short blond spiky hair) Look Naraku We don't have time to stop and laugh! If Umbrella is broken then the world will find out about us!

Ansem (Main villain in Kingdom Hearts): (A man with piercing orange eyes and a cloak over himself and the symbol of the heartless on his chest) Settle down they won't find us. Humans are a pathetic creature wouldn't you agree?

Sephiroth (Main villain in Final Fantasy 7): (A man with long silver hair in a black SOLDIER uniform and two long bangs that curve up and slide down from his forehead) Never the less they must be stopped. If they combine the worlds then they will have the necessary forces to defeat us! Anyway we still need time. Lust, Gluttony, and Envy are getting the secrets to make a perfect philosopher's stone as we speak.

Knives: Can you really trust the Homunculi?

Ansem: Don't worry they don't have the power to take us down ah ha ha ha ha!

Naraku: Calm down we all joined forces to see that the worlds remain separate and under our control. If you let yourself become too relaxed then the enemy will crush us.

Sephiroth: Either way their fate rests in our hands…

(Inside a grave yard a hand bursts forth from the ground and the fully healed Wesker steps out)

Wesker: They thought that they could beat me... Well they're sadly mistaken... (Wesker limps off into the darkness)

(End of Chapter 24)

(In order to get more peeps to read the story I need to get people from Love Hina fan sites to check it out can anyone out there help me by posting links to this story at Love Hina fan sites?)


	25. Return to Raccoon City

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 25

Return to Raccoon City

June 15th 2000

Day light

Mission log… I don't even know why I continue this (Sound of a voice recorder hitting a wall)

Virus Meter 0

(It is the day of the test for Keitaro and Naru to enter Tokyo U. Only Mark is left in the house. Motoko went with her friends to the mall, Shinobu, Su, and Akiko also left for a girl's only outing and Kitsune is probably out at a bar or something like that)

Mark: Okay Rocky we're going to head out to town and apply for a job. (Ever since Umbrella fell there was no need to stay S.T.A.R.S. and Mark's wallet got a little thin now that he has to pay heavy rent for being the only other guy to stay at the House. Mark grins out of embarrassment and scratches his head for having little money) Heh he he…

Rocky: Woof! Woof!

Mark: Oh yeah and we need to switch your dog food to adult now. (Rocky replied with a bark)

(They leave, lock up the place, place a note, and catch a trolley to down town)

Mark: So let's see where is the pet store? Ah there it is. (Mark heads into the mall and buys a bag of large breed adult dog food) Huh?(Mark spots Shinobu and her friends) Is that Shinobu and the girls? Go see Rocky!

(Rocky heads up to Shinobu)

Rocky: Woof!

Shinobu: Rocky?

Akiko: You mean Mark's dog?

Su: Hey there little Rocky where's Mark?

(Rocky looks in Mark's direction)

Shinobu: Sempai?

Mark: Ah! You caught me.

Shinobu: What are you doing here?

Mark: I was just buying Rocky some dog food. (Mark switches the shoulder that is carrying the bag)

Akiko: (Grabs Shinobu and whispers to her) since he is here why don't we get him to hold our bags while we shop?

Shinobu: (Giggle) Yeah.

Mark: Eh? Where are you taking me? (The girls drag Mark off into the mall)

Shinobu: (They stop at a clothing store and Shinobu smiles) you're going to hold our bags while we shop.

Mark: Do I have to?

Shinobu: Yes!

Mark: Alright…

(The girls wander around the clothing department and try on clothes for Mark to critique)

Shinobu: How does this look? (Shinobu comes out of the dressing room wearing a grey miniskirt with black nylons on and a dark grey sweatshirt on)

Mark: Actually I like it. It makes you look kind of sexy. (Shinobu blushes a little) I think that it'll look great in the winter.

Shinobu: Well I'll buy it then.

Mark: Now you did say that you would try on swimsuits right?

Shinobu: Yeah, yeah, yeah just hold onto your pants we'll get there in a moment.

(After what seemed like hours the girls were ready to try on swimsuits)

Shinobu: How about this one? (Shinobu comes out in a rather skimpy blue bikini)

Mark: (Holding back a nose bleed) It looks awesome! (Mark gives a thumbs up with his free hand)

Shinobu: I thought you would like it. Should I buy it? (Then Su came out with a black V-string bikini and Akiko with a yellow backless one piece with the sides cut off. Mark's nose bleed only gets worse)

Shinobu: Guys! Not in front of sempai! And you! (Shinobu gives Mark a dangerous glare)

Mark: Eh…? No Shinobu don't!

Shinobu: Take this! (Shinobu knocks Mark over the head and he falls to the floor behind Shinobu)

Rocky: Woof! Woof!

Shinobu: (Crouches over to pet Rocky and feels a little weird with such a tiny bikini on as the bottom rises up and Mark rolls over and sees her rear) Kyah! Sempai! (Shinobu gives him another dangerous glare and Mark curls up in a ball) (Shinobu giggles)

Mark: Eh? Sorry about that Shinobu. (Mark gets up and dusts himself off and picks up the bags and is once again forced to carry their bags while Rocky follows as payment for seeing her butt instead of a fierce beating with a frying pan)

(After about two more hours of mall time they head back to Hinata House by trolley)

Shinobu: Come on sempai it's only a little further.

Mark: Argh! (Carrying over 150 pounds of shopping bags) Okay…!

(After entering the house Shinobu gave Mark a kiss for helping and forced him to take the stuff upstairs as a final payment)

Shinobu: Would you like to take a bath with us sempai?

Mark: A bath but with Su and Akiko?

Shinobu: Don't worry we'll be wearing our new bikinis.

Mark: Really? Thank you God!

(The girls change into their swimsuits and head into the open air bath)

Shinobu: Sempai you can come in now! (Shinobu and her friends have a sip of some sake)

Mark: Alright! (Mark gets into the warm waters of the open air bath) Ah… This feels great. (Mark sits down next to the girls and grabs a cup of sake)

Shinobu: (Giggles and takes a sip of sake) Today sure is nice… (She looks up at the sky)

Su: Yeah today was fun!

Akiko: Yeah.

Mark: Well later today I'm going to go apply for a permanent job so I can keep up with the rent.

Shinobu: You have to pay rent again?

Mark: Yeah since S.T.A.R.S. has split up I don't have police authority anymore.

Su: That's too bad I liked it when you beat up Keitaro.

Mark: Yeah I'm going to miss being S.T.A.R.S. and legally being able to fire my gun.

(Suddenly Gail is thrown into the open air bath wall)

Mark: Holy Shit Gail! What are you doing here?

Gail: Mark? What the… I'm back at Hinata?

Mark: I thought you couldn't come back!

Gail: Well When I was walking around the deserted streets of Raccoon City when I fount this pendant but that's not important Janet is still back there fighting a- (The worlds rip and they are plunged into the streets of Raccoon City)

(They wake and find themselves inside the R.P.D. with Janet sitting in the corner until she looks up at them)

Janet: Mark, Gail, girls! Are you alright?

Mark: (pushes a piece of dry wall off of him) Argh! Damn it I hate traveling like that.

Janet: (helps Mark up) Well we're in Raccoon City and the place is a derelict. The whole city is in chaos.

Gail: (Loads a shotgun shell) Yeah ever since we came back the zombies have been roaming freely around the city. (Pumps a fully loaded shotgun)

Shinobu: Where are we? Sempai?

Mark: In the worst possible place to be right now...

Shinobu: (Shivers a little) It's cold in here...

Akiko: What happened?

Su: Yay that was fun!

Mark: okay girls (Mark scans the room that they are in) We're in the RPD. If I remember correctly there should be some clothes up in the 2nd floor waiting room.

Janet: Be careful, Marvin, Rita, Luke, Steve, and Kevin are here but the whole place is crawling with zombies.

Mark: Alright. (Mark opens the door and draws his handgun) Okay no one. (He goes down the hall until a cop turns the corner and draws their .45 on Mark)

Mark: Kevin! Get that damn gun out of my face!

Kevin: Sorry about that those things are everywhere. Anyway I thought you left to Japan.

Mark: I did but it's hard to explain I'll tell you when we get out of here.

(The two walk down the corridors of the PD unloading their guns into any zombies that they come across until they enter the main hall)

Rita: Mark?

Mark: Hey Rita.

Marvin: Mark you're back?

Rita: So this is the fault of Umbrella?

Mark: (opening a box of .45 bullets and grabs some extra magazines) Well (loads bullets into an empty magazine) we need to fortify the building some more or else only more of these dip shits are going to break in. (Loads the full magazine into his Katana .45)

(Back in the office room where Janet is keeping an eye on the girls while Gail guards the doorway)

Janet: Now why exactly are you girls in swimsuits?

Shinobu: We were having a party in the open air bath.

Akiko: Um... What about some new clothes?

Janet: I see... Looks like Mark has been having a good time... Anyway he should be back with some new clothes for you in a minute.

Gail: (Outside of the door with shotgun in hand) Man not many zombies at the moment- Shit there's one! (Gail pumps his shotgun and blasts the zombie full of buckshot cutting the thing in half)

Janet; Gail!

Gail: Don't worry it's a crawler... (The zombie crawls for Gail. He Gail places his boot over its head) Heh you things never learn do you? (The zombie moans and gets its skull smashed in by Gail's boot)

(Back in the main hall Mark climbs up the lowered emergency ladder to the second floor waiting room)

Kevin: Hah! (Kevin kicks down the door) There's one!

Mark: Got him! (Mark unloads a bullet into the zombie's skull) Now were are the clothes at?

Kevin: (breaks open a desk and takes out a shotgun and loads up a few shells into it) Damn only three shells... (Kevin pumps his newfound shotgun)

Mark: Here they are. (Mark breaks open a locker labled extra clothes with the butt of his handgun and takes the clothes out) I hope the girls like R.P.D. wear.

Kevin: You came with some girls?

Mark: Well you'll think I'm crazy but we came from another world.

Kevin: Yeah right. (They walk out of the waiting room)

Mark: I'm serious.

Kevin: Heh you really expect me to believe that?

Mark: Yeah I do.

Kevin: Then give me some proof.

Mark: (a zombie turns the corner) Mark okay I'll show ya some proof! (Mark pulls the fire materia out of his pocket) Take this! (A huge blast of flame jets out of the materia and incinerates the zombie)

Kevin: What the damn was that?

Mark: It is a fire materia from another world. (Another zombie comes around the corner and Mark whips out an ice materia) Here is some more proof! (The materia releases a blast of freezing air and completely freezes the zombie into an ice statue)

Kevin: Holy shit how come you don't always use that?

Mark: (completely out of breath with shaky knees) it uses up a lot of energy to use them and to use two almost completely drains your energy.

Kevin: Well come on Mark we need to go. (Kevin shoulders Mark and helps him walk to the downstairs office room)

(They climb down the emergency ladder and head to the office room where the girls are sitting clad in their bikinis)

Mark: Got you girls some clothes, hope you like R.P.D. Uniforms. (Mark hands out the clothes and takes a seat in a chair to rest)

Kevin: Heh he he I didn't know that you came with such pretty girls. Are you up to something? (Kevin smirks)

Shinobu: (Places on the amazingly perfect sized uniform on and buckles the belt with the R.P.D. seal for a buckle) I rather like this outfit.

Akiko: Why are they the right size?

Mark: (Kevin and Mark shrug their shoulders) I don't know but you can't beat convenience.

Su: Hey mine has a gun in it. (Su draws the handgun) Heh he he good bye zombies.

Janet: You better not shoot any of us with that.

Akiko: There's no gun in mine only this. (Akiko pulls out a flash bang)

Kevin: Holy shit! (Kevin ducks and peers)

Mark: Don't worry its computer controlled.

Kevin: Oh… Alright let's go- What? (Kevin is pushed to the ground by a zombie officer) Shit! Mark!

Mark: Ha! (Mark delivers a skull shattering kick to the zombie's head)

Gail: We got company! (Gail backs into the room and pushes a desk in front of the door) We got 4 f--king lickers out there!

Mark: Shit! We don't have the ammo to take those things on!

Kevin: (Peeps through a bullet hole in the wall and sees the lickers creeping around the walls and floor) Damn! They're those things that ate David Fork!

Mark: David's dead?

Kevin: Yeah he died about three hours ago until he got up. (Kevin pushes another desk in front of the door)

Mark: Shit! (Checks pockets and sees nothing) Damn! I lost my ammo! I only got 4 bullets left and one extra mag!

Akiko: Mark over there! (Akiko points to a zombie dog slowly walking its way into the office)

Su: Ooh puppy!

Mark: Shit! (Mark blasts off two rounds into the dog sending it on its side and giving out a yelp)

Janet: Stay! (Janet lets off a 3 round burst into the dog's head shattering it to bits)

Mark: I've got an exit for us! (Mark takes a half loaded gun from the dead zombie officer's body) Cover your ears and eyes! (Mark fires the remaining 7 rounds into the floor which creates a hole large enough for the flash bang) Here it goes! (Mark pushes the button on the flash bang and shoves it into the hole and ducks behind a desk)

(The grenade blows a huge hole in the floor and the loud noise scares the lickers off and everyone jumps to the floor below)

Su: Yay!

Kevin: Come on! (They rush outside into the main hall)

Mark: Rita, Luke, Steve, Marvin we need to go!

Marvin: (A light skinned black man with shaved hair and a light beard and mustache combo) Steve is dead and we lost contact with Luke when he left to get the dogs and Rita has gone for help. Argh! (Marvin holds a wound on his neck)

Gail: Marvin! (Gail rushes and grabs the collapsing police chief)

Marvin: I got careless and one of them got me…

Kevin: There are still two others here.

(A blond haired woman with her hair tied back into a pony tail in a Jack's Bar waitress' uniform comes into view)

Kevin: Cindy thank God you're alive.

Cindy: David should be on his way with some ammo. Here take these. (Cindy hands out ammo to everyone and guns to those without weapons)

(a tall dark looking man with black hair tied into a small pony tail and bangs with rough stubble on his chin and plumber's outfit on and a bag over his shoulder enters from a side door)

Marvin: David we need to get ready for escape.

David: Yeah… Here… (David pulls out a .50 desert eagle and hands it to Kevin) You're the only one who can handle a gun like this. Who are they?

Cindy: Yes introduce yourselves.

Mark: The name is Mark Hynoba of S.T.A.R.S. Delta squad and this is Officer Janet Foreman and Officer Gail Thompson also of S.T.A.R.S. Delta force.

Janet: And they are Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, and Akiko Musashi. (Don't know Akiko's last name so made one up) They are civilian personnel.

David: So you came here too?

Mark: Nah we fell here from another world.

David: Heh you must be crazy or something.

Kevin: He's telling the truth. I didn't believe him at first but he has these weird gems that shoot fire and ice.

David: Well I'll believe it when I see it.

Cindy: We need to go now!

(They head out into the courtyard and are greeted by a mass of zombies that break into the gates)

David: Damn it! They're everywhere!

Cindy: We have to be strong!

Marvin: Get them! (Marvin fires his pistol at the numerous zombies headed their way)

Mark: Take that! And That! And try one of these! (Mark blasts off his handgun into the heads of nearby zombies)

Su: Nyah ha ha ha! Die zombies! (Su wildly unloads her handguns into the wall of undead)

Shinobu: Sempai there's too many of them! (Fires off a glock and re aims due to the unfamiliar recoil)

Kevin: Take that! Son of a bitch! Argh! (A zombie with a knife slashes at Kevin's arm)

Cindy: Kevin! Here this will help! (Cindy pulls Kevin back from the frontline and applies a herbal mixture to the knife wound and bandages it up while the others continue to shoot)

Gail: Damn it! (Gail lets loose a boom from his S.P.A.S. 12 shotgun sending a zombie flying back and landing on an unfinished fence pole) Shit! We need more ammo this stuff won't hold out forever! (Gail loads 2 shells into his shotgun and blasts another approaching zombie)

Janet: (Letting her SMG fire off in bursts tearing chunks out of the zombies until it locks up) F--k! My gun jammed!

Mark: Janet take these! (Mark pulls out his two .357 magnum revolvers loaded with hollow points and tosses them to Janet)

Janet: (Catches the revolvers) Yes! (Janet takes the left revolver and blasts a cap through a zombie business man's head and blows out a zombie nurse's brain with the left)

David: Don't get carried away we still have a lot more to face! (David smashes open a zombie's head with an iron pipe and swings it to his left taking down another one)

Kevin: (Whips out the .50 desert eagle) now let's see what this baby can do! (Kevin takes aim and fires a huge .50 caliber bullet through the air blowing a zombie's head to pieces leaving only its neck with a huge hole in it flying back and knocking down five others as it lands) Damn! I think I'm in love!

Cindy: Dogs!

(A pack of police dogs break from the police department windows and charges towards them)

Janet: Take this! (Janet unloads a full magazine into the dogs killing only three out of the four)

Mark: Shit! (The remaining dog leaps up and knocks Shinobu to the ground)

Shinobu: Kyah!

Akiko: Mark!

Mark: Get the hell off her! (Mark lifts the dog into the air and slams its head into the wall of the station leaving a smeared red stain)

Gail: Whoa! How'd you do that?

Mark: I don't know?

Kevin: Come on and help fight! (Kevin fires off three .45 rounds)

Cindy: Shinobu is it? Are you hurt?

Shinobu: No I'm fine. I wasn't bitten or scratched.

Su: Take that! (Click, click) What no more bullets? Aw man…

(A van backs up into the open gate and smashes a zombie's head underneath)

Rita: Come on we got to go!

(Everyone except Marvin enters the van)

Rita: Marvin come- (A zombie tries to get in but its head is shot by Marvin who is critically injured)

Marvin: Just go! Leave without me!

Rita: I'm not leavin' you behind!

Marvin: Go!

(The driver sees a zombie come up and freaks out and drives off)

Rita: Marvin!

(The van drives off)

Marvin: (Kills the zombies and heads to a locked door in the main hall) I'm not dead yet! (Marvin enters and locks the door leaving a trail of blood and the zombies head into the PD through the open door)

(In the back of the van everyone carries a mournfully quiet look on their face while Rita cries and Kevin trying to comfort her)

Mark: Marvin… (Mark then reloads his Katana .45 and holsters it)

Rita: Why? (Rita cries on Kevin's shoulder)

Cindy: We are surrounded by death…

David: There was nothing we could do…

Driver: Hey it looks like some people took refuge in the Raccoon City Mall up ahead.

Shinobu: Are we ever going to get back home sempai?

Mark: (Sigh) I don't know Shinobu… I really don't know…

Gail: Yeah head to the Mall maybe we can get some supplies and get some help from them.

Driver: Okay… (The driver pulls into the empty parking garage and everyone gets out)

Mark: (Draws his handgun) Let's go!

(They run up to an elevator and push the button to call it)

Shinobu: Sempai look out! (A zombie jumps from behind the corner and gets its brains blown out when the elevator opens)

Man: (A large bald black security guard with a mustache aims his handgun at Mark's face)

Mark: Shit!

Man: Whoops sorry about that, (The man holsters his handgun) The name is Mark, Mark Wilkins.

Mark: So we have two of us. The name is Mark Hynoba of S.T.A.R.S.

(Everyone takes the elevator down and head into the lobby where two people sit at a fountain)

(A tall and strong looking doctor wearing a suit with a clean and calm looking demeanor)

Doctor: Hello there my name is George Hamilton. (A woman dressed in a red reporter's outfit with medium, short length blond hair and a rather ballsy attitude)

Woman: So we have some more extra weight to lug around? The name's Alyssa Ashcroft I am or was a reporter for the Raccoon Times.

Mark: So it looks like you have this place secured pretty tightly.

Mark W: Yeah we ran here after our military escort was attacked by large green monsters.

Alyssa: Yeah they tore the place to shreds as well as the soldiers.

George: There weren't any survivors besides us.

Mark: Well thank you for welcoming us. We could use some time to rest and gather our thoughts.

Su: Ooh this pendant looks kind of funny! (Su and Akiko disappear into a portal and the portal shuts)

David: What the hell was that! (Everyone was shocked)

Mark: Damn it! They found a way back but now we are left here without a pendant!

Shinobu: Does that mean that we will have to stay here?

Mark: Yeah… For a while…

(End of Chapter 25)


	26. Conversion

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 26

Conversion

Day light

Virus meter 30

(It is 6:00 AM in the Raccoon City Mall. Everyone gets up and gets ready to further investigate the mall)

Cindy: (walks into a clothing store with a berretta clenched tightly in her hands) Hello... Anyone there?

Kevin: Cindy look... (Kevin points out a pool of blood that is seeping from under a bathroom door) Open and I'll fire.

(Cindy opens the door releasing the screaming zombie which head is blown apart by a .45 round)

Mark: Come Shinobu... (Mark cracks open an office door examines the area and pushes the door open with his handgun)

Shinobu: Sempai I think I found something. (Shinobu opens a box with a sawn off micro shotgun inside)

Mark: Good take it and check its shell count.

Shinobu: It only holds four and it only has 3 shells in it.

Mark: Hm... Jackpot! (Mark opens a cabinet and grabs a small cardboard box of shotgun shells and finds six shells in it) Here Shinobu. Take this. (Shinobu takes the box and loads a shell into the shotgun)

Shinobu: (The two search through the office and find only a fire axe under a desk) Sempai why don't we search the security office?

Mark: Yeah (Checks map) Well it's on the third floor so we can just head up the busted escalader.

(They head upstairs into the security office where they are greeted by the smell of rot)

Shinobu: (Covers nose) Ah! What is that smell! (They turn the corner to see the rotten and dried out corpse of a little girl curled in fear)

Mark: Shit… (Mark covers the body with a towel in a nearby bathroom) Damn… Well let's grab some more- Ah! (A zombie sneaks up behind Mark and grabs him)

Shinobu: Sempai! (Shinobu fires her micro sawn off shotgun creating a loud boom and shattering the zombie's head)

Mark: Ah! Son of a bitch he almost got me! (Mark shakes it off and heads into the nearby security office)

Shinobu: (Opens the door quietly and spots a zombified security guard staring aimlessly into the security monitors) Sempai, there's one inside.

Mark: I got it. (Mark aims his Katana .45 at the creatures head and splatters its brains all over the control panel)

(They search the room and find a box of handgun bullets and a small 8 shot 9mm Heckler and Kotch)

Mark: Not much but it will do… (Later that night everyone heads into the second floor furniture department to go to sleep while Gail and Mark stand watch)

Gail: So Mark how have things been in Hinata since we left?

Mark: (Sigh) same old, same old.

Gail: Heh he he. Have you and Shinobu over there taken the "next step"?

Mark: Why do you ask?

Gail: Never mind it's written all over your face heh he he.

Mark: (Sits on the floor with back on the wall) everything has been so quiet around the house lately… (Pulls out a cigarette and lights it)

Gail: ever since we came back the whole place has gone mad. Even though we had the proof no one believed us. It seems that S.T.A.R.S. and Umbrella were in the same bed together. (Gail downs some whisky)

Mark: Umbrella and S.T.A.R.S. were partners! Damn! (Mark slams his fist against the floor dropping his cigarette)

Gail: I was pissed too; in fact still am (Drinks some more whisky)

Mark: All that blood and sweat only to be fucking shot down! (Mark punches the floor and leaves a small amount of blood from his knuckles) Karen gave her life to help us escape with the virus and now her death is meaningless.

Gail: We still have the data and the virus. The local government doesn't even want to touch it cause if they do then they will lose Umbrella's financial support.

Mark W: (After two hours) Hey there you two go on and get some sleep.

David: Yeah we're going to need it tomorrow.

Gail: What's the plan?

Mark W: We're headed to Raccoon University where we heard that the viral work was done.

David: We'll stand guard so get some shut eye.

(Mark and Gail head to bed on what comfortable furniture they could find)

(Late at night Mark is awaken by an odd sound in the halls. Mark passes Mark W. and David saying that he was heading to the restroom. Mark passes the large clock in the main hall seeing that it was 12:56)

Mark: Now show yourself!

Wesker: Mark…

Mark: Wesker! Damn you show yourself!

Wesker: Mark… You didn't accept my invitation to power in the mansion and now I will force it on you! Take him down Lil Slugger! (A golden twisted baseball bat comes from the darkness and knocks Mark out cold)

(Mark wakes hours later inside of a cage)

Wesker: I hope that you slept well Mark…

Mark: Wesker how can you do this you're dead!

Wesker: The virus I injected into myself was a highly concentrated dose. It bonded with my DNA and made me invincible.

Mark: I'll kill- (Mark realized that he was unarmed and dressed in white hospital clothing) what were are my-

Wesker: Your gear will be returned to you once you prove obedient.

Mark: why am I here? (Mark feels an itch behind his ear and feels a small chip) You! You placed on of these damn things on me! (Mark attempts to remove it and is shocked) Argh!

Wesker: You have a shock bracelet on. When ever the chip is disturbed it will go off. Now to begin… Activate program Hynoba.

Mark: What- Argh! (Mark holds onto his head as if it were going to explode) Ah! (Mark collapses and gets back to his feet with a sinister look on his face)

Wesker: Good… now to begin your training. (Wesker pushes a button which opens a cage releasing a zombie into the room) You have been given a concentrated dose of the T-virus. I thought that it would just mutate you but you seem to have bonded with the virus like myself.

Mark: So Wesker you want me to kill this wretched creature?

Wesker: Yes I do.

Mark: (Cracks his knuckles and grins evilly) here it goes! (Mark delivers a sweep kick to the zombie's feet knocking it to the floor)

Wesker: Finish it.

Mark: Yes I will… (Mark steps on its chest and smashes its skull in with his fist)

Wesker: Now try this… (Another cage opens and a licker is released)

Mark: Now it gets fun! (The licker leaps at Mark who ducks at the last second and rips a piece of its leg muscle out in mid air)

(The licker is sprawling on the floor in pain leaving smeared blood everywhere)

Mark: (Grabs the licker's long toung and twists its neck killing it instantly) that felt nice…

Wesker: Now come to the door for your equipment. (Mark comes to the door where he is handed his clothes and weapons by Wesker) Now let us go destroy Hinata.

Mark: Yes…

Wesker: And how about we strangle that little flower of a girlfriend of yours?

Mark: Yeah… (Mark has another evil grin) I would like that… a lot!

Wesker: (Places hand on his shoulder and walks him to a black SUV with an Umbrella license plate)

Mark: All I want to do is hear them scream and watch them squirm as I rip their necks open! Ah ha ha ha ha! (The SUV drives into a portal and disappears. Back in the mall Shinobu feels something wrong)

Shinobu: (Wakes up) Sempai?

(End of Chapter 26)


	27. Fallen one

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 27

Fallen one

(It is morning and everyone is searching the mall for Mark)

Mark W: Mark! You there?

Shinobu: Sempai!

David: Mark!

Gail: Hey guys check this out. (Everyone sees marks of a persons boots as if they were knocked out and drug off)

Alyssa: So super cop is gone how are we going to find him in this huge place?

George: There aren't a whole lot of unlocked doors in here. He couldn't have gone very far.

Rita: What about this? (Rita picks up a small circular peg on the floor with an engraving on it)

Janet: Let me see it. (Janet examines it) It is the same thing as one of those pegs that Jack gave us in Halloween Town!

Gail: Yes! (Gail takes it and combines it with the pendant that he found opening a portal to Hinata)

Shinobu: Maybe we can find a clue in the other worlds on where sempai is.

Mark W: I don't believe it! You mean that there are a whole bunch of these worlds?

David: And I thought you guys were crazy.

Kevin: Se what I mean? They are from another world.

Gail: We need to go and save Mark. Come on.

Mark W: I'm sorry but our worlds weren't meant to be together. We have our own goal to complete first.

Alyssa: This story will make me rich!

Rita: We will be glad to lend a hand in the future but we have to go to Raccoon University and finish our purpose.

Janet: We understand. See you later! (They enter the portal and it closes behind them leaving the residents of Raccoon city to sort things out in their own world)

Naru: (Sits on couch exhausted) we looked everywhere in all of the worlds and nothing…

Motoko: Don't get discouraged Naru we will find them!

Kitsune: Motoko's right! We can't give up! For all we now they can be right at our doorstep! (Ding dong)

Motoko: (Opens the door) What?

Gail: Get down Motoko! (Gail jumps and pushes Motoko to the ground while the others follow. Behind them a huge explosion goes off)

Mark: Quit running and fight me! (Mark leaps up and dives with an iron pipe and lands nearly smashing open Motoko's head)

Motoko: What on earth has gotten into you Hynoba?

Shinobu: No! Motoko don't kill him! He is under Umbrella's control! (Motoko notices the chip behind Mark's ear)

Gail: Everyone scatter! (Everyone jumps out of the way as Mark tosses an impact grenade which explodes with a roaring Boom)

Mark: Get up and fight me! (Mark strikes with the pipe and clashes weapons with Motoko)

Motoko: Mark snap out of it! (Sparks are jumping between the contact point of the pipe and sword)

Mark: Umbrella is my friend! (Mark's eyes dart with intense anger.) Try this on for size! (Mark sends a wave of energy through his weapon sending Motoko flying backwards)

Motoko: Wah! (Motoko passes out when her head comes in contact with the cement)

Helmut: Damn! Motoko! Die you bastard! (Helmut builds up his energy and swings the huge axe blade through the air towards Mark)

Mark: I don't think so! (Mark leaps onto the blade and runs to Helmut's head and delivers a full force running jump kick to his head knocking him out)

Kitsune: Naru, Keitaro help me out! (The three engage Mark in hand to hand combat)

Keitaro: Stop it Mark! (Keitaro swings his backpack, filled with heavy collage books, which Mark dodges and delivers a head but to Keitaro's gut knocking the wind out of him)

Naru: Take this! (Naru delivers a bone shattering blow to Mark's left arm)

Mark: Argh! Damn you! (Mark swings his pipe into Naru's torso, picking her up and slamming her into the ground)

Kitsune: Have some of my home made sake! (Kitsune smashes the bottle over Mark's head)

Mark: Die! (Mark knees Kitsune in the gut and lifts the pipe into the air about ready to smash her skull open)

Su: Ha! (Su uses a scimitar like spear to block Mark's attack while Kitsune faints from the attack)

Mark: Die you little- (Shinobu smashes a 2 by 4 over Mark's back only to get a smack with the pipe's short side sending her to the ground)

Su: Shinobu- Ah! (Su is knocked down the flight of stairs in front of the Inn by a swipe from the now heavily bent pipe)

Mark: (Tosses the pipe away) Now Shinobu time for you to die!

Shinobu: No sempai don't- (Mark begins to strangle her as tears for min her eyes)

Gail: Mark! (Gail prepares to attack with a stop sign when Mark delivers a kick to his head knocking him out)

Janet: Gail- (Janet is hit with the bent pipe that Mark tossed through the air)

Mark: Shinobu! Don't you love me? (Mark begins to shake her mercilessly as he strangles her) I love you! That is why I'm going to kill you! (Mark lifts a large stone into the air over Shinobu's head while she stares in horror)

Mark: Die! (Mark begins to thrust the stone towards her head when the pipe is bent backwards over his head by a strong swing from Keitaro knocking him out)

Shinobu: (Pushes Mark off of herself and holds onto her hurting throat) Sempai! (Keitaro takes the chip off and smashes it with the bent pipe) Wake up sempai!

Motoko: Ugh… Don't worry Shinobu he is only unconscious. (Motoko gets up)

Kitsune: Come on Shinobu we need to go to a doctor and get ourselves checked out. (Kitsune clutches her side)

(They take a trolley to the hospital with Mark onboard)

Doctor: Hey there what's the problem?

Naru: We need to get an examination to make sure that we are okay. (Naru holds onto her badly bruised arm)

(The doctor checks them all out and then moves on to Mark)

Doctor: Well the blood test brought up something very peculiar.

Shinobu: What is it?

Doctor: It looks like the same type of virus that was in the outbreak about a year ago. How come he hasn't gone mad like the others I don't know. My guess is that his body must have accepted and bonded with the virus.

Janet: He has the T-virus in him…

Gail: That chip means that Wesker is still alive…

Mark: (Slowly gets up) huh? What's going on- Argh! My head! Damn it! (Mark holds onto his pounding head)

Doctor: Let me take a look at that. (The doctor sees that the skull in the back is shattered and revealed from missing skin) My God! How can you be alive after a blow like that? (The skull begins to knit back together and the skin fixes itself and the hair grows back to the proper length)

Mark: What's the matter? I feel fine now.

Doctor: In all my years I never have seen a human repair themselves that fast. You had a part of your skull smashed open! You should be dead!

Mark: Hm… Damn the virus its inside me!

Doctor: Argh! I don't understand!

(They head home back to Hinata House. everyone throws a drinking party for the return of their local S.T.A.R.S.)

Mark: Heh he he! Even though I have the damned virus inside of me it seemed to have made me stronger.

Janet: I can say that damn you hit hard. (She takes a drink of sake)

Kitsune: Everything feels at place just like it is supposed to. Cheers! (Everyone has a toast to the reunion of the Hinata Gang, even Helmut the new guy, Alex and Jamie join in the party. Jamie was living and working at the Hinata Café since he can't stay in the House)

Helmut: I'd like to thank you guys for letting me in and forgiving me for the time when we met. (Helmut shyly examines Motoko's soft and perfectly curved form and quickly looks away when Motoko looks near his direction)

Su: Yay! Yay! Party!

Naru: I guess a party sound good right now. (She sips some sake)

Motoko: (also examines Helmut's muscular form and blushes a little. Our little Motoko has a crush possibly) Yeah I to agree. It would be nice for a night off just for fun.

Kitsune: So Shinobu where did you get that sexy little bathing suit huh? (Kitsune teasing her a bit while being totally wasted)

Shinobu: (Turns a little red) I got it at the mall a few days ago.

Keitaro: Don't worry about Kitsune Shinobu. She's just a little drunk as usual.

(After the party everyone heads back to their rooms. Shinobu however heads into Mark's room)

Shinobu: Sempai?

Mark: Come in Shinobu.

Shinobu: Sempai I just wanted to know how you're doing. (Shinobu begins to head out the door when Mark stops her)

Mark: Is it true that I did those things?

Shinobu: Sempai… Yes you did…

Mark: I… I thought that I was better than that… Damn it… Shinobu, could you ever forgive me for what I have done?

Shinobu: Of course I can sempai. (Shinobu sits on the bed next to Mark)

Mark: I'm sorry for doing those things…

Shinobu: Don't be that wasn't you! It was Umbrella!

Mark: Thanks Shinobu. It means a lot to actually hear that from you.

Shinobu: Sempai… (The kiss and stare into each other's eyes and kiss again rolling all over the bed)

Mark: Shinobu what about the others?

Shinobu: I don't care about them. All I care about is us.

Mark: Shinobu…

(Back in a medieval Japan castle Naraku and the others enlist the help of a strange looking man with brown skin and red eyes with a large scar across his face. He stands there a man in his mid thirties in grey kakis and a yellow wind breaker pushing up a pair of sunglasses and running his hand through his short grey hair)

Knives: So Scar do you think that you are up to the job?

Scar: Only if you will leave the people of Ishbal alone once and for all!

Ansem: Pathetic monkeys! (Sips some wine out of an expensive looking glass) Like you can do a thing against us!

Scar: Then what do you call this! (Scar rushes Ansem and grabs hold of his skull. The glass of wine breaks on the floor as a blinding red electric light glows from Ansem's head) What?

Ansem: Your alchemy doesn't work in this world you fool! (Ansem waves his hand gently through the air and sends Scar to the wall) I hope that you like blood because you're going to see your people's blood everywhere!

Scar: Okay I promise to do it just don't kill them!

Naraku: Ansem must you always antagonize our guest so?

Ansem: Why I think its fun!

Sephiroth: Quiet you two! Knives I want you to go and stop your brother Vash. I want him in this world so we can keep an eye on him.

Knives: As you wish my lord. (Knives disappears into the darkness with his large custom made .44 magnum Angel Arm)

Sephiroth: Scar I want you to go and kill the one called Helmut. He seems to be a threat to us and our goal.

Scar: How is he a threat?

Ansem: "X" Wants him dead! And what "X" says goes do you got that?

(A tall and rather skinny looking man with spiky blue hair in modern clothes with a nostalgic looking samurai bracer on his left and right arms and a huge hooked sword on his back)

X: Heh he he. You boys don't seem to understand me. (He pulls out a book) This is the Necronamican and it holds the very secrets to the existence of every world. Yet it is written in an old text of Hell's language. Written in blood and bound in human skin, with this I can break each of your worlds if you don't obey. That man Helmut is also a chosen one! The ones we need to kill are (Pulls out a list) Mark, Helmut, Cloud, Ed, Jack, Sora, Inuyasha, Leon, Chris, Ark, Tidus, and a number of other people from various worlds.

Sephiroth: So my lord when do we attack?

X: No need to do that now… After all why not have a little fun?

(End of Chapter 27)


	28. Race to Pararakelse

(Hey anyone out there that wants a story to have some kick ass action? Then call me for writer's support.)

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 28

Race to Pararakelse

September 21st 2000 Saturday

Day light 10:00

Mission log #15

Virus meter 0

(It is a warm September morning and the birds flutter about singing various songs. All is peaceful until…)

Mark: (Three zombies are trying to move in on Mark who has a chainsaw waiting for any that got too close) Come on I dare ya! (The first zombie charges him and gets hammer slammed with the shredding saw blade) Yeah! (Mark wakes up to see Shinobu, fully clothed, holding him in her sleep. it is 4:36 in the morning. The only other person awake would be Motoko doing her training) Damn… I liked that dream.

(Meanwhile Motoko is training on the roof swinging her sword until the count of 1000)

Motoko: 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000! Whew man that is tiresome. (Motoko sits on the new bench since the last one was sliced in two by a licker and watches the sunrise)

Helmut: (Training in the courtyard below with the mighty Axe Blade) Ha! (Helmut swings the heavy tip less sword at a human shaped punching bag) Die! (Helmut swings the blade behind him and jumps spinning once in the air to gain momentum and slamming the sword on the target smashing it to pieces)

Motoko: Hm… A little forceful but very effective.

Helmut: (Notices Motoko and waves to her) Good morning miss Ayoma!

Motoko: Good morning Helmut. (Motoko heads downstairs and the two chat about sword techniques while everyone else wakes up)

Gail: Wah! (Yawns while heading down the stairs and tumbles down them) Ow… (Gail gets to his feet) What just happened? Did I get laid or something? Janet: You're going to kill yourself that way Gail.

(Shinobu cooks up some breakfast while Mark is out in the back courtyard at the home made target range firing off a couple off rounds before breakfast)

Mark: That little bastard is mine… (Mark pops a shot off at a squirrel and only hits the tip of its fur and it runs away) Damn! (Mark hears Shinobu call for breakfast and he packs up and heads inside)

Jamie: (Came since Haruka's cooking tastes like dog food) Man this will be the first decent meal I had in a long time! (Just to let you know Jamie is always dressed in black. wearing black jeans, a black hoodie, and a black bini with the logo from the TV show Jackass. He has blue hair with red highlights. Age 12)

Mark: Well you're gonna love this! My Shinobu is the best when it comes to cooking. (Shinobu blushes a little)

Shinobu: Thanks sempai. (Shinobu discretely puts a little extra food in Mark's dish)

Su: Are there any bananas? (Naru busts in with pure anger and rage written all over her face)

Gail: What's the matter Naru- (Naru gives Gail a terrifying glare that sends shivers down his spine)

Motoko: What is the matter Naru?

Naru: That idiot ran off after his test!

Mark: He probably fail- (Naru gives him a terrifying glare too) He's probably just afraid of the sun.

(The phone rings and Naru answers it angrily)

Naru: What?

Seta: Hey Naru could you put Haruka on? (Naru hands the phone to Haruka who is smoking another cigarette)

Haruka: What is it Seta?

Seta: It's about Keitaro. (They converse about Keitaro's whereabouts)

Seta: Yeah he just washed up on shore a long way to swim I tell ya. (The phone begins to go static) We… on… Parara… something or… other… (The phone dies)

Naru: I'm going to go get him and drag his sorry ass back here! (Naru storms off cursing all the way outside)

Helmut: What's her problem?

Jamie: She's probably on her per- (The girls give him scary glares) She's probably sick.

Mark: I think I'll go get him too… (Mark gets up from the table) How's about we make an excuse for a vacation out of it?

Janet: Alright. (Lifts a bag of her belongings to the table)

Alex: sounds nice.

Mai: (Naru's previously unknown little step sister that is visiting the house for the weekend) That sounds like fun.

Jamie: Don't forget about me!

(Everyone agrees and prepares for travel)

Su: Shinobu, Sara check this out! (Su unveils her latest creation in the courtyard. A Mecha Tama Go Mark Four)

Shinobu: I think you may have gone overboard this time Su!

Sara: This is going to be so cool!

Mark: Where do you girls think you are going?

Su: we were just going ahead of you guys that's all.

Mark: Nah I don't think so- (Mark accidentally flips the ignition switch with his bag that he tossed on it) Uh oh!

Mai: What was that Su?

Su: It was the nuclear compression ignition switch.

Sara: What?

Su: It's going to blast off. Let's hurry!

Mark: Oh shit! (The Tama Go 4 slowly lifts off the ground with Mark also aboard and jets off traveling at 120 MPH)

Shinobu: Wah! Su!

(The others look For Mark and the younger girls but can only find a large imprint of a giant turtle in the grass)

Helmut: Maybe they took off?

Kitsune: Wouldn't put it past them especially Su.

Motoko: then-

Mutsumi: Off we go!

(They needless to say end up getting a ride but they first have to jack a cruise ship form Ken Akumatsu, the writer of Love Hina in their world and the creator of all of them in another)

(On the Mecha Tama go 4 flying over the ocean)

Su: we might need to stop for fuel in the next city we see.

Mark: (Using his jacket to block the hot sun from his face) Why is that?

Mai: Are we low on fuel?

Su: Nope we're out.

Mark: We're what? (The Mecha Tama Go 4 falls from the sky and crash lands into the water deploying its marine transport mode)

Shinobu: (With her extra shirt blocking the sun from her face. They have been out on the ocean for over an hour) Sempai…

Mark: (wrapped his jacket into a turban around his head) Yeah?

Shinobu: Are we going to die out here?

Mark: I dunno probably… (The sun has been getting to them)

Sara: (Small enough to take shelter from the sun under the steering wheel) Maybe we shouldn't have left?

Mai: I don't want to… What was that word?

Mark: Die?

Mai: yeah I don't feel like doing that right now…

Mark: (Notices a gigantic splash in the distance and is immediately filled with intense fear) Shit! Girls get up we need to get out of here now- (A huge muffled roar comes from underneath the water) Damn it!

Sara: What was that?

Shinobu: What was that sempai? (Getting a little nervous and clinging to Mark)

Mark: I hope it's not what I think it is…

Mai: Kyah! Look! (Mai points into the crystal clear water where under them an enormous 800 foot long great white shark swims underneath them with the dorsal fin almost knocking the robotic turtle over)

Sara: Ah! It's gonna eat us!

Su: (Actually showing signs of great fear) Nyah! Mark save us!

Mai: (Curled into the corner praying that it hasn't noticed them) Mark! Kill it!

Mark: (Definitely freaked out of his mind) I… I don't have any guns big enough to take that thing on! Anyway it cant die!

Shinobu: What do you mean it can't die?

Mark: That thing is the fabled Leviathan! No mortal weapon can kill it!

(Suddenly they hear the sound of a nearby helicopter and try to signal it to pick them up)

Mai: (Jumping and waving her arms) Over here!

Sara: Come this way!

Su: Help!

Mark: Hey get over here!

Shinobu: Help us!

(The helicopter notices them and moves in. The chopper is about two miles away when the massive beast leaps from the water and swallows the chopper whole)

Mark: Shit we're fuked!

(The splash from the crashing monster creates a huge tidal wave sending the Mecha Tama Go 4 high into the air with everyone clinging on while the Leviathan leaps out of the water with mouth wide open waiting wor them to land inside)

Sara: Wait! Use some of this! (Sara hands Su a Tupperware)

Mark: What is it? (The Tama Go 4 reaches it's peak before it begins to fall down into the gaping jaws below)

Sara: It's Haruka's cooking! (Su shoves it into the fuel port and the Tama Go 4's thrusters activate in the nick of time and begin to lift into the air while the Leviathan's jaws slam shut and the teeth nick the bottom of the Tama Go 4)

Mark: (The creature falls into the depths below and disappears while they fly off with a full tank reading from the control panel) Son of a bitch that was close! Yeah! Go back to your damn ocean you big ass son of a bitch! (Everyone feels extremely relieved after taking off before being eaten alive)

Shinobu: (Runs up to Mark and kisses him like it was their last ever and rejoices in their survival) Yay! We're alive! (Su and Sara dance with joy in back of the machine)

Mai: Thank God we survived. That thing almost ate us!

Mark: Wait a minute. (Checks the GPS) We were in the Bermuda triangle?

Sara: You're kidding?

Mark: We were the first ever to survive a trip and return… we're freaking heroes!

(Everyone has a small dance party to celebrate before the Tama Go 4 stalls and almost plunges into the water again when Su grabs the wheel and raises them up dodging a last attempt strike by the Leviathan)

(After about seven hours of travel. Su works on the Tama Go 4's computer system while Mark pilots)

Su: There all done!

Mark: what did you do?

Su: I engaged an auto pilot so we can all sleep tonight.

Mark: Good work. (Takes a seat after Su turns the auto pilot on and pulls out a soda) Man it's kind of cold out here. (Mark shivers a bit)

Su: Don't worry I built a small room for four inside the shell.

Sara: But there are five of us.

Shinobu: It's okay I'll just sleep in sempai's bed.

Sara: Ooh… Are you two planning on playing with each other tonight?

Shinobu: (Mark spits out his soda at Sara's remark) What? No!

Mark: We weren't going to do anything!

Sara: Yeah you say that now… (Sara grins)

Su: Yeah they'll be getting all kissy, kissy tonight!

Mai: Do you two really do that?

Shinobu: (Turned bright red because of the conversation) No we weren't going to do anything like that!

(After a bit things settled down and everyone went to bed. In the morning everyone wakes up bright and early and heads to the deck)

Mark: Well things seem to be going smoothly…

Mai: I slept great last night!

Sara: The beds could have been a little better though.

Su: Yeah but all I could get were cheapies.

Shinobu: what is that? (Shinobu points out onto the horizon)

Mark: That is… (Checks the GPS to find that it shorted out from when Fu installed the auto pilot) Damn the GPS is fried. I guess that that is Pararakelse Island.

Sara: Heh he he now we can drag that dork back home.

Shinobu: (They land and find that they are on Easter Island with the Moai head statues)

Mark: Wah! Were on the wrong island!

(End of Chapter 28)


	29. Race to Pararakelse part 2

(I will soon be placing up pictures of my characters so that you can better visualize them)

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 29

Welcome to paradise

(After the crew refueled their Tama Go 4 and prepared to move out to Pararakelse with the others still way behind)

Su: Yay! Easter Island is the coolest!

Sara: Yeah we bought a ton of souvenirs

Shinobu: But that money is for food!

Mai: You can't just go around and spend it all!

Sara: Chill out they didn't cost a whole lot.

Mark: Either way we need to get. (Closes a hatch at the side of the Tama Go 4 after doing some maintenance)

(They saddle up and blast off headed to Pararakelse with a fixed GPS system. Back with the others, Kitsune is helping herself to some booze she found on the ship while the others are exploring the rest of the ship)

Motoko: I've never been on one of these vessels before.

Helmut: Yeah me neither but I heard that they're quite nice.

(Alex slowly glides across the ships deck about two inches off the ground. He is a psychic after all and they get tired of walking too)

Jamie: Man did you guys check out the buffet? The place is loaded! (Jamie walks out with a large platter of food and sits at the table)

Alex: Don't you feel a bit troubled about stealing Akumatsu's yacht like that?

Kitsune: Not in the least.

Jamie: Nope. (Stuffing food in his face)

Alex: (Sigh) Oh well pass me some of that lobster tail!

(They continue to enjoy their hijacked ship and set course for Pararakelse)

(Back on the Tama Go 4)

Mark: Hm… There! Pararakelse is just ahead! (Mark points out the island on the GPS)

Shinobu: Wow it's so big!

Sara: How are we ever going to find them?

Su: Don't worry! (Su pulls out her turtle tracking radar)

Mark: But doesn't that only find turtles?

Su: Yeah but I added Naru and Keitaro's DNA to it!

Mai: Turtle radar?

Mark: Yes! Now let's set course for our two deserters!

(The Tama Go 4 lands on the beach and they convert it to off road transport)

Sara: Heh he he. (Sara and Su are working on the Tama Go 4's shell)

Su: Check this out! (Su shows of the dual 9mm 600 round air cooled railing machineguns, the heavy duty .50 caliber rotating 8 barrel water cooled 1000 round turret Gatling gun, the dual sided missile launchers each containing 8 missiles, and the secret weapon ejection port)

Shinobu: Wah! Su I think you went overboard this time! (Sara is admiring one of the rail machineguns with a grin)

Mai: Mark talk some sense into them!

Mark: Hm… I call the Gatling gun! (Mark jumps onto the Tama Go 4 and caresses the Giant minigun)

Shinobu: Sempai!

(Back with the others)

Helmut: Alright we're here! (The ship docks at the other side of Pararakelse and everyone disembarks)

Jamie: That food was great!

Kitsune: I rather liked their sake.

Motoko: Oh you two we need to go and find the others now.

Mutsumi: Yeah before they get eaten by a giant pineapple or something!

Alex: Then let us set forth!

(They travel into the dense forest with Alex wielding a machete with his mind striking at any dense foliage)

Jamie: Damn what's with this place it's so damn hot!

Kitsune: Maybe we should have brought along the sake?

Alex: Heh he he too bad your not psychic. I can just push the heat away.

Motoko: What did you say?

(Everyone begins to get slightly neaky)

Alex: Wait I cant do that for all of us or else! (They jump him and it switches over to Mark and the girls who are trekking through the dessert)

Sara: Man its hot…

Mark: Yeah we're probably going to have to dig for water)

Shinobu: But I don't want to drink from the dirt…

Mai: We might have to so don't think about it…

Su: Maybe I should have packed an extra battery for the Tama Go 4…

Mark: Damn what is that? (They stumble across a small ruined town) An excavation site… Water!

Shinobu: Water!

(They rush to the site and find Seta with his crew of workers)

Seta: So you guys flew all this way to find Keitaro and Naru?

Mark: (While eating a bowl of rice like a starved mad man and talking with his mouth full) Yeah… So… Where are they?

Shinobu: (Downing a whole bottle of water and eating some rice) Yes where are they Seta?

Seta: (With Sara hanging over his shoulder) well they just ran off. Naru was screaming something about him running away with Nyamo.

Mark: (Eating another bowl) who's… This… Nyamo?

Seta: She is the granddaughter of my late mentor.

Mai: He died? (Su and Sara see who can eat the fastest in the background)

Mark: I see… (Mark gets up from the table) Let's go bring them back.

(They thank Seta for the meal and head out and through the jungle)

Mark: Ha! (Mark slices a thick vine out of the way with a brand new machete) Man I love this thing! Ha! (Mark hacks down another thick vine)

Sara: Should we worry about him?

Shinobu: Nah sempai just gets like that.

(They continue through the dense jungle until they find a place to rest for the night)

Mark: (Opening a can of weenies) looks like we'll find them tomorrow.

Mai: Yeah if nothing eats us tonight.

Su: Yeah I bet there are all sorts of weird animals that would like to munch on us!

Shinobu: No you guys there's nothing dangerous here!

Mark: Hell yeah there is! (Mark pulls out a guide to the island) Look!

(They see the many creatures that inhabit the island. Pararakelse Cobra: A deadly and swift striker. Will chase down potential threats rather than run away. Pararakelse Spotted Sea Leech: These large leaches attack in swarms and can be extremely dangerous if encountered in a colony. Sand Scorpion: A small but very deadly scorpion with a painful sting. Likes to hide under wet sand)

Shinobu: Ah! They're going to eat us!

Mark: And that's not the worst of them! (Pararakelse Giant Tortoise: A very docile tortoise but once provoked it will attack until its foe is dead. Leaper Shark: A skinny narrow nosed shark that can grow to lengths of up to 30 feet. Will leap over rocks on the shore to catch sea birds. Eastern Giant Hornet: Hornets the size of small dogs. Colonies may consist of up to 20 Hornets. Giant alligator: Large alligators of over 30 feet have been reported on the island. Extremely dangerous and should be avoided at all costs)

Sara: What are we going to do? There going to come and they're going to pick us off of their teeth!

Mark: Chill all we have to do is sleep in the Tama Go 4 and we wont get eaten by anything.

(Suddenly they hear a loud buzzing noise from the trees above)

Shinobu: What is that?

Mark: Hornets… Get in the Tama Go 4! (They rush inside of the robot turtle and slam the hatch just as the swarm swept over them)

Mai: Thank God we're okay. Eh? (A hornet tries to work it's way through the only window which someone has left open)

Sara: Kill it!

Su: (Aims a plasma rifle at the hornet and pulls the trigger producing a click) Whoopsie no juice!

Mark: I got this! (Mark blasts a bullet through the hornet's head and slams the window shut. They sit there until the swarm passes. they prepare themselves for bed)

(The next morning)

Helmut: Hey what's this? (Helmut examines a huge area of the forest that is pushed back) It looks like something huge went by…

Motoko: Hm… Look at this. (Motoko lifts up a shiny object covered in mud and wipes it off) It's Mark's badge!

Jamie: So… What the hell caused this?

Alex: (Places his hand to his forehead and closes eyes in thought) It was Su's turtle machine. Let's follow the trail to them before we go after Keitaro and Naru.

Mutsumi: Did a bus drive through here?

Kitsune: No you ditz it was Su!

Helmut: (Swings his heavy blade to the ground off of his back) Wait a minute… There was something else that came through here too…

Motoko: What?

Jamie: It stinks like crocodile… (Jamie used to have a part time job at the zoo)

Helmut: Alligator to be specific. This island is rumored to have giant alligators on it…

(A small gurgled roar comes from the swamp ahead)

Jamie: So it's here… (Jamie pulls out his handgun)

Helmut: Get ready! (The enormous alligator jumps from the swamp water and clashes its gargantuan razor sharp tooth filled mouth with the broad side of Helmut's sword)

Motoko: Take this! Cutting air flash! (Motoko sends a powerful wave of energy at the alligator but the attack is broken by it's swinging tail)

Alex: Take this! (Alex opens his coat and reveals 50 ninja knifes and uses his mental abilities to shoot them off in machinegun fashion)

Kitsune: Whoa! (Everyone watches with their jaws dropped as Alex leaps over the giant reptile and sends all 50 blades deep into its torso. It is their first time ever seeing Alex fight)

Alex: Now watch this! (All of the knives deep within the alligator spin and jump around shredding the alligator to a fine pulp)

Helmut: (Jaw dropped) How the… What… How…

Alex: (The knives float back to their sheaths in his coat) It's all in your head heh he he.

(After packing some alligator meat they head on to the camp site ahead)

Mark: Huh? Motoko? (Mark opens the hatch and jumps out followed by the girls)

Motoko: Mark?

Helmut: So there you guys are.

Mark: Damn do we have a story to tell.

Kitsune: Alright but I think we should have some dinner first. (The sound of a stomach growling)

(They cook a stew with the alligator meat and all sit down by the fire and talk about the trip)

Mark: And then this huge shark came out of nowhere and… (The story goes on and everyone finishes their meal and gets ready to go to bed)

Su: Hey I got a beep! (Everyone rushes to check Su's radar) One… Two… Six… 15… 28… 40! It's an army of Keitaros!

Sara: Couldn't it be an army of Narus?

Shinobu: You two it's probably a bunch of turtles.

Motoko: Turtles!

Helmut: Shit! (Everyone turns to see that they are completely surrounded by giant turtles which are glaring at them with hungry eyes)

Mark: (Grabs his gun) Damn! They're everywhere! (Mark switches his target to several turtles)

Mai: No they're going to eat us!

Mutsumi: Oh I bet they are friends of Tama Chan.

Kitsune: No way they want to eat us! Motoko do something!

Motoko: (Freaked out and sending sword attacks everywhere) Cutting air flash! Boulder cutting blade! Evil cutting sword!

Mark: No Motoko! You're only pissing them off!

(The turtles gather up and charge towards them)

Helmut: Damn!

Mark: We're screwed!

Su: Yay!

(End of Chapter 29)


	30. Island conflict

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 30

Island conflict

(The army of giant turtles stare down the Hinata residents)

Mark: Shit!

Janet: Damn! (Loads her SMG) There are way too many!

Alex: We need to go! (Alex leaps onto the Tama Go 4 and jump starts its aquatic mode)

Su: Come on!

(They leap onto the Tama Go 4 with Motoko slashing her sword wildly at the turtles)

Mark: Son of a bitch! (Mark fires off a few rounds before jumping onto the Tama Go 4) Helmut!

Helmut: I won't go yet! What about Motoko?

Kitsune: Don't worry she can handle herself! (Motoko faints)

Janet: Son of a bitch! (Releases a three round burst into a turtle that got too close) Helmut go get her now! (Unloads several more rounds into the wall of stampeding turtles)

Helmut: Alright! (Helmut leaps into the air and lands plunging his sword deep into the back of a turtle about to smash Motoko) Motoko!

Motoko: Helmut?

Helmut: We need to go now! (Helmut shoulders Motoko but accidentally loses his helmet which is crushed by a turtle) Damn! (Helmut grabs his sword and carves a path through the turtles leaving a bloody splat on the ground)

Mark: Come on! (Mark pops 5 shots into a turtle that jumped onto the ship) Damn these things suck up a load of bullets to kill!

Gail: Shit! (Gail unloads buckshot into a turtle in front of him which only stuns it while he kicks it off and blasts off three shells into a turtle behind him) Helmet we need to- (Gail is cut off by a giant turtle the size of a small yacht appearing from the jungle)

Helmut: (Leaps onto the Tama Go 4 with Motoko) Let's go! (The Tama Go 4 jets off with the large turtle flying behind them)

Janet: Wah! (Janet empties the magazines of her dual Ingram Mac 10s) The thing is too big! These 9mils don't even make it flinch!

Shinobu: Su go faster!

Su: We're going as fast as we can!

Sara: We're all going to die!

Mutsumi: Do you think it knows Tama Chan?

Kitsune: Now's not the time to think about that!

Mai: It's getting closer!

Motoko: Get that beast away from me!

Mark: (The Tama Go 4 flies off a huge water fall and begins to plummet to the ground) Ah! Shinobu! (Shinobu flies into the air with the giant turtle right behind her with its mouth open wide)

Motoko: I got her! (Motoko draws her sword and leaps into the air and delivers a huge flash of energy on the turtle) Evil cutting sword! (The energy wave curves around Shinobu, incinerating her clothes and striking the turtle behind her)

Gail: (The Tama Go 4 is about to crash into the water below) Shit! (Kasplash)

Shinobu: (Lands in Motoko's arms who catches her footing while landing on a rock) Thank you so much Motoko!

(After this little situation Shinobu placed on a long cloak and they walk through the desert until they see a flag signaling Keitaro and Naru)

Mark: (Checking through his binoculars) Yeah that's them! Let's move out!

(They then notice the turtles chasing them again and run towards Keitaro and Naru's position)

Sara: Just shoot them!

Mark: I would but I only have 16 bullets left!

Gail: Where are the rest of your bullets?

Mark: They're in my pack!

Kitsune: Then get them out!

Mark: I would but the zipper's stuck! (Everyone gives a comic fall and then remembers the turtles and runs again)

Mai: Then fix it!

Mark: It won't budge! Everyone prepare to jump! (Mark spots a large crack in the ground)

Su: Yeah! (Everyone leaps the crack and leaves the turtles behind while the big one glides over it)

Mark: (Stops and gazes back in shock) Holy damn! (Mark reaches for what feels like a handle in the sand and pulls out a huge edgeless sword and smashes it into the turtle stopping it in mid air) What? (Mark grins) Breaker! (Mark slams the sword down and sends the turtle flying over a mountain in the distance)

Jamie: What the hell was that?

Kitsune: How did you do that?

Shinobu: Wow sempai you sent it to the other side of the island!

Mark: It was nothing- Wah! (Mark threw the sword onto his shoulder and fell backwards due to the tremendous weight of the blade)

Keitaro: Guys!

Naru: What? How did you get here?

Alex: Long story got any food?

(Everyone eats a meal cooked by Shinobu and Naru)

Janet: Thank God! After all that running for your life you get tired! (Janet eats some fish)

Mark: Yeah! (With mouth full of fish)

Shinobu: (Dressed in a leaf bikini like Naru and Nyamo) Here sempai try some of the beef. (She hands Mark a leaf plate of stir fried beef)

Naru: I can't believe that you two came all this way out here to get us.

Motoko: Oh and we almost forgot. You two-

Naru: We failed but it's okay we're going to help out Nyamo in her quest.

Keitaro: Yeah we decided that Tokyo U is too far out of reach for us.

Mark: What the hell are you talking about?

Jamie: You two losers passed!

Sara: Yeah! (Jamie and Sara make eye contact and quickly break away and turn slightly red. Lol even Sara has a crush)

Keitaro: What! I… I passed?

Naru: You mean that we…

Mark: You two dumb asses you passed!

Keitaro: (Silent) Yeah! (Keitaro lifts Naru into the air and dances) We did it we passed! this has to be the greatest day of my life!

Naru: We did it! After all that work it finally paid off!

(They celebrated until the topic of turning in your papers before tomorrow or else you wont be accepted came up)

Keitaro: What? We need to go now!

Naru: I'm sorry Keitaro I already turned in my papers. Maybe next year.

Mutsumi: Yeah only one more year as a ronin.

Keitaro: No!

Mark: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Jamie: Heh he he he you dumb ass ha ha ha ha!

Gail: Well sure looks like you're in trouble Keitaro heh he he!

Keitaro: No! My life is over!

Mark: Well then let us go and kick some ass! We need to get to Japan ASAP!

(Everyone quickly packs)

Keitaro: Well that's everything now let's go! Eh? Wah! (Seta's van jumps from out of the lake in the oasis)

Seta: Sorry about that. Didn't know you were there.

Naru: Could you explain why you leaped out of the water?

Mark: We need to go! (Everyone loads into the van and take off)

Sara: Put the pedal to the metal!

Su: Yay! (The van is zooming through the island at 150 MPH)

Mark: Yeah! Faster!

Shinobu: Sempai!

(The van heads to the airport and sees the plane beginning to take off)

Keitaro: No!

Motoko: I can take the plane down! (Motoko grabs her sword)

Su: (Pulls out a rocket launcher) Yeah I can take it in one shot!

Helmut: Put your toys away!

Mark: (Crawls onto the roof through the window with his bag in hand) I got it! (Mark assembles a large single shot high power rocket cannon and loads a single rocket the size of a small missile and cocks it and takes aim) Give the order!

Mai: No! Don't blow it up!

Shinobu: Sempai no!

Mark: What? (Mark pulls the trigger and fires the missile accidentally but misses the plane) Damn it! Those things cost a fortune!

Gail: Damn it Mark don't waste money like that!

Motoko: We're too late!

(They pull over and get out of the vehicle)

Keitaro: No… (A long silence before Mutsumi let out)

Mutsumi: Oh yeah I forgot. We crossed the International Date Line and saved a day. Our papers are due tomorrow. (Everyone gives a huge comic fall)

(Later that night everyone has a drinking party to celebrate Keitaro's passing)

Mark: Three cheers to the Tokyo U students!

(Everyone cheers and has a toast while Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi head out to talk)

Shinobu: So I guess we will be taking the entrance exam in the future too.

Mark: Yep: (Drinks some whisky)

(The next morning everyone wakes bright and early and takes a plane back to Japan)

Mark: Well everything is back in order… (Shinobu asleep using Mark as a pillow) Well anyway once we get home things will all go back to normal)

(End of Chapter 30)


	31. Begining of the summer fun

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 31

Beginning of the summer fun

(Lost track of date and had to turn back time a bit to July 7th)

Day light

Mission log (Mark: I'm sick of this!)

Virus meter 0

(It is a hot day in the middle summer. The residents thought that it would be a nice idea to head on over to the weaver festival tonight. Over the past several weeks many things happened. Motoko fought and beat her sister Tsuruko by defeating the cursed blade of Hina, Keitaro gave study lessons to the future Tokyo U students, Shinobu, Mark (Basically there to watch Keitaro), Motoko, and Su)

Mark: (Dressed in a man's kimono with Shinobu on his arm who like the other girls is also in a Yukata. They wait for Keitaro and Naru to arrive)

Helmut: where are they? They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.

Alex: Just be patient. They will be here.

(Keitaro and Naru walk up)

Gail: What took ya?

Naru: Sorry we were held up by a traffic accident.

Su: Come on Keitaro tell us the story of the story of the weaver fest! (Su jumps on Keitaro's back and strangles him. Not intentionally of course)

Keitaro: Okay! Okay! Well if I remember correctly if the sky is clear on July 7th then two star crossed lovers, princess weaver and prince star will be reunited and go out on a date or something like that. (The girls go and write their wishes on tags and hang them on the tree)

Mark: What the shit! (Mark ducks and nearly gets his head chopped off by a flying food tray that impales a wall) What the hell was that? (They see a short blond kid scream about him not being short and a tall man in a suit of armor) Hey that tray almost took off my damn head! (They stare eachother down)

Kid: Who are you?

Mark: I'm a cop that's what shrimp!

Kid: Shrimp? Who are you calling a runt so small that you need a magnifying glass to see?

Armor guy: (Talks in a voice like a young teen) Brother calm down or else-

Kid: I don't care this guy's asking for it!

Mark: I don't see anyone! Who's saying that? (Mark places his hand over his eyes and acts like he is scanning the horizon) Oh it's a little ant!

Keitaro: Okay you guys break it up! Wah! (Mark sends Keitaro into orbit)

Ed: Wah! Take this! (The kid grabs his right arm creating a blue electric light and turning it into a blade)

Mark: So you are an alchemist! (Mark dodges a swing) And your right arm is fake too. (Dodges a kick)

Kid: Yeah and so what! (The kid delivers a punch to Mark who dodges it again)

Mark: Now it's my turn! (Mark dodges another punch and slams into the Kid's belly)

Kid: Ugh! (The kid goes unconscious)

Armor Guy: Brother! (Slaps the kid to consciousness) You shouldn't have picked a fight with him.

Kid: What…? (Gets up)

Mark: You know kid. (Lights up a cigarette) You could be charged with assaulting an officer. (Flicks lighter away) But you fight pretty good so I think I might let you go. What's your name anyway?

Kid: The name's Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse.

Mark: Alright then nice to meet you Elric brothers. (Things then go back to normal and the Elric brothers join the gang and see the festival. Then some craziness about Shinobu wanting to get into Tokyo U and Su strapping her into some crazy smart making machine happens. After the festival everyone heads back to the Hinata House and the Elric brothers rent a room at the Hinata café)

(The girls are out for their bath while everyone else is wandering the House)

Alex: Ha! (Alex and Gail are playing Halo2 and Gail got his brains blown out by Alex) Now you owe me five bucks!

Gail: Damn it! (Gail reluctantly hands Alex a five dollar bill)

Mark: (Frying some fish on the stove) Man Gail if you keep this up you're going to be broke.

Gail: Aw damn it! (Gail got wasted again and paid Alex another five)

Shinobu: Sempai watch the fish! (Mark flips the fish before it burns)

Mark: Oh thanks Shinobu. I can handle it form here so go ahead and have your bath.

Shinobu: Okay. (Shinobu heads to the changing room, undresses, grabs a towel and heads into the bath where everything seems to be normal. Kitsune and Janet are having a drink with Mutsumi. Motoko quietly washing herself as Su and Sara in her swimsuit jump and splash around)

Jamie: Hey Mark when is that fish going to be ready? I'm dying of hunger out here!

Mark: hold your horses it'll be done in a minute! (Mark flips the fish onto a plate with the others when he hears Shinobu scream) What!

Gail: Shit! (Gail grabs his shotgun while Mark hops onto the counter and breaks through a window to the open air bath with his Katana .45 and lands crouching on the pebble floor with glass shards landing around him)

Mark: What's going on out here- (Mark sees Su and Sara tickling Shinobu then everyone looks at Mark and begins to twitch with anger)

Motoko: Mark you scoundrel! (Motoko slashes with her sword and Naru gives a punch while Janet unloads a magazine of rubber bullets on Mark sending him over the roof)

Naru: Now that he is gone lets resume our bath. (The girls continue their bath) Man that Mark is almost as bad as Keitaro.

Shinobu: Don't be so harsh on him; he thought that we were in trouble that's all.

Naru: Yeah… I guess I have to apologize.

Motoko: I must too.

Janet: I don't care. Mark got what he deserved. (Lathers up her hair)

Kitsune: Heh he he. Anyway how's about some drinks?

(The girls each drink some sake and finish cleaning up and head back inside after changing)

Mark: (With an icepack on his head while playing Halo2 with Gail, Alex, and Helmut) Ow! Damn it Helmut!

Helmut: Heh he he. I got you fair and square. (Mark hands Helmut a five)

Alex: Take this! (Alex's player launches a rocket directly at Gail but Gail charges up and smashes Alex's skull in) What! How could I die? I shot you with a rocket!

Gail: I had an over shield! (Alex hands Gail 5 bucks and they continue to play until Helmut wins and is awarded 20 bucks from each person)

Mark: Damn! (Holds his head) Here you go.

Alex: I can't believe that I lost.

Gail: If it weren't for that damn last bullet.

Shinobu: So who won?

Mark: Helmut did… Ow.

Shinobu: Aw… Does your head still hurt?

Mark: (Holding onto the ice pack) Yeah a lot, ow.

Naru: Oh yeah sorry about that Mark.

Motoko: I apologize too.

Mark: It's alright I just need a couple of aspirins that's all. (Mark opens an aspirin bottle and takes 8 pills and the three girls give a comic fall)

Shinobu: Sempai! You're not supposed to take that many!

Mark: Don't worry I need every one of them, ow.

(Dinner time)

(Everyone is sitting at the table including Ed and Al (Alphonse) and they are enjoying the meal until…)

Keitaro: Wah! (Keitaro runs in and slams the door behind him) Hide me quick!

Mark: What the damn have you done now Keitaro?

Keitaro: It's… It's a… some sort of… Giant- (the door is blown apart and Keitaro is sent flying across the room and crashes into the soup)

Mark: (Grabs his gun) what the fuck is that?

(A huge robotic Turtle slams its way through the doorway)

Kitsune: Su is this another one of your abominations?

Su: Yeah but it's supposed to be deactivated.

Sara: Should we worry about it? (Two high power super heated gas to liquid plasma rifles pop out of its shell)

Mark: Shit… (The table is torn to shreds by the high energy plasma blasts while everyone jumps out of the way and heads behind the couch)

Gail: Holy damn! (Gail runs into the kitchen and grabs a shotgun from underneath the counter while the turtles sights are set on his body)

Naru: Gail get down!

Gail: Shit! (Gail drops to the ground just as he was about to get lit up by the superheated electro charged goo) Take that! (Gail blasts the robot with a buckshot shell only to have them ricochet off of its shell and fly all over the room)

Shinobu: Gail don't- Ah! (A pellet hit the floor right by Shinobu's hand)

Jamie: Don't use the buckshot use the slugs!

Gail: Yeah! (Gail unloads the shells and places in slugs) Here it goes! (Gail pulls the trigger and lets out a huge boom sending the huge lead ball flying towards the turtle only denting its shell) What? (Gail dodges another blast of plasma)

Motoko: What on earth is it made of Su?

Su: It's made of mostly titanium and has a rubber inner shell to protect it in case of a long fall.

Mark: Damn it Su! (Mark pulls out a small box of .45 hollow point bullets) These ought to do the trick. (Mark loads them into his Katana .45 magazine and slaps it into his gun)

Shinobu: What are those sempai? (A blast of plasma rips up the couch)

Mark: They're hollow points! (Mark cocks his handgun) This aught to give it something to cry about! (Mark jumps to his feet and blasts the turtle in its dent a few times before dodging another plasma blast)

Janet: Gail now!

Gail: I got it! (Gail unloads two slugs into the turtle creating a break in the metal) Mark take it down!

Mark: Ha! (Mark leaps onto the turtle and lets off the entire magazine of his pistol into the opening and destroying all of its circuitry)

(After that little incident Su was grounded from creating anything that had the ability to shoot on its own again. Later that night everyone turned in for the night after saying good night to everyone and the other male residents left to stay in the Café)

Mark: (Standing on the roof and watching the sunset while brushing his teeth) Never used to see stuff like this in Raccoon… (Shinobu comes up to the roof to do some last minute laundry)

Shinobu: Oh I didn't know that you were still awake sempai.

Mark: Nah… Ever since the night in the Spencer Mansion I can't really get to sleep easy anymore.

Shinobu: Oh I see…

Mark: So doing laundry at this time?

Shinobu: Yeah with the turtle and all I kind of spaced it out.

Mark: I see… Hey Shinobu have you ever been to America?

Shinobu: No I haven't why do you ask?

Mark: I was just wondering that maybe we could all take a real trip to there but without the zombies. And maybe head on over to Mexico for a bit.

Shinobu: That sounds wonderful but do we really have the money to do that?

Mark: Yeah S.T.A.R.S. has become an official force in Japan and we are now supported. I'll just say it's a business trip.

Shinobu: That sounds like fun. (She hangs folds a pair of jeans)

Mark: Yeah… And when we're there I can visit the folks.

Shinobu: Nut I though you said that they died…

Mark: No not my parents, the people who took care of me. In fact he has a daughter that used to be my age until I came back younger.

Shinobu: You better not have messed around with her!

Mark: No way I never did anything like that.

Shinobu: (With a grin on her face) So how was she? (Playing with Mark)

Mark: Like I said we never did anything like that! But… we did go out once but it was a disaster and we decided to just be friends after that. (Mark mumbles a bit) But she did have a nice ass…

Shinobu: I heard that! (Shinobu chases Mark around the roof with a wooden board)

Mark: Wah! I didn't mean it! You have a great ass too!

Shinobu: Like an after thought would please me!

Mark: No! (Shinobu leaps into the air with the board with Mark on the floor with a look of fear in his eyes) Wah! No Shinobu, no!

Shinobu: Like Naru said sometimes you men need to be trained!

(End of Chapter 31)


	32. One summer night

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 32

One summer night

August 14th 2000

Mid day

Status: normal

Virus meter 0

(It is a hot summer day and the residents head on over to the pool for a nice and relaxing day of play and fun in the sun)

Mark: Go Shinobu It's all you! (Mark, Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su are playing volleyball)

Shinobu: I got it! (Shinobu jumps up and spikes it over the net)

Kitsune: Whoa! (The ball shoots past them and scores the game point)

Su: Yeah! we won! (The young boys in the pool stare at them with amazement at their figures)

Mark: Aw damn! You guys could at least show a little mercy!

Su: No way!

Shinobu: Oh my poor little sempai how about a kiss to make up?

Mark: That sounds great. (They hug and kiss and all the boys in the pool are filled with disappointment)

Ed: Heh he he man these people sure are energetic.

Al: Yeah they seem to have fun all the time.

(Then a young long haired blond girl comes up in a white shirt and black miniskirt with a large brown suitcase)

Girl: Ed? Al? What are you guys doing here?

Ed: Winry? But how did-

Winry: So it looks like you ended up here too…

Ed: Yeah…

Al: It's almost like we are in another world.

Ed: All of their technology is so advanced and my alchemy doesn't work as good here.

Winry: Well Grandma, Din, and I just rented some rooms in this old inn called Hinatasou.

Ed: That's where we're staying!

Al: Yeah we came here with them. (Al points to the Hinata residents who are all enjoying the pool)

Ed: The place is a girls dorm but these guys are allowed to live here. They even let us stay. It doesn't make any sense. The laws of equivalent exchange don't seem to apply here…

Winry: Oh chill out Ed and have some fun! (Winry takes off her shirt and skirt revealing a bikini underneath) Come on and jump in! (Winry does a cannon ball into the pool and joins Mark and the girls in a game of volleyball)

Al: It sure looks like fun but I can't join in or else my blood seal could wash away.

Ed: Yeah…

Al: You go ahead brother I'll just sit here.

(After a load of swimming everyone gets out to dry off and enjoy the sun)

Shinobu: (Pulls out a bottle of sun tan lotion and shakes it a bit) Sempai would you mind rubbing some on me?

Mark: Sure! (Shinobu lays on her belly and takes off her top while Mark applies some sun tan lotion)

Motoko: (Very shyly asks) Um… Helmut would you mind… rubbing some of this on my back?

Helmut: (Turns a little red and acquired a new helmet from nowhere) Really? Sure I can do that! (Helmut rubs some sun tan lotion on Motoko's back)

Winry: (Laying on her belly with her top un-strapped talking to Ed and Al who feel slightly uncomfortable with seeing so much of Winry's skin after all they're only about 15 and 13) So are the girl and that guy like boyfriend and girlfriend?

Ed: I think so. They always act so lovey dovey when they are together.

Gail: Hey there new guys we never had a chance to properly greet you so tonight we are going to have a dinner in your honor.

Winry: Oh thank you mister… What was your name again?

Gail: The name's Gail Thompson of S.T.A.R.S.

Ed: You're with S.T.A.R.S.?

Al: You mean the very S.T.A.R.S. that solved the Spencer Mansion case?

Gail: Yeah. (Takes a seat in one of the chairs) But how did you guys find out about it?

Ed: We found a crate with the logo of some company called Umbrella.

Al: It was full of notes on their research as well as a few articles about you guys going in and discovering the incident.

Ed: Yeah but it said that no one believed you.

Gail: Yeah… and Raccoon City paid for their mistake… Anyway welcome to Hinata.

(Later that night a dinner was held in the honor of the new guests)

Kitsune: (Completely wasted) Aw come on if you drink it then you'll get taller hee hee hee.

Granny Rockbell: Yes thank you so much for allowing us to stay here.

Keitaro: Oh think nothing of it. With all the worlds splitting apart we were bound to get a lot of people coming.

Su: I want bananas!

Motoko: Here you are Su. (Motoko passes the bananas to Su)

Winry: Thank you the food is delicious and the barbecue is perfect.

Mark: Yeah it always tastes better when cooked with a flame thrower. (Takes a bite out of a rib)

Ed: You cooked these with a flame thrower?

Mark: Yep!

Ed: Hm…

Janet: If you don't want it I'll take it.

Naru: So what world do you come from?

Ed: We're not sure…

Mark: Well then we'll have to find out. I got something for you to see. (Mark pulls out a thin binder with many files in it) This here contains several pages from an ancient book called the Necronamican. Let's see what world you are from… Hm… If you can use alchemy then you are in… The Full Metal Alchemist world.

Ed: Why is there a world named after my state given name?

Mark: Hell if I know. (Closes binder and puts it away) But one thing is certain. You are a very important factor to your world.

(Mark goes on and explains to them about the worlds and how they work with the pendants)

Winry: Oh I found a pendant that looks like those ones! (Winry pulls it out)

Mark: (Examines it) this is the Tattered Revenge pendant. Along with the Putrid decay pendant from Raccoon City makes 9 total.

Al: So the worlds broke and need to be repaired…

(After dinner everyone heads in for bed and says good night. The other males head over to the Café to sleep)

Ed: Well this new world is very different and we should make the most of it and have some fun.

Al: Yeah but I also heard that a philosopher's stone can be made here.

Ed: Then maybe we can return you to your body…

Al: Maybe…

(Back in the Hinata House)

Mark: Man tomorrow we will be headed for America… Anyway we could all use some time to unwind and chill.

(In Shinobu's room)

Shinobu: (Changing into her nightgown) today was great… (Shinobu writes in her diary about the day when outside a menacing force lingers)

Scar: So this is Hinata House… I'm sorry to do this, please forgive me but I must kill you all…

(Ansem appears from the darkness behind Scar)

Ansem: Remember to make it look like it was an accident. We don't need anyone suspecting anyone else. (Ansem disappears)

Scar: May God have mercy on my soul…

(Scar begins to walk up the steps of Hinata while everyone inside sleeps peacefully)

Scar: (Standing at the door) Please God help me…

(End of Chapter 32)


	33. Road to America

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 33

Road to America

(Scar places his hand on the door of the Hinata House and a bright red light flashes and breaks the door apart)

Naru: What was that? (Naru walks down the stairs in her nightgown with a baseball bat in hand) Is anyone there…?

(Scar walks into view from the shadows)

Scar: Please forgive me but you must die!

Naru: Kyah! (Naru slams on a button on the wall and runs upstairs with Scar close behind before a huge metal wall blocks Scar from the rooms)

Scar: Damn! (Scar places his arm on the metal wall and begins to melt his way through it only to have a .357 magnum placed right between his eyebrows)

Mark: Who are you and why are you here? (The girls watch in curiosity)

Scar: I was ordered to kill you! (Scar grabs Mark's face and a red light appears and fades away) What? (Mark kicks Scar in the gut and slams him into the wall)

Mark: Your alchemy won't work here as long as we have these. (Mark holds up an anti-alchemic coin)

Scar: Where did you get those?

Mark: Just get your ass in ther! (Mark handcuffs Scar and throws him in an empty room)

Scar: You don't understand! If I don't kill you then they will destroy my people!

Gail: What the hell are you talking about?

Mark: Was it Umbrella?

Scar: No… Umbrella is merely their puppet.

Mark: So who do you work for then?

Scar: They call themselves the DARC.

Janet: The DARC?

Scar: Yes, I don't know what it stands for but they want to control the worlds.

Mark: Shit… (Places his gun away) Now look Scar- (Ansem jumps from the shadows)

Gail: Who the hell are you? (Gail aims his shotgun for his chest)

Ansem: Heh he he, you humans still continue to amuse me with your will to survive.

Scar: Ansem!

Ansem: So Scar you failed… What to do now?

Mark: Get yo ass out of the air and get on the floor! (Mark aims his handgun for his head)

Ansem: Ha ha ha… Scar, you're coming with me. We still have a use for you. (Ansem lifts Scar by the handcuffs)

Mark: Freeze!

Ansem: Oh please. (Ansem begins to turn when Mark blasts a bullet into his head)

Mark: What?

Ansem: (The bullet is stopped in mid air when it came in contact with Ansem's head and falls to the ground) your weapons are useless against me. (Ansem disappears with Scar leaving everyone bewildered and shocked)

(After the incident was cleared and everyone went back to sleep it was morning)

Shinobu: (Heads downstairs with a suitcase and wearing a semi-tight blue T-shirt and a new pair of tight fitting light black jeans)

Motoko: So Shinobu are you all packed?

Shinobu: Yeah I almost needed another bag but sempai managed to close it. (Motoko looks at the huge double bolt lock)

Naru: Why such a big lock? (Naru walks downstairs with Keitaro holding her bags)

Shinobu: It was the only lock that could keep it closed without breaking.

Mark: (Comes down wearing a black shirt with the phrase "zombie" in red on it and a pair of almost baggy black jeans with an urban camo jacket on)

Janet: (Wearing some tight jeans and a red shirt with hair tied back in a ponytail) you look good Mark.

Gail: (Wearing the outfit that Janet bought him at the mall with some work boots on) Heh he he well everyone is packed right?

Su: Yeah I brought all the bananas I can eat!

Sara: Yeah there's a ton of them!

Mutsumi: Yeah and I brought along my Kotatsu and some watermelons.

Kitsune: None of that is going to help you.

(They pick up there bags and Shinobu has Mark carry their stuff to the Hummer where Alex and Jamie wait for everyone along with Helmut)

Jamie: Hey guys check out what we did to the Hummer!

Gail: You better not have scratched her!

Alex: No, (Alex opens the door revealing a huge limo like interior big enough to fit at least two elephants, if they were short lol)

Mark: Holy damn!

Helmut: Yeah we worked on it all night.

Ed: (Closes the hood after checking everything) Yeah now this baby is even better.

Winry: I also installed an automail set of machineguns that fire at the press of the button inside.

Al: And we also worked on the off road capabilities with Seta.

Seta: Yeah now it can travel underwater but not too deep.

(Everyone looks at the supped up Hummer with excitement)

Gail: Yes! (Gail hugs the car) My baby is perfect now!

(Everyone gets into the Hummer with Gail eagerly jumping into the driver's seat)

Mark: Damn this is awesome!

Alex: Yeah it took a while but with Ed's and Al's alchemy we could create this interior.

Jamie: Man we outdid ourselves heh he he!

(Gail takes off like a crazed stunt driver zooming through traffic and jumping any ramp in sight)

Mark: Ah!

Motoko: Don't let it end this way!

Shinobu: I don't want to die!

Gail: Yes! (Gail screams as the Hummer lands on the asphalt and screeches by)

Helmut: Gail!

Ed: I'm going to be sick!

Keitaro: Wah!

Naru: Nyah!

(They head to a ramp that points up to the ship that they need to board to head to California)

Gail: Yes… (Gail backs up and when he is about 1000 feet away he steps on the brakes) This is gonna be awesome! (Gail burns rubber and lets go of the brake sending everyone inside crashing around in the car)

Mark: Wah! (Mark lands on Shinobu and his hand on her breasts)

Shinobu: Eh? Take this! (Shinobu punches Mark to the other side of the seating area)

Al: we're going to die!

Gail: Yeah! (The Hummer speeds up the ramp and leaps off of the dock and lands on the deck and spins into a quick stop) Man what a rush!

Janet: Gail you moron! (Janet hits Gail over the head)

(They get off and explore the ship after getting their rooms. After a few minutes they all head to breakfast)

Shinobu: Wow sempai look! (They enter a very fancy looking restaurant with the smell of expensive food filling the air)

Mark: Yeah and it's all free. Grab a plate! (They all grab some plates and get some food before sitting down in groups)

Motoko: This vessel is amazing.

Helmut: Tell me about it! (Eats some halibut)

Winry: I never knew that this world was this advanced.

Ed: Yeah but our alchemy doesn't work a whole lot here.

Al: Yeah but it's amazing that they came so far without it.

Mark: (Reading a pamphlet) Hm… there is a Bonnie and Clyde musical tonight and an all you can drink open bar.

Kitsune: Did you say all you can drink!

Keitaro: Heh he he, this place s sure amazing.

Naru: Yeah, I guess we can take a break since we all passed.

Mutsumi: Yeah, I could use a time to relax.

(Later that night everyone heads splits up and explores the ship)

Shinobu: Oh sempai look! (Shinobu points to a photo booth) Let's take a picture together!

Mark: Sure. (They get into the booth and do a few poses with each other and grab the pics)

Shinobu: (Looking at the pictures and giggling a bit) Oh thank you sempai.

Mark: (They hug and kiss) I was thinking…

Shinobu: What is it?

Mark: How about you call me Mark from now on because sempai sounds more like I'm like your fiend and we are boyfriend and girlfriend after all.

Shinobu: Okay.

Mark: You could think of it as allowing us to become closer.

(After that Mark and Shinobu go for a date on the ship and going to dinner, watching the bonnie and Clyde musical, and having some desert before heading back to their rooms)

Mark: So Shinobu did you have a good time?

Shinobu: Yes it was wonderful!

Mark: I'm glad. In two days we should be in America and then head over to Mexico.

Shinobu: I can't wait thank you sempai- I mean Mark.

Mark: (Kisses Shinobu) Goodnight Shinobu, I love you.

Shinobu: I love you too, good night! (Shinobu heads to her room and changes into her night gown and gets in bed)

(Inside Ed's and Al's room Winry is sitting in a chair and reading a file that Mark handed to them once they came to Hinata while Ed brushes his teeth and Al is watching TV, for the first time I might add)

Winry: Wow this America sounds great!

Ed: Yeah, yeah it's probably only some small port or something like that.

Al: Wow so this is TV? How did they get the picture to show up in it?

Winry: There is also a world called Halloween Town that showed up recently but is now closed until winter.

Ed: Yeah so what?

Winry: It also says that a complete philosopher's stone has been made there…

Ed: (Stops brushing his teeth and Al stops changing channels and looks at Winry) they made a philosopher's stone?

Winry: Yes but-

Ed: If they made one then that means that there must be one out there that we can use.

Winry: But It says here that it was used to bring Mark back to life but once used it melted away.

Ed: So we can just make two of them.

Al: There is a way to get my body back?

Winry: But it says that in order to make a stone you must get the fang of a giant serpent named Goge, one thousand deadly insects, dragon's breath, and swamp something spit.

Ed: Well we never had it easy before so we just have to gather the ingredients.

Winry: Well it's getting late and I'm heading back. (Winry walks out and Ed and Al notice her thighs as her miniskirt shakes a bit. If you've seen Full Metal Alchemist then you know how short her skirt is lol)

Ed: She seems happy…

Al: Yeah…

(On the other side of the world in a dark alleyway Wesker stands and waits for his new team. A sinister looking man with short black spiky hair and a black sleeveless coat on)

Wesker: So Greed are you ready to join?

Greed: Yeah after all you're after the philosopher's stone right?

Wesker: (Lights a cigarette and the alley glows a faint orange as Wesker lets out a puff of smoke) consider you and your team hired.

Greed: Yes and here is the crew, (A bunch of ex cons that excel in battle and an ex state alchemist) This is our explosives guy. The Crimson Alchemist. (CA)

CA: Yeah did you know that a human body when properly used can turn into a living bomb?

Wesker: Heh he he, you guys are crazy. Now follow me. We need to take down DARC and reinstate Umbrella… (They walk down the alley and disappear into the darkness)

(End of Chapter 33)

(And to clear something up Tina, Edge's daughter was relocated to a foster family which she will stay with until she is 14 and heads back for Hinata. Also the original character pics will be done soon. Also I am going to split the story's ending into several endings)


	34. Day of leisure

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 34

Day of leisure

Sometime in mid-late July 2000

Clear and sunny morning

Status: out on Open Ocean

Virus meter 0

(It is a bright morning. The gulls have since stopped following the ship and everyone takes some time to relax and have some fun. The older girls are checking out the shopping mall that takes up the entire 4th deck. Jamie and Sara are checking out the arcade and everyone else is just wandering the ship and finding stuff to do)

Motoko: Just look at that view…

Helmut: Yeah you can almost see forever…

(Motoko takes a few glances at Helmut while he is viewing the horizon. They lock gazes for a split second and break away and turn slightly redish)

Motoko: Helmut…

Helmut: Yes... (Gulp) Motoko…?

Motoko: I… I was wondering… What do you think… About me…? (Turns even redder)

Helmut: (Red and a little shocked at Motoko's question) Well I-

Motoko: Would you say that I'm p-pretty…?

Helmut: O-of course!

Motoko: Really…?

Helmut: Yes… Really… (Helmut shyly and slowly reaches for her hand and gently holds it making Motoko jump a little)

Motoko: (They turn and look into each other's eyes making Motoko turn bright red) Helmut… Do you… Want to be… Boyfriend… And girlfriend…?

Helmut: Well… If you want to… (Motoko slowly and unsteadily rears up on her tip toes and kisses Helmut)

Helmut: (Holding hands) So we're… lovers…?

Motoko: Yes… (All of the sudden their moment is interrupted by a bullet that zooms by them and takes a chunk out of the railing that they are leaning on)

Helmut: (Grabs the handle of his sword) What the hell?

(Mark is up on the next deck chasing Keitaro and blasting off random pop shots who probably accidentally touched Shinobu and is now receiving Mark's wrath)

Keitaro: I'm sorry I didn't mean to!

Mark: So what you still must be punished! (Keitaro finds himself cornered at the tip of the bow and Mark aims his handgun for Keitaro's chest) Die! (Click) What? (Click, click) Out of bullets?

Keitaro: Oh thank heaven, Eh?

Shinobu: (Rushes out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver in hand) How dare you touch me Keitaro! (Shinobu rushes up to Keitaro)

Keitaro: Wah! (All of the way at the stern everyone hears a scream and a giant explosion that sends Keitaro out to sea)

Motoko: It looks like Keitaro got into a load of trouble this time.

Helmut: Man I feel sorry for him when he gets onboard again heh he he.

(On the pool deck upstairs. Ed, Al, Winry, Alex, Sara, and Jamie take some time to enjoy the pool and soak up some sun)

Ed: (sitting on a towel under and umbrella with Al and Winry while Alex sits at the bar and the kids play) Hm… We need to stop wasting time here and go look for that stone.

Winry: (In a purple bikini and a flower in her hair) Oh chill out Ed and have some fun.

Al: Yeah don't worry we'll find that stone and return our bodies back to normal but you don't really have a choice we're out on sea all day.

Ed: Don't remind me… (Falls back on towel)

Winry: Oh don't be like that Ed. Come on Al if Ed wants to mope around all day then at least we can go have some fun.

Al: But- (Winry drags Al off to go and explore the ship)

Ed: Forget about them. (Takes a nap)

Alex: Alrighty then give me your house special. (Alex shows the bartender his ID and sits for his drink and takes off his hat) Man the sun sure is hot but that breeze is- Wah! (Jamie and Sara sneak up behind Alex and pour ice down his shirt) Damn you two!

Sara: Heh he he you cant get us!

Jamie: Just try it! (They run off leaving Alex pissed off and sending a chair flying at them which they dodge and run downstairs)

(Inside the 5th deck Winry and Al wander the ship and run into Gail and Janet)

Winry: Oh hello there Mr. Thompson and Ms. Foreman.

Gail: Just call me Gail.

Janet: And you can just call me Janet. So are you enjoying the cruise?

Al: Yes this place has so many things that I have never seen before like that TV in the room.

Gail: Man it must be harsh to live without it.

Winry: This ship is amazing I wonder how long it took to build it?

Janet: Well see ya we're going up to the 7th deck were I'm going to whoop Gail here in ping pong.

Gail: Yeah and hell will freeze over. See ya! (They take an elevator up to the 7th deck)

Winry: Oh Al look! (Winry spots an electronics store where a book on mechanics and electronics is displayed)

Al: What is it?

Winry: It's a book on the mechanics and electronics of this world! It has all the information needed to make high tech equipment! I must have it!

Al: Eh he he he… (They end up buying the book and head out bumping into Su, Shinobu and Mark)

Mark: Oh hello there, Al and Winry right?

Al: Yes good to meet you, you're Mark right?

Su: Yeah who else would he be?

Winry: Thank you for taking us with you guys; this place is amazing!

Shinobu: Yeah but it feels weird not cooking dinner for so long.

Mark: Don't worry you can cook all you want when we get to America.

(They walk off with Al and Winry behind)

Al: These people sure are close.

Winry: Yeah but I wonder what made them that close. After all they come from different worlds.

(Later that night everyone heads over to a different restaurant and order their food and some drinks)

Kitsune: (Drinking some fine wine) Hee hee hee this place is the best! All the booze you can drink this is the life!

Mark: I though you guys would like it.

Motoko: Yes this cruise is going along quite well if I do say so myself.

Naru: Yeah I can't believe that all this stuff can be packed into one place.

Helmut: Man I haven't been on a ship since that bounty I took overseas.

Ed: Yeah but now Mark, they say that they used a philosopher's stone to bring you back to life but how did they get it?

Granny Rockbell: Now Ed-

Mark: So you want to use the philosopher's stone to return your bodies back to normal.

Ed: Yes… We need it to fix our mistake. (The table falls slightly silent)

Mark: In your world alchemy has a powerful effect and you two tried to bring your mom back after her soul left.

Ed: There's no such thing…

Mark: There is and you can only bring someone back within 3 days after their death.

Ed: You mean human transmutation is actually possible?

Mark: We'll talk about it later but now let's get back to dinner. (Everyone resumes their dinner. Later when everyone is around the ship, Mark heads to the coffee lounge where Granny Rockbell is sitting down and reading a book while Ed paces nervously and Winry, Al, and Din play together on the carpet)

Mark: Hey.

Ed: Do you have the papers?

Mark: Yes I do. (Mark sits on the opposite chair and places the various folders and binders of info about the stone and hands them to Ed and Al while Winry sits next to them and looks on while Granny Rockbell merely gives a curious glance and returns to her reading)

Al: (Opens a folder and reads the ingredients papers while the fire in the sealed fireplace burns giving the room a dark orange glow) so everything is here right?

Mark: Yeah, everything needed to make the stone is all in there.

Ed: I see, so you don't have to transmute live humans to make a stone!

Winry: What does all that stuff mean?

Mark: The ingredients here are not going to be easy to find. First we have to see which ingredients that Dr. Finklestein has. But we will need to get the fang from Goge the giant serpent Gaud of gravity and electricity.

Ed: I don't care how strong that snake is. We will get our bodies back to normal.

Mark: Look Ed this wont be easy. Goge is over 400 feet tall when he rears up and is over 700 feet long. He has the ability to launch balls of gravity from his mouth and jolts of electricity from his tail not to mention he can travel at amazing speeds and swallow at least five people whole in one snap.

Winry: You guys aren't really serious about taking that thing on are you? (Winry picks up the picture of Goge and looks at it in worriment)

Ed: We can take him no problem. All we have to do is use him as transmutation material and takes the fang from his body.

Mark: That's the problem. Alchemy doesn't work on Gauds. The most you can do to him is singe a couple of scales.

Granny Rockbell: It's like I always tell them they need to think things through before they ever do anything. (She flips a page)

(They have a long talk about the stone)

Mark: Okay so when we get to America we can get the stone but just remember to announce yourself to Goge before you enter combat with him. He's blind and might mistake you for food.

Winry: Well I'm going to bed. (Winry gets up from the couch and stretches making her skirt go a little higher while Ed and Mark turn a tint of red and quickly look away. Her skirt didn't go all the way up just enough to almost see her entire thigh. Mark as you should know is a guy and even though he and Shinobu are boyfriend and girlfriend he can't help but take a little peek LMAO) Good night! (She takes the elevator to her room's deck and heads to sleep)

Mark: Heh he he kinda cute that Winry.

Ed: What?

Mark: Yeah like you never thought about it. (Mark grins and gathers the papers) Maybe I should ask her on a date. (Mark teases Ed)

Ed: Like I care! (Ed crosses his arms and lets out a grunt) Humph! I don't care about her!

Mark: Heh he he sure you don't… (Mark gets up and stretches) Well Ed if you don't make the move you'll lose her to someone else. (Mark heads to his room while Al does the same)

Al: Brother, I'll be in our room okay.

Granny Rockbell: You know Ed she is quite fond of you. (Closes her book and gets up) Like Mark said if you don't make your move then you might never get another chance.

Ed: Damn…

(In the morning they get off of the ship in the middle of Los Angeles)

Mark: (Lets in a deep breath) Man got to love that smell of gunpowder in the morning!

Gail: Maybe we should take the Hummer through Compton. (Gail grins)

(The hummer is taken off of the ship and they get into it)

Janet: Now Gail you better not do anything stupid!

Gail: (Checks the mirrors and puts on some sunglasses with an orange flame that runs through the arms) Heh he he here we go! (Gail slams on the gas pedal and the Hummer jets out into the streets and screams through traffic)

Janet: Gail!

Shinobu: I'm going to be sick!

Ed: Wah!

Granny Rockbell: Please slow down!

Winry: Nyah! Eh?

Shinobu: Eh? (Gail hit a bump and the hummer leaped into the air and sent Winry flying across the seating area and landing in Mark's lap)

Mark: Wah! What's going on?

Gail: Yee haw!

Winry: Eep! (Gail hits another bump and Mark's hand slaps her butt)

Shinobu: Mark!

Motoko: Mark what has gotten into you?

Gail: Here it comes!

Mark: I swear it wasn't my fault- (Gail swerves around a corner causing the Hummer to pull a 360 and making Mark and Winry land on the floor, Mark on top of Winry)

Winry: Wah! Mark! (Gail swerves around several tight corners)

Shinobu: Mark take this! (Shinobu picks up a frying pan and smacks him over the head with it)

Mark: Wah! (Mark slams into the wall half unconscious)

Motoko: (Walks up with her sword) take this you pervert! (Motoko sends a wave and slams Mark to the other side of the car)

(After they got out Mark gave Gail a knuckle sandwich and apologized to Winry and Shinobu and they forgave him)

Gail: Ow!

Mark: That's what you get for making me feel up Winry!

Janet: Gail!

Gail: Oh hell! Hide me please!

Mark: (Mark, Shinobu, and Winry grin menacingly and look at each other) He's over here!

Winry: Janet over here!

Shinobu: Come and get him! (Gail begins to run away)

Janet: Come and get it Gail! (Janet gives chase)

Gail: I'm sorry! (Gail trips and turns over to see Janet jump off of a barrel with her fist held up and coming down on Gail) Wah! (Pow!)

Janet: (With the unconscious Gail in the background) so let's go to Mexico.

(In the Umbrella facility in Mexico)

Greed: So Wesker Where are these new partners you were talking about?

CA: Yeah I'm getting a bit impatient.

Fem soldier: Hey boss are these the guys?

(A large and big person who's body is a burlap bag and with various bugs crawling through it)

Odd person: The name's Boogie. I was pushed out of Halloween town and now want my revenge!

Wesker: Alright so what can you do?

Boogie: What can I do? Ha ha ha! (Boogie pulls out some dice)

Greed: Just demonstrate your ability on one of our lab rats. (Wesker smirks and flicks a switch opening a gate and pushing out a man in handcuffs)

Boogie: Heh he he he, watch this! (Boogie tosses his dice and they land at the man's feet with the number being 7) Ooh lucky number 7. Ah ha ha ha ha (The dice release pairs of blades and spin at a high speed and slice the man into a red slush after he screamed in pain)

Wesker: Impressive but is that all you can do?

Boogie: Oh please (Boogie pulls out a case of dice) The show depends on the roll heh he he he.

Greed: Then welcome aboard ah ha ha ha ha!

(End of Chapter 34)


	35. Mexican stand off

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 35

Mexican stand off

One day later…

Day light

Status: normal

Virus meter 0

(Everyone is inside of the Hummer with Janet driving this time)

Mark: Ha! Now you die! (Mark, Keitaro, and Gail are playing Rainbow Six 3)

Keitaro: Wah! No! (Keitaro hands Mark some money after he is wasted)

Naru: If this keeps up you'll be broke.

Shinobu: Mark can't you just go easy on Keitaro for once?

Mark: No way! (The sound of an explosion and Keitaro's player's body goes flying) Ah ha ha ha!

Videogame voice: Victory to… (Shows Mark's name on the screen)

Keitaro: Aw there goes my life savings.

Mark: Don't worry about it Keitaro heh he he.

(The rest of the drive goes smoothly with everyone just talking about random subject to make the time go by. After several hours they cross the border and head on into Mexico)

Shinobu: It feels so weird to be this far from home.

Mark: Yeah, now you know how I felt when I came to Japan. It feels strange to be far from home.

Gail: Anyway I always wanted to go to Mexico. This trip's gonna be a blast!

Alex: Yes I too have always wanted to spend some time in Mexico.

Helmut: Wait a minute I heard somewhere that there is an Umbrella facility in Mexico.

Jamie: Screw Umbrella we're on vacation!

Sara: Yeah like what are they going to do?

Mark: Yep Umbrella can play with someone else for a while. (Mark leans back and takes a nap in his seat)

Ed: Heh he he, well I guess we can take a break from our search and have some fun too.

Al: Yeah and I heard that Mexico is full of sights to see.

Winry: See Ed you have to unwind a little and have fun.

(They travel through the hills and across a bridge over the Rio Grande and stop at a gas station where Gail, since he's the only one who can speak Spanish, buys them some snacks and gas)

Mark: Hurry up Gail!

Gail: Alright, alright here you go. (Gail throws a backpack filled with food from the gas station for everyone to eat)

Janet: (Pops open a root beer) I thought they stopped making this type of root beer.

Sara: Where's the candy?

Su: It's at the bottom with the bananas! (They dive in and fish out their snacks)

Mark: Alright let's go! (Janet starts the engine and they take off and head deeper into Mexico)

(After about two hours they head to their hotel and unpack)

Motoko: This place seems different from the other buildings…

Helmut: Yeah but I can't put my finger on it…

Mark: Hm… It might be the security… (The guards are carrying .45 converted M16s and scope mounted .50 caliber desert eagles) That's a lot of firepower for hotel security…

Janet: Don't worry about it and let's go and put these bags away!

Winry: Yeah they're getting really heavy!

(They head inside the very fancy looking hotel where a bell hop takes them to their rooms)

Mark: This seems familiar… (Mark has a flashback)

(Everything fades in to the older Mark when he was in the Spencer Mansion case.)

Mark: (Shouting over radio while running from three zombie dogs almost tripping when he turns a sharp corner) Barry, Chris, Jill, Gail, Janet, anyone! Shit! (Mark runs into a dead end and notices a cage fence elevator) Gotta make it! (Mark runs back while the zombie dogs race toward him about to turn the corner) Hah! (Mark leaps into the elevator and slams the gate shut right before the dogs were about to leap into the elevator) Damn… (The elevator heads down and Mark quickly draws his handgun and aims it for the human like figure he sees in the darkness)

Wesker: Mark lower your weapon!

Mark: Captain Wesker! (Mark holsters his handgun and walks out to Wesker)

Wesker: So did you find anything?

Mark: Yeah… (Catches breath) I wound up in the dog kennels and was chased into the elevator…

Wesker: And you didn't fire?

Mark: (Shows Wesker his berretta 9mm) It's busted. I had to use it to smash a monster's head open.

Wesker: Here I'll trade you these for your extra 9mm ammo.

Mark: What is it? (Wesker hands Mark a customized .45 handgun and two extra magazines in exchange for his five extra magazines)

Wesker: It is a new prototype .45 handgun made for assault missions. It is also able to use multiple types of bullets.

Mark: I like it… (Mark grins and cocks the handgun) This is a nice gun… I think I'll call it the katana…

(The two walk into a large hall and everything fades back in)

Mark: I remember now! This is the same design as the Spenser estate!

Gail: Then you know what that means…

Janet: Umbrella has their finger in the cake on this place, definitely…

(They head on into their rooms after registering under aliases since Mark and the others told them to do so)

Shinobu: Wow look at these rooms!

Naru: They look so expensive!

Mark: Yep it's Umbrella alright…

(Even after Mark not liking the hotel everyone began to relax and head out into the tourist spots for some sight seeing and such)

Motoko: Wow something smells delicious.

Su: It smells like candy!

Gail: Nah they're churros. They're like cinnamon covered pastries.

Sara: Sounds yummy. (They buy some and split up to look through the flea markets)

Shinobu: Oh Mark look! (They head up to a stand where a man is selling very expensive looking jewelry)

Mark: Hm… Nice selection they got here… (The check out the shop and Mark finds something he likes in the back room)

Shinobu: Ooh! Mark look! (Shinobu points out a pair silver anklets that she adores) It would go great with my swimsuits!

Mark: Okay then we'll take it but the tag says $300 but we'll only go as high as $250.

Seller: Eh… Can you make it a little bigger? (The man sees Shinobu admiring the anklets) Okay for the lovely lady I will go to $230.

Mark: Are you serious? Thanks (Mark buys the anklets and also buys his new "toy")

Shinobu: So what did you get Mark?

Mark: Let's just say that it's a little toy I've always wanted heh he he.

Shinobu: Oh come on Mark let me see! (Shinobu playfully nudges Mark's ribs)

Mark: Okay. (Mark pulls out a bull whip plated in small sections with steel and with a pointed titanium arrow tip) This has got to be the weapon of my dreams!

Shinobu: It looks painful…

Mark: Hell yeah let's test it! (Mark buys a honey dew Melon and sets it on a bench)

Shinobu: Do you really know how to use one of these?

Mark: Yeah watch this! (Mark snaps the whip on the floor and swings it through the air and wraps it around the melon then jerks it back slicing the melon to pieces) Yeah I still got it!

Shinobu: (Awestricken) Wow… But how did?

Mark: Years of practice. (A melon piece falls in his hand and he bites it) Mellon?

Shinobu: Oh thank you. (Shinobu takes the neatly cut melon wedge and begins to nibble on it) Hey there's Motoko and the others.

(Helmut and Motoko walk up holding hands with Sara, Su, and Jamie behind horsing around)

Helmut: Mark, Shinobu, there you are.

Mark: So I see you two have been getting to know each other. (Mark grins and Motoko turns bright red)

Motoko: No if you're thinking that we're together then you're seriously mistaken!

Helmut: What?

Mark: Oh chill out Motoko. Maybe Helmut here can turn you more feminine.

Motoko: And who says I'm not feminine? (Motoko gets angry)

Mark: Well you never were that feminine to begin with… (Mark grins and rubs his head) Anyway me and Shin are going to go out for lunch want to come?

Jamie: Man This place is awesome!

Sara: Yeah just check out all the stuff we got! (Sara holds a rather large bag of bought trinkets and items and various candies)

Su: They have all the bananas that I have ever seen!

Mark: Yeah I thought you would like it. Want to come with us to lunch?

(They head over to a Mexican restaurant and get some seats)

Helmut: This place looks pretty good.

Mark: Yeah the food smells great!

(Everyone begins to eat their meals)

Jamie: Man this stuff is great!

(Alex is seen walking up with a bag floating at shoulder level)

Motoko: So Alex You enjoying Mexico too?

Alex: Yeah I managed to get the numbers of a bunch of girls here and win this. (Alex opens the bag with his mind and out floats several shurikens)

Mark: Heh he he those will work well with your abilities)

(Alex orders some food and they continue to eat and chat about the place until Mark notices some familiar faces)

Shinobu: What is it Mark?

Mark: Chris, Jill, Barry! (The three S.T.A.R.S. officers turn and head over to where they are sitting)

Jill: Mark?

Mark: Yo.

Barry: Heh he he, what do you know it's Mark.

Chris: Mark so how have things been going in Japan?

Mark: Everything has been going well in fact meet my girlfriend Shinobu.

Chris: (Extends his arm for a handshake) S.T.A.R.S. officer Chris Redfield nice to meet you.

Shinobu: (Shakes Chris's, Barry's and Jill's hands) Nice to meet you I'm Shinobu Maehara.

Jill: I never thought that you would get another girlfriend especially one with the same name.

Shinobu: (gives Mark a fierce glare and Mark freezes in fear) Mark you said that you two didn't have anything going on between you.

Barry: (Whispers to Chris and Jill) Jill I think you just got Mark in a load of trouble.

Jill: (Whispers back) I didn't know!

Shinobu: Take this!

Mark: Wah! (Shinobu sends Mark flying over some shops and crashing into Naru and Keitaro)

Chris: Wow… (Gulp) You sure got an arm there heh he he… (Sweat drop)

Shinobu: He deserved it!

(Later that night in the hotel Mark was in a bit of hot water with Shinobu over his little fib about the other Shinobu in America)

Mark: But I Wah! (Mark is sent across the hallway by one of Shinobu's frying pan attacks and crashes into the door)

Shinobu: You mister are in deep trouble! You said that you and her had nothing between each other!

Mark: Well actually we, Bwah! (Mark is flipped over Shinobu and is slammed into the floor) Ow!

Shinobu: (With some tears growing in her eyes) you said I was your only one! You lied and we're threw!

Mark: You… You can't be serious!

Shinobu: Well I am! (Shinobu slams a frying pan in Mark's face and runs off)

Naru: I see you and Shinobu are having problems… Mark? (Mark is lying unconscious on the floor) Mark?

(After about an hour Mark wakes to see everyone sitting in the lobby with serious looks on their face)

Mark: Ugh… What happened?

Alex: Our younger residents have been kidnapped…

Gail: They left a calling card. (Gail tosses a poker chip to Mark who catches it)

Mark: (Checks the chip and sees the Umbrella logo on it) Umbrella! (Mark clenches his fist and breaks the chip) Damn it we need to find them!

Barry: I guess Umbrella still hasn't fallen. Mar let's go!

(They load up their guns and head out to the top of a mountain where a note from Wesker told them to go to. They are at the top of the mountain and are staring Wesker in the eyes)

Chris: Wesker!

Wesker: Ah ha ha ha. Chris, Jill, Barry, Mark, Gail, and Janet… (Wesker slowly paces around and snaps his fingers revealing the girls placed on metal experimentation tables with Greed and his crew behind them grinning)

Gail: You let them go now!

Greed: Shut it and listen up.

Wesker: You will be fighting Boogie, the most sadistic freak of Halloween Town!

Boogie: Oh Wesker you're so kind. heh he he he. You girls scared?

Sara: Wait until my daddy hears about this!

CA: Shut up little girl before I turn you into a bomb! (Sara shuts up)

Wesker: Guys let's leave Boogie to his job while we head back to the Devil's nest. (They head off leaving them against Boogie)

Janet: Boogie! Jack told us about you!

Boogie: Oh yeah? Well what can Jack do now heh he he he! I got these dice see and whenever I roll them… (Boogie uncovers a detonator that is set to the C4 under the tables) As soon as you fire your guns they will be the ones who will be sorry.

Jill: Let them go! (Jill places a bead on Boogie's head)

Boogie: Go ahead and- (Pow! A bullet plows through Boogie's head sending him to the ground)

Mark: Now! (Barry heads up to the detonator and scrounges through the wires to find the ones to cut)

Boogie: You thought it was that easy? (Boogie gets up and two spider crawl from his eyes and weave the hole back together) Now die! (Boogie slams his hand on the detonator button and nothing happens) What?

Barry: You're not blowing anything up without this. (Barry holds up the torn out ignition switch form the detonator)

Jill: Kill his ass!

Boogie: Oh no! (Boogie tosses a dice and a pendant to the ground and sends them into Boogie's manor)

Mark: What?

Chris: Where the hell are we?

Janet: We're in Halloween Town!

Barry: Halloween Town?

Gail: Yeah there are hundreds of worlds out there-

Boogie: Ah ha ha ha ha! So you thought that you were the only ones who could win? (Boogie holds up another detonation device and hooks it into the C4) Now you're going to watch them burn!

Jack: Not so fast Boogie! (Jack leaps through the air and rips the cords out of the detonator and kicks the button out of Boogie's hand)

Boogie: Jack? What are you doing here?

Jack: We saw what you were doing in the well so I came to stop you!

Boogie: Good luck Jack! (Boogie throws a switch and Jack falls into the giant roulette with Mark and the others)

Jack: Mark, Gail, Janet! I see you brought some friends along for the fight!

Mark: Let's kick his ass!

Chris: Here we go!

Janet: Come and get some!

Barry: (Draws his Colt Python) I feel up for some exercise.

Gail: (Pumps shotgun) Ready to die Boogie?

Jill: Don't worry girls we'll save you after we kill this scum!

Boogie: Oh I'm so scared ha! (Boogie throws another switch and a huge buzz saw blade comes screeching towards them)

Mark: Shit! (End of Chapter 35)


	36. Epitaph of a broken love

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 36

Epitaph of a broken love

(The saw zooms past Mark's head and slices into the wall roulette and send sparks flying)

Shinobu: Mark!

Mark: Shit! (Mark pops three rounds into the arm of the saw and breaks it) Now for you Boogie… (Mark slowly aims for Boogie's head with one arm)

Boogie: Are you daft? Your guns cant stop- (Pow! Boogie falls to the ground only to get back up and have the hole repaired) That's beginning to annoy me!

Mark: Then how's about these? (Mark holsters his Katana .45 and draws out two new chrome polished engraved .50 caliber magnum revolvers. These are big ass guns!)

Barry: Holy shit those are big guns!

Janet: Where the hell did you get those?

Boogie: What are you going to do with those little party poppers? No bullet can harm me!

Mark: Oh yeah? Then how's about two? (Mark fires the two magnums letting of a pair of huge muzzle flashes and creating an enormous blam that has such powerful recoil that Mark almost falls over)

Boogie: Ah! (The bullet blow huge chunks out of Boogies body revealing his inner body that is composed of only a mass of insects) My bugs!

Jack: Good work Mark now it's my turn! (Jack leaps onto the railing and jumps onto a rotating blade hook with a strand from Boogie's body)

Boogie: Jack! Stop that! No! (The blade spins and tears off Boogie's outer body) Ah! My bugs!

Jack: Good bye Boogie!

(Boogie's body disintegrates and the bugs split up and run everywhere)

Mark: Damn…

Jack: Maybe that will teach him a lesson.

(After a few minutes they bust the girls out of the tables and head over to Halloween Town's hotel with everyone in the main lobby)

Mark: Shinobu are you-

Shinobu: Yes I'm fine.

Mark: Come on Shinobu don't be like that.

Shinobu: Why not I don't care that you tried to save me after all it was Jack who finished him off.

Mark: Oh come on-

Shinobu: What I said still goes and you can take back your gift. (Shinobu tosses the bag at Mark)

Mark: … I see… Well does that mean that we can't still be friends?

Shinobu: (Thinks a bit) well… I guess…

(After a few awkward moments things almost return to normal and Mark and Shinobu make up. The next morning in Halloween Town)

Ed: Mark…

Mark: What is it?

Ed: We need to get the philosopher's stone. After all we're here in Halloween Town.

Mark: Alright I guess. (Mark picks up his gear and gets ready to head out)

Al: Mark, are you sure that your up for it?

Mark: To tell the truth not really.

Winry: I see, Shinobu got you down?

Mark: Yeah (Scratches head) kind of.

Winry: Don't worry about her Mark. (Winry come up and pats Mark on the back and Shinobu in the background gives a slightly annoyed glare)

Mark: Well… (Loads up his Katana .45 and replaces the used .50 caliber bullets in his dual magnums) Let's go.

(Mark, Ed, Al and Winry head out to go take on Goge who was said to have recently returned to his lair)

Mark: So what's the reason why you want to get your hands on the philosopher's stone?

Ed: We once tried to bring our mother back to life and I lost my arm and leg and Al here lost his entire body so I had to attach his soul to this suit of armor.

Mark: I see so alchemy has a much greater affect in your world.

Ed: Yeah the only thing I can use alchemy on is my arm.

Al: Yeah and since I can't use alchemy without a circle so I cant use alchemy in this world.

Winry: So how big is Goge?

Mark: He's a giant 700 foot long mythical serpent Gaud that controls the forces of gravity and electricity.

Winry: (Stops) 700 feet long?

Mark: Yeah it's a huge snake so what.

Winry: Snakes are bad enough but 700 feet long!

(After calming her down they continue to the entrance of Goge's lair)

Mark: Okay everyone follow my lead. (They enter the cave and see the enormous sleeping Gaud before their eyes. Just to let you know in my story line Gauds are basically mythical lords of the forces of nature that God placed on earth to control it before man was created) Goge!

Goge: A human in my lair? What is it this time? You woke me from a pleasant dream!

Mark: I'm sorry Goge but we ask for two of your fangs to make a pair of philosopher's stone.

Goge: More of those wretched stones? I shall give none of my fangs to you! I have had enough of it!

Ed: We need them to get our bodies back to normal!

Goge: Why should I follow the orders of a mere human?

Al: I need to get my body back!

Goge: (Sniffs the air) There are four of you but why do I smell only three and a mass of metal and old blood?

Ed: My brother has lost his body to the other side!

Goge: So you are the Elric brothers from the Full Metal Alchemist world. If you want my fangs so badly then fight me for them!

Mark: We were expecting that response!

Goge: Then let combat begin!

Mark: Wait! The girl will not fight with us!

Goge: Then I wont harm the human girl now let us begin! (Goge's tail swipes and everyone dodges it while the tail tip slices a cut into the rock wall)

Mark: Take this! (Mark strafe runs and unloads his powerful .50 magnums on Goge's massive body)

Goge: Ha! I don't even feel you're tiny bullets! Now try one of mine! (Goge opens his mouth and launches a barrage of gravity spheres at Mark)

Mark: Oh shi- (Mark is slammed into the wall by the huge ball of gravity)

Winry: Mark!

Ed: Mark! (Ed runs up to Mark while Al fights Goge in the near background)

Mark: I'm alright… (Mark gets up) Shit! My mag! (Marks left hand fitted .50 magnum's chamber is jammed and the barrel is twisted and dented and tosses it to the ground)

Al: I'm going to need some help here! (Goge smacks Al up on the wall and heads for Mark and Ed)

Mark: Shit run! (They dodge Goge's tail sting attack which gets his tail stuck in the wall)

Winry: Get him now!

Ed: I'm on it! (Ed drops his right arm blade on Goge's tail and slices the serpent's thick scaled hide)

Goge: Argh! (Goge jerks his tail back) Hah ha ha ha! It has been a long time since I have felt pain. You are indeed strong if you can break my tough hide.

Ed: Yeah I had some practice. (Ed wipes his blade clean)

Al: Come on let's take him! (Al runs up and delivers a powerful kick to Goge's jaw knocking out a small fang but loosing a leg in the process when Goge bit it off)

Goge: Take this! (Goge swallows the leg of armor and spits it out mixed with a gravity and electricity ball which smashes Al's armor and cripples him but doesn't kill him)

Ed: Al!

Goge: Don't worry I didn't kill him! (Goge launches a wave of electricity from his tail and almost hit Ed and Mark)

Winry: Watch out!

Mark: Crap! (Take this! (Mark unloads the last two rounds of his .50 magnum and holsters it while dodging a tail attack)

Ed: Take this! (Ed uses his last amount of alchemic energy and launches his blade towards Goge's head)

Goge: What! Argh! (The blade pierces the side of Goge's face) Rah! (Goge sends out a blast of electric and gravity energy through the ground and knocks Ed and Mark off their feet)

Mark: Wah!

Ed: Argh!

Goge: Now to finish you off! Argh! (Goge rushes in for the crippling blow when Mark loads his last .50 bullet into his revolver and blasts it off in Goge's face sending him backwards)

Ed: Man that was close!

Winry: Mark, Ed, Al! Are you alright?

Mark: We're okay! Goge!

Goge: I'm fine… (Goge uses his tail to remove the blade and bullet from his face) It looks like I lost… but before I give you my fang bring me a snack.

Al: (After Ed used alchemy to repair him) Okay but what do you want?

Goge: Bring me a cake…

Mark: A cake?

Goge: Yes. Since I live out of civilization it is very rare that I partake in human confections.

Winry: Well I guess we can go and get you one, what kind?

Goge: I would like a, what do you humans call it? It's round and has a hole in it and comes in a box.

Mark: A doughnut?

Goge: Yeah that's it a doughnut. I would like a box of those if you wouldn't mind.

Ed: Well I guess we can go and get you some doughnuts as long as you give us a couple of fangs.

Goge: I promise.

Ed: Alright I'll go and get his doughnuts you guys can wait here.

(Ed leaves with Al while Mark and Winry sit and wait with Goge who is attending to his wounds)

Mark: So Goge are you like the only Gaud or what?

Goge: No I am one of several Gauds that are scattered around the worlds. In the world of Final Fantasy you will find Gorf the Gaud of rain and fire. He is a massive double tail pashwehlamen, basically the lord of the sky and flame. Each of us holds a pendant needed to complete the circum discus.

Winry: Wow things sure have gotten a lot more difficult since the worlds broke.

Mark: My thoughts exactly… First there was Umbrella, then some secret organization above Umbrella, and now you Gauds. Man… We got a lot of work ahead of us…

Goge: Now you were telling me about the young human girl Shinobu, she is your mate correct?

Mark: Was would be more like it, we broke up…

Goge: I see… So why not take a new mate?

Mark: (Sigh) it's not that simple for us humans…

Goge: Why not for a human you are quite a fine specimen. The females should be fighting for you.

Mark: Well that's the thing women are interested in more things that your physical appearance.

Goge: Hm… The ways of man are so complicated; it is easier to just follow the ways of the beasts.

Winry: Hey Goge we girls aren't that easy to get so you should show some appreciation for us!

Goge: Hah ha ha! That's the thing it's hard for me to because I am the only one of my kind. I am a Gaud so I wasn't given a mate.

Mark: Must be tough…

Goge: Yes sometimes it is lonely and there's no one to converse with.

Mark: I see… I couldn't live without ever talking to anyone. I don't understand how you can live like that.

Winry: Yeah it must get so boring around here with no one to talk to.

Goge: Yes I constantly ask God to turn me into a human but God said that I had to fulfill a duty before I could turn into a human.

Winry: What is your purpose?

Goge: God has told me that my destiny is to serve man until I meet a specific one that will free me from my servitude.

Winry: I see how about we release you?

Goge: No you can't because if you do you will die and I will become you.

Winry: Oh…

Mark: Man… That sucks.

Goge: Anyway I smell the short one with my doughnuts.

Ed: Back and I got the doughnuts.

Goge: Good bring the box over here. (Ed places the box down on the steps to his sleeping area and he begins to eat some of them and uses alchemy on them and himself to repair his injuries)

Ed: So can we have those fangs now?

Goge: Yes you may. (Goge chips off two more fangs and they say goodbye and leave Goge to eat his doughnuts)

(Back in Halloween Town Ed, Al, Mark, and Winry head to Dr. Finklestein's laboratory with Jack escorting them)

Jack: Doctor Finklestein! We would like to make a pair of philosopher's stones.

Dr. Finklestein: Oh why of course, Sally just brought in some fresh ingredients for us.

Jack: Splendid! (They head in and begin to work on the stone)

Dr, Finklestein: Okay please hand me the jar of the swamp glaug bile.

Winry: Here you go doctor. (Winry hands the jar to the doctor while he mixes it with the dragon's breath)

Ed: Here you're going to need these. (Ed hands over the fangs while Al brings the deadly insects)

Dr, Finklestein: Oh thank you now let this stone forging begin.

(They work on the stones for several hours until they are done)

Dr. Finklestein: It is done!

Ed: Finally we can return our bodies to normal.

Dr. Finklestein: Of course but the stones will melt after one use so be sure to use them right.

Al: Of course we will!

Ed: Okay Al here we go! (Ed uses the stone to open the gate to the other side)

Mark: It can't be that's the-

Dr. Finklestein: The gate to the other side! But it's supposed to be just a legend!

Jack: It's amazing!

Winry: Wow… (Ed forces open the door and sees Al's body and attempts to pull it out but at the gate he runs into a dark force)

Dark skinny figure: Who are you?

Al: Who are you?

Dark skinny figure: (The gate closes and they are standing there with Al's body) Why do you look so big?

Mark: Wait a minute… (Mark examines the person revealing that he is nothing more than a stick figure with a handgun in his hand and a knife at his side)

Stick man: I will ask you again, who are you?

Mark: The name is Mark Hynoba and you are?

Stick man: The name is STic (The stick man loads his handgun) and where is Jonny? We were just fighting some zombies and- (STic is your average nothing special stick man without a face or any distinguishing features)

Mark: Wait is the Umbrella Company in your world too?

STic: What, Umbrella Yeah but what do you mean by world?

Mark: You must be from another world. That would explain why you are a stick man.

STic: Hm… After all you guys sure look way different than us and why is everything all 3D like?

Mark: You must be from a 2D world.

STic: Damn! Shit! Where is Jonny?

(Another stick man leaps from behind a dumpster with two sub machineguns blazing)

Stick man: Ah! Die you fuckin' zombies!

STic: Jonny you dip shit! Stop shooting!

Jonny: Huh? Where da fuk are we?

(After some long explaining at the hotel after Al is returned to his body)

Mark: Now do you guys get it?

STic: Hell no but I hated Stick City anyway.

Jonny: Yeah the damn cops always be arresting us and shit.

(To let you know more about STic and Jonny, STic is an ex-detective who was fired for constant overuse of excessive force when he killed a bunch of kids who were vandalizing the police department and got so drunk that he forgot that he was fired and now owns his own shitty detective service in the middle of Compton. Jonny however is a complete drug fiend who is known a Jonny Bad Ass and he and STic were once mortal enemies but teamed together when zombies broke out in the city. The two of them own a shit load of guns and aren't afraid to use them on anything be it zombie, animal, or human)

Mark: What the hell did we get ourselves into?

(Mark stands on the pointed rooftop balcony watching the sunset)

Mark: Damn… What a day… Losing Shinobu, defeating a giant serpent Gaud, and meeting two anarchic stick men… (Lights up a cigarette and continues to watch the sunset)

(The door opens and Winry comes out)

Winry: Mark…

Mark: (Looks back with his hands in his pocket and his contour golden orange from the setting sun with a gentle swaying of the smoke from his cigarette)

Winry: I… I wanted to bring you something…

Mark: What is it? (Mark turns around)

Winry: I… I made you a cake! (Really nervous and red) It's to… make up for you and Shinobu breaking up…

Mark: Oh thank you so much. (Mark opens the box revealing a small cake that wasn't too skillfully made like Shinobu's but this was a nice pick me up for Mark so he takes a small bite with a plastic fork)

Winry: So… Do you like it?

Mark: Yeah it's delicious! (Mark obviously enjoying it. The cake wasn't as good as Shinobu's either but Mark felt a lot better after eating some of it)

Winry: I'm glad… (Joins Mark in watching the sunset)

(In Shinobu's room with Sara and Su having a pillow fight while Jamie is playing Half-Life 3 online)

Shinobu: What does he think he's doing with that hussy? I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!

Jamie: Why? You and Mark broke up, you don't have a say in who he sees anymore. (Jamie snipes another player)

Sara: I bet you're jealous?

Su: Yeah! You're still in love with him aren't you Shinobu?

Shinobu: I am not! (Shinobu get back on her bed and closes the blinds and lays back on her bed) I guess you're right…

(Back on the rooftop)

Mark: Winry…

Winry: Yes…?

Mark: Are you and Ed… together?

Winry: No of course not! (Really red in the face)

Mark: Good…

Winry: Does that mean…

Mark: Well… yeah… do you want to?

Winry: Alright… (They lean against each other and watch the sunset until it finishes)

(Shinobu peeks out from her blinds)

Shinobu thinks to herself: What? That little tramp! What does Mark even see in her? It must be her little mini skirt or how she walks around wearing that tight black bra thingy that barely covers her chest and those hanging coveralls. She has slut written all over her. (Shinobu smirks and plots something) I'll make sure those two aren't happy together… (Bad Karma)

Sara: Earth to Shinobu snap out of it!

Su: Come on Shinobu pillow fight! (Su leaps on Shinobu with pillow in hand)

Sara: Come on Jamie and have a pillow fight!

Jamie: Can't… too many enemy personnel… must use the micro shotgun machinegun.

Sara: Oh come on!

Jamie: Wah! (Sara drags him into the pillow fight while Mark and Winry watch the sunset)

Mark: It's getting late… (Stomps out cigarette bud and walks Winry to her room)

Winry: Thanks Mark…

Mark: Don't I get a little present?

Winry: Okay… (Winry kisses Mark on the check)

Mark: No lip on lip?

Winry: You'll get that when you earn it. (They chuckle a bit and Mark heads off to his room)

Mark: Man what a weird day…

(End of Chapter 36)

(Also to clear up why Mark and Shinobu were able to break up so easily is because on that night in the Halloween Town hotel they never actually went all the way. Shinobu felt that she wasn't ready and Mark didn't want to push her and they ended up in a slightly awkward silence that even though only lasted a few minutes seemed like hours. Also expect STic and Jonny Bad Ass to liven things up around Hinata with their crazy and illegal antics that usually end up nearly getting themselves killed. LMAO anyway Shinobu will try to break up Mark and Winry out of her jealousy in denial. Will she and Mark ever be able to be together again?)


	37. Back home

Twisted Worlds Hinata Encounter

Ch 37

Back home

(Some time in mid July)

Day light

Status: normal

Virus meter 0

(After the night in Halloween Town they head back to Mexico and head back to the US and into mid country to Raccoon City which in this world is now free of zombies)

Mark: So Winry tell me more about Risenbul. (Winry is using Mark as a pillow and there is a slight awkward silence from Ed and Al. Al was able to get his body back but it seemed that Ed's arm and leg weren't in the gate so they joined everyone to find Ed's limbs. Shinobu still gives a jealous glance every now and then towards Mark and Winry which Naru is completely aware of)

Winry: Well it's a little town out in the country. Nothing much happens there at all but it's peaceful.

Mark: Yeah I've always wanted to live in the country and relax, back in Raccoon City there was always some noise going on.

Ed: Why weren't my arm and leg in the gate?

Al: Then that must mean that they aren't in the gate but are being used in this world.

Janet: Man I'm too tired to drive…

Gail: Heh he he I call it!

Everyone: No Gail!

(Gail gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine)

Janet: Oh my God what have I done! (Realizing that she just let Gail get behind the wheel)

Gail: Heh he he he! Here we go! (The Hummer zooms out of the Umbrella Hotel and continues until several hours later they are on the country road traveling at a normal speed since driving like a maniac in the country wasn't as fun as doing it in the city)

(Winry is asleep with her head on Mark's lap with him gently stroking her hair and almost dozing off himself. Ed and Al are asleep lying on the newly installed velvet carpet. Jamie, Sara, Su, and Kitsune are playing Doom 3. Naru and Keitaro who have been getting very close are sleeping while leaning on each other; STic and Jonny are polishing their guns and reading porno mags. And the rest of everyone is either asleep or waiting to go to sleep except Shinobu)

Shinobu thinks to herself: If I don't do anything soon those two are going to get so close that I wont be able separate them! What can I do…?

(Shinobu takes some time to think about her plan while they continue to travel smoothly. After about two hours mostly everyone wakes up with a growling stomach)

Kitsune: Man am I starvin' Hey Gail pull over at the next diner okay.

Gail: Alright…

Mutsumi: And all my poor watermelons are gone…

Keitaro: Are you sure that it's not because you ate them all?

Mutsumi: Yes it's so very sad.

(They drive steadily for a bit until Gail pulls into a gas station diner)

Mark: (Yawn) Man… where are we?

Gail: (Gets out refueling up the Hummer) we're about 30 miles from Raccoon City. We'll be there in no time.

Winry: (Half asleep) Hey Mark where are we?

Mark: We're almost in Raccoon City.

Winry: Okay… (Would fall b back to sleep but they get out and head over to the diner to get some lunch)

(In the diner everyone takes their seats and orders their meals)

Mark: So earlier you were telling me about Risenbul; tell me what you two did for a living.

Winry: Oh we're automail mechanics and engineers.

Mark: Do you actually get enough money just with that alone?

Winry: Of course automail need regular maintenance or else it will rust or jam up or something like that.

Mark: Hm… I always thought that automail never made any real money but I guess I'm wrong.

(Shinobu slowly eats her meal with a melancholy look on her face)

Naru: Oh what's wrong Shinobu?

Keitaro: Yeah, you hardly touched your food.

Shinobu: OH it's nothing…

Naru: Is it about Mark and Winry?

Shinobu: Yeah…

Keitaro: Don't worry Shinobu there are plenty of other guys out there.

Shinobu: I know but I never was any good at talking to other guys…

Naru: Oh come on Shinobu cheer up, Mark and Winry are only dating, you can still win him back.

(After a little conversation and everyone finishing their lunch they head on out into Raccoon City and after about one last hour of driving stop at the manor of one of Umbrella's ex-cofounders Damian Marquise and his now adult daughter Shinobu Marquise who greet them at the drive way)

Damian: Oh Mark it's good to have you back!

Shinobu M: Long time no see.

Mark: Heh he he. Nice to see you guys again too! (After getting reacquainted with each other everyone introduces themselves and heads inside to their rooms)

Shinobu M: Now Mark could you explain one thing to me?

Mark: What is it?

Shinobu M: Last time we met you were taller than me now we're the same height and I've stayed the same height since I was a teenager.

Mark: Oh yeah about that I kinda died and was brought back to life. Heh he he I know it sounds crazy.

Shinobu M: Yeah it does.

Mark: I'll explain it to you later I still need to unpack.

Shinobu M: There's only one thing you need to do… (Shinobu M comes in and closes the door) Back when we were younger even though we broke up I still had a massive crush on you…

Mark: That's nice and all but could you open the door it's getting a bit stuffy.

Shinobu M: I spent years waiting for you to come back so we can be together… (She gets closer and begins to unbutton her shirt)

Mark: (steps back and trips over a stool) Ah! (Thud) Ow… Look Shinobu, I'm sorry but-

Shinobu M: Sorry about what?

Mark: I can't I have a girlfriend.

Shinobu M: A girlfriend? I see… (She buttons up her shirt)

Mark: Yeah I am flattered but I cannot be with you, after all you're a bit old for me. (Mark might of well as hung himself right now)

Shinobu M: Old? (Her eyes glow with furry)

Mark: No I meant- (Bash! Pow! Blam! Shinobu M walks out and dusts off her hands leaving the unconscious Mark behind her)

(After a while things situate back to normal and Mark decides to go out for a walk and heads into a local bar)

Bartender: ID sir.

Mark: Yeah… (Mark hands the bartender his ID)

Bartender: Aight, what'll you have?

Mark: Give me a kamikaze.

Bartender: Alright coming up.

(Mark sits at the bar and reads some papers from Damian about entering the "other" worlds)

Mark: Hm… Damn… Why are there so many…? (Mark looks over a list of hundreds of other worlds some that sound familiar) Damn… (The bartender hands Mark his drink and he downs some of it) Man, let's see the Gauds are located… (Mark places down the locations of the Gauds on a map of the worlds that he recently made) Things sure are complicated now… all I used to have to do is pull a trigger and kill a zombie…

(Mark leaves the bar drunk and deliriously happy with the files in his pack and stumbling his way back to the manor)

Mark: Damn maybe I shouldn't have drunk all that booze. (Mark stumbles and sees a figure walk up to him and stop)

Man: 'Sup foo?

Mark: (hella drunk) who are you…? (Mark focuses and sees Tupac) Tupac?

Tupac: Yeah. (Tupac kicks Mark in his shin and leaves with his wallet)

Mark: Damn you Tupac! (Mark staggers back to the manor and collapses on the couch where Winry is watching Alex, Gail, Helmut, and Motoko (Trying to learn the controls) playing Ghost Recon 2)

Winry: What's wrong Mark? (Rubbing Mark's forehead in her lap trying to sooth Mark of his hangover)

Mark: I went out drinking and got mugged by Tupac.

Helmut: Tupac? You must be drunk.

Mark: Hey I did see Tupac and I'm not crazy, hell even more crazy shit like STic and Jonny over there, they're fucking stick men for Christ's sake! Ow! (Mark falls back into Winry's lap and she rubs his head again)

Winry: Oh don't trouble your self with it. How much did he steal from you?

Mark: Just 5 bucks my ID and my driver's license and a few old credit cards.

Motoko: You're pretty lucky not to be dead.

Mark: Nah Tupac couldn't kill me even if my drunk ass passed out.

Kitsune: Hm… Why would Tupac appear out of nowhere to steal your wallet?

Mark: I don't know.

(In an alley)

Wesker: So Tupac did you get it?

Tupac: Yeah. (He hands the wallet to Wesker)

Wesker: Good… (Wesker takes a chip out of the leather in the wallet) This is all I need.

Tupac: Okay you got what you want now let my mom go.

Wesker: Alright (Wesker calls up someone on his cell phone) but now in order to make sure we don't lose you take this! (Wesker places a chip behind Tupac's ear)

Tupac: What is this? Argh! (he is knocked out with Greed standing behind him)

Wesker: You could use a more delicate touch. (Lights up a cigarette)

Greed: Yeah but what's the fun in that?

(Wesker picks Tupac up from the ground)

Wesker: Now I want you to go and kill them! (Wesker throws him to the ground and disappears with Greed into the dark alley)

(Tupac opens his eyes and gets up and starts to head to the manor)

(Winry places an icepack on Mark's head)

Winry: Now does that feel better?

Mark: Yeah it does…

(They hear a noise at the door like someone smashed it with a sledge hammer)

Mark: Shit! (Mark grabs a fireplace poker and rushes to the front room with the others closely behind) Tupac!

Tupac: Yeah now prepare to die! (Tupac breaks off the leg of a chair and rushes them and strikes the floor making a huge boom)

Gail: Shit! How did he get so strong?

Janet: Look! (Dodges a flying board) He's got a chip!

Barry: Damn! (Barry draws his powerful Colt Python) Now die!

Mark: Barry no! Umbrella is controlling him! (Mark dodges a flurry of attacks from Tupac)

Janet: Take this! (Janet smashes a vase over Tupac's head and gets smacked to the wall by the broken chair leg) Nyah!

Tupac: There you are! (Tupac locks onto Damian's head and throws the chair leg with superb accuracy which Ed blocks with his arm)

Ed: I got the doc now take this guy down!

Mark take this! (Mark strikes with the poker and misses while Tupac delivers a punch to the back of his head) Argh!

Tupac: Die! (Tupac grabs a shard from the broken vase and struggles with Gail who's is trying to block him from the doctor)

Gail: Back off! (Gail whips out a small miniature handgun sized single shot nutcracker style shotgun and unloads a shell into Tupac's torso sending him to the floor)

STic: Shit! You killed Tupac!

Jonny: Holy fuck!

Janet: Gail!

Gail: Don't worry it's only a bean bag shell.

(They take the chip from Tupac's ear and set him up on a chair. hours later he wakes up and sees everyone around him)

Tupac: What the hell happened?

Mark: You were under the control of Umbrella by this. (Mark hands the chip over to Tupac)

Tupac: It was Wesker! I'll kill him!

Gail: Hold on there. You should just rest. Wesker is too dangerous for anyone to take on alone.

Janet: Gail's right you will be killed if you go alone.

(After some work of trying to get Tupac to rest and stay calm so he doesn't go out and get killed they all get ready to turn in for the night while Shinobu heads into her room and plans out her plot to break up Mark and Winry)

Shinobu: (Sits and thinks on her bed in a nightgown) I can't believe that Mark would get over me that fast! Did he ever actually care about me? I must break them apart… (She begins to think of various ways to get rid of Winry and steal Mark back) I know! All I have to do is plant a little present for the two of them that will surely work!

(In Winry's room she heads into her closet and turns on the light and scrounges through the clothes that she hung up earlier for her nightgown and finds it)

Winry: (Grabs her nightgown and checks a calendar before undressing) Looks like we only have three more days to spend out here… (She takes off her bra and places her nightgown on and crawls into bed and turns on the TV to find anything to watch but nothing is on and she turns it off and tucks into bed and thinks to herself) Mark is a sweet guy, I'm glad we're together… but… Shinobu seems so sad and timid without him, when they were together she was so confident but now she hardly speaks… I think I'll talk to her tomorrow… (Winry drifts into sleep)

(Inside the Devil's Nest bar)

Wesker: He failed me, I knew he would…

Greed: Oh come on we all knew he would. (Drinks from a whisky bottle)

CA: Yeah we would have been better off turning him into a bomb!

Wesker: Heh none the less he has fulfilled his purpose. Also I heard that their little friend Leon Kennedy was coming to give aid with little Clair and Rebecca.

CA: Man I want to blow something up!

Wesker: Yes and that is why you are taking the next assignment. In three days you will strike Hinata House when Keitaro Urashima heads out for his two year trip with Seta.

CA: You mean it? You'll let me kill something for once?

Wesker: Yes have all the fun you want just don't do anything stupid. (Wesker pops open a beer and they have a toast to bringing down DARC)

(All the way in the Umbrella facility in Europe a tall and skinny looking guy with a pair of sunglasses on and a very expensive all black suit to boot. The man flashes an ID to two armed guards and walks into the lobby and talks to the clerk)

Man: Excuse me miss but is Prof. Reighnheart in?

Secretary: Yes do you have an appointment?

Man: (Flashes ID) I need to see him…

Secretary: The Prof. Reighnheart will see you now Mr. Hynoba… (Dun dun dun)

(The man walks into an office where he sees an old man in a lab coat and work gloves with a pale right eye)

Prof. Reighnheart: So Mr. Hynoba what is it that you are here for today?

Man: (Takes off the sunglasses and looks and sounds exactly like Mark but a little scrawny) don't play games with me Professor… (The man places the sunglasses in the pocket of his suit)

Prof. Reighnheart: Yes you are here to check the progress of the Necronamican, Mark was it?

Man: Yes… Now let's see those results…

(End of Chapter 37)


End file.
